La Hermandad del Hacha Sangrante
by Yuko Hoon
Summary: Hikaru, una vieja amiga del Kenshingumi, se ve atrapada en una oscura trama, arrastrando con ella a todo el casting de RK.¡capítulos 13 y 14 subidos!
1. Prólogo: Luna de Invierno

**PROLOGO: LUNA DE INVIERNO.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, ni tengo interés alguno en quitarle el mérito a este buen hombre. Hikaru, para aquellos interesados, tampoco es mía, sino que pertenece a Sony (es uno de los dos personajes del RPG de Rurouni Kenshin, para aquellos que no la conozcan). Como os podeis figurar, estoy basando esta historia en el anime y el videojuego, así que aquí la saga de Enishi no ha ocurrido, y es probable que no ocurra. No os hagais ilusiones, no vais a ver a vuestro sociópata favorito.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los dos hombres observaron la aldea destruida. Habían tardado varios días en llegar, pero no se habían esperado encontrar aquel espectáculo. Hacía tiempo debía de haber habido un incendio, y las maderas que no estaban ennegrecidas por el fuego estaban completamente podridas. La vegetación había crecido salvaje en aquellos lugares en los que el incendio no había alcanzado a las plantas, pero en el centro había una enorme área de suelo carbonizado en el que los restos de los hogares de los que habían habitado allí sobresalían como huesos calcinados.

-Llegamos tarde- dijo uno de los dos hombres, vestido con ropas europeas.

-Tanto trabajo y ahora tenemos que darlo por perdido- dijo el otro, un joven japonés-. Lo único bueno que ganamos con eso es que ellos tampoco obtendrán lo que buscan.

-Me pregunto que demonios pasó aquí. Esta aldea estaba completamente escondida, pero alguien debió de encontrarla para causar este destrozo.

El japonés miró a su alrededor, hasta que algo llamó su atención repentinamente.

-Mite!- exclamó-. ¡Allí! ¡Tumbas!

Los dos hombres se acercaron al lugar que había señalado el japonés. Efectivamente, había tumbas, muchas de ellas, marcadas con piedras. Junto a una de ellas aleteaba una cinta de color rojo raída y ligeramente requemada.

-¿Es posible...?- musitó el europeo.

-No hay duda, alguno de los habitantes salió vivo del ataque- aseguró el japonés-. Aún hay una posibilidad de encontrar lo que buscamos.

-Pero, ¿cómo encontraremos al que cavó las tumbas? ¡Ni siquiera sabemos su aspecto!

-Requerirá tiempo, pero lo encontraremos. Tarde o temprano lo haremos.

-------------------

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Fuyuzuki-san?- interrogó el hombre que conducía el carro.

La muchacha de cabellos rojizos, arrebujada en su chaqueta blanca de manga corta y acomodada entre los bultos de la carreta, sonrió ligeramente al hombre antes de contestar.

-Algo cansada, Himadera-san.

-No te preocupes. Dentro de poco estaremos en Tokyo, y en cuanto montemos las carpas podrás descansar. Duerme un poco, te vendrá bien.

La chica asintió, aunque sabía que no iba a poder dormir aunque quisiera. Tokyo. Ella no había pensado nunca en volver allí, aunque debería haberse figurado que una feria ambulante, tarde o temprano, acabaría pasando por la capital, que probablemente fuera la que más dinero les proporcionara. Ella se había unido cuando el poco dinero que llevaba se le había acabado. Aunque había viajado un poco más sin un solo yen en el bolsillo, acabó echando de menos la comodidad de una comida caliente y una cama blanda. No era que las tuviera muy a menudo con los artistas ambulantes, pero de vez en cuando, cuando habían tenido un buen recibimiento, se podían permitir el lujo de comer algo de carne en algún restaurante.

La muchacha suspiró y se acomodó mejor entre los bultos. Era una chica bajita, de cabellos rojizos, cortos exceptuando dos largos mechones que caían hasta el pecho, enmarcando su cara acorazonada. Sus ojos azul-verdosos miraban hacia el cielo despejado. Iba vestida con un dogi rojo, debajo del cual llevaba una camisa de cuello alto y estrecho, de un rojo más oscuro. Los pantalones estaban sujetos por protecciones para las piernas y las ataduras de las sandalias. La chaqueta en la que se arrebujaba, de manga corta, era blanca con un motivo de triángulos negros en el borde de las mangas, y le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Dos guantes de color marrón y unas vendas alrededor de sus muñecas completaban la vestimenta de la muchacha.

Cerró los ojos. Estaba agotada, y sabía que necesitaba el sueño, pero este se negaba a llegar. Su mente visualizó un pequeño dojo situado cerca de las afueras de Tokyo, y a las personas que vivían en aquel lugar o que lo visitaban con frecuencia, y no pudo evitar suspirar de nuevo.

-En serio, Fuyuzuki- dijo Himadera-. Estás suspirando demasiado. ¿No será que tienes un novio en Tokyo con el que no te quieres encontrar?

-¿¿¿EEEHHH? ¡¡¡Himadera-san! ¡No me tomes el pelo!

-Vamos, vamos. En el tiempo que llevas con nosotros, tres chicos distintos te han tirado los tejos y a los tres los has rechazado. ¿No será que tienes un amorcito al que has abandonado? ¡Confiesa, Fuyuzuki!

Y a aquello siguió una risa que la muchacha hubiera clasificado de psicopática.

-No hay tal amorcito, Himadera-san- dijo ella, seria-. Solo recuerdos oscuros y tristes.

Hubo una pausa, en la que Fuyuzuki miraba el cielo sobre ellos y Himadera miraba a la chica.

-Siéntate aquí- dijo el hombre de pronto, dando una palmadita al sitio libre.

Fuyuzuki le miró, se estiró y se puso en pie, escalando los bultos hasta llegar al asiento del copiloto. Allí, se sentó al lado de Himadera, que tenía su vista clavada en el camino.

-Mira, sé que no quieres hablar de tu pasado y todo eso- dijo el hombre-. Es perfectamente razonable, y teniendo en cuenta que eres una buena chica, no he querido hacerte preguntas. Pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que sueltes lo que estás ocultando.

La muchacha miró al hombre a su lado. Odiaba ocultarle cosas a un hombre al que había acabado considerando como un padre, pero tenía miedo de que, al decirles lo que era y lo que había vivido, la echaran de la feria y la obligaran de nuevo a viajar por si sola. En aquellos meses había aprendido a apreciar la amistad de aquellos hombres y mujeres tan particulares y a la vez tan hospitalarios.

-No puedo, Himadera-san. Ojalá pudiera, pero no es posible.

-¿Tan horrible es tu pasado?- interrogó el hombre-. ¿Qué demonios hacías, trafico de armas o algo por el estilo?

Fuyuzuki le miró horrorizada.

-¡Jamás! ¡Antes la muerte!

Himadera lanzó una risita.

-Maa, maa, Fuyuzuki-san. Calma. No pretendo acusarte, solo te preguntaba.

La muchacha dejó la cabeza gacha.

-Si fuera algo como eso, créeme, te lo habría dicho. Pero me temo que es algo mucho más complicado que eso. He visto suficiente dolor como para llenar varias vidas.

-Por como hablas, cualquiera diría que habías estado en el Bakumatsu no Douran, pero eres demasiado joven para ello. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres decirme nada?

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza.

-Gomen nasai- dijo.

-Iie, Hikaru-san- la chica de cabellos rojizos levantó la vista hacia el hombre, sorprendida de que le hubiera llamado por su nombre, y no por su apellido, como era usual-. Es comprensible. Mucha gente en estos últimos diez años ha querido dejar atrás los horrores y las perdidas de la guerra, y muchos no han visto otra manera de hacerlo que olvidar el pasado y empezar desde cero. No es muy normal en chicos de tu edad, pero no soy yo quien para decirte nada, ¿no crees?

Himadera le guiñó un ojo a Hikaru, y esta acertó a dibujar una sonrisa. No se hacían preguntas, esa era la política del grupo, siempre que la persona fuera buena. Y para ellos, Hikaru era parte de la familia. Y la muchacha había reencontrado lo que había perdido tiempo atrás.

Sus ganas de vivir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, gente, aquí va el prólogo. Originalmente la idea era para una continuación de mi primer fic de RK, pero al ver que es muy difícil que lo acabe, decidí cambiar ligeramente la idea. En vez de Yuko, a la que voy a dejar de lado, estoy usando a Hikaru, del videojuego RPG de RK. El apellido de Hikaru, que aquí me he inventado descaradamente, está formado por los kanjis de "invierno" y "luna".

Por otro lado, la idea original de la que surgió este fic era algo así como: "Battousai contra Timofónica" (larga historia, os lo aseguro U). La Hermandad del Hacha Sangrante de la que tomé el nombre es un chiste personal de un grupo de jugadores de rol, y algo difícil de explicar. Si Lone Wolf está leyendo esto, seguro que lo entenderá.

Nada, nada, que me vayáis enviando comentarios para continuar con la historia, que ya tengo ganas.


	2. Lágrimas en la Lluvia

**ICHI: LÁGRIMAS EN LA LLUVIA.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, así que esto se hace sin animo de lucro (y no tengo intención de sacar nada de esto, a parte de mejorar en mi estilo de escritura). Espero, sinceramente, que este fic me salga bien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Bien, chicos! ¡Hemos acabado! ¡Tenéis dos horas de descanso antes de empezar con los ensayos!

Hikaru suspiró, contenta de haber acabado por el momento. No le preocupaban demasiado los ensayos que tuviera que realizar, aquella rutina le permitía mantener su forma física y sus habilidades de una forma pacífica. La calle en la que les habían permitido poner la feria estaba adornada con papeles de todos los colores, y la gente que pasaba por allí se volvía curiosa a observar los trabajos. Hikaru estaba más que convencida de que tendrían un gran éxito.

Por un momento se preguntó si vendría alguien que ella conociera, pero desechó con rapidez aquel pensamiento. Aunque la alegraría volver a encontrarse con sus amigos, en ciertos aspectos temía ese momento. Sobre todo, porque el alud de recuerdos que aquello traería podría ser fatal para ella.

Himadera se volvió hacia el horizonte.

-Me temo que va a caer una tormenta de las buenas esta tarde- comentó, observando los enormes nubarrones negros que se acercaban a gran velocidad-. Extraño, no es época de lluvias. Bueno, no pasa nada, como hoy no abrimos no tendremos ninguna pérdida- el hombre se giró hacia Hikaru, que le estaba observando con una mirada interrogativa-. ¿Por qué no te das una vuelta por la ciudad, Fuyuzuki-san? Pero recuerda, estate aquí dentro de dos horas, ¡y no te pierdas!

Hikaru sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Himadera-san, estaré aquí a tiempo.

La muchacha de cabellos rojizos se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo a investigar la ciudad, y ver si algo había cambiado en aquel tiempo.

-------------------

Yahiko llegó a todo correr, y no se tomó un respiro antes de empezar a vocear para llamar la atención de los restantes miembros del dojo.

-¡Eh, Kenshin! ¡Bruja! ¡Teneis que escuchar esto!

Un cubo salió volando desde la puerta y acertó a Yahiko de pleno en la cara. El muchacho cayó al suelo redondo, mientras un enorme chichón empezaba a formarse en su frente. Sanosuke, que había llegado escasos segundos después del grito, miró al chaval, impávido.

-¡CÓMO ME LLAMES BRUJA DE NUEVO TE ENTERAS!- berreó la voz de Kaoru desde el porche del dojo.

Sanosuke, acostumbrado a la escena, se encogió de hombros y le dio un golpecito a Yahiko con el pie.

-Vamos, enano, que tampoco te ha pegado tan duro.

En el instante en que iba a dar un segundo golpecito, el chaval se irguió y, tan rápido que el luchador casi no pudo ni verlo, le dio un mordisco en la pierna. Sanosuke, con semejante y doloroso peso en la extremidad, empezó a dar botecitos a la pata coja mientras intentaba quitarse al chaval de encima. Kaoru, desde el porche, observó la escena mientras un grueso gotón de sudor le recorría la cabeza.

-Esos dos nunca cambiarán...- musitó, mientras el luchador conseguía librarse del muchacho y lo mantenía colgado de la camisa de su ge, con Yahiko revolviéndose como loco para librarse de la presa o al menos darle una patada a Sano en algún punto especialmente sensible.

-¿Dónde está Kenshin?- preguntó el ex-miembro del Sekihoutai, haciendo caso omiso del muchacho.

-Ha salido a comprar tofu- contestó Kaoru-. ¿Qué es lo que querías decirnos, Yahiko?

El muchacho se calmó un poco al encontrar una forma de meter baza en la conversación.

-Esta mañana han llegado unos feriantes. Han pegado carteles por todas las calles de alrededor, ¡y tenéis que escuchar quién es la atracción principal!

Sanosuke pensó por un momento en hacer algún comentario al respecto, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar. Kaoru miró al muchacho con cara de póker.

-¿Quién? ¿Tú?

-¡¡¿POR QUÉ NO VAS A COMPROBARLO A VER SI TE COGEN A TI!- soltó Yahiko en un arrebato, pero enseguida se tranquilizó, en lo tranquilo que podría estar Yahiko-. ¡Es Hikaru-oneesan! ¡Hikaru-oneesan está con los feriantes!

La reacción no se hizo esperar. Sanosuke soltó al muchacho, que cayó al suelo de culo, y le miró con cara de incredulidad, mientras que los ojos de Kaoru se agrandaron ligeramente.

-¡Podrías tener más cuidado!- le espetó Yahiko a Sanosuke, pero este todavía estaba intentando digerir la noticia.

-¿Hikaru?- interrogó Kaoru, sorprendida-. ¿Está en un espectáculo?

-Sí, es la gran atracción de la feria. Hace un número de equilibrismo, y está anunciado en todos los carteles.

-¿Estás seguro de que es ella?- preguntó Sano.

-¡Con ese pelo rojo suyo, hasta tú serías capaz de reconocerla!

Sí, pensó Kaoru, hasta un idiota sería capaz de reconocer a Hikaru. Aunque llevara ropas distintas, debía de ser una de las pocas japonesas que conocía con una tonalidad de cabello tan roja como aquella. La noticia, sin embargo, la llenó de alegría. Hacía tiempo que no veía a la muchacha, y estaba segura de que ella querría volver a verlos. Además, ver a Hikaru en un número de equilibrismo debía de ser espectacular.

-Inauguran la feria mañana- explicó Yahiko-. ¡Eh! ¿Creéis que podríamos ir a verla? ¡Me muero de ganas de ver que tal le va!

-A mí me parece buena idea- dijo Kaoru-. Esperemos a Kenshin para decírselo. ¡Seguro que a él también le apetece volverla a ver!

-------------------

Kenshin hacía equilibrios entre la gente para evitar que los dos pedazos de tofu, flotando dentro de un pequeño recipiente lleno de agua, se cayeran y quedaran inútiles. Incluso para una calle tan concurrida como aquella, no era normal tal aglomeración de gente. No era que tuviera especial dificultad en abrirse paso entre la gente, pero tenía casi toda su atención puesta en el tofu, para asegurarse que no se cayera al suelo.

Pero, a pesar de todo lo ensimismado que iba, algo llamó su atención repentinamente.

Apenas fue nada, la visión de unos cabellos rojos y cortos y una chaqueta blanca pasando como un borrón, solo visible desde el rabillo del ojo antes de desaparecer entre la multitud. Kenshin, a pesar de ello, se volvió, intentando descubrir que era lo que le había sobresaltado. Pero ya era tarde: fuera quien fuera, se había perdido de vista. Se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino, prestando escasa atención a los carteles que anunciaban la llegada de unos feriantes.

Carteles en los que una muchacha con cabellos del color del fuego hacía virguerías sobre un fino alambre.

-------------------

Una sombra se deslizó, tiñendo el suelo de rojo sangre antes de desvanecerse en las sombras, en busca de la siguiente víctima.

-------------------

Hikaru estaba mucho más animada que al principio de aquella mañana, y eso se podía observar en su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Llevaba en una pequeña bolsa de papel algunos objetos de costura. Ultimamente, Himadera-san se había empeñado en que ella necesitaba un traje más llamativo que el de ninja, algo mucho más estrecho, más ligero, y desde luego mucho más brillante. Había dicho que no había mayor problema en encontrar las telas necesarias para confeccionar un atuendo acorde con el trabajo, pero Hikaru se había mantenido en sus trece de llevar su ropa habitual en escena, argumentando que ya era lo suficientemente llamativo, y que los colores brillantes no le harían ningún bien. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que en aquel trabajo era recomendable, de vez en cuando, tener hilo y agujas cerca, a fin de hacer unas reparaciones rápidas a cualquier prenda de ropa rasgada o dañada.

Le había costado bastante encontrar una tienda con las cosas necesarias, pero finalmente, un hombre que vendía dibujos a tinta, a quien conocía de su anterior estancia en Tokyo, le indicó amablemente el camino hacia el lugar.

Todo aquello, sin embargo, le había llevado más tiempo del que pensaba, y se había quedado con las ganas de ver algunas tiendas más, o incluso de visitar a alguien, aunque no tuviera aquella intención en un principio. Así que, en aquellos momentos, se estaba apresurando en dirección a la feria. Miró el cielo: iba a llegar cerca de media hora tarde. Aquello, probablemente, le valdría un buen rapapolvo por parte de Himadera-san, pero estaba segura de que no estaría tan enfadado al día siguiente, a la hora del espectáculo, cuando hiciera su número y la gente aplaudiera hasta que las palmas de sus manos les dolieran. Incluso ella tenía que admitir que su número era bastante impactante.

Siguió corriendo, esquivando a gente y deslizándose entre la multitud como un pez se desliza entre las algas. Cuanto antes llegara, se dijo, antes acabaría la regañina que la esperaba, y antes podría pasar al ensayo.

-------------------

-Hierva estas hojas y dele la infusión después de cada comida- dijo Megumi al hombre-. Creo que con esto tendrá suficiente, pero si necesita más, venga a la clínica.

La joven doctora se levantó, contestando al inmenso agradecimiento del hombre con una sonrisa tranquila y una inclinación. Una vez se hubo asegurado de que el hombre había comprendido todas las instrucciones, y que estaba claro que las seguiría al pie de la letra, Megumi se encaminó de vuelta a la clínica, agotada pero inmensamente satisfecha. Su mirada se posó por un momento en uno de los carteles de brillantes colores que habían repartido por la ciudad, y sonrió. La chica del cartel le era realmente familiar, y tenía la idea de que no estaría mal ver como le iban las cosas.

Lo cierto y verdad era que el desvío por la zona en la que se había levantado la feria no era grande, apenas unos pocos minutos más, y le apetecía bastante ver a la chica de cabellos rojizos. En comparación con Kaoru o con Misao-chan, Hikaru era un remanso de paz y tranquilidad, y también de algo de tristeza a pesar de que, al igual que las otras dos chicas, rezumaba alegría por los poros. Tenía ganas de saber como le había ido, y como era que se había unido a un grupo de feriantes.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a la calle en la que habían levantado las tiendas y barracas, Megumi no pudo evitar pensar en que, de no haber sido por esos carteles, no se habría acordado de la muchacha tan vívidamente. Al igual que muchos otros personajes, la pequeña parte que había jugado Hikaru en sus vidas había sido fugaz e ínfima. Había sido una aliada y una amiga, y una persona en apuros. Pero su paso había sido como pisadas ligeras sobre una alfombra justo delante de la puerta: en cuanto pasaban de largo, olvidabas que las habías escuchado siquiera.

Pero había vuelto, y parecía que había rehecho su vida, a pesar de las tragedias. Era una muchacha fuerte, pensó, y se preguntó si ella se podía comparar con ella.

Casi pudo escuchar la voz de la chica regañándola:

"¡Vaya, Megumi-san! ¡Cómo puedes dudarlo! ¡Ojalá yo fuera tan fuerte como tú!"

Megumi lanzó una ligera risita, y unas orejas de zorro salieron de su cabeza durante un solo instante, mientras pensaba en el buen conejillo de indias que podía haber atrapado, aunque solo fuera durante unos días.

Poco a poco, pudo observar las brillantes banderolas de colores que indicaban la situación de la feria, y avivó el paso.

-------------------

Algo no iba bien, se dijo Hikaru cuando vio a tanta gente reunida alrededor de la carpa principal. En los carteles que los más pequeños habían puesto por toda la ciudad, estaba bien claro que la feria comenzaría a la mañana siguiente. La muchacha de cabellos rojizos estaba realmente preocupada. ¿Podría haber pasado algo malo? ¿Pero qué podría ser? Todos los miembros del grupo estaban en un estado de salud envidiable, así que lo único que podía suceder es que uno de los niños hubiera caído enfermo, o bien que hubiera habido un accidente.

Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que aquello era mucho peor.

Corrió hacia la multitud y se abrió paso a empellones, con el corazón latiéndole con tanta fuerza en la caja torácica que parecía que su pecho estaba a punto de estallar. Apartó con dificultad a los últimos dos hombres que se interponían en su camino y miró.

No había cadáveres visibles, pero el aire olía a muerte y sangre. Parte del suelo de tierra junto a la entrada estaba teñido de un rojo oscuro enfermizo, y el estomago de Hikaru dio un vuelco. En la penumbra de la tienda, podía ver figuras uniformadas yendo de un lado para otro.

"Oh, Kami-sama... ¿La policía? ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido?" pensó, y logró por fin salir al semicírculo vacío que había junto a la entrada.

-¡Niña, ¿qué haces!- interrogó una voz detrás de ella, pero eso no detuvo a Hikaru, que corrió hacia la entrada de la carpa, con el corazón en un puño y rezando fervientemente a cualquier dios que la estuviera escuchando para que sus temores no se hicieran realidad.

-¡Himadera-san!- chilló, y entró en la carpa.

Lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en unos ojos de color ámbar, los de uno de los policías que examinaban la escena del crimen. Pero aquello duró escasas dos centésimas de segundo, antes de que los iris verde-azulados de Hikaru se fijaran en el horror que había ocultado las penumbras.

Un acceso de nausea se abrió paso por la boca de su estómago, pero no había nada que Hikaru pudiera expulsar de su cuerpo. Como un cuchillo caliente atravesando mantequilla, las imágenes de los cuerpos caídos y mutilados se grabaron a fuego en su memoria, al tiempo que iba registrando a las personas que antes habían sido y que ahora no volverían a ver.

El más cercano a la entrada era, precisamente, Himadera-san. Probablemente el hombre, enfadado con la muchacha, había estado esperando a que apareciera para regañarla cuando el que hubiera hecho aquello había entrado en acción. Un poco más allá, apenas visible en forma, pero sí en tamaño, estaba el cuerpo de uno de los niños. Tuvo un nuevo acceso de nausea, seguido de una sensación como de una garra que atravesaba su pecho y se cerraba sobre su corazón. También habían matado a los niños.

En aquel mismo momento, su mente se desconectó. No fue consciente de como su cuerpo daba la vuelta y salía al exterior de la carpa, se arrodillaba en el suelo y comenzaba a dar arcadas, a pesar de que no había nada en absoluto en su estómago. Ni siquiera era consciente de las enormes lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Aunque su cuerpo se movió durante unos cuantos instantes como si estuviera consciente, no tardó en caer al suelo, carente de ordenes directas del cerebro.

-¡Que alguien llame a un médico!- exclamó una voz.

Pronto, una mujer joven, con el largo cabello negro liso y suelto apartaba a gente mientras se dirigía a todo correr hacia el centro del círculo de curiosos. Por otro lado, el policía de ojos ámbar había salido de la tienda con paso calmado, siguiendo a la chica, y miró con una expresión indescifrable el cuerpo caído, al tiempo que la mujer apartaba ya a empellones a la gente de la primera fila para abrirse camino.

-Hikaru...

Megumi se quedó por un momento paralizada al ver el cuerpo de la muchacha tirada en el suelo, y reprimiendo un grito mezcla de miedo, mezcla de preocupación, se arrodilló junto a la chica. Buscó de inmediato el pulso de Hikaru, y un sentimiento de alivio recorrió su espíritu cuando comprobó que la muchacha estaba viva y, dentro de lo que cabía, saludable. Le hizo un chequeo rápido en busca de heridas y contusiones, pero pronto averiguó que, en apariencia, la chica no había sufrido ningún daño.

Fue en aquel momento en el que la doctora se dio cuenta del hombre que estaba de pie justo al lado de ella.

-¡Tú...!

-¿Conoce a la niña, Takani?- interrogó el hombre, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Sí, la conozco. ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido?

Saito observó por un momento a la concurrencia, que escuchaba el intercambio de palabras a la espera de sacar algo de información. Luego miró a la chica.

-No es de su interés. ¿Se encuentra en condiciones?

-Sufre un shock, pero a parte de eso se encuentra bien. Aunque- añadió rápidamente, figurándose lo que estaba pensando el hombre-, no voy a permitir que la interrogue. No hasta que esté completamente restablecida.

-Es un testigo, y la única superviviente.

-Es un ser humano que necesita atención médica. Y quiera o no, en este mundo hay ciertas prioridades.

Saito no pareció en ningún modo contrariado.

-Muy bien, esperaré, pero tendré que interrogarla tarde o temprano. Cuanto antes mejor.

Megumi lanzó un bufido, y se volvió hacia los hombres que observaban la escena, pero antes de que pudiera ladrar alguna orden para que le buscaran un carruaje o algo similar, Saito agarró a la muchacha de una manera un tanto ruda, y encaminó sus pasos hacia uno de los carros de la policía. La gente le abrió camino como si fuera la quilla de un barco entrando en el agua, y el policía no tuvo ningún problema en llevar a la muchacha al vehículo.

-Llévalas a donde te diga la mujer- ordenó, y dejó a Hikaru tendida dentro del carro.

El agente asintió, pero Saito ni siquiera se molestó en ver el gesto y volvió de nuevo a la escena del crimen. Megumi subió al vehículo y acomodó como mejor pudo a la inconsciente muchacha.

-A la clínica del doctor Genzai. ¿Sabe donde está?

-Sí, por supuesto. Llegaremos enseguida.

Con una orden, el hombre espoleó a los caballos, que salieron al galope en dirección a la clínica.

-------------------

-Menuda tormenta- musitó Yahiko.

-Era de esperar- comentó Kenshin-. Mañana hará sol, y será un buen comienzo para la feria.

Cuando había vuelto al dojo, Kaoru y Yahiko le habían dado las buenas noticias. Pensó entonces que era muy probable que la persona que se había cruzado con él hubiera sido precisamente Hikaru. Estaba realmente contento de ver que la muchacha había salido adelante a pesar de todos los malos momentos que había vivido en meses anteriores. No se había esperado que la chica acabara como miembro de un circo ambulante, pero supuso que era la mejor forma de salir adelante para una muchacha que no había aprendido otra cosa en su vida que las artes de los ninjas.

La tormenta había llegado hacía unos instantes, y estaba descargando toda su furia contra la ciudad. Aunque todavía los truenos se oían algo lejanos, estaba claro que en pocos momentos el centro de la tormenta llegaría justo encima de ellos, y pasaría tan rápido como había llegado.

Un fuerte estruendo se pudo escuchar en toda la casa, tan repentino que Yahiko dio un bote.

-¡Menudo trueno!- exclamó.

Pero la expresión de Kenshin se había tornado seria. Aquello no había sido un trueno.

Pronto, el estruendo se repitió, esta vez varias veces. Alguien estaba aporreando la puerta con toda la fuerza posible. Kenshin se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, con Yahiko pisándole los talones. Sin embargo, Kaoru se les adelantó. Todos estaban preguntándose quién demonios podía estar afuera en medio de la tormenta. Su pregunta, sin embargo, tuvo una respuesta rápida y realmente inesperada, ya que la persona que estaba en la puerta, debajo de una sombrilla, era precisamente Megumi.

-¿Megumi? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó Kaoru, alarmada.

-He venido a avisaros en cuanto he podido- dijo la doctora-. Hikaru está en la clínica.

La noticia cayó como una bomba sobre los habitantes del dojo.

-¿Hikaru? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?

-¿Está herida?

Megumi soportó el aluvión de preguntas durante unos segundos antes de detenerles con un gesto.

-Hikaru se encuentra bien físicamente, no tiene ninguna herida, pero me temo que ha sufrido un shock. Ahora mismo la he dejado sola en la clínica, le he administrado un sedante, pero creo que sería recomendable que viera caras amigables cuando se despierte.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Kenshin. Kaoru había salido a la carrera en busca de sombrillas para no empaparse en aquella tormenta.

-No lo sé realmente- contestó Megumi-. Pero no ha debido de ser agradable para que alguien como Hikaru se desmayara. Saito estaba allí, pero como es habitual no me dijo nada.

El antiguo miembro del Ishinshishi frunció el ceño ligeramente. Kaoru apareció con las tres sombrillas, y unos minutos después los cuatro estaban corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a la clínica del doctor Genzai.

La casa no estaba lejos, y a la marcha que llevaban, a pesar de la lluvia torrencial, no tardaron demasiado en llegar a su destino. Kenshin, que fue el primero en llegar, se sorprendió de ver una figura bajo la lluvia, delante de la puerta. La cortina de agua hacía que fuera difícil distinguir de quien se trataba, pero cuando se acercó se sorprendió de encontrar a Hikaru, con la cabeza caída.

-Pero el sedante...- escuchó a Megumi detrás de él.

Se acercó a la muchacha con el paso calmado. No sabía en que estado anímico se encontraba la chica, y podía ser un problema si se asustaba.

-¿Hikaru-dono?- preguntó.

Hikaru alzó la cara. Dos finas líneas de lágrimas, apenas distinguibles entre las gotas de agua de la lluvia, surcaban sus mejillas. Sus ojos parecían idos.

-Himadera-san... Todos... Muertos... Y solo me salvé... Por llegar tarde...

Los hombros de Hikaru empezaron a temblar.

-Otra vez... Otra vez lo mismo...

La muchacha alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo. Y gritó con toda las fuerzas de sus pulmones.

-¡¡¡¡IIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para aquellos que me conozcan, sí, ya estoy empezando a martirizar a mis personajes favoritos, y eso que todavía no ha salido la pareja. Como ya he dicho, la protagonista de la historia es uno de los dos personajes del videojuego. Como es habitual en mí, sacaré a todos los personajes que me parezcan convenientes, aunque solo sea durante unos instantes y para hacerle la vida imposible a Hikaru.


	3. Sombras que Merodean

**NI: SOMBRAS QUE MERODEAN.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. La Hermandad del Hacha Sangrante es copyright de Lone Wolf/Darkfire. Esto se hace sin ánimo de lucro y a fin de practicar el método y estilo de escritura, así que ya sabéis, nada de denuncias y ponedme un par de comentarios. Hay que limar vicios.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un cuarto de hora después, Megumi había conseguido meter a Hikaru de nuevo en la cama, y le había obligado a beber un somnífero lo suficientemente potente como para mantenerla en la tierra de los sueños sin pesadilla hasta más o menos la mañana siguiente, momento en el que sería mucho más fácil tratar con todo lo que se le había venido encima. Yahiko se había ofrecido voluntario para velar a la muchacha mientras los otros discutían que hacer con ella.

Yahiko miró a la chica con tristeza. Le dolía ver a Hikaru, una de las pocas personas a las que realmente admiraba, en aquel estado. Ella le había salvado la vida cuando le habían envenenado por segunda vez en su vida, buscando las plantas que eran necesarias para el antídoto. En general, Hikaru negaba ser la única artífice del suceso, asegurando que Kaoru le había ayudado mucho y que, de no ser por Shinomori Aoshi, ellas no habrían sabido hacer la mezcla exacta para crear el antídoto. Pero en el fondo el muchacho se sentía en deuda con aquella chica, tanto o más que con Megumi, Kaoru o Kenshin.

¿Qué demonios habría sucedido? Era, y Yahiko lo sabía, la pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo en aquel momento. Lo que Hikaru había dicho bajo la lluvia no había tenido demasiado sentido para ellos, y esperaban a que Saito llegara con las noticias. ¡Oh, no quedaba duda que el lobo de Mibu vendría! Ahora Hikaru era su presa, en el modo de ver del policía. Era la única superviviente, y la única que podría dar pistas respecto a lo sucedido. Tarde o temprano aparecería, pero Yahiko no creía que nadie de la casa estuviera dispuesto a dejar a la pobre muchacha de cabellos rojizos a merced de Saito Hajime después de haber pasado por un shock.

Hikaru se movió ligeramente en la cama y dejó escapar un suspiro, asustando por un momento al chaval de algo más de diez años. Yahiko se la quedó mirando un momento, a punto de ponerse en pie de un salto y llamar a Megumi, pero la muchacha permaneció dormida. Se relajó y siguió observando a la chica. Yahiko esperaba, y temía, el momento en que ella tuviera que levantarse, porque su estado quería decir que algo estaba ocurriendo y, de nuevo, todo el Kenshingumi se vería lanzado de cabeza a ello.

Al otro lado de la puerta, en la sala de las consultas, Kenshin, Kaoru y Megumi hablaban en voz baja, aunque no era probable que Hikaru pudiera despertarse. Había algo en todo ello que les hacía sentir la necesidad de imprimir algo de secretismo a su charla.

-Sea la que sea lo que ha ocurrido, no pasará desapercibido por mucho tiempo- dijo Megumi-. La feria era la noticia del día, y mañana averiguaremos lo que haya sucedido.

-Hikaru podría decírnoslo...

-No creo que sea apropiado preguntárselo a ella, Kaoru-dono. Hikaru-dono es una chica fuerte, pero me temo que ha llegado al punto de ruptura del muro.

-De todas formas, ¿quién podría estar interesado en unos feriantes? Son gente sencilla, y si Hikaru estaba con ellos es poco probable que hubiera nada sucio en el grupo.

-No le veo la explicación, a menos que...

-¿A menos que qué?

-A menos que estuvieran detrás de Hikaru-dono.

Kaoru ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¡Pero eso es imposible, Kenshin! Todos los que iban detrás de Hikaru o están muertos o bajo vigilancia. Además, ¿para qué la querrían? Apenas recuerda nada de su vida pasada.

-Tal vez no sepan que Hikaru tiene amnesia- ofreció Megumi-. Y teniendo en cuenta lo escondida que estaba su aldea, es probable que guardaran algunos secretos interesantes... Y peligrosos.

-Es lo más probable. De todas formas no podemos saberlo hasta que Hikaru-dono se despierte y esté con ánimos de hablar.

-No sé si tendrá ganas de contarnos algo del tema en un futuro próximo. ¿Qué hay de Saito?

-Mal que me pese, es muy probable que venga pronto en busca de noticias. Y no creo que sea tan sensible a los sentimientos de Hikaru-dono.

Megumi lanzó un suspiro.

-El doctor Genzai no vendrá hasta mañana, así que me quedaré en la clínica- dijo-. Será mejor que vosotros volváis al dojo. ¿Se lo contareis al gallo de pelea?

-Probablemente- contestó Kaoru-. Se llevaba bastante bien con ella, así que le interesará saberlo.

-Bien, supongo que mañana lo tendré aquí montando un escándalo. Tomaos un descanso, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo la sensación de que se acaba de liar una de las buenas.

Kenshin y Kaoru asintieron. La maestra de kendo se acercó a la puerta que daba a la habitación donde Yahiko estaba vigilando a Hikaru.

-Yahiko, nos vamos.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?- preguntó el muchacho con un tono de voz poco habitual en él.

Kaoru dirigió una mirada a Megumi, y esta asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien- contestó Kaoru al fin-. Te dejo al cuidado de Hikaru. Como le pase algo te espera una buena.

-¡Déjame en paz, tanuki!- soltó Yahiko, pero lo hizo en voz baja, como para no levantar a la dormida muchacha a su lado. Kaoru dejó pasar el insulto, y se volvió a Kenshin.

-¿Nos vamos?

Kenshin volvió a asentir, y al poco los dos, samurai y kendoka, estaban camino del dojo. Megumi los vio alejarse y, con una sonrisa, cerró la puerta de la clínica. Sabía desde hacía bastante que la batalla por Kenshin estaba perdida. Él no tenía ojos más que para Kaoru. Se dirigió al cuarto en el que estaban Hikaru y Yahiko y se dirigió al muchacho, que miraba intensamente a la chica.

-Vamos, vete a dormir- dijo la doctora-. Yo cuidaré de ella la mitad de la noche, y tú te encargas del resto, ¿de acuerdo?

Yahiko miró a Megumi.

-Debe ser horrible lo que le ha pasado a Hikaru-chan. Quiero decir, ella... Durante todo el viaje, se mostró fuerte, incluso cuando encontró la aldea. ¿Quién haría algo así?

La mujer suspiró. No tenía respuestas a esas preguntas, y probablemente pasaran muchas cosas antes de tenerlas.

-Vamos, a dormir. Luego te despierto.

Sin una queja, Yahiko se dirigió a una habitación acondicionada para el caso de que alguien quisiera quedarse velando a su familiar enfermo y se acostó en un futón. Estaba seguro de que Megumi le llamaría en cuanto fuera necesario.

En el otro cuarto, Megumi apartó un mechón de pelo rojizo de la carita acorazonada de Hikaru.

-Vamos, Hikaru-chan, muéstrame tu fortaleza una vez más...

-------------------

Sagara Sanosuke no solía hacer muchas visitas a Tsukioka Katsuhiro, pero de vez en cuando iba a ver a su reclusivo amigo de la infancia, a fin de mantener viva aquella llama. Aquella tarde Sano había ido a visitarle, y se había visto atrapado allí por la tormenta, así que ambos habían decidido que no había mejor forma de pasar el tiempo que tomando sake y compartiendo memorias comunes y aventuras en solitario.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te traes algo nuevo entre manos?- interrogó Sano tras dar un largo sorbo a la jarra de sake de la que estaba bebiendo.

-Bueno, ahora mismo estoy investigando a un grupo extraño- contestó Katsu, que sabía que podía contar con la ayuda de Sanosuke para cualquier problema, si le ponía al corriente-. Es una de esas sociedades comerciales europeas... Pero es un poco rara.

-¿Por qué es rara?

-Sabes que en general los extranjeros que vienen a Japón son norteamericanos, ingleses u holandeses, pero esta compañía es española.

-¿Espaqué?

-E-su-pa-ni-a. España. Es un país europeo- el bueno de Katsuhiro tenía una paciencia infinita a la hora de explicarle las cosas a Sano-. Aunque son buenos marineros, en estos momentos son una potencia de segundo orden. En Asia, sus colonias se reducen al archipiélago de las Islas Filipinas. La verdad, no tienen ningún interés financiero aquí en Japón. Pero aquí tienes a esa compañía.

-¿Y qué sabes de ellos?

-Bueno, en apariencia se dedican a comerciar con alimento y tejidos autóctonos, pero...- la respuesta fue cortada por una llamada a la puerta.

-¿Quién demonios puede ser a estas horas?- se preguntó Katsu, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de su pequeña vivienda en los arrabales. Tras dar un último trago a su jarra de sake, Sano se levantó y siguió a su amigo.

Katsu abrió la puerta, y por poco a ninguno de los dos le dio un síncope.

Un bonito efecto que solía causar la insólita, y en muchos casos insospechada, visita de Saito Hajime.

-Sa-sa... ¡SAITO!

-Más bajo, ahou, ahora estoy de servicio- dijo el policía, sin inmutarse ni hacer caso de la lluvia.

-¿¿Se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo TÚ aquí?

-He venido a hacerle unas preguntas a tu amigo aquí presente.

Katsu arqueó una ceja, mientras meditaba sobre la sabiduría de dejar pasar dentro de su casa a un hombre al que estaba claro que su amigo Sano odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente, su parte curiosa, la que mantenía, los kami sabían como, una tremenda red de información a fin de sacar todos los datos posibles, decidió que aquello era cosa suya, que podía sacar algo de aquel tipo que en aquellos momentos parecía un lobo pasado por agua, y que ya habría tiempo para explicarse más tarde.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- preguntó, intentando parecer lo más neutral posible. Sano estaba a punto de subirse por las paredes.

Saito entró en la casa y, con toda la parsimonia del mundo, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

-¿Ha oído lo de la feria?

-Sí, por supuesto... Sano no ha parado de hablar de ello en toda la tarde. Parece que van a tener un éxito tremendo.

-No- dijo de pronto el policía.

-¡¿Cómo que no!- exclamó Sanosuke, cada vez más cabreado.

-Porque la feria ha sido atacada, y solo ha habido un superviviente.

Saito había empleado su tono normal y su manera de ser fría en aquella frase, pero la noticia tuvo el efecto de un mazazo en la cabeza para los dos compañeros, que miraron a Saito, sorprendidos y horrorizados.

-¿Los feriantes...?- fue lo único que pudo decir Katsu. Incluso en sus más radicales planes, nunca, en ningún momento, el joven especialista en explosivos había pensado en acabar directamente con la vida de lo que consideraba inocentes: los hombres y mujeres que luchaban día tras día por salir adelante. No acababa de cuadrarle que alguien pensara siquiera en aniquilar a unos inofensivos feriantes.

Sano, finalmente, reaccionó como era habitual en él.

-¡¿Quién! ¡¿Quién ha sido el cabrón!

-Eso es lo que estoy intentando averiguar. Ahora cállate y déjame hablar con tu amigo, ahou.

Katsu, viendo que aquello iba a acabar mal si no intervenía, salió de su estupor y consiguió pronunciar palabra.

-Ha dicho que ha habido un superviviente- comentó-. ¿Podría decirme su nombre?

El Lobo de Mibu hizo una pausa, a fin de ver los pros y los contras de anunciar semejante información. Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que, si daba información, conseguiría más a cambio.

-No lo sé realmente. Es una chica de cabello rojizo.

Hubo un unísono suspiro de alivio por parte de los antiguos miembros del Sekihoutai, suceso que Saito anotó en su mente como un extra que debería tener en cuenta. Katsu se volvió hacia Sanosuke.

-Sigue siendo una mala noticia, pero al menos Hikaru-san está bien.

-Aa. Espero que se encuentre bien...

-Si te preocupa la muchacha, está con la doctora Takani. Ahora, espero que pueda ayudarme en mi investigación, Tsukioka-san.

Katsu asintió. Sentía que aquello era algo personal. Había conocido a Hikaru pocos meses antes, y le había resultado una muchacha agradable y simpática, quizá algo melancólica, pero quién podía echarle la culpa de ello. Si alguien iba tras ella, o si alguien la hacía daño, intentaría por todos los medios encontrar al culpable y hacerle pagar, como haría con cualquier otro amigo.

Saito, sin decir una palabra más, le tendió una pequeña tablilla de madera, como las que se colgaban en algunos sitios para dejar mensajes. Una de las partes tenía escrito tres kanjis con una caligrafía horrorosa, pero reconocibles, a pesar de todo. Invierno, luna, luz. Katsu le dio la vuelta, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Dónde ha encontrado esto?- interrogó.

-Lo encontramos cerca de la feria.

Para sorpresa de Sano, y sumo interés de Saito, el periodista lanzó una sonora maldición.

-¡Los muy bastardos! ¡Sabía que andaban detrás de algo sucio!

-¿Qué demonios ocurre?- interrogó Sanosuke.

Su amigo le mostró la parte de la tablilla que le había llamado la atención. Grabado con un cuchillo había un diseño bastante tosco de un hacha y un escudo.

-La compañía comercial de la que te hablaba... Este es su símbolo.

-¿Esa?

-Aa- el periodista se volvió a Saito-. Sé que se están moviendo por los bajos fondos. El nombre oficial de la compañía es, más o menos, "compañía española de importación de productos del lejano oriente", pero son solo la tapadera de un grupo más peligroso.

-¿En serio?- interrogó Saito, sin moverse un ápice.

-El grupo se hace llamar la Hermandad del Hacha Sangrante.

Katsu iba a añadir algo más cuando la sonrisa sarcástica de Saito le dijo que sabía muy bien a que grupo se refería. El periodista sintió un tirón, y de pronto se vio enfrentado a un muy cabreado luchador.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que unos asesinos están detrás de Hikaru, y que ella está en la clínica con Megumi!

-¡Sano...!- fue a decir Katsu, pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo. Sanosuke le había soltado y había salido de la casa a escape, en dirección a la clínica como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Ahou...- musitó Saito al verle desaparecer.

-Parece no importarle la posibilidad de que maten a su único testigo...

-No me importa porque sé que no van a matarla.

Katsu se quedó de piedra.

-NANI?

Pero Saito ya se había ido.

El joven se quedó mirando las calles bajo la lluvia, intentando colocar todas las piezas de información en su sitio. Todo había pasado tan deprisa que aún no acababa de comprenderlo todo, pero tarde o temprano lo haría. Y entonces pondría en marcha su red de contactos, esta vez al servicio exclusivo de Sanosuke y sus amigos.

No iba a permitir que aquellos tipos se salieran con la suya. Aquello era una cuestión de principios.

-------------------

Megumi apartó un mechón de pelo de la carita acorazonada de la muchachilla que dormía frente a ella y le aplicó una compresa fría sobre la frente. Hacía poco que a la pobre muchacha le había subido la temperatura, y su sueño se había vuelto intranquilo. No era demasiado, apenas un poco de fiebre, tal vez por haber cogido frío, pero Megumi sabía mejor que dejar a la pobre muchacha desatendida. Por tonterías como aquella, Hikaru bien podía coger alguna enfermedad de tipo pulmonar.

Una desgracia más que añadir a la lista.

-A veces parece que el destino se burle de nosotros...- musitó la doctora-. Amontonando todo lo malo, una cosa encima de la otra... Tanto que a veces ya no sabes ni que salida te queda.

Megumi tenía una ligera idea de cuales podrían ser los sentimientos de Hikaru, una vez despertara de aquel sueño febril. Ella misma había pasado por incontables penurias, y solo la ayuda de los que ahora eran sus amigos había podido salir adelante. Esperaba, quería esperar, que pudieran hacer eso mismo con ella. A fin de cuentas, ¿no se merecía Hikaru un futuro alegre, una vida normal? ¿No era ya suficiente todo lo que le había ocurrido? Solo le quedaba esperar que alguna conciencia superior, la que fuera, tuviera a bien darle alguna alegría a la chiquilla.

En ese mismo momento, Megumi oyó un tremendo portazo en la puerta de entrada, y se puso en pie de un salto. Temerosa de que quien fuera que había causado lo de la feria hubiera vuelto para acabar con Hikaru, agarró lo que más a mano tenía, es decir, la palangana con agua, y se preparó para defenderse. Los pasos se acercaron con rapidez, y la puerta de la habitación en la que Hikaru dormía se abrió de repente.

Megumi, con una capacidad de reacción asombrosa, tiró el agua encima del recién llegado.

El consiguiente resultado fue que Sanosuke, ya de por sí mojado a causa de la incesante lluvia, quedó empapado desde la punta del pelo hasta el dedo gordo del pie.

La doctora, dándose cuenta de su error, escondió ligeramente su rostro tras la ahora vacía palangana y soltó un "ups" casi inaudible. Hizo un esfuerzo terrible por no echarse a reír, puesto que Sano, completamente empapado, con su puntiagudo pelo caído y cara de muy pocos amigos resultaba, dentro de lo que cabía, una visión realmente humorística.

-¡¿Se puede saber que es lo que te he hecho ahora!- interrogó el luchador.

-Es culpa tuya por entrar de repente sin avisar. ¡Parecías un ejercito que venía a la carga! ¡Deberías tener más cuidado, tengo una paciente aquí dormida!

Sanosuke iba a responder cuando otra puerta se deslizó, esta silenciosamente, y un adormilado Yahiko asomó la cabeza.

-¿A qué viene ese escándalo? Vais a despertar a todo el vecindario. Deberíais tener más consideración por Hikaru-oneesan.

Y sin decir nada más, volvió a meterse en el cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sano y Megumi se quedaron mirando en aquella dirección como si hubiera sido un fantasma y no Yahiko el que les hubiera reprendido. Algo más calmado, el luchador se giró.

-¿Yahiko estaba aquí?

-Se empeñó en quedarse. No le culpo, Hikaru-chan montó una escenita preciosa cuando volvimos- Megumi sacudió la cabeza-. No sé que demonios habrá visto, pero lo que sea le ha afectado profundamente.

-Ese cabrón de Saito vino en busca de información a casa de Katsu- comentó el luchador-. Creo que Hikaru-chan está metida en un lío de tres pares de narices.

-¿Es por eso por lo que has entrado en la clínica como un elefante en celo?

-Oye, kitsune, yo solo he venido a haceros de guardaespaldas, así que bien podrías agradecérmelo, ¿no crees?

-Si hubiera necesitado protección, ya me habría preocupado de pedírselo a Ken-san o a Kaoru. No necesito...

Megumi se calló de pronto al ver que Sanosuke se ponía en guardia, indicándole con su mano derecha que guardara silencio.

-Hay alguien cerca...- musitó.

-Despertaré a Yahiko.

-¡No!- chistó el luchador-. Asegúrate de que no hay nadie en su cuarto. Si tienes problemas, grita.

Megumi le miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero decidió seguir el consejo (a su parecer poco apropiado) de Sano, y se dirigió al cuarto en el que dormía Yahiko, abriendo y cerrando la puerta con un sonido apenas audible. Una vez se hubo asegurado que la kitsune estaba lejos de la acción, se volvió hacia la ventana del cuarto en el que él y Hikaru se encontraban.

-Eres el cabrón al que han contratado para matar a Hikaru-chan, ne?

-Creo que te has confundido- respondió una voz al otro lado de la ventana-. No he venido a matarla. He venido a recuperarla. Pero no puedo dejar testigos, así que comprenderás que tengo que matarte a ti y a los demás, ¿verdad?

-Inténtalo, a ver si eres capaz.

Apenas hubo pronunciado Sano estas palabras, el personaje, fuera quien fuera, atravesó la ventana con un portentoso salto, pasando por encima de Hikaru y en trayectoria de colisión con el luchador, con un tanto por delante brillando en la penumbra. Sano, que no estaba muy dispuesto a ser cortado en pequeños trocitos tan pronto, simplemente saltó por encima del personaje y le propinó una patada en la espalda. El atacante, apenas distinguible por las ropas negras, acabó chocando contra el suelo a causa del cambio de trayectoria y dio un par de vueltas de campana por la habitación hasta chocar contra la pared. Pero el individuo se puso en pie como si aquello no hubiera sido nada.

Sanosuke pudo escuchar una conmoción en el cuarto en el que había estado durmiendo Yahiko, y temió que hubiera un segundo atacante que él no hubiera percibido. Volvió a mirar a su adversario, en la esperanza de poder acabar con él con rapidez e ir en ayuda de sus compañeros. Ya tendrían tiempo para meditar lo que acababa de descubrir gracias a aquel tipo.

El susodicho no parecía tener mucha paciencia, o tal vez carecía de tiempo, así que se lanzó al ataque, esta vez con los puños, pues su tanto había desaparecido en el anterior encontronazo. Sano no se preocupó ni en evitar los ataques, pues era perfectamente capaz de resistir aquellos puñetazos. Solo tuvo que esperar unos segundos para ver una abertura en la guardia de su oponente, y lanzó un potente golpe contra el individuo.

Este esquivó con facilidad, apartándose del luchador de un salto y, con el mismo impulso, saltó de nuevo hacia delante para reanudar su ataque.

El combate siguió de la misma manera, con Sano soportando los golpes e intentando colocar alguno suyo, y el misterioso atacante dedicándose a esquivar los poderosos puñetazos y patadas de su adversario para después volver a la carga con una andanada de golpes. Sanosuke estaba empezando a hartarse de aquel juego, pero al parecer no tenía nada que hacer.

Eso fue hasta que el atacante escuchó un aviso en forma de grito "do!", y recibió el golpe de un shinai en esa zona. Se tiró y rodó por el suelo, apartándose de la zona de peligro, para encontrarse con que a su adversario se le había unido ahora un chaval de piel oscura, pelo puntiagudo y negro, ojos marrones, vestido con un ge amarillo y verde, y armado con un shinai. En la puerta estaba la doctora que atendía la clínica, seria, agarrando con fuerza el tanto que se le había caído. Empezó a retroceder hacia la ventana.

Y en ese mismo momento, y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Hikaru se despertó, se irguió y se quedó sentada en la cama.

La muchacha de cabellos rojizos, en apariencia medio adormilada, y probablemente muy poco consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, miró a un lado y a otro, fijó sus adormilados ojos en Megumi, y preguntó:

-¿Megumi-san? ¿Ocurre algo?

Megumi, que tenía una capacidad de reacción que haría palidecer a muchos guerreros, sonrió nerviosamente.

-Nada, Hikaru-chan, no pasa nada- contestó-. Anda, vuelve a dormir, no te molestaremos más.

Hikaru logró evocar una pequeña sonrisa, y estaba dispuesta a seguir el consejo de la doctora, más debido a que todavía había una buena cantidad de somnífero en sus venas que por otra cosa, cuando el atacante se lanzó hacia ella, dispuesto a cogerla y salir con ella a escape, ahora que estaba medio adormilada.

Pero había que tener en cuenta una cosa. Hikaru había sido educada como ninja, y por lo tanto, sus técnicas de lucha habían sido entrenadas hasta llegar a reacciones instintivas más que otra cosa. Por eso precisamente las había mantenido a pesar de haber perdido la memoria de su pasado. Así que, cuando vio que algo o alguien se le tiraba encima, reaccionó por instinto y, usando la cama de apoyo, golpeó con los dos pies al atacante en el estomago, y con su impulso sumado al del tipo, le arrojó a través de la ventana, dando una grácil voltereta y aterrizando en cuclillas sobre la cama, sin ni siquiera inmutarse ante la mirada de muda sorpresa de Yahiko, Sanosuke y Megumi.

-¿Qué era eso, Megumi-san?- preguntó Hikaru, que seguía medio dormida.

Sano saltó a través de la ventana, sin pararse a preguntarle a Hikaru. Y Megumi hizo, una vez más, gala de sus capacidades de reacción e interpretación.

-No es nada, Hikaru-chan. Uno de los amigotes de Sano, que estaba borracho. Vuelve a dormir, no te molestaremos más, te lo aseguro. Venga, venga, haz caso a tu médico.

Hikaru le hizo caso y volvió a caer redonda en la cama. Megumi y Yahiko se miraron antes de acudir a la cama de la muchacha.

-¿Cómo ha hecho eso? ¿No debería estar completamente dormida?- preguntó Yahiko.

-Eso mismo me digo yo. Seguro que hay una explicación- contestó Megumi, arropando a su paciente y tomándole la temperatura con el ceño fruncido-. Esperemos que esto no repercuta en su estado de salud.

Sano asomó por la ventana, dándoles un susto morrocotudo a los dos que se habían quedado en la clínica.

-Se ha escapado.

-¡Maldita sea, Sano!- siseó Megumi-. ¿Es que no puedes tener un poco más de tacto? Y de todas maneras, ¿cómo es que sabías que iban a atacar?

-Presentimiento. Ya te dije que el policía psicópata había estado en casa de Katsu.

-¿Saito? ¿En casa de Tsukioka?- interrogó Yahiko sorprendido.

Sano asintió con la cabeza.

-Hai. Estaba buscando información sobre un grupo raro- el joven luchador miró a la ahora dormida Hikaru-. Al parecer, alguien mató a todos los feriantes con los que viajaba Hikaru-chan.

Megumi se llevó las manos a la boca, y Yahiko dio un respingo. La noticia cayó sobre ellos como un jarro de agua fría.

-¡Pobre niña!- musitó Megumi-. Ahora lo entiendo... ¿A qué ha venido entonces, a matarla a ella también?

-No. Al parecer se la quería llevar.

-¡Eso nunca!- exclamó Yahiko-. ¡Antes pasarán por encima de mi cadáver!

El muchacho fue rápidamente acallado por las miradas de advertencia de Sanosuke y Megumi.

-Parece que nos hemos metido en un buen lío esta vez- comentó la médico.

-Sí, pero, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Por mis amigos hago cualquier cosa. Y Hikaru es amiga mía.

Megumi suspiró.

-Parece que hemos firmado un contrato de desesperación con el diablo, ne?

Sano simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Mala suerte.

-------------------

En una callejuela en un lateral, dos personas observaban la clínica, y como el atacante salía en escapada.

-Menudo imbécil- musitó uno de los observadores.

-No podía figurarse que la chica tuviera tan poderosos aliados.

-¿Y se hace llamar ninja? Vamos, hombre...

La otra figura se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué hay de...- hizo una pausa-... Rodurigezu-san?- hizo un esfuerzo considerable para pronunciar el nombre.

-Rodríguez- corrigió el otro-. Yo le informaré. Tú encárgate del indeseable.

-Muy bien. De todas formas no me gusta tratar con gente cuyo apellido no puedo pronunciar- y con eso dio un salto, se adentró más en las sombras, y desapareció.

El que quedaba lanzó un suspiro.

-Ninjas...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Ya empiezo a meter demasiados personajes secundarios... -- Creo que no me siento a gusto a menos que esté manejando sopotocientos (Roke dixit) personajes al mismo tiempo, una tramoya de espanto y un guión mezcla de acción y misterio. Tengo ya las ideas claras de lo que quiero hacer, lo cual no me viene mal, y tengo muchas ganas de continuar con este fic, que me está llevando un montón de tiempo. Tanto es así que el segundo personaje en la calleja no estaba en los planes iniciales del fic. Claro que entonces no tenía el Onimusha 2 xDDD Ya conoceréis a estos dos muchachos, al tal Rodríguez, y a unos cuantos personajes más. Ahora, lo que tengo que hacer es repasar un par de libros de historia para rememorar la situación política de España en aquella época. ¡Tiempo al tiempo!

En el próximo capítulo, Hikaru-chan por fin despierta completamente, y conoce en persona al Lobo de Mibu. ¡Presentación oficial de uno de los secundarios! Y, por si no estaba liado el argumento, preparaos para unos cuantos nudos más. ¡Temblad! ¡Yuko Hoon ha vuelto!


	4. Falsa Paz

**SAN: FALSA PAZ.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki. Hikaru pertenece a Sony. Yo no gano ni un puñetero céntimo con esto, pero sí puedo hacer un pelín de campaña y publicidad: ¡chicos, decid que sí a que vuelva a poner el rating NC-17! ¡No os dejéis atropellar por lo "políticamente correcto", ni por los padres que son incapaces de decirles a sus hijos lo que está mal y lo que no! ¡Por un mundo más inteligente! Vale, ya dejo de rayarme U

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru abrió los ojos, y miró el techo sobre su cabeza. No era, ni de lejos, la pequeña tienda de campaña en la que estaba habituada a dormir. Cerró de nuevo los ojos con fuerza, intentando quitarse a base de fuerza de voluntad el pequeño dolor de cabeza que tenía, y lanzó un ligero suspiro.

-¿Hikaru-oneesan?- preguntó una voz conocida.

La muchacha giró su cabeza para que sus ojos del color del océano se encontraran con unos marrón oscuro engastados en una cara oscura.

-¿Yahiko-kun?- interrogó ella pesadamente.

Se vio recompensada por una enorme sonrisa de parte del muchacho antes de que este saliera como alma que lleva al diablo, chillando a toda potencia.

-¡¡Megumi! ¡¡Hikaru-oneesan se ha despertado! ¡¡Megumi!

Hikaru parpadeó y gimió, antes de intentar erguirse. Se sentía horriblemente pesada, como si le hubieran dado alguna droga y su cuerpo no la hubiera acabado de eliminar de su organismo. No era capaz de recordar nada, fuera de los acontecimientos inmediatos de aquella mañana, y dudaba que con semejante escándalo consiguiera despejar su cabeza lo suficiente como para pensar con coherencia. La única idea que parecía pasarle por el cerebro era que estaba en una clínica y que tenía que averiguar qué demonios le había pasado para que la arrastraran hasta allí.

-Tranquila, Hikaru-chan- dijo una voz de mujer tranquila y triste-. Todavía estás bajo los efectos del sedante.

-Megumi-san... ¿Sedante? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-¿No recuerdas nada?

Hikaru forzó a su cerebro a ponerse a trabajar como era debido, e intentó rememorar los hechos del día anterior. Encontró un punto de partida y decidió tirar del hilo desde aquel punto.

-Himadera-san, el patrón, nos había dado una hora libre. Fui a dar un paseo y a comprar cosas para coser- musitó la muchacha. Megumi se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama-. Llegaba con media hora de retraso... Quería llegar pronto, pero no conseguía encontrar la tienda, y al final me retrase bastante. Había mucha gente alrededor de la carpa y...- de pronto de detuvo, y se puso pálida.

-¿Hikaru-chan?

-¡Oh, Kami-sama! ¡Otra vez!- Hikaru se echó a llorar, desconsolada-. ¿Por qué ha pasado otra vez? ¿Es que no hay felicidad para mí? ¿Es que solo traigo muerte a quienes quiero?

Megumi la miró con lástima reflejada en sus ojos y pasó un brazo confortante por encima de los hombros de la muchacha. Pero, en lugar de relajarse, Hikaru saltó como si el brazo fuera una cobra y se enfrentó a Megumi, con los ojos muy abiertos y la espalda contra la pared de madera.

-No... No te acerques...

-Pero, Hi...

-¡¡NO ME TOQUES!

La noche anterior, Megumi y Kaoru le habían cambiado a Hikaru las ropas mojadas por un kimono para dormir, así que la doctora se quedó completamente sorprendida al ver a la joven kunoichi dar un bote como el de un gamo y salir corriendo en dirección a la puerta, huyendo de ella, antes siquiera de poder reaccionar. Al llegar a la puerta, la muchacha tropezó con Yahiko, quien había ido en busca de su ropa, y ambos cayeron al suelo en un montón de brazos, piernas y tela. Hikaru reaccionó con su habitual velocidad y salió disparada por el pasillo, sin preocuparse en recuperar sus posesiones o en mirar a quién había derribado, solo buscando la salida. Estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta cuando una mano firme le agarró por el cuello del kimono, tiró de ella y la elevó cinco centímetros en el aire.

-¡¡SUÉLTAME!- chilló-. ¡¡DEJA QUE ME VAYA!

-¿Y a dónde piensas ir, si se puede saber?- interrogó Sanosuke, malhumorado ante la forma de actuar de su amiga-. ¡Ni siquiera sabes que te está persiguiendo!

-¿¿Y qué más me da?- le espetó ella, forcejeando para soltarse-. ¡No hago más que traer desgracias a la gente que quiero! ¡Si me quedo, os volveré a dar problemas! ¡Déjame ir!

Y, para darle fuerza a su frase, le propinó una patada a Sanosuke en sus partes más sensibles.

El golpe, por supuesto, fue sumamente efectivo, porque Sano la soltó de inmediato y se dobló sobre sí mismo, con las manos protegiendo la dolorida parte de su anatomía que Hikaru había atacado, mientras la joven kunoichi escapaba por la puerta, esperando no tener más problemas.

Mal asunto, porque en aquel momento Kenshin y Kaoru, que habían oido todo el follón y habían llegado a la conclusión de que la clínica estaba bajo ataque, acababan de llegar a la carrera, con lo que Hikaru se dio de bruces con el samurai pelirrojo. Tan sumamente desesperada estaba por alejarse de aquel lugar y poner tierra de por medio entre ella y sus amigos, que la muchacha lanzó varios ataques bien mesurados hacia Kenshin, para hacer que retrocediera un par de pasos, lo suficiente como para tener una vía libre para escapar. Sin embargo, Kenshin, que había medio desenvainado su sakabatou, acabó de sacar su espada para clavarla en el dobladillo del kimono de Hikaru justo cuando esta huía, de forma que la kunoichi cayó al suelo de bruces.

-¿Hikaru-dono?- preguntó el espadachín, que aún no acababa de comprender que era lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la aludida-. ¿Por qué me mantenéis cerca? Os iría mucho mejor si desapareciera de vuestras vidas...

Kenshin parpadeó.

-¿Oro?

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Contesta!

-Pero, Hikaru-dono, no hay nada que contestar- Kenshin y Kaoru se dirigieron miradas preocupadas-. Eres nuestra amiga, dejarte de lado cuando estás en problemas no sería justo.

La muchacha dejó escapar una risa amarga.

-La vida no es justa. No tengo memoria de mi vida anterior, y sin embargo me persigue día tras día. No quiero hacerle daño a nadie, pero no hago más que traer desgracias. ¿Justicia? No hay justicia en este mundo. Tal vez en el otro, pero no en este.

Hubo una pausa.

-Suéltame- dijo al fin Hikaru-. No huiré.

Kenshin y Kaoru se miraron de nuevo, y finalmente el antiguo miembro del Ishinshishi liberó a la muchacha y envainó la sakabatou. Hikaru se irguió, y se quedó sentada sobre sus muslos. Aunque parecía calmada, sus ojos mostraban la verdad de los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza. Ella quería correr, correr y alejarse, dejar atrás a sus seres queridos en la esperanza de que aquello que la perseguía le prestara atención a ella y dejara a aquellos a los que apreciaba atrás.

-Aunque lo hicieras, ya no hay más escapatoria- musitó el pelirrojo, sin saber cuan ciertas eran sus palabras.

-------------------

A bastante distancia de la clínica Genzai, en aquel mismo momento, el hombre que había intentado secuestrar a Hikaru estaba pegado a una pared, esperando mientras un sudor frío le recorría todo el cuerpo. Había mantenido toda la noche un juego del ratón y el gato con su perseguidor y, al llegar la mañana, se había refugiado en aquella pequeña cabaña en medio de los bosques que rodeaban Tokyo. Y ahora esperaba.

Su perseguidor estaba jugando con él, y lo sabía. No había nadie en aquella zona, podía perfectamente acabar aquella persecución. Fuera cual fuera el resultado, el cadáver resultante no sería descubierto en mucho tiempo... Si es que era descubierto.

No ayudaba a su tranquilidad el hecho de que conociera a su atacante.

Apretó con fuerza la kama, la hoz que era la única defensa que había podido encontrar. Él era un ninja, no muy brillante, pero ninja a fin de cuentas. Pocos podían realizar algunas de las proezas que él hacía normalmente. Pero para su perseguidor, esas mismas proezas eran no solo un juego de niños, sino el pan de cada día. Miró a un lado y al otro, esperando...

-Si hubiera querido, llevarías muerto ya varias horas- dijo una voz, ligeramente distorsionada.

El hombre alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con dos iris negros, profundos y penetrantes. Su cuerpo tembló tan violentamente que casi dejó caer la kama al suelo.

-Ha... ¡Hagane-sama!

El ninja que respondía a ese nombre estaba encaramado en una viga, en perfecto equilibrio, con una ninjato a la espalda y un tanto en la mano. Tenía el pelo negro y corto, apartado de la frente con una cinta de color azul marino apenas distinguible en la penumbra. Vestía ropas ajustadas y negras, y una máscara de acero forjada en el aspecto de la boca de un tigre ocultaba la parte inferior de su rostro, dejando solo a la vista los ojos de color negro. Unos ojos en los que brillaba la certeza de un conocimiento: la muerte había llegado a aquella cabaña y estaba muy claro que no iba a ser él el que se fuera con ella de la mano.

-Interesante ataque a la clínica Genzai, Getsu. Interesante- musitó, y una sonrisa sardónica curvó sus labios bajo la máscara-, y penoso.

-¡Y-y-y-yo no sabía que la chica fuera amiga de esos tipos!- tartamudeó el aludido-. ¡Dadme otra oportunidad, os lo ruego!

Una carcajada surgió de la garganta de Hagane.

-¿Oportunidad? ¡No estoy aquí por tu fallo, inepto! ¡Ese ataque fue por tu cuenta y riesgo, ahou, deberías ser tú el que se diera muerte por tu estupidez! Yo vengo por un pago mucho más serio.

-¿De que estáis hablando? ¡Estoy haciendo un servicio al clan!

-¿En serio? Que curioso...- la voz del ninja aupado en la viga desprendía una cantidad de veneno pocas veces igualada-. Yo también le estoy haciendo un servicio al clan.

Getsu, que en toda la conversación había estado blanco como la porcelana, adquirió una tonalidad gris macilenta, y el ninja intentó escapar por uno de los laterales.

De nada le sirvió, porque Hagane dio un salto desde la viga y cayó sobre él, derribándole e inmovilizándole contra el suelo, con la punta del tanto rozando la fina piel del cuello del otro hombre.

-¡Dime quién ordenó ese ataque! ¡Dímelo y tal vez te permita morir con honor!

-------------------

Saito se había dirigido a la puerta de atrás del dojo Kamiya, en donde encontró a Kenshin atareado lavando los platos del almuerzo. No sabía si la escena era humorística o lamentable, ni tenía interés por averiguarlo. El que había sido capitán de la tercera compañía del Shinshengumi simplemente tiró el cigarrillo y lo aplastó con el pie para apagarlo. En ese corto espacio de tiempo, apenas un par de segundos, Kenshin se había erguido, había liberado las mangas de su camisa, y estaba ya en guardia.

-Takani me dijo que encontraría a la niña aquí. He de suponer que ya está repuesta.

-Te lo advierto, Hikaru-dono está ahora bajo mi protección. No está en condiciones de someterse a un interrogatorio, y menos si el que lo dirige eres tú.

-Tu preocupación por la niña es encomiable- dijo Saito en un tono de voz que no denotaba si le parecía realmente bien o si se estaba riendo de Kenshin-, pero tengo un caso entre manos, y algo de prisa. ¿Dónde está?

Kenshin, todavía en guardia, le indicó al policía que le siguiera. Ambos entraron en el dojo, y el espadachín pelirrojo condujo a su viejo rival hasta una puerta que daba a una pequeña sala. Kenshin dio un par de golpecitos en la madera antes de abrir.

-¿Hikaru-dono?

La muchacha, que estaba arrodillada delante de una pequeña mesita jugando un solitario con piezas de mah-yong, vestida de nuevo con sus ropas habituales, se giró para mirarle.

-Hay alguien que quiere verte. ¿Crees que estarás bien?

Una pequeña sonrisa, muy similar a la que en otras ocasiones había lucido para ellos, curvó los labios de la joven kunoichi.

-Daijobu, Kenshin-san. En seguida estoy con él, en cuanto recoja esto.

-No hará falta- dijo Saito, pasando a la habitación. El policía se volvió hacia Kenshin-. Preferiría hablar a solas con ella.

El espadachín miró primero a Saito con mala cara, y luego a Hikaru, quien miraba al policía con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Finalmente, la muchacha le hizo un asentimiento a Kenshin, antes de comenzar a recoger las piezas a toda velocidad. Kenshin, muy a su pesar, se alejó, y Saito cerró la puerta tras él, observando la fluidez de movimientos de la kunoichi. Probablemente había sido entrenada hasta alcanzar aquel límite. En poco tiempo la mesa estaba despejada y todas las fichas de mah-yong en su caja, en perfecto orden.

-Supongo que estará aquí para preguntarme por lo que pasó ayer, ¿verdad?- el tono de voz de Hikaru era agrio, y denotaba que el policía no era de su confianza. Chica lista, se dijo Saito, sonriendo sardónicamente en su interior.

-Principalmente- le tendió a la muchacha la tablilla de madera que, la noche antes, le había enseñado a Katsuhiro-. ¿Reconoce algo?

Hikaru tomó la pequeña tablilla y la miró. Saito observó que al cabo del tiempo, y a pesar de su calma aparente, tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar el objeto.

-Mi nombre- murmuró ella-. Fuyuzuki Hikaru- y le tendió la tablilla.

-Fuyuzuki... No he oído nunca de ese nombre familiar.

-Tal vez sea porque me lo inventé yo. ¿Va a coger la tablilla, sí o no?

-Sólo ha mirado por un lado.

Hikaru le dio la vuelta, miró lo que había y se la volvió a tender.

-Dibuja tan mal como escribe. O eso, o es un tallador pésimo. Yo apostaría por las dos cosas.

-¿No le suena?

-¿Por qué habría de sonarme?

-No sé. Tal vez fuera algo de su pasado. Battousai suele meterse en problemas por eso mismo.

-¿Pasado? ¿PASADO? ¿Quiere que le diga a qué se reduce mi pasado? ¿Quiere que se lo diga?- Hikaru se puso en pie, rápida como el rayo- ¡Mi memoria más antigua se remonta a hace menos de un año! ¡No tengo casa, ni familia verdadera, y ahora ni siquiera tengo familia adoptiva! ¡Hable de problemas del pasado cuando tenga uno, por ahora tendrá que buscarse la vida!- y arrojó la tablilla al suelo-. ¿Tiene algo más que preguntar? Porque si no, podemos ir dando por zanjada esta conversación.

Saito se inclinó para recoger el objeto, que por sorprendente que pareciera estaba indemne, le sacudió el polvo y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Luego cogió algo que llevaba escondido a la espalda, debajo de la chaqueta de su uniforme y se lo mostró a la chica.

-Encontraron esto en su... "habitación", por llamarlo de alguna manera. ¿Lo reconoce?

La cara de Hikaru mostró una expresión de desesperación y nerviosismo al ver el sencillo tanto.

-¿No pensará que fui yo quien les mató, verdad?

-Lo dudo mucho- contestó Saito, con una sonrisa lobuna-. ¿Lo reconoce?

-Es mío- admitió ella-. Un trozo de mi pasado perdido- la muchacha frunció el ceño, reconociendo los comienzos de un incipiente y repentino dolor de cabeza. ¡Oh, por todos los kamis! ¿Es que nunca se iba a librar de aquella pesadilla?

Saito observó que la muchacha empezaba a frotarse la cabeza con suavidad, como si hubiera algo que la molestara o sufriera de una jaqueca.

-¿No guardará algo más de ese pasado perdido por un casual?

Hikaru se apretó subitamente la cabeza con las manos. Los ojos se le estaban nublando por momentos, y sentía un dolor tal que parecía que su cráneo iba a estallar. Empezó a respirar rápidamente, sintiendo que se ahogaba por momentos.

-Déjeme... en... paz- jadeó ella.

-Será mejor que...

-¡¡HE DICHO QUE ME DEJE EN PAZ!

Y la muchacha salió corriendo, agarrándose todavía la cabeza y pasando al lado de Saito como la brisa. Abrió la puerta de golpe y siguió corriendo por el pasillo. El policía se quedó allí, como si no hubiera pasado nada, dejó el tanto sobre la mesilla, justo encima de la caja con las piezas de mah-yong, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

-¡Hikaru-san!- llamó la voz de Kaoru-. ¡¡¡Yahiko! ¡¡¡Tenemos un problema!

El muchacho pasó por delante de la salita a toda velocidad.

-No, si ya sabía yo que tarde o temprano lograrían que le diera la migraña a la pobre otra vez...- iba musitando-. No tienen ni una pizca de sensibilidad.

Saito arqueó una ceja al escuchar el comentario y salió de la habitación.

-¿Son habituales los ataques de tu amiga?- le preguntó a Kenshin, que se apresuraba por el mismo camino que Yahiko. Este frenó en seco y miró a Saito con una cara que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Solo cuando alguien intenta hacer que recuerde- contestó al final-. Megumi dijo que era de tipo psicológico. ¿Has acabado ya, o piensas seguir torturándola?

-Por ahora la dejaré tranquila- contestó el policía, soltando una voluta de humo-. Pero dile que no salga de Tokyo en los siguientes días. Podríamos necesitarla. Le he dejado un regalo- añadió, saliendo de la casa y encaminándose de vuelta a sus tareas, fueran estas cuales fueran. Kenshin le vio alejarse con los ojos convertidos en finas rendijas, hasta que la llamada de Kaoru hizo que pusiera de nuevo la atención en el problema inmediato.

-------------------

-¡Ese tipejo!- exclamó Megumi-. ¡Le dije que Hikaru-chan no estaba en condiciones!

-¿Desde cuando se ha preocupado Saito por la salud de nadie?- interrogó Kaoru a su vez, irritada de manera bastante visible. Golpeó con el puño la mesa, y varios palillos largos y coloreados salieron volando y volvieron a caer.

Hikaru parpadeó.

-Aaaah, Kaoru-san, Megumi-san, no os preocupéis más- dijo, mientras observaba la nueva disposición de los palillos-. ¿Qué podía saber de mis dolores de cabeza?- sonrió al coger un palillo pintado con una espiral azul sin mover a ninguno de sus compañeros del montón-. ¡Tengo al Mikado!

Las otras dos mujeres gimieron.

-Es ya la cuarta vez...- musitó Kaoru.

-Pero eso es porque no os concentráis en el juego- le respondió Hikaru-. De todas formas, ¿está bien esto? Quiero decir... ¿No debería hacer algo por ayudar en el dojo? No soy buena cocinera, pero podría ayudar limpiando o...

-¡Ni se te ocurra pensarlo!- Kaoru volvió a golpear la mesa y los palillos volvieron a volar. Hikaru se echó un poco hacia atrás, agarrando unos poco palillos, incluido el "Mikado", con cara de susto.

-Tranquila, Kaoru- dijo Megumi-. De todas formas, como tu médico, no puedo permitir que hagas grandes esfuerzos- añadió, dirigiéndose a Hikaru-. Así que tu hazme caso, descansa tranquila, y aprovecha la ocasión, que te puede durar poco, ¡Ohohohohohoho!- y dos orejillas de zorro parecieron asomar por encima del pelo de la doctora.

"Si esta mujer no es una kitsune, yo dejo de llamarme Hikaru," pensó la pobre kunoichi, que estaba meditando seriamente en la posibilidad de ir a la comisaría del tipo que la había visitado antes, rogándole que, por favor, que respondería a todas las preguntas que quisiera, pero que la ocultara en lugar seguro lejos de aquel par de locas.

-Kaoru-san...- murmuró ella-. Quería preguntarte algo.

-Dime.

-¿En serio no os importa?

-¿Importarnos? ¿El qué?

-Que me quede aquí hasta que todo esto pase... Os estoy poniendo en peligro a todos- la muchacha se mordió el labio inferior-. Puede que suene egoísta, pero si perdiera a alguien más, me volvería loca.

-Nada de eso, Hikaru-san. Me alegra ver que te preocupas por nosotros, pero por una vez, preocúpate por ti misma- observó el montoncito de palillos y cogió uno sin mover los demás-. ¡Ja, mira eso! Tu turno, Megumi-san.

-------------------

-Lo único bueno que sacamos de que Jo-chan esté jugando con Hikaru-chan es que Kenshin es el que cocina.

Sano estaba sentado en el porche del dojo, mientras que Yahiko yacía en medio del mismo, completamente molido de trabajar.

-Calla, que tú no has estado aquí currando.

Kenshin asomó la cabeza por la ventana de la cocina.

-Luego nos pedirá que calentemos el agua del baño.

Yahiko lanzó un gruñido.

-Si no fuera porque será para que Hikaru-neesan se bañe, la mandaba a paseo.

-Oye, en serio, comprendo que a la pobre le han dado un palo de los gordos, pero, ¿realmente tenéis que ser tan delicados con ella?

-Cuéntaselo tú, Kenshin.

-Bueno, Hikaru-dono ha tenido una recaída con las migrañas...

Sano se puso pálido.

-¿Otra vez? Oye, yo no estoy dispuesto a que vuelva a soñar con mi pasado. Ya fue bastante malo cuando lo hizo la primera vez.

-Nah, esta vez le toca a Aoshi- anunció Yahiko.

-Menos mal. Aunque me hubiera gustado verle la cara cuando Hikaru le hubiera preguntado al respecto.

-La de siempre.

-¿Y no creéis que esta chica tiene algo raro? Con todo lo de las migrañas, los sueños... ¿Creéis que antes practicara mahou o algo por el estilo?

-¡Venga ya!

-¿No crees que es un poco improbable, Sano?

-¡Y yo que sé! Es más rara que un perro verde con motas rosas. Y lo personajillos que iban detrás de ella eran de similar calaña. Solo había que ver a las tres locas esas de los colorines...

-Daban grima.

-¿No sois un poco exagerados los dos?

-¡Pero si tú no las viste!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Sano y Yahiko.

-¡Pregúntale a Hikaru-neesan si no!- añadió este último.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó una voz conocida desde la puerta de la valla de atrás.

Sano levantó la vista y Kenshin se asomó por la ventana de la cocina. Yahiko ni siquiera se inmutó.

-¿Tsukioka-dono?- interrogó el espadachín pelirrojo-. Adelante, pasa.

El joven abrió la pequeña puerta y pasó dentro del recinto.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Katsu?- preguntó Sano-. Pensaba que estarías en tu casa...

-He venido solo un momento. He estado investigando un poco más sobre esa sociedad de la que os hablé a ti y al policía ese.

-Venga, di.

-Estuve hablando con un amigo vuestro... el cónsul holandés. Me sorprendió averiguar que os conocía. El caso es que me comentó que la organización es conocida solo en ciertos círculos, y que está considerada como peligrosa. A pesar de que el gobierno español está intentando poner fin a estos tipos en silencio no están teniendo mucha suerte. Parece que están muy extendidos.

-¿Y a qué se dedican que dicen que son tan peligrosos?

-Trafico de armas y esclavos, pirateo, robo, extorsión, asesinato...

-¡Fuh! Menudos angelitos.

-Al parecer están metidos hasta el cuello en la mitad de las guerras europeas, vendiendo armas a uno y otro bando... Y según he oído están buscando algo aquí en Japón que podría llenarles los bolsillos en menos de lo que te puedes tragar un tazón de arroz.

-Tratándose de Sano, eso es muyyyyy rápido- comentó Yahiko.

-No sé que relación puede tener todo esto con Hikaru-san, o para que demonios la quieren, pero...

-¡Vaya, Tsunan-san!- exclamó la voz de Kaoru desde la puerta, y Katsu enmudeció, lanzándole una mirada interrogativa a Sano. Este vio a Hikaru detrás de la kendoka, observando al recién llegado con cara de curiosidad, y sacudió su cabeza en una negativa-. ¿Vienes de visita?

-Tenía que comentarle una cosa a Sanosuke- contestó él-. No pensaba quedarme demasiado.

-¡Ni hablar! Ya que te has tomado la molestia de venir, al menos quédate a cenar. Y hablando de la cena, Kenshin, ¿necesitas ayuda?

-No hace falta, Kaoru-dono, en seguida estará lista.

-Menos mal, ya solo me faltaba tener una indigestión- comentó alegremente Yahiko.

El batacazo de respuesta mandó volando a Yahiko un metro en dirección a Katsu, quien lo esquivó por los pelos y observó la trayectoria del muchacho hasta que este cayó al suelo, fuera de juego. Hikaru, detrás de la sumamente enfadada Kaoru, había dado un paso atrás, espantada.

-Tiendo a olvidarme de lo peligroso que puede resultar meterse con las personas menos adecuadas- musitó Katsuhiro, intentando mantener una expresión seria, y lográndolo de algún modo. Luego, se volvió hacia la kunoichi pelirroja y se inclinó ligeramente-. Me alegro de volver a verte, Hikaru-san.

Una sonrisa asomó al rostro de la muchacha, quien se inclinó en respuesta.

-Yo también me alegro, Tsunan-san- la sonrisa de Hikaru se agrió ligeramente-. Es un mal momento para encontrarse con viejos amigos.

Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer un solo comentario en respuesta a la frase de la chica, la voz de Kenshin surgió de la cocina.

-¡La cena está lista!

Dicha frase revivió en un momento a Yahiko y puso en movimiento a Sanosuke, que pasaron como exalaciones por el pasillo. Hikaru, con el pelo alborotado por el aire que habían movido los dos, parpadeó rápidamente.

-¡Eh, vosotros dos! ¡Primero los invitados!- rugió Kaoru, yendo detrás de ellos.

Megumi sacudió la cabeza y puso una mano en el hombro de Hikaru.

-Vamos, hay mucho que contar. Y nada de cosas malas por hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

Hikaru iba a decir algo cuando un gruñido surgió de sus tripas, y se puso roja como un tomate.

-Parece que hay alguien que tiene hambre... ¡Ken-san, asegúrate que esos dos monstruos no se comen la cena de Hikaru-chan!

Katsu estaba haciendo un visible esfuerzo para no empezar a reírse a carcajadas, y Hikaru tenía la cara casi tan roja como su pelo, lo que era una mala señal, teniendo en cuenta el color de su cabello. Megumi medio empujó, medio arrastró a la muchacha de camino al comedor. Kenshin salió haciendo equilibrios con las bandejas de comida y el cubo con el arroz, y Katsuhiro cogió varias de las raciones en previsión de algún desastre.

-¿Qué ibas a decir de los que persiguen a Hikaru?- preguntó el samurai de pronto, con un tono de voz serio que contrataba con el que había usado momentos antes.

-No quiero preocuparos más de lo necesario, Himura... Pero no es solo un grupo.

Kenshin papadeó.

-Hay dos- finalizó Katsu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: No me acaba de convencer como sigue el capítulo, la verdad, pero es lo mejor con lo que he podido salir, hasta la próxima parte. Siempre es necesario un poco de relleno, y tenía que darle un respiro a Hikaru U. Hagane, el recién llegado, es además el último personaje que he unido a la trama previa, por ahora. ¿Quién sabe lo que habrá más adelante? En ciertos aspectos, el pobre es un remiendo de ninja. Si sacáis los personajes que he usado (todos), os ganareis mi entero respeto.

El juego al que están jugando Megumi, Kaoru y Hikaru se llama "Mikado", y consiste en ir cogiendo palillos de un montón sin mover el resto. Dependiendo de la coloración de los palillos, estos tienen una puntuación. El más valioso es el "Mikado", y quien lo consigue puede, además, usar el palillo como ayuda para coger otros palillos. Los palillos que usan las chicas son los de mi juego de Mikado, que lleva criando polvo desde hace algunos años en un cajón de mi escritorio U

Jockerita: la verdad es que enlazar a Hikaru, ya la tenía enlazada. Todas sus relaciones con el Kenshingumi y compañía están en el videojuego, y aunque no entiendo una palabra de japonés, creo que puedo hacerme una idea de cómo van. Respecto a no ser tan cruel con Hikaru... Bueno, solo puedo decir que tengo un sistema para escribir que viene a ser el siguiente: cuando más hecho puré tengo a un personaje, más posibilidades tiene este de salir con bien. Además, la trama me exige torturar un poco a la chica. Y no os creas que es la única que va a salir escaldada.

Rin: No, me temo que Hijiri, la contrapartida masculina de Hikaru no saldrá. Principalmente porque me resulta imposible cruzarlos. La razón es simple: en el videojuego, el Kenshingumi era fijo en el argumento, pero dependiendo de si escogías a Hijiri o a Hikaru, podías llevar a Saito (en el caso de Hijiri) o a Aoshi-sama (en el caso de Hikaru). Juntarles a los dos y cruzar sus tramas iba a ser un poco complicado (según tengo entendido, Saito te prepara el antidoto para Yahiko, mientras que en el caso de Hikaru, tienes que derrotar a Aoshi para que este te diga el orden en que tienes que mezclar las hierbas). Así que en este fanfic tomo la versión "femenina" del videojuego.

En el próximo capítulo, un poquito de verdadera acción, para variar un poco.


	5. Un Enorme Juego del Ratón y el Gato

**SHI: UN ENORME JUEGO DEL RATÓN Y EL GATO.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no son míos, sino de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo no gano ni una perra con esto, de hecho pierdo dinero (no mucho ahora que tengo ADSL ) y tiempo (pero bien perdido, vive Diox). Y puedo aseguraros que no hay nada mejor para alimentar el ego que escribir un fanfic medianamente interesante de RK y colgarlo en para que te dejen reviews.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saito arqueó una ceja al observar la escena en la cabaña. Las había visto peores, desde luego, especialmente durante la época del Bakumatsu no Douran. Pero no concordaba exactamente con la idea que tenía de la época actual.

Había un hombre, vestido con ropas negras. La camisa de estilo japonés colgaba del cinturón, o lo habría hecho de haber estado en una posición erguida. Estaba acurrucado, y según el hombre que lo había encontrado, su posición original no variaba mucho de aquella, exceptuando quizás el hecho de que, en vez de estar de lado, había estado apoyado en su cabeza y sus rodillas. Sus manos se agarraban con fuerza a un tanto, con el que alguien, probablemente él en opinión de Saito, le había hecho una profunda herida en forma de L en el vientre.

Había visto en muchas ocasiones el ritual de seppuku, pero nunca desde que el Bakumatsu se había saldado con la victoria de los que habían formado el gobierno Meiji.

Y recordaba otro pequeño detalle al respecto.

-Averiguad quién es- le ordenó a uno de sus hombres-. Y también si hubo alguien extraño merodeando por aquí.

Recordaba que, en un ritual de seppuku, alguien detrás del futuro muerto sostenía una katana para cortarle la cabeza en caso de que gritara.

-------------------

-Tu hombre nos ha fallado- dijo un hombre de rasgos y marcado acento occidentales.

-Le castigaría por su impertinencia, si no se hubiera encargado él mismo de su mancha- comentó su interlocutor, un hombre de edad media vestido con ropas oscuras.

-¡Eso no me importa!- respondió el occidental-. ¡No quiero honor, quiero resultados!

El japonés hizo una mueca, que ocultó con rapidez.

-La chica está ahora en un dojo. Hemos estado investigando sobre la gente allí. No va a ser fácil.

-¿Quieres que te dé más dinero?

-En absoluto, señor. Tengo unos cuantos voluntarios para el próximo ataque.

-¿Voluntarios?

-Una presa muy interesante para nosotros, señor, amigo de la niña. Supongo que sigue interesado en que acabemos con todos los testigos, ¿no es así? No debería preocuparos, solo es un pedazo de la historia de Japón.

-No me preocupa en absoluto. Pero quiero que me traigan a la chica.

-Así se hará.

Y con ello, el japonés se desvaneció entre las sombras. Lejos de relajarse, el hombre se puso aún más tenso, a sabiendas de que, si podía esconderse con tanta facilidad, bien podría estar espiándole en aquel momento.

-Maldita muchacha escurridiza- musitó el occidental. ¡La única que quedaba que podía conocer el secreto, y constantemente se les escapaba de las manos! Ahora estaba avisada, y sería más difícil de capturar. O tal vez no. Conociendo a aquellos locos de ojos rasgados, probablemente la chica decidiera hacer gala de aquel sentido retorcido del honor y, por consiguiente, la pudieran capturar con facilidad.

Se sentía a disgusto en aquel país de bárbaros, pero el premio bien merecía la pena. y alguien tenía que dirigir las operaciones de la Hermandad en aquel rincón del mundo. Una vez hubieran acabado allí, se largaría, y allí se quedaran aquellos tipos. Sus intereses estaban en un mundo que entendía mejor, el occidental.

-Finalmente, nuestra hora ha llegado. O llegará- musitó-, si de una maldita vez esos tipos se comportan de manera eficaz- y refunfuñó algunas cosas más por lo bajo.

No escuchó la risa de su subordinado entre las sombras.

-------------------

Habían pasado tres días.

Tres largos días.

Hikaru estaba segura de que sus amigos no habían estado inactivos en ningún momento. Había descubierto que Kenshin casi había olvidado de decir "oro" de vez en cuando. Sano iba y venía con un ritmo bastante extraño, y Hikaru pensó que Katsuhiro, el amigo de la infancia de Sanosuke, podía estar sacando información sobre lo que había sucedido.

Quería olvidar aquello, olvidarlo por completo, seguir adelante, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la escena en la carpa, y su corazón se encogía de dolor. Y de culpa. Nunca había pensado que, después de acabar con aquellos que habían destruido su aldea, alguien querría hacer daño a sus seres queridos, o que quisiera hacérselo a ella. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿O quizá simplemente era la maldición de que, si se mantenía cerca, algo haría daño a los que apreciaba, como familia o amigos? Ella era la causante de todo aquello. ¿No era acaso su nombre el que figuraba en la tablilla? Por ella, Himadera-san y los demás...

Se pellizcó el brazo y se obligó a no seguir por esa línea de pensamiento. No quería pensar en ello, y era como pedir dejar de pensar por completo. Le había pedido a Kaoru hacer algo, lo que fuera para ayudar en la casa, pero lo había hecho solo por concentrarse en una tarea y no tener su mente vagando. Sin embargo, la maestra del dojo, todavía preocupada por su estado de salud, cosa que a la muchacha por otro lado le parecía lógica, le había dado las tareas menos pesadas, y a pesar de todo ello diciéndole que no era realmente necesario.

Le alegraba tener tan buenos amigos, pero no dejaba de temer que, tarde o temprano, apareciera alguien tras ella que acabara causándoles daño. No, ella no quería eso. Se volvió a pellizcar, esta vez con tanta fuerza que contuvo una exclamación ahogada. El dolor apagó los pensamientos conscientes, y Hikaru agradeció aquel respiro.

Se levantó, y posó sus ojos sobre el tanto. Era su arma, la que le había acompañado desde que tenía memoria, lo cual no era decir mucho. No recordaba por qué era tan importante para ella. ¿Quién se lo habría dado? ¿Su padre, su maestro? ¿O lo había conseguido ella de algún modo? De cualquiera de las formas, aquel cuchillo era lo único que realmente le quedaba de su pasado olvidado... Sacudió la cabeza y salió de la habitación. El tanto había seguido encima de la caja con las fichas de mah-yong, no lo había tocado desde que el policía, Saito, lo hubiera dejado allí.

Eso le llevaba a pensar en el policía. No parecía que ninguno de sus amigos le tuvieran en alta estima. Kaoru parecía enfurecerse cada vez que se lo mencionaban, Yahiko se ponía hecho una fiera y Sano... Bueno, la rastra de creativos insultos que Sano escupía cada vez que se mencionaba el nombre de aquel hombre de rostro lobuno hacía que a Hikaru le pitaran los oídos. Solo Kenshin parecía intentar restarle importancia al asunto, aunque la muchacha creía ver que el semurai pelirrojo era el que más conocía y más sabía del tipo, y que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Las piernas la llevaron al porche del dojo, justo frente a la entrada principal de la casa. Oculta por un biombo, observó que Kaoru, vestida con sus ropas de kendo, estaba hablando con alguien a quien no distinguía. Iba ya a alejarse cuando captó unas cuantas de las palabras de la conversación.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde puede estar esa chica- decía Kaoru.

Hikaru se dio la vuelta y se asomó por encima del biombo, solo un poco, para intentar ver quienes eran los que estaban hablando con su amiga. En el fondo, sabía perfectamente a quién se estaban refiriendo, y la muchacha quería verles las caras, en la esperanza de ver a aquellos a los que se tenía que enfrentar.

Vio solo sus cabezas. Uno era un joven japonés, con el cabello negro cortado por encima de los hombros y un rostro tranquilo y sonriente. Era él el que estaba hablando con Kaoru. Su rostro era de rasgos suaves, y permanecía tranquilo, aunque empezaba a notarse en sus movimientos cierta desesperación. El otro era un hombre occidental, de más o menos la misma estatura que el japonés. Llevaba un traje europeo oscuro y un sombrero a juego. Tenía el pelo de color castaño oscuro corto y cuidados bigote y perilla, en los cuales empezaban a apreciarse algunas canas. Se mantenía un poco retrasado, con el aire relamido que parecían tener todos los occidentales.

-Lo comprendo. Si la ve, por favor, avísenos- contestó el japonés, entregándole algo a Kaoru-. Esta es nuestra dirección.

Una inclinación de despedida, y ambos hombres se fueron. Kaoru se volvió echando chispas he hizo un papel (lo que el joven extraño le había dado) cachitos pequeños.

-¡Si creéis que os voy a dar a Hikaru-san así por las buenas estáis arreglados, malnacidos!

-Kaoru-san, ¿quiénes eran esos?- preguntó Hikaru, saliendo de detrás del biombo. La maestra de kendo la miró con sorpresa, y luego intentó sonreir tranquilizadoramente, aunque no consiguiera gran cosa.

-No te preocupes- le contestó-. Unos tipos de una asociación que querían hablar contigo.

-¿Te dijeron para qué?

Kaoru sacudió la cabeza.

-Fueran quienes fueran, no me fio de ellos. Pero no te preocupes, Hikaru-san. Ninguno de nosotros permitirá que nadie te haga daño.

-Eso no es precisamente lo que me preocupa- musitó la muchacha en voz baja, pero si Kaoru la oyó, no dijo nada.

-------------------

-Estaba allí- anunció el occidental.

-Lo sé.

-¿La viste?

-Sentí su ki.

El occidental arqueó una ceja. Tenía que admitir que aquellas afirmaciones le tenían sumamente desconcertado, y aunque le parecían sumamente fascinantes, había preferido no preguntar.

-¿Estás seguro de que era ella?

-Sí... Sé quienes viven ahí- contestó el joven japonés-. Noté su ki, solo al final de la conversación. Era un ki muy raro... Ni muy poderoso, pero tampoco débil... Y en ciertos aspectos, le faltaba algo- se encogió de hombros-. No creo que ningún ki se parezca a ese, ni tampoco creo que la gente del dojo Kamiya tuviera un ki así... Más bien al contrario.

-Si tú lo dices, te creeré. Todavía no me entiendo con tus tecnicismos. Ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?

-Enviaré a Fuma-san esta noche a investigar. Pero le daré orden de que no se arriesgue demasiado, aunque dudo que la siga.

-¿Y eso?

-¡Ah! ¿No le he hablado todavía de cierta persona que vive en el dojo Kamiya? Estoy seguro de que le gustará saber de él. Ustedes los europeos son tan morbosos...

-------------------

Aquella noche había luna nueva, y las nubes cubrían las estrellas. Todo estaba en silencio.

Hikaru no se podía dormir. Tampoco le importaba demasiado en ese aspecto, pues el no dormir evitaría en parte las pesadillas. Pero la sensación horrible de espera la estaba matando. No sabía lo que esperaba realmente, pero era eso lo que estaba haciendo, esperar, la horrible agonía de ver pasar las horas muertas una tras otra, sin saber que hacer, y sin poder moverse porque alguien tenía que venir o algo tenía que pasar.

Hikaru siempre había tenido un poco de miedo de sí misma. Bueno, al menos desde que tenía memoria, lo cual la llevaba a poco más de un año atrás. Veía cosas que otros no veían, sentía cosas que nadie era capaz de sentir... Y luego estaban los sueños, claro. Pero aquello no era tan habitual, y ya hacía meses desde el último. Este había sido una visión de una de las batallas de Kenshin, una lucha contra un hombre llamado Udo Jine. Kenshin se lo había explicado cuando ella le había contado el sueño. Aún así, era lo suficientemente aterrador como para que Hikaru se sintiera temerosa.

¿Sería acaso eso lo que buscaban de ella? ¿O sería otra cosa?

No se había sentido tan atemorizada y confusa desde hacía un año, cuando todo aquello había empezado. Por aquel entonces, no tenía ni idea de quién era, más allá de su nombre, y la ayuda de Kaoru y Yahiko había sido muy importante en todo aquello... Pero ahora tenía más miedo, no solo porque no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, sino también porque sus amigos estaban en peligro por su culpa.

Se levantó, apartando de un manotazo la manta de su futón, y abrió la puerta del cuarto que Kaoru le había asignado, en la parte trasera de la vivienda, muy cerca del dojo en sí. Por un momento se detuvo y miró el tanto que, todavía, estaba encima de la caja de mah-yong. Apenas podía distinguirlo en aquella oscuridad. Finalmente, tras unos momentos de pausa, Hikaru volvió atrás, cogió su arma, se la colgó del obi, justo en la espalda, y salió de la habitación, encaminándose hacia el dojo. No estaba segura de por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos, tal vez mucho tiempo atrás, y tenía una tendencia horrible a seguirlos.

También tenía una tendencia horrible a meterse en líos, al parecer.

Había alguien en el dojo. Hikaru se puso en guardia, con la mano derecha cerrada sobre la empuñadura del cuchillo, y abrió la puerta con un movimiento rápido, seguro y silencioso, y sus ojos de color azul verdosos se encontraron con unos iris lilas conocidos, pero estrechados en apenas unas pequeñas rendijas. Tras unos segundos, Kenshin se tranquilizo y le hizo un gesto de asentimiento a Hikaru, y luego volvió a su posición original, sentado de piernas cruzadas, con la sakabatou enfundada apoyada en el suelo y en el hombro. La kunoichi, que en todo el intercambio había acallado la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo chillando aterrada, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y entró en la enorme sala de suelos de madera, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y se acercó a Kenshin.

-Kenshin-san... ¿No deberías estar en la cama?- preguntó ella.

Unos enormes ojos violetas la miraron, sonrientes. Hikaru se preguntó el efecto que realmente tendrían en él las personas que conocía.

-Tú también deberías, Hikaru-dono- contestó el kenjutsuka-. No podía dormirme, y aquí estoy.

-Yo tampoco podía dormir- admitió la kunoichi, y se puso de rodillas frente a él-. Yo... Quería agradeceros todo lo que estáis haciendo por mí. Sé que me estáis ocultando cosas respecto a los tipos que atacaron a Himadera-san y los demás...

-Hikaru-dono...

-No, escucha. Sé que lo hacéis por mi propio bien. Yo misma me doy cuenta de lo mal que estoy. No me importa. Sé que Himadera-san no habría querido que buscara venganza, sino que siguiera con mi vida- la muchacha se mordió el labio inferior-. No quiero molestaros ni causaros problemas, y en cuanto ese Saito deje de ir tras de mí, me marcharé.

-No hace falta que seas tan drástica, eres bienvenida al dojo Kamiya.

-No es eso, Kenshin-san...- iba a continuar, pero un extraño sonido proveniente del techo la interrumpió y les hizo levantar la vista a ambos.

-Siento decirlo- comentó la muchacha-, pero esto me lo veía venir.

-------------------

Eran seis y estaban todos en la parte más alta del tejado, en perfecto equilibrio, preparados para atacar el dojo. A Hagane le fascinó el hecho de que, siendo seis, no le hubieran descubierto todavía. Aunque probablemente, aquellos tipos no habían pensado en la posibilidad de que hubiera una persona extra en aquel asunto.

Sabía, al igual que su compañero kenjutsuka, que en aquel dojo se había instalado cierto reputado asesino de la época del Bakumatsu no Douran, y que los líderes de su clan habían establecido ciertas reglas tácitas al respecto, reglas que eran más para preservar el bienestar de los ninjas de su clan interesados en atacar al espadachín que para que este no sufriera ningún daño. Aunque a Hagane no le hubiera importado un enfrentamiento un poco más formal, comprendía las reglas dictadas por su clan, y también las ordenes dictadas por su jefe en aquellos momentos: espía, vigila y, ante todo, no te metas en líos. Hagane podía ser de todo menos temerario.

Pero acababa de encontrarse con una sorpresa que se había introducido en sus planes y los había cambiado de inmediato. Con una sonrisa, Hagane sacó de su cinturón una pequeña remesa de kunai. No solía admitirlo, pero le encantaban los ataques por sorpresa... Sobre todo cuando era él quien los efectuaba.

No gritó. No hizo ningún ruido. No hubo más señal del ataque que el sonido de los kunai cortando el aire, arrojados en dirección al primero de los atacantes del dojo. Y aún así, el tipo y sus compañeros se desparramaron todos por el tejado, evitando casi todos las pequeñas dagas. Solo uno de ellos, quizá el más lento, fue herido por uno de los cuchillos. Suficiente para Hagane, que decidió hacer de aquel tipo su primera víctima. Tenía que ser muy rápido, o los habitantes del dojo les localizarían, y lo último que quería era que Himura Kenshin se metiera en aquel embolado justo cuando él estaba en medio.

Lanzó un tajo con su ninjato al tiempo que desenfundaba, y el ninja retrocedió, resbalando en una teja y cayendo sobre el tejado. Había empezado a rodar hacia abajo, y Hagane se había encarado al siguiente, cuando el ninja caído consiguió sacar un tanto de los kamis sabían donde y lo clavó en el techo, salvándose por los pelos de una caída fatal. Su compañero, que parecía haber reconocido a su adversario, estaba haciendo uso de una kama para detener sus ataques, y ambos ninjas estaban enzarzados en un combate terrible. Otros tres de los atacantes empezaron a moverse para rodear a Hagane, pero una voz extrañamente aguda les detuvo.

-¡Basta! ¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡A por la chica, y ya nos ocuparemos de ese!

Y los cuatro, junto al primero que había sido derribado, saltaron al suelo, aterrizando suavemente y sin más problemas, y se dispusieron a entrar en la casa cuando la puerta del dojo se abrió de par en par y dos pelirrojos, uno armado con una katana y otra con un tanto, salieron al patio y al combate.

-¡Shimatta!- maldijo Hagane por lo bajo, al ver al hombre de cabellos rojizos, pero ya era tarde para lamentarse.

Himura había entrado en el juego por su propio pie, ya vería si salía de esa. Aunque, tal y como estaban las cosas, Hagane tenía más miedo por sí mismo que por cualquier otro.

-------------------

Kenshin, seguido por Hikaru, había echado a correr en cuanto había oído los sonidos de lucha y había abierto la puerta del dojo, justo para hacer frente a cinco ninjas que no parecían muy satisfechos. Los cinco se dividieron, tres de ellos atacando a Kenshin y otros dos en persecución de Hikaru. Aunque el samurai intentaba hacer todo lo posible por acabar con sus adversarios pronto para ayudar a la muchacha, los ninja esquivaban sus estocadas y ataques, aunque ellos tampoco hacían gran cosa. Sin embargo, Kenshin sabía que estaba en desventaja numérica. Tarde o temprano tendría problemas, y era difícil estar centrado cuando su amiga estaba también en apuros.

Hikaru había esquivado la cadena de una kusari-gama dando un salto y un par de volteretas hacia atrás, adentrándose en el mal iluminado dojo. De nuevo, la ninja estaba dejando que sus instintos la guiaran, combatiendo como una tigresa, rápida y ágil. También ella estaba teniendo serios problemas, puesto que los atacantes solo parecía interesados en inmovilizarla, usando una kusari-gama uno y una kusari el otro. No estaría del todo mal de no ser porque aquello impedía a la muchacha, con su pequeño tanto, acercarse a sus adversarios y quitárselos de encima.

Y en ese momento llegaron los refuerzos.

Kaoru y Yahiko estaban dormidos, pero no hacía falta demasiado ruido para despertarlos, y el escándalo que Kenshin y Hikaru estaban organizando era suficiente como para levantar a todo Tokyo y parte de Yokohama. De inmediato, maestra y alumno, ambos armados con boken, se arrojaron sobre dos de los atacantes que estaban intentando reducir a Kenshin. El muchacho había optado por el de más a la izquierda que, por casualidades de la vida, era el ninja que Hagane había herido previamente. Kaoru eligió al que estaba más a la derecha, y las tornas quedaron más o menos igualadas.

Yahiko había pillado realmente desprevenido a su adversario, cosa que parecía estar a la orden del día últimamente, y el golpe en el costado había sido realmente doloroso para el ninja, que se había vuelto hacia su nuevo enemigo y se había quedado completamente sorprendido al encontrarse cara a cara con un niño. Por su parte, el muchacho estaba calculando cómo golpear a su enemigo sin llevarse ninguna molesta herida. A fin de cuentas, su arma era de madera, y la de su adversario era de acero y tenía un filo bastante peligroso. Usó la ventaja que le ofrecía el que el ninja no acabara de convencerse de que un crío de algo más de diez años estuviera dispuesto a enfrentarse a él, y dirigió un golpe al costado del individuo. Este esquivó y rodó para alejarse del muchacho, preparado, ahora sí, para plantar cara. Pero Yahiko no estaba dispuesto a dejarle escapar, y aprovechó la ligera desventaja del individuo (y el hecho de que estaba agachado), para atacar con fuerza.

-Inukido!- exclamó, lanzándose hacia delante y golpeando de izquierda a derecha con su boken. El ataque, que en general estaba destinado a dar en las costillas o, en el caso de gente más baja, como Yahiko, en la cintura, hizo contacto con el hombro del ninja. Se oyó un crujido como de un hueso al dislocarse, y el tipo cayó al suelo, gimiendo de dolor. Seguro ya de que no tendría que preocuparse más por aquel hombre, el muchacho escaneó los combates en la esperanza de poder ayudar a alguien.

-------------------

Dentro del dojo, mientras, Hikaru estaba empezando a hartarse de esquivar tanta cadena, y decidió que ya era hora de pasar al contraataque. De dos brincos se colocó en un punto específico del dojo, y esperó. Poco después, el ninja armado con la kusari la arrojó, Y Hikaru saltó hacia arriba y adelante en una grácil voltereta, esquivando la cadena. Esta quedó enroscada en un pilar de madera, y por mucho que el ninja tirara, el arma no se liberaba.

La kunoichi aterrizó sobre la cadena en una posición que recordaba a los equilibristas y luego recorrió toda la longitud de la kusari a una velocidad de vértigo. A cosa de medio metro de su adversario, dio un nuevo salto y cayó a plomo sobre él, golpeando con sus piernas en el cuello y pecho, mientras la afiladísima y muy dura cuchilla de su tanto reventaba uno de los eslabones de la cadena, partiéndola. Con una voltereta, Hikaru cayó agazapada, y se giró justo para ver la segunda cadena dirigiéndose hacia ella, a la altura del cuello.

-------------------

Kenshin, ahora que se había librado de dos de sus molestias, se centró en vencer a su adversario principal. Este, en vista de que ahora estaba en igualdad numérica y desventaja táctica, decidió hacer un movimiento desesperado, pero en general efectivo: atacar y huir. No sabía, por supuesto, que Kenshin parecía un especialista en detener a gente que usaba esa técnica. El ninja lanzó un tajo de arriba abajo, saltando hacia delante, en la esperanza de que el samurai, se apartara hacia un lado y él pudiera salir disparado por el otro. Kenshin, por el contrario, detuvo la estocada con una parada simple y dio un paso e hizo un giro, y atacó con su sakabatou en un movimiento circular que dio de lleno en la espalda de su enemigo, quien salió rodando un par de metros y se quedó tendido en el suelo.

Al mismo tiempo, Kaoru se estaba enfrentando al que era, quizá, el más rápido de los ninjas, quien daba saltos de un lado a otro, esquivando ataques. Kaoru no era tan experta como Kenshin a la hora de parar y esquivar y hacer fintas, pero se las estaba arreglando bien para no recibir ningún golpe de los tonfas de su adversario. El hombre saltó sobre ella, decidido a golpear sus hombros, pero la maestra kendoka alzó su boken, y el sonido de metal contra madera se pudo escuchar. Hubo entonces una pelea entre el ninja, que quería bajar los tonfas, y Kaoru, que no estaba muy dispuesta a dejarse golpear. Finalmente, la joven encontró una salida: se dejó caer, resbalando por entre las piernas del hombre, y quedando de rodillas justo a su espalda. El ninja había perdido ligeramente el equilibrio.

En condiciones normales, aquello no habría supuesto una gran diferencia, puesto que el ninja recuperó casi de inmediato el equilibrio. Pero en el corto espacio de tiempo que necesitó para hacerlo, Kaoru atacó con el boken las piernas de su adversario. El ninja cayó, gimiendo y llevándose ambas manos a la pierna lastimada, y Kaoru supuso que le habría roto el hueso. Bueno, se dijo la maestra, podría haber sido peor.

En aquel instante se escuchó un grito de dolor. Kenshin y Kaoru se miraron y echaron a correr en dirección al dojo.

-------------------

No había posibilidad de esquivar la cadena.

En realidad sí que la había, pero Hikaru necesitaba estar en plena forma física y psíquica para realizar semejante esquiva, y no estaba en esas condiciones. La cadena se enroscaría en su cuello y, como medida preventiva, comenzó a subir su brazo izquierdo para impedir ahogarse.

Sin embargo, Yahiko, que había entrado en el dojo al escuchar los ruidos de la pelea dentro, había observado la situación de Hikaru y, como era muy habitual en él, hizo lo que estaba en su mano para ayudar. En aquel caso era lanzarse al ataque contra el ninja de la kusari-gama. Este, el líder del pequeño grupo, escuchó al muchacho acercarse. La cadena de la kusari-gama varió ligeramente de dirección, lo suficiente como para que Hikaru, siempre atenta, pudiera saltar y rodar, y esquivar el arma justo a tiempo. Pero había un precio por la salvación de la kunoichi.

El ninja había cambiado la dirección de la cadena al esquivar la embestida de Yahiko, y había elevado la hoz, bajándola rápidamente y golpeando salvajemente al muchacho, abriendo un profundo tajo en la espalda de este. Yahiko gritó al sentir el dolor de la cuchilla cortando carne, y cayó al suelo con un fuerte topetazo, y se quedó tendido boca abajo. Satisfecho, el ninja se giró en dirección a su víctima elegida, haciendo girar la cadena por encima de su cabeza, a fin de lanzar un ataque alto.

Se encontró con una rabiosa kunoichi corriendo casi pegada al suelo, y con una mirada terrorífica brillando en sus iris del color del océano.

-Karyo no Kata!- aulló Hikaru, al tiempo que saltaba, con la cuchilla de su tanto hacia arriba. El cuchillo cortó limpiamente el mango de madera de la hoz de la kusari-gama, y marcó un profundo tajo en el antebrazo de su adversario.

El ataque que el ninja efectuó se descontroló, y la cadena salió despedida y se chocó contra la pared, dejando una profunda muesca en la madera. El ninja se llevó la mano al antebrazo sangrante, y su mirada de profundo odio y resentimiento se clavó en el rostro de Hikaru.

-No me olvidaré de esto- murmuró la voz aguda del líder, y con su brazo sano arrojó una pequeña bomba de humo. Hikaru retrocedió tosiendo y sacudiendo el aire delante de ella para despejar la visión y salir de aquel lugar. Estaba claro que el ninja, fuera quien fuese, ya se habría marchado. Fue entonces cuando la kunoichi vio a Yahiko, tendido como muerto en el suelo del dojo.

Kenshin y Kaoru entraron en ese mismo momento, y observaron la escena con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. La maestra de kendo fue la primera en reaccionar, corriendo hacia Yahiko, llamando al muchacho por su nombre. Kenshin fue tras ella, y los dos se arrodillaron junto al joven estudiante.

-Todavía respira- musitó Kaoru.

-Iré a buscar a Megumi-dono- le comunicó Kenshin, pero al levantarse, el espadachín se encontró con la cara de Hikaru, y todo en lo que había estado pensando se desvaneció ante aquel rostro.

La kunoichi les miraba con ojos desmesurados, aterrada como nunca antes la habían visto. Respiraba muy rápido, hiperventilando, y agarraba con tal fuerza el mango de su tanto ensangrentado que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos, tan lívidos como su cara. Cuando Kenshin se fijó en ella, la muchacha empezó a sacudir la cabeza.

-No... No... Yo no quería... Está pasando de nuevo...- las frases parecían del todo incoherentes-. No puedo... yo...

Y con un agudo grito de terror, y lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, Hikaru salió a escape, haciendo caso omiso de las voces de Kaoru y Kenshin que la llamaban desde atrás. Corrió hacia la parte delantera de la vivienda como alma que lleva el diablo, todavía sujetando su tanto como si le fuera la vida en ello, saltó sobre sus sandalias y, sin ni siquiera pensar en atárselas, salió a escape, esperando que, poniendo distancia entre ella y sus amigos, evitaría por fin que estos salieran dañados.

-------------------

Kenshin había salido en persecución de Hikaru cuando un ninja, completamente destrozado, cayó del techo del dojo. El samurai, que no estaba especialmente contento con las interrupciones, se subió al tejado de dos botes y se enfrentó a un hombre vestido de forma similar a los anteriores. A diferencia de ellos, sin embargo, llevaba una máscara de metal en la forma del hocico de un tigre cubriéndole el rostro. Unos ojos negros, abiertos desmesuradamente, le miraron.

-KUSO!- soltó el ninja, y arrojó una bomba de humo sobre el tejado. Cuando el humo se hubo dispersado, con bastante rapidez por otra parte gracias a la brisa nocturna, el ninja había desaparecido.

El samurai de rojos cabellos no le persiguió. No tenía interés en enfrentarse con el hombre que, por otra parte, parecía haberles ayudado más que otra cosa, fueran cuales fueran sus intenciones. Miró hacia la calle. A aquellas alturas, Hikaru debía de haberse ocultado ya en las callejuelas de Tokyo, y sería imposible encontrarla, a pesar de su particular ki. Además, Yahiko estaba herido, y en la lista de prioridades de Kenshin estaba encontrar a Megumi y pedir su ayuda.

El samurai se juró, sin embargo, que encontraría a Hikaru en cuanto pudiera.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡¡¡¡Síiiiiiii! Me encanta escribir escenas de acción, soy una enamorada de los combates a espada. Me gusta mucho el modo en que combate Hikaru, porque es realmente espectacular. En el juego daba un montón de saltos y tajos raros, y me encantaba. Tal vez por eso mismo me fascinen más los ninja que los samurai, son mucho más divertidos de ver.

Ya por fin tengo a Hikaru donde quería. Todavía me faltan por meter un par de personajes en la historia, y si no los tengo ya rondando por aquí es porque tengo unos planes especialmente enrevesados. Sí, voy a meter a la pareja. No sería yo si no lo hiciera.

Por cierto, ya habiendo empezado la escena de los combates, me fui al Expocomic y, entre muchas cositas raras encontré... ¡la banda sonora del videojuego! ¡Sí, sí, como lo leéis! La estuve escuchando mientras esperaba a que mi madre soltara la máquina y mientras escribía esto, y creo que es cojonuda. Muy en la línea de RK, pero con unas pistas realmente fascinantes. La de la montaña con el templo en la cima no tiene precio, y la número ocho, la del combate normal, es realmente buena.

Sparky: ¡Hombre, tú por aquí! No te esperaba tan pronto, la verdad (aunque sabía que tarde o temprano aparecerías, me has echado review en los fanfics de todas la series que conoces... U) Gracias por los halagos, aunque dudo que mi estilo sea "impecable". Espero que ahora que te he enseñado a Hikaru-chan te caiga todavía mejor. En cuanto a su oscuro pasado, recuerda que es oscuro hasta para mí, teniendo en cuenta que no sé ni papa de japo, así que, en caso de que decida hacer algo respecto a ese pasado, tendré que inventármelo descaradamente. Tal vez Hagane-san o su compañero sepan algo, pero serán datos que solo se referirán a lo relacionado con el fanfic. Aunque sacaré lo poco que he podido observar del juego de alguna manera u otra.

En el próximo capítulo, esto empieza a parecerse a "El Fugitivo" xDDDDD


	6. Escapada

**GO: ESCAPADA**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo de siempre, que Rurouni Kenshin es de Watsuki, Hikaru es de Sony, que yo no me como un rosco con esto, y que qué demonios hacéis que os estáis leyendo esto. ¡Hala, hala, circulen!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saito observó el desbarajuste dentro del dojo Kamiya, localizó a la maestra y se encaminó hacia ella.

El policía había averiguado por encima lo que había ocurrido cuando se había cruzado con la doctora Takani camino del dojo. A la mujer le corría bastante prisa volver a la clínica, y había tenido que dejarla marchar. Cuando llegó, ya había varios policías allí, llevándose a los heridos ninjas que no habían logrado escapar de allí. Todos mostraban signos de haber sido atacados con distintas armas contundentes, y uno de ellos tenía una marca oscura y extraña en el cuello, como si algien le hubiera pisado en aquel punto. Conociendo a los que estaban en el dojo, supuso que había sido cosa de la muchacha, Fuyuzuki.

La maestra del dojo parecía visiblemente preocupada, tal era así que la aparición de Saito no cambió su estado de ánimo, ni para mejor ni para peor.

-Bonito espectáculo- comentó el policía-. Encontré a Takani-san por el camino, y me dijo que habíais tenido una visita indeseable esta noche. ¿Te importaría darme un par de detalles más?

-No hay mucho que contar. Atacaron, uno hirió a Yahiko y huyó cuando los demás habían caído.

-¿Y Fuyuzuki?

-Huyó también.

Saito no pareció especialmente contrariado.

-¿Y Battousai no la atrapó antes de que se escapara?

-Había otro ninja, pero también escapó. Según Kenshin debía ser de otro grupo. Para aquel entonces, Hikaru ya le había cogido demasiada ventaja, y fue en busca de Megumi. ¿Algo más?

-No esperaba que la muchacha fuera a escaparse.

-¡Está asustada! Debió pensar que hirieron a Yahiko por su culpa. No todos tenemos hielo en lugar de sangre en las venas. De cualquiera de las formas, podría hacer algo constructivo, como buscarla. Kenshin y Sano ya están haciéndolo.

-¿Y tú?

-No esperará que deje abandonado a mi alumno, ¿verdad?

-La verdad, no me importa en lo más mínimo. Yo también buscaré a la chica.

Y con eso, el policía se alejó, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-------------------

-¿Qué pasó, Fuma-san?

-Atacaron el dojo. Seis. Intenté detenerles, pero dos de ellos parecían conocer mi estilo. Himura salió. Al parecer, la chica Fuyuzuki salió corriendo. No tengo todos los detalles, pero no importa. De cualquiera de las maneras parece haber desaparecido por completo.

El joven kenjutsuka tironeó de una de las mangas de su camisa, en un gesto que denotaba incomodidad y preocupación.

-Esos tipos van varios pasos por delante de nosotros- comentó-. Es como si supieran lo que vamos a hacer a cada momento...

-¡Ah, pero eso es lógico! Hay un traidor entre mi gente.

-NANI?

-El que mató a los feriantes con los que iba Fuyuzuki, era un ninja Shogo del clan Hojo. Me reconoció antes de que yo lo alcanzara. Dijo unas cosas muy interesantes...

-¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso?

-Lo sé. He puesto a gente de mi confianza a investigar. Desgraciadamente eso significa que será un asunto lento. Ten paciencia, Date-san, sea como sea, encontraré al culpable. Mientras, preocupémonos por encontrar a la muchacha.

Hubo unos ligeros golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante- contestó Date.

Una joven muchacha, vestida con ropas ninja, entró en la sala y realizó una respetuosa inclinación antes de dirigir su vista al otro ninja.

-Hagane-sama, ha llegado un mensaje de los ancianos Fuma.

-Gracias, Miho. Estaré contigo en unos segundos.

La muchacha simplemente asintió y salió de la habitación.

-¿Un mensaje?- preguntó Date.

-La respuesta que estaba esperando.

-Tenéis unos medios rápidos.

-Todos los clanes ninja actuan con rapidez, eso es lo que nos permite sobrevivir. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo a una encantadora muchacha esperándome.

Y con eso, Hagane salió del cuarto.

-------------------

La tormenta llegó sin más aviso que un relámpago y un trueno, y descargó su furia contra Tokyo como si esperara derribar todos los edificios de la ciudad. Katsu se encaminó a la carrera de vuelta a su casa bajo la incesante lluvia, intentando proteger su cabeza con su chaqueta. Sanosuke había aparecido aquella mañana, completamente fuera de sí, y le había dicho que Hikaru había escapado, y que no eran capaces de encontrarla. Temiendo que el lío en que se había metido la chica estuviera superándola, se había unido a la búsqueda, hasta que la tormenta comenzó, y quedó convencido que, estuviera donde estuviera, Hikaru no se movería de allí en un buen rato. Desde luego, solo un estúpido estaría corriendo de un lado para otro con semejante tiempo. En lo que respectaba a su propia persona, Katsu consideraba que era un imbécil por haberse metido de cabeza en aquello.

Vislumbró al fin a través de la cortina de agua el edificio bajo de pequeños apartamentos, uno de los cuales le hacía de hogar. Aceleró, pensando en un fuego caliente, un poco de arroz y algo de descanso, que no le vendría nada mal. Sin embargo, al alcanzar su domicilio, todas ideas se alejaron como si la lluvia las hubiera disuelto.

Delante de su puerta, agazapada bajo el poco tejadillo que sobresalía, y agarrando su tanto con las dos manos, estaba Hikaru. Agua goteaba de su pelo, y la chaqueta blanca estaba pegada a sus brazos y al resto de su ropa, que tenía ahora una tonalidad mucho más oscura. Debía estar calada hasta los huesos, se dijo Katsu, la tormenta la debía haber alcanzado en la calle y, al parecer, no había encontrado mejor refugio que ese. Se acercó a la muchacha, y se paró a su lado, bajo el tejadillo.

-Te hemos estado buscando, Hikaru-san.

Ella se volvió como una exalación, y le miró con ojos azul-verdosos llenos de temor.

-Yo, yo... ¡Por favor, no les digas que estoy aquí! ¡Me iré enseguida, te lo prometo!

Katsu lanzó un suspiro.

-¿En esta lluvia? Si fuera al dojo desde aquí con la que está cayendo, seguro que me ahogaba. Y lo mismo se puede decir de ti. Con esa ropa mojada vas a coger cualquier cosa.

Se hizo el silencio, mientras Hikaru miraba al suelo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Yo tengo la culpa...

-¿De lo que pasó en el dojo? Iie...- Katsu sacudió la cabeza-. Tú no tienes culpa de nada, solo te has visto metida en un lío sin saberlo.

-¿Lo sabes?

-¿Tú crees que se me arranca de mi casa así como así? Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa: vamos a mi casa, te quedas allí hasta que pase la tormenta y luego ves lo que vas a hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero entonces te meteré en líos...

Katsu soltó un bufido.

-¿En más de los que me meto yo solito? No te burles de mí... Además, no es por nada, pero aunque te quedaras fuera no iba a servir de mucho, te has ido a refugiar al lado de la puerta de mi casa.

En respuesta a aquella frase, la cara de Hikaru tomó una coloración bermellón brillante, lo que hizo que su interlocutor se riera por lo bajo, causando que la muchacha se pusiera aún más roja si cabía. Katsuhiro, con una sonrisa en los labios, le tendió una mano a Hikaru.

-No hay que temer, por ahora. Pase lo que pase, será responsabilidad mía, y no tuya. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Hikaru le miró de hito en hito, hasta que, finalmente, reaccionó y agarró la mano de él, con una ligera sonrisa curvando sus labios.

-Hai...

-------------------

-Un mensaje de nuestro agente en el clan Hojo- anunció uno de los hombres arrodillados-. Los ancianos Fuma saben que estamos infiltrados.

-Fuma Hagane debió de conseguir la información del ninja Shogo- añadió el líder del pequeño escuadrón ninja que había fracasado en la incursión al dojo Kamiya.

-¿Estaría allí por eso?- preguntó el hombre occidental, más para su coleto que para otra persona, pero eso no impidió que el cabeza de clan, a su lado, le escuchara.

-No creo, aquel hombre no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Fuma Hagane es el heredero de los ninja Fuma, y es digno de ser el cabeza de familia. Eso es algo que no se toma a la ligera.

-Por suerte, podemos usar el propio secretismo de los ninjas del clan Hojo contra ellos. Facilita la defensa contra extraños, pero es dificultoso encontrar a alguien que ataca desde dentro.

-No me tranquiliza en absoluto- comentó el occidental-. Mis jefes no están contentos con esta tardanza.

-Tendrán que comprender que las cosas no siempre resultan sencillas. La chiquilla Fuyuzuki es una ninja, y al igual que nosotros es perfectamente capaz de defenderse. Eso, unido con que es aliada de Battousai...

-Ya he dicho que sus peleas no me interesan. Quiero resultados.

El ninja de la voz aguda bufó ligeramente a través de su máscara de tela. Su líder le chistó ligeramente.

-Comprendo su impaciencia, señor- dijo, dirigiéndose al occidental-, pero algunas cosas requieren su tiempo. No se puede pelear contra las adversidades de la naturaleza sin estar preparado, y del mismo modo no se puede batallar contra dos bandos distintos sin antes saber como vencerles.

Se volvió de nuevo al ninja de la voz aguda.

-La chica huyó, y ha estado desaparecida todo el día- contestó éste-. No me he atrevido a moverme, por miedo a encontrarme con alguno de sus amigos, están buscando por toda la ciudad. Pero tarde o temprano saldrá de su escondite, y entonces la atraparé.

-En cuanto a los ninja Fuma, ¿no deberías estar ya allí?

-Con la tormenta, podré decir que me oculté hasta que amainó. Por ahora cuento con la confianza de todos y puedo ir y venir a mi antojo. Ya veremos más adelante lo que tendré que hacer.

-Muy bien. Ahora necesitamos encontrar a la muchacha antes que nadie.

-¿Qué hay de los testigos? ¿Y la gente del dojo?

-Sinceramente, señor, y después de lo de esta noche, creo que mi familia y yo no tenemos ningún interés en meternos con Battousai y su gente. Si quiere eliminarles, vaya usted y pégueles dos tiros, pero me niego a perder hombres innecesariamente. ¡Qué se quede en su dojo! Tarde o temprano se cansará de buscar a la muchacha, y para entonces será ya tarde.

-------------------

Hikaru estaba al lado de un pequeño brasero, calentándose. Katsu le había dejado una hakama y una keikogi que había sacado de los kamis sabían dónde, para que se quitara sus ropas mojadas, y había comenzado a preparar una frugal cena. La pequeña pelirroja se acurrucó un poco más al fuego, sintiendo todavía frío. De pronto sintió el peso de una manta sobre sus hombros, y miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Katsuhiro.

-Estás helada, chica- salió un momento del campo de vista de la kunoichi para volver con un par de tazones de arroz-. No es gran cosa, pero me has pillado un pelín desprevenido.

-Es más de lo que me merezco. Dômo arigatô.

-Iie... No suelo tener mucha compañía- dijo, sentándose cerca del brasero él también-. Sano viene de vez en cuando, pero está más tiempo con Himura y compañía que... Pero, por todos los kamis, Hikaru-san, ¡qué el arroz no se va a ir andando!

Hikaru se encogió en la manta, poniéndose colorada.

-Lo siento- musitó ella.

-¿Has comido algo hoy?

La kunoichi sacudió la cabeza. Katsu lanzó un suspiro y la miró con cara de preocupación.

-¿Realmente crees que es buena idea huir?

-No lo sé realmente. Solo sé que no quiero que le pase nada a nadie... Pero si estoy cerca les atacaran, y les harán daño, como a Yahiko-kun...

-Hikaru-san, ese muchacho se arriesgó conociendo las consecuencias. No te culpes por su herida, ni cargues en tus hombros el peso de las muertes de tu gente ni de los feriantes. No tienes culpa de nada.

-Pero...

Katsu le hizo un gesto para que le dejara continuar, y Hikaru calló.

-Tanto la gente del dojo Kamiya como Sano y yo, sabemos perfectamente lo que hacemos. Lo que elegimos hacer lo hacemos sabiendo que hay unas consecuencias por cada uno de nuestros actos... Bueno, al menos por lo general es así. Haríamos lo que fuera por proteger a nuestros amigos, del mismo modo que tú lo haces, ¿no es así? No te sientas culpable por ello, Hikaru-san.

-No es por eso, Katsuhiro-san... Simplemente, no quiero traer problemas, pero estos me persiguen.

-Tampoco deberías sentirte culpable por eso. Los problemas no los traes tú, sino los que te están persiguiendo.

-Si al menos supiera lo que quieren de mí...

Katsu se encogió de hombros.

-Eso queda incluso fuera de mi alcance.

Hikaru observó el bol, ahora vacío.

-De cualquiera de las maneras, huir no es una opción- continuó él-. Me temo que tus perseguidores no se darán por vencidos con tanta facilidad. Si mis consejos no cayeran en saco roto con tanta frecuencia, te diría que volvieras al dojo. Y si me sales con lo de que lo haces por nosotros- añadió antes de que Hikaru pudiera contestarle-, lamento decirte, y creo que hablo por todos, que sabemos arreglárnoslas bien solitos para quitarnos de encima las pulgas.

Hikaru no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, lo que animó a su interlocutor. Éste se levantó, llevándose el cuenco consigo.

-Espera un poco, te prepararé un sitio para que puedas dormir.

-Katsuhiro-san...

-Hai?

-Arigatô.

-Iie.

Hikaru se volvió de nuevo hacia el brasero, envuelta en la manta, pensando. Le hubiera gustado hacer caso a Katsuhiro, ya que a fin de cuentas, al igual que Sanosuke, podía llegar a ser una persona de confianza si sabías tocarle la fibra. Pero en aquel momento sus instintos le decían que lo mejor que podía hacer era correr. ¿Qué podía hacer ella, a parte de eso? ¡Eran ninjas! Y por el aspecto de todo aquello, era un grupo grande, una familia, o incluso un clan. Y tal vez algo más detrás. Estaba asustada, como nunca antes en su vida. ¿Cómo podía realmente expresar todo ese miedo? No tenía la capacidad para hacerlo, no en palabras. Sólo quería correr y esperar que, con un poco de suerte, al menos dejaran a sus amigos en paz.

-¿Qué hacer?- musitó ella en voz baja.

-------------------

Horas más tarde, metida en un futón que Katsuhiro tenía de sobra, tal vez por previsión en caso de que Sano decidiera pasarse con el sake un día de esos y se cayera redondo ahí mismo, Hikaru miraba el techo sobre su cabeza una vez más. Había dormido un poco, apenas nada. No podía conciliar el sueño. Escuchaba la respiración pausada y rítmica del dueño de la casa en algún otro lugar. Había dejado de llover hacía relativamente poco, y no se oía ningún sonido proveniente del exterior, cosa que no le tranquilizaba en absoluto. Se irguió en el futón y miró a su alrededor. Tras asegurarse de que no había nadie, al menos nadie despierto, cogió sus ropas, ya secas, y se las puso a toda velocidad, sujetando su tanto a la espalda y cogiendo la bolsa con las pequeñas pertenencias que todavía mantenía en su poder. Le tomó prestado un poco de papel, un pincel y tinta a Katsuhiro para escribir una nota rápida y, sin más dilación, salió de la casa silenciosa como un gato.

Oculta en las sombras del tejadillo, examinó los alrededores de un rápido vistazo y, una vez se aseguró de que nadie parecía estar observándola, salió de su escondite. Lanzó una nueva mirada a su alrededor antes de salir a la carrera por las oscuras calles, avanzando en zigzag de un escondite a otro. Rápidamente abandonó la barriada de casas pobres en la que Katsu habitaba y se dirigió hacia las afueras de Tokyo.

No había tardado demasiado en completar la primera parte de su plan, y sin ningún contratiempo, lo cual era aún mejor. Pero Hikaru no confiaba demasiado en su buena suerte, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que le había ocurrido en lo que podía recordar de su vida, demasiado en muy poco tiempo, y siguió con mil y una precauciones. No sabía a dónde iría, una vez hubiera abandonado la ciudad, pero tenía muy claro que, por ahora, lo mejor que podía hacer era poner tierra de por medio entre ella y la capital. Su primera jornada consistiría en lo que le quedaba de noche y el resto del día. Tocó la pequeña bolsa y suspiró. No tenía mucho dinero, la verdad fuera dicha, y no sabía muy bien como iba a acabar ese viaje, pero se había decidido y ahora nada la iba a echar atrás.

Hikaru se detuvo un rato ante el camino que se alejaba de Tokyo, y lanzó un quedo suspiro. Iba hacia el oeste, y la muchacha se dijo que aquella era una dirección tan buena como cualquier otra para comenzar. Así pues, poniendo un pie delante de otro, Hikaru comenzó de nuevo su viaje.

El viaje de la desesperanza que ya había recorrido otras muchas veces en lo poco que recordaba de su vida.

-------------------

La partida de Hikaru no pasó desapercibida, para desgracia de la joven kunoichi.

Desde el tejado de la misma casa de Katsu, el ninja de voz aguda que había liderado el ataque al dojo observaba, y vio alejarse a la muchacha. Había tratado de seguirla, pero había sido más complicado de lo que en un principio había pensado, y empezó a tenerle algo de respeto a aquella kunoichi tan extraña. Se conformó con seguirle el rastro. Después de todo, en esos momentos no tenía intención de enfrentarse a ella.

El rastro llevó al extraño personaje a las afueras de Tokyo, en donde continuaba por uno de los caminos principales. Bajo su máscara de tela, sonrió. El rastro iba en dirección a Kansai... a Kyoto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Diox, que mal... Las he pasado puñeteras para hacer este capítulo, y me alegro de haberlo acabado. Es lo malo de esto, que teniendo una serie como Rurouni Kenshin, la verdadera acción no será hasta el final, y antes de eso tengo que poner mucha paja, para no acelerarme con la trama... Es todo un reto. Y para colmo de males, a Lolth le dio un ataque y tuvo un problema con la memoria, con lo que tuvimos que llevarla a la tienda para que la arreglaran. Para aquellos que no me conozcan, Lolth es mi ordenador... Sustituyó a Entreri, mi antiguo ordenata, hace cosa de medio año. Los nombres tienen su razón de ser (digamos, simplemente, que tengo un vicio salvaje con ciertos autores de libros).

Uhm... No sé si he conseguido cogerle el punto a Katsu... Como se le ve tan poco y varía de carácter del manga al anime, no sé si le he acabado de cazar en su personalidad. Cualquiera diría que alguien como Saito o Aoshi-sama me costaría más de describir, pero como les tengo ya relativamente bien cazados... En fin, que sea lo que Diox e Eilistraee quieran.

Saki: Moito obrigado! (¿está eso bien escrito? U) Jo, que ilusión, me siento internacional... Aunque tanto como kawaii... (Yuko se relee el primer cap) pues yo no lo definiría como kawaii, la verdad... Si viera esto el director de las pelis de El Señor de los Anillos, se estaría frotando las manos, y eso que ni Saito ni Hagane han comenzado a calentarse. Y no, no sé portugués. Simplemente he agarrado el disco de Dulce Pontes de mi padre y me he puesto a leer el libreto con la esperanza de encontrar como se decía muchas gracias.

En el siguiente capítulo... Que esté depre, asustada y con fiebre no quiere decir que Hikaru no pueda patear traseros. ¡Presentación oficial (ya era hora) de Date-san y Shogo Miho! (y esperemos que también de Rodríguez). Y, como no, más bien poco descanso para la gente del dojo Kamiya, ¿o creíais que les iba a dar un respiro? Jurjurjur, que poco me conocéis.


	7. Elegir un Camino

**ROKU: ELEGIR UN CAMINO.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Os habéis leído los disclaimers de los capítulos anteriores? ¿Sí? Pues aquí también se aplican, que ya me estoy quedando sin ideas originales para hacer el chorra aquí arriba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la altura del mediodía, Hikaru había recorrido una distancia bastante aceptable, y desde su posición ya no se podía ver Tokyo. Estaba en un pequeño bosquecillo que rodeaba el camino, las ramas de los árboles ocultando la poca luz solar que conseguía atravesar las nubes que aún quedaban de la tormenta de la noche anterior. De vez en cuando se cruzaba con algún que otro viajero, y había visto un par de carretas, una marchando en la misma dirección que ella y otra cruzándose. A pesar de estar preocupada, la muchacha había tenido ánimos suficientes como para contestar a todos aquellos que la hubieran saludado.

Pronto, se dijo la muchacha, el camino que seguía desembocaría en la ruta de Tokai, hacia Kyoto. No estaba muy segura de si aquel era el mejor camino, pero tampoco tenía muchas otras oportunidades. Tras llegar a Kyoto, tal vez pudiera seguir adelante y alcanzar Hiroshima; para entonces lo más probable fuera que sus perseguidores ya hubieran dejado en paz a sus amigos, y entonces podría ajustar cuentas sin miedo a meter a los demás de por medio.

Puso la mano sobre la bolsa que llevaba escondida dentro de su camisa, y suspiró. No tenía casi dinero, y probablemente tuviera que arreglárselas para cazar algo comestible. Tampoco es que le molestara aquello mucho, puesto que en los primeros días de los que tenía recuerdo, había vivido precisamente de lo poco que podía cazar y recolectar. Problemas desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

Iba a ser un camino largo y pesado, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que no se encontraba en buena condición física, pero Hikaru estaba convencida de que era lo mejor que podía haber hecho por sus amigos.

Siguió avanzando bajo los árboles, con todas sus esperanzas puestas en el camino ante ella.

-------------------

Date Amemaru apartó la vista del informe que había estado leyendo y se frotó suavemente el puente de la nariz con dos de sus dedos. Odiaba el papeleo casi tanto como odiaba el que sus planes no salieran como el quería. Y en aquellos momentos salir de una cosa llevaría a la otra. Estaba esperando todavía noticias de Fuma Hagane y sus ninjas, y tampoco podía tener entera confianza en ninguno de ellos salvo en el propio Hagane. Suspiró y dejó el papel sobre la mesa, estirándose ligeramente. ¡Ah, Hagane! Si había acudido casi de inmediato al clan Hojo cuando había surgido aquel asunto era, precisamente, porque su amistad con el ninja había sido larga y productiva.

Pero ahora que Hagane tenía un problema demasiado serio entre manos, Amemaru se preguntaba si no habría sido más seguro haber confiado en sus propias fuerzas. Desechó rápidamente la idea. Sin Hagane, probablemente ahora la muchacha estaría en manos de sus adversarios en aquel asunto.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante- contestó Amemaru, irguiéndose en la silla-. ¡Ah, es usted!- añadió, al ver a la persona que había llamado-. Siento el desorden.

-¿Hay noticias de Fuma?- preguntó Rodríguez.

-No, me temo. Sigue con su pequeño problema. Pero tengo entendido que envió a uno de sus mejores subordinados a investigar.

-¿Quién?

-Creo que a Shogo Miho-san.

El español puso una cara extraña.

-¿Es de la entera confianza de Fuma?

-No la habría enviado si no hubiera confiado en ella, ¿no cree? Además, creo que hay algo más respecto a esa chica, pero eso es asunto particular de Fuma-san.

-¿Y ha encontrado algo entre los informes?

Amemaru se permitió un momento de furia y arrojó el papel que tenía en su mano sobre la mesa con algo de saña.

-Imposible. No queda constancia de Fuyuzuki en ningún lado. ¡Ni un solo informe! Si realmente tenían ese arma, estaban más que dispuestos a ocultarla por el resto de los siglos hasta el fin del mundo. Y probablemente se llevaron sus secretos a la tumba.

-Tal vez deberíamos acudir a sus amigos y preguntarles directamente- ofreció Rodríguez, impasible.

Una sonrisa ligeramente maquiavélica se dibujó en el rostro de Amemaru.

-¿Sabe qué? Estoy muy de acuerdo con usted.

-------------------

-¿¿¿Qué ha hecho QUÉ?

Katsu aguantó el chaparrón como mejor pudo.

-Dejó una nota- les dijo a los miembros del dojo Kamiya, tendiéndoles el papel doblado-. Intenté convencerla de que se quedara, pero resultó ser más cabezota de lo que creía.

Kaoru casi le arrancó la nota de las manos a Katsu. Sobre la superfície blanca se leía "Hikaru", escrito con la caligrafía algo dudosa pero perfectamente entendible de la kunoichi pelirroja. Desdobló el papel y comenzó a leer. No era gran cosa. Estaba dirigida precisamente a Katsu, y en ella Hikaru le pedía perdón por marcharse sin avisar, le daba las gracias por la ayuda y le anunciaba que pensaba irse de la ciudad, que no tenía un destino fijo y que, por favor, les pidiera perdón a todos por ella. La carta pasó de mano en mano y finalmente volvió a Katsu, quien la volvió a guardar.

-¿Por qué lo ha hecho?- preguntó Megumi-. ¡Esa chica no está en sus cabales!

-No, simplemente estaba asustada- aseguró Kenshin.

-¡Tenemos que salir en su busca!- exclamó Sano.

-A estas horas debe estar ya muy lejos de Tokyo- contestó Katsu, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Y hay decenas de caminos desde la ciudad. Sin saber en que dirección ha ido...

-Saito va a montar un escándalo después de esto- musitó Kaoru.

-No creo, pero no le va a gustar demasiado.

-¿Qué es lo que no me va a gustar?- preguntó una voz desde la entrada, y casi todo el mundo dio un respingo de sorpresa.

Saito entró sin esperar invitación y miró a todos los presentes. Sano parecía a punto de echar humo por las orejas, en contraste con su amigo de la infancia, quien estaba blanco como la leche. Himura tenía una de esas expresiones idiotescas suyas, "oro" incluido, y las dos mujeres tenían los puños cerrados en la tela de su kimono, los nudillos de la doctora pálidos de tanto apretar. Sin que mediara palabra, el policía volvió a hablar.

-Supongo que se ha ido de la ciudad.

Y un nuevo silencio cayó como una piedra sobre los demás presentes. Finalmente, Katsu recuperó la compostura lo suficiente como para preguntar:

-¿Cómo lo...?

-No ha sido muy difícil figurármelo.

-Entonces, ¿se puede saber a que has venido?- le espetó Sano, e hizo falta el esfuerzo conjunto de Kenshin y Katsu para mantenerle en el sitio.

-Tengo otro asunto que tratar con Battousai, ahou.

-Vamos, Sano, vamos- musitó Katsuhiro a su amigo, en la esperanza de que este no se le tirara al cuello al policía y acabara, indefectiblemente, en la clínica Genzai vendado como una momia-. Intentaré ver si alguien sabe en que dirección fue Hikaru-san, ¿de acuerdo? No es momento para meterse en peleas por nimiedades.

Sano lanzó un bufido despectivo y se quitó de encima la mano de Katsu, saliendo del dojo con un enfado visible. El joven periodista se encogió de hombros antes de perseguir a su amigo, en la vana esperanza de hacerle entrar en razón. Hubo una silenciosa pausa.

-Iré a ver a Yahiko- anunció Megumi, adentrándose en la casa.

Saito se volvió hacia Kaoru, y esta le miró con decisión y sin ceder un solo milímetro.

-¿No tiene nada que hacer?

-Lo que tengas que decirme, ella también lo puede escuchar.

Saito no dijo nada, simplemente sacó un cigarrillo y una cerilla, encendió el tabaco y dejó escapar una pequeña nube de humo antes de seguir hablando.

-Muy bien, como prefieras. He de suponer que Tsukioka-san os tiene al tanto de sus averiguaciones.

-En lo que puede ayudar, sí.

-¿Cómo te llevas con los ninjas?

-Oro?

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Interrogamos a los tipos que vinieron a hacer una visita. La mayoría de ellos eran duros de roer, pero al parecer uno de ellos no era tan resistente a la presión. Hablaron algo del clan Iga. ¿Has oído algo de ellos?

-Nunca, pero le preguntas a la persona equivocada. Deberías dirigirte a Shinomori Aoshi, o en su defecto a Misao-dono u Okina-dono. Aoshi debería estar dispuesto a ayudarte si le mencionas a Hikaru-dono.

-¿En serio? De todas maneras, ya había pensado en eso- Saito se dio la vuelta, se dio un par de pasos hacia la salida y se detuvo un momento-. Por cierto, he hecho investigaciones sobre el ninja que me describisteis.

-¿Y?

-Sólo una cosa: es quien menos os debería preocupar.

Y con tan críptica frase, el policía se alejó.

Kenshin y Kaoru se miraron, desconcertados.

-¿Se puede saber que ha querido decir con eso?- interrogó la maestra de kendo.

El samurai pelirrojo no supo muy bien que contestar.

-------------------

Misao estaba refunfuñando por lo bajo mientras rebuscaba entre polvorientos rollos manuscritos. Varias horas antes había aparecido Cho, a quien no había esperado volver a ver, pidiéndole hablar con Aoshi. Ni que decir tenía que Misao no le iba a dejar pasar así como así y molestar a su Aoshi-sama, así que el espía tuvo que contentarse con decirle a la muchacha la información que estaba buscando.

-¡Ninjas! ¿Y quién en este día y era está interesado en los ninjas?- gruño Misao-. ¡Seguro que ahora estarán todos cuidando granjas y regentando albergues! A.. a... ¡¡¡AAAAHHH!- el último chillido fue acompañado por el estruendo de cerca de veinte rollos cayéndole a Misao en la cabeza. La pobre kunoichi se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con los brazos, hasta que la lluvia de manuscritos cesó.

-Misao-chan, daijobu desu ka?- preguntó Shirojo, asomándose a la puerta con rostro preocupado.

-Hai, daijobu da yo- dijo ella, quitándo los brazos de su cabeza y sonriendo tranquilizadora a Shiro. En ese mismo momento el último rollo de la estantería cayó y le dio de pleno en la coronilla- ¡Ay!

Misao se frotó con fuerza la parte dolorida de su cráneo y dirigió una mirada asesina al manuscrito. Sus ojos pasaron de enfadados a sorprendidos cuando observó el título escrito en el papel. La kunocihi lo cogió y lo abrió un poco para leer las primeras líneas, y dio un brinco de alegría. ¡El informe que andaba buscando! Misao iba a salir a la carrera cuando escuchó las toses de Shiro.

-Misao-chan...

-Hai?

-Más te vale que recojas ese follón, porque yo no pienso hacerlo.

Misao dejó la cabeza gacha.

-Hai...

-------------------

La noche había comenzado a caer, y Hikaru se detuvo en un pequeño claro en el bosque. Tenía muy poco dinero y quería reservar lo más posible para el resto del viaje, así que había decidido pasar la noche a la intemperie. Había pescado un par de peces en un arroyo cercano al punto en el que ahora se encontraba, y los estaba cocinando en un escaso fuego. La muchacha tosió un par de veces y se arrebujó en su chaqueta. A pesar de que no hacía una temperatura desapacible, estaba helada. Se frotó los brazos con fuerza antes de coger uno de los pescados clavados en una varilla de madera y darle un pequeño mordisco. No tenía hambre, pero comprendía la importancia de comer algo si quería seguir adelante.

Sonrió tristemente al recordar días similares, días que no parecían tan malos. Pero entonces no había nadie persiguiéndola, ni tenía más carga que la de un pasado olvidado. Se preguntó, no por primera vez, si todo habría sido diferente en caso de haberse acordado de su vida pasada.

Continuó con su frugal cena hasta que no quedaron más que unas raspas y un par de varillas de madera requemadas. Hikaru desató de su obi el pequeño tanto y lo miró de nuevo. Era liso, sin ni siquiera una guarda en la empuñadura, nada especial, salvo por la excelente hoja. Desenvainó el cuchillo, y observó como las llamas trazaban una enigmática danza sobre el reluciente metal. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y dio un salto hacia un lado. Una cadena surcó el aire en el lugar en el que antes había estado su cuello y se estrelló contra la hoguera, lanzando brasas en todas las direcciones. Hikaru alzó su brazo derecho para protegerse de las cenizas ardientes y se giró, agazapada, en la dirección de la que había venido la kusari.

Se escuchó una maldición ahogada, y varios ninjas se dejaron caer al suelo. Desde la rama, otro de ellos, muy familiar, estaba apoyado contra el tronco.

-Nos volvemos a ver, ne, Fuyuzuki?

-¿Qué demonios queréis?- preguntó ella en un gruñido, la mano derecha apretando fuertemente el mango de su tanto.

-Oh, vamos, a estas alturas deberías saberlo, ne?- dijo el ninja de voz extraña-. Te queremos a ti. ¿Vienes por las buenas, o tenemos que atacarte?

Hikaru mostró una sonrisa sardónica y lobuna que en nada tenía que envidiar a la de Saito.

-Si crees que te voy a ser de ayuda, sinceramente eres un necio. En cuanto a lo de dejarme capturar, tendríais que haber hecho la amenaza unos cuantos días antes, cuando aún teníais inocentes con los que negociar.

Aunque la máscara de tela ocultaba sus facciones, la joven kunoichi pudo observar que su interlocutor temblaba de rabia.

-¡Cogedla!- ordenó, y su voz pareció alzarse un par de octavas, ante lo que Hikaru frunció ligeramente el ceño-. Cuando acaben, podréis hacer lo que se os antoje con ella.

"Demasiado pronto haces promesas," pensó la muchacha, antes de situarse en una posición defensiva. El hecho de que la superaran en número la amilanaba un poco, pero, por el bien de la gente a la que conocía, tenía que vender cara su libertad y su integridad tanto física como psíquica.

Un hombre lanzó una andanada de dardos, y los instintos de Hikaru lanzaron a su consciente a la parte de atrás de su cerebro y actuaron. Los proyectiles fueron detenidos por una rápida danza de tajos, y solo dos fueron capaces de hacer blanco, rozando uno la mejilla de Hikaru y el otro el brazo derecho de la muchacha. El ninja lanzó un grito de triunfo, pero se quedó sumamente sorprendido cuando la muchacha, en lugar de derrumbarse en el suelo a causa del potente somnífero, saltaba hacia él con tremenda rabia y caía a plomo con una voltereta, cortando la tela de su traje y abriendo un tajo en su pecho. Hikaru cayó acuclillada y, con un rápido movimiento de su pierna, hizo un barrido que derribó al tipo y le golpeó en la nuez de Adán, quitándole la respiración durante varios instantes. Con un golpe del mango de su tanto en la sien, la muchacha se aseguró de que aquel no se levantaría en un buen rato.

Pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar. Dos ninjas más se le venían encima, armados con tonfas. Una vez más agazapada, Hikaru esperó hasta que estuvieron a la distancia adecuada, y dio un tremendo salto, aterrizando sobre la cara de uno de sus atacantes. El crujido que siguió al golpetazo fue enfermizo, y Hikaru esperó no haberse sobrepasado. Sin mucho más tiempo para sentir culpabilidad, ya que a fin de cuentas ellos querían hacerle daño, dio otra voltereta, esquivando un tonfa, y lanzó un tajo. Las armas, que por extraño que pareciera estaban hechas de madera, fueron cortadas por la mitad. La kunoichi aterrizó y lanzó una patada a la entrepierna del hombre. Este bloqueó el golpe, pero Hikaru alzó el tanto y golpeó con el mango en el cuello del tipo. Ya había tres en el suelo.

El cuarto no tuvo tanta suerte esquivando la maliciosa patada de la kunoichi, que le dio de lleno en la parte posiblemente más sensible de su cuerpo. La muchacha iba a rematar la faena cuando alguien se le echó encima con un grito de guerra salvaje, tan agudo que incluso le sorprendió que se tratara del líder de los atacantes. Hikaru se apartó de una voltereta y aterrizó limpiamente, poniéndose de inmediato a la defensiva. Una vez más, el extraño personaje estaba armado con una kusari-gama, aunque aquel artefacto no fuera el más apropiado en aquel entorno; debía ser muy bueno como para confiar en que sus habilidades superaran las dificultades del terreno.

Hikaru, por su parte, estaba en su salsa, y era una maestra en manejar su pequeño tanto, pero la desventaja táctica de un arma de corta distancia ante la kusari-gama, que se podía usar tanto a corta como a media distancia mantenía a la joven kunoichi en guardia. Sabía que su única opción era esperar una abertura.

El ninja lanzó la cadena de su arma en un ángulo realmente extraño, y Hikaru esquivó con relativa facilidad el ataque. Pero, por supuesto, la cosa no quedaba así. El ninja cambió la trayectoria de la cadena con un suave movimiento de muñeca, y el peso al final de la kusari golpeó con violencia el costado de Hikaru, que salió lanzada un par de metros, rodando y recibiendo una tanda de golpes contra las piedras que poblaban el pequeño claro. Se las arregló para acabar su viaje agazapada, y esperó.

Una vez más, la cadena voló, pero la joven kunoichi no esquivó el golpe... Al menos no del todo. El arma se enroscó en el brazo izquierdo de la joven, y un fuerte dolor hizo que pequeñas lucecitas de colores bailaran ante sus ojos cuando el peso de la cadena golpeó la extremidad. Haciendo caso omiso del daño, agarró la cadena con las dos manos y tiró con toda la fuerza de que fue capaz, arrancando el resto del arma de manos de su adversario. El ninja la miró sorprendido mientras la muchacha liberaba su brazo izquierdo, mirándole con fríos ojos azul verdosos. Y entonces, pareció que se desvanecía.

En realidad no se había desvanecido, y los ojos del ninja la localizaron casi en seguida, pero en aquellos instantes la muchacha se había movido tan rápido que había recorrido un tercio de la distancia que les separaba en unos pocos segundos. El ninja se colocó en una postura defensiva, y logró bloquear la mayor parte de los golpes de su adversaria y colocar unos cuantos contraataques propios. Sin embargo, y por sorprendente que pareciera, la rabia de la joven kunoichi hacía que esta aguantara el tipo. El jefe ninja lanzó un puñetazo que fue rápidamente esquivado, y dio un salto hacia atrás.

-Por ahora lo dejaremos aquí, Fuyuzuki, pero creéme si te digo que volveremos. No tendrás descanso en esta vida.

Y lanzó una bomba de humo. Cuando el aire se despejó, y Hikaru dejó de toser y de lanzar quedas maldiciones, de los ninjas no quedaba más rastro que la hierba pisoteada. La kunoichi se dejó caer al lado del mortecino fuego. Envainando su tanto, apretó suavemente su mejilla con la mano derecha, y sintió un fuerte dolor. De seguro, pensó ella, a la mañana siguiente luciría un moratón que daría a su cara un aspecto horrible. Y aquello no parecía lo peor del todo. Su brazo izquierdo dolía horrores y, aunque estaba convencida de que no se lo había roto, probablemente estaría en un tris de hacerlo. El narcótico hacía que se sintiera pesada, y aunque no la haría dormir si ella deseaba quedarse despierta, estaba muy claro que su sangre no se limpiaría hasta que hubiera descansado un par de horas.

¡Al infierno con los ninjas! Si la atacaban en su sueño, que así lo hicieran. Al menos podría reírse en su cara por su cobardía cuando se despertara.

Con pensamientos oscuros, Hikaru se quedó dormida.

-------------------

Hagane observó los preparativos de Amemaru.

-No estoy de acuerdo- dijo el ninja.

-Me da igual- le contestó el samurai.

-¿Por qué tenemos que meterlos a ellos? La muchacha se ha ido, y en estos momentos estoy seguro de que Miho la tendrá localizada. ¿Qué esperas sacar de todo esto?

-Ventajas.

-¿Cuáles?

Amemaru sacudió la cabeza, paciente.

-Amigo mío, recuerda que no solo estamos tratando con gaijin, sino también con el gobierno de nuestro propio país, que probablemente no esté muy contento de la situación. La policía ya está investigando el caso de los feriantes, ¿sabes?

-Eso no tuvo que ver con nosotros...

-¿No? Pero el asesino fue alguien de tu clan, al que otra persona de tu clan ordenó atacar...

Hagane lanzó un gruñido.

-No vayas por ahí.

Amemaru simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que quiero decir es que está muy bien que sepáis donde anda la muchacha, pero antes tenemos que asegurarnos de que tiene lo que queremos, y conocer todo lo posible de ella.

-¿Metiendo a esa gente? Date-san... ¡Estamos hablando del hittokiri Battousai!

-Lo sé, lo sé... ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? No pienso meterme en líos. Estoy seguro de que...

Unos pasos apresurados y una llamada desesperada en la puerta interrumpieron a Amemaru. Los dos hombres se miraron y finalmente el samurai habló.

-Adelante.

Una kunoichi desarrapada entró. El largo pelo negro, generalmente recogido en una cola de caballo, estaba en parte atado y en parte suelto alrededor de la cara de la muchacha. Mostraba lo que prometían ser unos moratones realmente serios, y cojeaba ligeramente. Los ojos de Hagane se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver el estado de la joven.

-¡Miho!- exclamó.

-¡Hagane-sama!- respondió la kunoichi, que apenas se mantenía en pie, haciendo caso omiso de la ceja arqueada de Amemaru-. La chica, Fuyuzuki... ¡la han atacado!

Los dos hombres dieron un soberano respingo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- interrogó el ninja, tomando las riendas del asunto.

-Estaba vigilando a la chica cuando me atacaron cuatro de ellos, mientras que otros seis iban a por ella. Apenas pude ver nada, pero creo que Fuyuzuki derribó a tres, dejó a otro para cantar temas de biwa durante el resto de su vida y espantó al jefe, porque se fueron todos. ¡Pero Fuyuzuki huyó! Cuando acabé con mis atacantes, ella ya se había marchado.

Amemaru lanzó una queda maldición.

-¿Quiénes te atacaron?

-No lo sé, no pude ver insignias o rasgos distintivos, pero estoy segura de que he visto ese estilo de combate en otra parte, aunque no sé en dónde.

Hagane se quedó pensativo.

-¿Hacia dónde se dirigía Fuyuzuki?- preguntó de pronto Amemaru.

La kunoichi se volvió hacia él.

-Iba por la ruta Tokai, camino de Kyoto.

-No creo que se haya separado del camino por demasiado tiempo, aunque se habrá vuelto más cauta. Fuma-san, voy a intentar entrar en contacto con unos conocidos míos de Kyoto. Retrasaré mi encuentro con la gente del dojo hasta mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Mientras, intenta solucionar los problemas más serios. Hablaré con Rodríguez para que alguien se ocupe de Shogo-san.

Hagane asintió, y el samurai se alejó por el pasillo. Una vez se hubo asegurado de que no había nadie, el ninja cerró la puerta de la habitación y se volvió hacia su compañera, con el rostro preocupado.

-Miho... Siento haberte metido en esto.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en negativa.

-Iie... Sabía que era peligroso, y me llena de orgullo que me eligieras a mí de entre todos.

Hagane sonrió y tomó con delicadeza las manos de la kunoichi.

-No habría confiado en nadie más.

Miho sonrió.

-Eso me llena de más orgullo aún- dijo, y con un suave movimiento alzó su encallecida mano, dando un ligero tirón a una de las cintas que sujetaban la máscara de Hagane, dejando que cayera.

-------------------

La mañana dio paso a la tarde. Las nubes que se habían cernido sobre Tokyo durante los últimos días empezaron a alejarse en dirección suroeste, pero este hecho no parecía animar en nada a los miembros del dojo Kamiya.

Yahiko por fin había despertado, pero la noticia de la marcha precipitada de Hikaru no hizo nada por alegrarle o acelerar su recuperación. Megumi había ido aquel día a cambiarle las vendas al muchacho y a dedicarle un par de horas. Por su parte, Sano había estado yendo y viniendo, en general sumamente asqueado. Al parecer, averiguó Kenshin por medio de uno de los amigos del luchador callejero, Katsu y Sanosuke habían intentado encontrar pistas de Hikaru o de los dos grupos que la perseguían, con éxito más bien escaso.

Saito, molesto a su manera por la pérdida de Hikaru, no había vuelto a aparecer por el dojo, y con un poco de suerte no lo haría en unos cuantos días. Kenshin y Kaoru habían intentado volver a la rutina habitual, pero la espera se les hacía pesada, incluso cuando había pasado tan poco tiempo. En esos mismo momentos el samurai pelirrojo estaba, como era habitual en él, lavando la ropa. Era, para diversión de muchos, la envidia de todas las mujeres del vecindario, aunque todavía ninguna se había acercado a preguntarle sus secretos.

Claro que a ver quién era la valiente con la maestra del dojo bajo el mismo techo.

Kenshin se secó el sudor de la frente con un brazo empapado, lo cual no ayudó en la situación. Iba a volver a su colada cuando notó algo extraño. Alzó los ojos y miró...

Y vio un destello plateado, y acertó a saltar a un lado al tiempo que se escuchaba un fuerte trallazo. Del cubo de la colada no quedaron más que trozos de madera rotos y agua jabonosa por todos lados. Kenshin echó a correr, en la esperanza de alcanzar su cuarto, y por tanto su espada, antes de que hubiera más destrozos. Unos instantes después hubo un segundo trallazo que abrió un enorme agujero en la pared del dojo. Kaoru se iba a enfurecer por aquello, dijo una vocecita en la cabeza de Kenshin, pero el samurai la apartó, pensando en problemas más acuciantes. Rápidamente alcanzó su cuarto y cogió su espada, dejando la saya tirada en el suelo, y volvió por el mismo sitio por el que había venido.

El atacante, un joven occidental de cabellos negros con un ligero reflejo castaño, había comenzado a bajar del árbol en el que había estado subido cuando Kenshin reapareció. El samurai no aminoró la marcha y dio un portentoso salto. El occidental alzó su rifle con la esperanza de poder darle un tiro a semejante tipo, pero la sakabatou de Kenshin bajó con rapidez, partiendo el arma en dos mitades. El cazador miró su rifle con una expresión de sorpresa y horror, que se quedó grabada en su cara cuando Kenshin le golpeó en las costillas con la parte roma de su espada, tirándole al suelo, dolorido.

En aquel momento, Kenshin escuchó el sonido de lucha en la parte delantera de la casa y, temiéndose lo peor, echó a correr como si lo estuviera persiguiendo un oni. Al llegar a la entrada principal, se encontró con Kaoru combatiendo contra dos hombres, altos, de piel tostada por el sol y cabello oscuro, que blandían porras. La maestra de kendo no parecía tenerlo difícil, y así lo demostró cuando, colocándose de tal manera que uno de los individuos entorpecía al otro, golpeó con el boken en la cabeza al atacante más cercano. Este cayó redondo, derribando a su compañero, que acertó a quitarse de encima el peso que se le había venido a tiempo para esquivar a una muy peligrosa Kaoru. Cuando vio que ahora la proporción dos contra uno estaba a favor de los defensores, el joven europeo sacó una pistola, y disparó varias veces, y a lo loco.

Una de las balas rozó el hombro de Kaoru, que había buscado cobertura detrás de los muros de su hogar. Fue la única que tuvo algo de efecto, porque las demás fallaron su objetivo por mucho. Kenshin, particularmente molesto, corrió hacia el europeo y le golpeó con fuerza en el estomago. El joven se llevó las manos a la parte dolorida de su cuerpo, soltando el revolver ahora sin munición, y en una sorprendente muestra de buen juicio, salió a la carrera sin mirar atrás. Kenshin pensó por un momento en perseguirle, pero se decidió en contra de ello, y fue a ver como se encontraba Kaoru. Frunció el ceño al ver la herida en el hombro de la maestra de kendo.

-Daijobu- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa-. Solo es un rasguño, aunque escuece una barbaridad.

Tranquilizado, Kenshin volvió a su habitual forma de ser.

-Es mejor que vayas a ver a Megumi-dono- dijo.

-¿Y qué hacemos con este tipo?

-Me encargaré de que él y su compañero de la parte de atrás le hagan una visita a Saito. Seguro que sacará cosas interesantes de este par en lo referente a Hikaru-dono.

-------------------

-Nuestros hombres han fallado.

Eran cuatro hombres los que se habían sentado alrededor de la mesa, sus rasgos apenas distinguibles en la penumbra.

-Enviamos a nuestro mejor tirador. ¿Cómo pudo no dar a un simple bárbaro oriental?

-Sobrepasa a mi entendimiento.

-Tengo entendido que los... "ninjas", como se hacen llamar, sienten un gran respeto por este hombre.

-Así es, se han negado a atacar de nuevo ese lugar.

Hubo una pausa.

-Bien, dejémosles por el momento, ya nos ocuparemos de ellos.

-¿Cómo? No pienso sacrificar más gente. Por no hablar de que estaremos en problemas si ponen a la policía tras nuestra pista.

-Oh, pero tengo una idea, aunque primero hemos de encontrar a la muchacha...

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

-Una vez consigamos lo que queremos de la chica, tendremos que probar nuestra nueva adquisición. ¿Por qué no aquí mismo en Japón?

-No me parece buena idea. Ya hemos llamado demasiado la atención- el hablante se movió nervioso-. Además, primero tendrías que encontrar a la chica, y no hemos avanzado mucho en su captura últimamente.

-Tranquilo. Tarde o temprano la muchacha se cansará. Por mucho que corra el conejo, si no hay madriguera en la que pueda esconderse no puede escapar.

-¿Sabes donde encontrarla?

-Oh, sí... Y cuando llegue a Kyoto, estará perdida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Siento el retraso. Ultimamente estoy agobiada, y no me siento muy inspirada. Aunque tengo que admitir que la parte del combate de Hikaru fue una de las mejores que he escrito en este fic. Me está costando un poco esta parte porque no tenía ninguna idea prefijada de esta etapa del fic, y por eso creo que no me ha quedado muy allá. Pero bueno, creo que a partir del siguiente capítulo la cosa irá mejorando porque ya tengo más idea de lo que pienso hacer, menos mal.

Tarde mucho tiempo en pensar en el nombre de Amemaru, y se me ocurrió este de pronto, pensando en un personaje del Onimusha y en otro de Samurai Spirits. Miho nació poco depués de la idea de Hagane, y la verdad es que me gusta mucho. Quiero mantener un poco más en las sombras al grupo del Hacha Sangrante, aunque ahora esté sacando a la luz a todo el grupo de Amemaru y Hagane. Hay muchas sorpresitas que aún tengo guardadas.

En el siguiente capítulo, Hikaru llega por fin a Kyoto, y encuentra nuevos amigos y un viejo conocido, muy a su pesar.


	8. Certezas

**NANA: CERTEZAS.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No, Rurouni Kenshin no es mío. Tampoco lo es Hikaru. Por serlo, seguro que ni Hagane lo es U Y si creéis que yo me llevo dinero con esto, es que estáis más locos aún que yo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru estaba observando los destrozos que se había producido en el patio trasero, y lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Los agujeros que había abierto la munición del rifle de caza del occidental iban a tardar un buen tiempo en ser reparados, por no hablar del dinero que dicha reparación costaría. No ganaba para disgustos. Además, pensó la maestra de kendo volviéndose hacia una parte del patio en el que se veía la marca de perdigones, tendrían que comprar una cuba nueva para la colada. Dio un nuevo suspiro. Vaya un fastidio.

No había escuchado al hombre acercarse a la puerta trasera, así que cuando oyó la voz de este lanzando un sonoro juramento dio un bote y se volvió.

-¡Chikuso! ¡Se nos han adelantado de nuevo!

Kaoru observó al joven samurai que miraba con los ojos como platos los agujeros en la pared del dojo, y le reconoció como el japonés que había estado acompañando al otro hombre occidental, preguntando por Hikaru. Con un rápido movimiento, y haciendo caso omiso del dolor que le producía la herida del hombro, sacó su boken de prácticas y se puso en guardia. El joven la miró con expresión sorprendida.

-¡Así que ha vuelto!- exclamó ella-. ¡Pero se equivoca si piensa que vamos a ser víctimas fáciles! ¡Sus compañeros ya están en la cárcel!

-¿Compañeros?- el joven pestañeó-. Oiga, no sé que impresión se habrá hecho de mí de la vez que nos encontramos, pero le aseguro que esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo o con la gente con la que trabajo. Si hubiera sido alguno de ellos no tendrían agujeros de arma de fuego, sino una bonita colección de shuriken y kunai clavados en la pared.

Kaoru bajó el arma, pero siguió en guardia, desconfiando de aquel joven. Este mostró una sonrisa inocente.

-Verá, ¿se acuerda de la chica por la que pregunté? Bien, esos tipos vinieron a averiguar cosas sobre ella. Supongo que se encargó Battousai de ellos, ¿no?

De nuevo Kaoru tenía el boken levantado.

-¿¿Cómo sabe eso?

-Me trato con un clan ninja, tienen redes de información y todo eso. Además, he escuchado suficientes historias del Bakumatsu no Douran como para reconocer al mismísimo Okita si su fantasma se me apareciera, ¿sabe?

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere usted, si se puede saber?

-Pues información.

-¿De que clase?

-Vamos, vamos, tampoco hay que ponerse así. Voy desarmado, ¿ve? He venido en son de paz. Hago unas preguntas inocentes, me contesta como tenga a bien y, si en algún momento se siente amenazada, solo tiene que darme una tunda o, en caso necesario, llamar a su amigo de la espada de filo invertido. Una katana sorprendente y una verdadera obra de arte, si me lo permite decir.

La maestra del dojo estaba realmente confusa. No sabía que hacer con respecto a aquel hombre. Parecía amigable y, como el mismo había dicho, no llevaba ningún arma, al menos visible. Pero había algo en él que no acababa de encajar, y no podía evitar colocarle en la misma categoría de peligrosidad en la que, en su momento, había colocado a Saito. Volvió a bajar el boken, aunque no las tuviera todas consigo. La oferta, en ciertos aspectos, le parecía razonable, y siempre podían sacar algo de información respecto a lo que perseguían aquellos tipos.

-Supongo que no le importará que mi "amigo de la espada de filo invertido" participe en la conversación, ¿verdad?

-De hecho me interesaría que así fuera.

Kaoru miró al joven de arriba abajo.

-Espere aquí.

Pocos instantes después, el joven samurai, Kenshin y Kaoru estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa, con tres tazas de humeante té verde sobre la misma. El samurai tomó un sorbo de su bebida antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Siento mi descortesía al no haberme presentado. Mi nombre es Date Amemaru.

Kenshin arqueó una ceja. Aquel apellido...

-¿Date?

-Ajá.

-¿Relacionado con la familia de militares y estrategas?

-Hai- dijo Amemaru con una sonrisa-. En realidad, pertenezco a una rama secundaria que se acomodó en Yokohama y comenzó a hacer tratos con los comerciantes occidentales. De hecho, esa tradición de comercio con los gaijin es lo que me lleva a esta situación.

-Supongo que se referirá al asunto de la hermandad del Hacha Sangrante.

-Oh, ¿ya les han hablado de ellos? Supongo que sí, tengo entendido que su amigo Sagara es antiguo compañero de fatigas de Tsukioka Tsunan.

Kenshin miró a Amemaru con los ojos violetas entrecerrados.

-Verán- continuó Amemaru, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada del samurai pelirrojo-, en principio todo esto era mucho más sencillo. Nosotros no teníamos intención de meter a nadie en este asunto salvo a Fuyuzuki-san, su amiga, quien, por desgracia, ya estaba metida. Pero nuestros adversarios, la hermandad a la que ha mencionado antes, nos llevan una buena delantera. Sabemos que la muchacha ha dejado Tokyo. Cogió la ruta Tokai hacia Kyoto, y esta noche fue atacada por un grupo de ninjas.

-NANI?- exclamó Kaoru, poniéndose en pie.

-Tranquilicese, Kamiya-san. Su amiga está bien, de hecho bastante mejor que el agente de nuestro grupo que la estaba siguiendo, cosa loable, dado que nuestro agente compitió con menos atacantes que ella, según sus palabras. Sin embargo, tras el combate la perdió de vista, y por ahora no tenemos noticias suyas, aunque creemos que está a salvo.

Kaoru lanzó un suspiro.

-Yokatta...

-Ahora que les he tranquilizado respecto a su amiga, ¿podría hacerles algunas preguntas? No tienen por qué responder, aunque nos solucionarían algún que otro problema.

-Haga las preguntas- contestó Kenshin-. En cualquier caso, ya se verá si tenemos respuestas a ellas.

Amemaru asintió.

-Lo primero es lo primero. Sé que el nombre familiar de su amiga no aparece en ningún registro oficial dado que se lo inventó ella. Tengo mis fuentes- añadió con una sonrisa ante la mirada pasmada de sus dos interlocutores-. Lo que quisiera saber es si conocen de la existencia de algún registro de ella o de su pueblo natal.

-No, que yo sepa no existe ninguno.

Amemaru se quedó pensativo.

-Eso dificulta las cosas...- musitó-. ¿Qué conocen del pasado de su amiga? ¿Hay algo que puedan decirme?

Kaoru pareció a punto de saltar, pero Kenshin la detuvo antes de contestar.

-No sabemos nada, realmente, a parte de que la aldea en la que vivía fue atacada, y sus habitantes aniquilados. Al parecer, perdió la memoria durante el suceso, y no sabe absolutamente nada de lo que la ocurrió.

Amemaru parpadeó.

-¿Tiene amnesia?

-Hai. Cada vez que alguien intenta hacerle recordar algo, sufre un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

El joven samurai de cabellos negros lanzó una maldición por lo bajo.

-Esto no estaba en los planes... ¿Y respecto a la aldea? ¿Han estado alguna vez allí?

Kenshin dudó durante unos instantes antes de contestar.

-Hai.

-¿Hubo algo que les pareciera fuera de lugar? ¿Alguna cosa que se salvara de la quema, lo que fuera?

-Iie. No quedaban más que ruinas.

Los dos samurais se miraron fijamente a los ojos y, finalmente, Amemaru asintió.

-Comprendo. Gracias por sus respuestas, aunque no hayamos adelantado nada. Como bien les dije, no era nada tan terrible.

El joven japonés de cabellos negros se puso en pie.

-Una última cosa. El Hacha Sangrante quiere eliminar todo rastro del pasado de la muchacha, asesinando a todos aquellos que la han conocido en persona. En nuestra situación, lo único que podemos hacer es enviar a alguien para que avise a Fuyuzuki, pero la seguridad de ustedes y sus amigos es cosa suya. Nunca tuvimos intención de que ustedes entraran en este asunto, especialmente usted, Himura-san, pero me temo que el Hacha Sangrante es de otra opinión. Cúbranse las espaldas y con probabilidad podamos conseguir que Fuyuzuki-san vuelva a ustedes, aunque sea huyendo de nosotros.

Y con un simple gesto como despedida, Amemaru salió de la habitación y del dojo.

Kenshin y Kaoru, que habían seguido al hombre, se miraron mutuamente, con preocupación en el rostro.

-¿En que lío nos hemos metido ahora?- preguntó la maestra del dojo.

-A saber. Solo espero que Hikaru-dono salga bien de esta- contestó el samurai.

-------------------

Horas más tarde, Fuma Hagane salía de Tokyo, tomando una ruta alternativa hacia Kyoto, en la esperanza de alcanzar a la muchacha Fuyuzuki antes de que pasara algo desagradable. Amemaru le había contado su encuentro con Himura Kenshin, y el ninja supo que estaban en serios apuros. Había dejado a Miho al cargo de la investigación sobre los traidores, confiando en que su amada podría con todos los problemas que se presentaran. Sólo podía confiar en ella, y prefería que se recuperara de sus heridas mientras él hacía el viaje.

No iba a ser sencillo, ni falto de peligros.

-------------------

Días más tarde, Hikaru llegó a Kyoto.

La joven kunoichi habría quedado fascinada por la antigua capital de Japón de no ser porque se encontraba francamente mal. La última etapa de su viaje le había costado horrores, y no había dejado de toser en todo el día anterior. Por mucho que se arrebujara en su chaqueta, no podía evitar sentir frío, y había llegado a la conclusión de que se había puesto enferma. Pero, aunque sabía que en aquel estado no podría hacer mucho, se negaba a detenerse. Comenzó a atravesar la ciudad, sintiéndose realmente miserable. Apenas había probado bocado en los últimos días.

Caminó sin dirección aparente durante un tiempo, perdida por completo. Se detuvo de pronto ante un pequeño albergue de aspecto acogedor. El aspecto que daba es que había sido derruido en parte por un terremoto y reconstruido recientemente. Hikaru casi podía olfatear el aroma de la comida y antes de darse cuenta había dado ya varios pasos hacia el lugar. Se detuvo, sorprendida, y sacudió la cabeza.

"No," pensó. "Este lugar parece fuera de mi presupuesto, por muy respetable que sea, y aún me queda mucho camino que recorrer. Aunque..." Hikaru alzó la vista hacia el signo con el nombre del establecimiento.

"Aoiya... ¿Dónde he oído eso antes? Creo recordar que Kaoru-san lo mencionó... ¿con respecto a quién? Si no me sintiera tan cansada sería capaz de recordarlo... En cualquier caso, no creo que deba quedarme aquí."

Se giró y dio un par de pasos hacia delante, sin ver ni a dónde iba ni lo que la rodeaba. Sentía la cabeza pesada, y como si todo su cuerpo se fuera a derrumbar. Trastabilló y tropezó con alguien más o menos de su altura.

-¡Hey! ¡Mira por dónde andas!- exclamó una voz femenina bastante malhumorada.

-Gomen... nasai...- fue a decir, pero su voz se quedó en un susurro. Sus piernas no podían aguantar el peso del resto de su cuerpo. Y cayó...

-¡¡¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡¡¡¡Jiya! ¡¡¡Alguien! ¡¡¡Ayuda!- llamó la voz femenina de antes.

Fue lo último que escuchó Hikaru antes de caer inconsciente.

-------------------

Misao y Okina miraron al doctor mientras este salía de la habitación en la que habían acomodado a la joven que se había desmayado delante del Aoiya.

-Me temo que la chica ha cogido alguna afección pulmonar- dijo el hombre-. No es grave, por ahora, pero su estado podría empeorar. Parece que no ha comido nada decente en los últimos días, y eso repercutirá en su estado de salud. Tiene además algunas contusiones, y le he tenido que entablillar el brazo izquierdo. El hueso no está fracturado, pero al parecer tiene una fisura, y tendrá que mantenerlo inmóvil durante un par de días si quiere que se le ponga bien.

Misao se encogió ante la lista de problemas de la muchacha. ¿Cómo demonios había podido acabar así?

El doctor le tendió un pequeño sobre de medicina a Okina.

-Disuelva una pizca de estos polvos en un vaso de agua y déselo a beber, un vaso cada doce horas, durante seis días. Puede disolverlo en té, si se resiste a tomar la medicina. Ayudará a que su cuerpo se recupere del resfriado. En cuanto a los golpes, probablemente esté bien en dos o tres días; vendré a verla en ese espacio de tiempo.

El anciano asintió, y acompañó al médico a la salida. Misao, mientras tanto, se asomó a la habitación. La muchacha estaba tumbada en un futón, arropada. El brazo entablillado estaba por encima de la cobertura del futón. En su rostro, en la mejilla, se veía un manchón de colores amarillentos y violáceos de color enfermizo, y su aspecto en general era horripilante. Parecía dormir apaciblemente, aunque de vez en cuando se removía, como si no se encontrara a gusto. Misao cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Okina, que estaba subiendo de nuevo las escaleras.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-De momento se queda con nosotros.

-No me estoy refiriendo a eso, Jiya.

Okina sabía muy bien a lo que Misao se estaba refiriendo.

-Está claro que el lío en el que se haya metido tiene que ser gordo, pero no creo que sea algo que no puedas manejar, Misao-chan. En cualquier caso, solo ella podría decirnos quién la atacó, y no creo que sea conveniente alterarla tan pronto. Dejémosla descansar.

Misao asintió.

-Le pediré a Omasu que se ocupe de ella, y que nos avise cuando se despierte.

Dicho esto, ambos se separaron a continuar con sus respectivas labores, temiendo que aquella inesperada visita les fuera a traer mayores complicaciones de las que habrían creído posibles.

-------------------

Hikaru abrió los ojos y vio un techo de madera sobre su cabeza.

"¿Dónde estoy," se preguntó. "¿Me han cogido esos tipos? Malditos cobardes aprovechados..."

Entonces un rostro asomó a su campo de visión. Era una mujer joven, con el cabello castaño recogido en un sencillo moño y ojos grandes y apacibles.

"Vale, creo que me he precipitado un poco."

Entonces recordó haber estado delante de un albergue antes de tropezarse con alguien y caer al suelo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Estás en el albergue Aoiya- anunció la mujer-. Te desmayaste justo frente a la puerta. Has debido de pasarlo realmente mal. Espera un momento, enseguida vuelvo.

Y con esas palabras, la mujer desapareció de su campo de visión.

Hikaru parpadeó ligeramente, tosió un par de veces e intentó erguirse. Descubrió que su brazo izquierdo carecía de gran parte de su movilidad y levantó lo levantó a la altura de los ojos. Lo tenía entablillado y sujeto firmemente. Al parecer había recibido la visita de un médico. Intentó erguirse de nuevo, y consiguió quedarse sentada en el futón, pero a aquello le siguió un terrible ataque de tos. Consiguió calmarse poco a poco, aunque se sentía sin fuerzas.

Al momento entró la mujer a la que había visto al despertar, seguida de un anciano apoyado en un bastón, con una barba de chivo adornada con un lacito rosa, y una chica de más o menos su edad con el pelo negro, recogido en una larguísima trenza. La chica de la trenza llevaba en las manos un vaso con un líquido humeante, y a Hikaru se le subió el ánimo cuando reconoció la bebida como té verde.

-No deberías estar levantada- dijo la muchacha-. Anda, bébete esto- añadió, tendiéndole el vaso.

Hikaru lo cogió con una leve sonrisa y murmuró un suave "domo arigato" antes de beberse el contenido del vaso de tres tragos. La bebida le dejó un regustillo amargo, pero casi de inmediato pareció sentirse algo mejor, y la kunoichi se dijo que lo más probable era que hubiesen añadido algún tipo de medicina.

-Domo arigato- repitió, esta vez más vivo, y le devolvió el vaso a la chica a su lado.

Esta sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Iie. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Como si me hubiera pasado todo un ejercito de infantería por encima de las costillas, pero bien.

El anciano se arrodilló junto a la muchacha de la trenza.

-Bienvenida al Aoiya- dijo-. Yo soy Okina, y esta es Misao.

Misao hizo una rápida y vivaz inclinación de cabeza.

-Me llamo Hikaru- contestó la chica de cabellos rojizos. De pronto se sintió nerviosa. Por alguna extraña razón le preocupaba el hecho de estar allí y darse a conocer a los habitantes del albergue. La sensación de que algo iría mal si se quedaba era tremenda.

-Yo... No debería quedarme aquí- dijo la joven kunoichi-. Tengo que seguir mi viaje.

-¿En ese estado?- preguntó Misao-. Creo que no. El médico ha dicho que tienes que descansar un mínimo de seis días, y pienso encargarme de que hagas eso mismo, Hikaru-chan.

-Pero no tengo dinero con el que pagar...

-Eso no es problema.

Hikaru parecía desarmada ante la seguridad que rezumaba Misao, y en aquellos momentos lo último que quería era discutir.

La mujer del pelo castaño, que se había ido de nuevo poco después de que Okina y Misao entraran en la habitación, volvió con un cuenco de arroz y unos palillos. Era una ración mínima, pero a Hikaru, que estaba muerta de hambre, aquello le pareció el paraíso. Misao la ayudó a ponerse en pie y avanzar hasta una pequeña mesilla, donde le resultaría más fácil comer, mientras Okina abandonaba la habitación, con una excusa que Misao tradujo rápidamente como: "va a ir a molestar a alguna chica de la ciudad". Hikaru pronto aprendió que la chica del cabellos castaño se llamaba Omasu, que en el albergue había otra mujer más, de nombre Okon, y que había otros dos hombres, Kurojo y Shirojo.

-Aunque puedes llamarles Kuro y Shiro, no les molesta en absoluto- añadió Misao, que se había autoasignado como la guía particular de Hikaru en la vida del Aoiya.

Y, claro, llegó el punto en que Misao comenzó a hablar de su Aoshi-sama.

En aquel momento la mente de Hikaru se desembarazó de su pesadez y lanzó llamadas de alarma por toda su cabeza. Aoshi era precisamente el nombre Shinomori-san, se dijo la kunoichi pelirroja, aterrada. Una parte de su mente comenzó a objetar en un intento de tranquilizarla. A fin de cuentas, Aoshi no era un nombre tan raro. Tal vez no tan común como Hikaru o Misao, pero desde luego no era especialmente extraño, y aquello podía ser tan solo una simple coincidencia, ¿verdad?

Le vino de nuevo a la mente el hecho de que Kaoru había mencionado el nombre de aquel albergue, pero, ¿a santo de qué? Si al menos recordara el momento en que lo había nombrado...

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hikaru-chan?

Hikaru miró a Misao, que lucía una cara preocupada y decidió que no se encontraba nada bien.

-Un poco mareada y cansada, Misao-chan. Tal vez debería dormir un poco...

-¡Por supuesto!

Misao ayudó a Hikaru a volver al futón y echarse la manta por encima.

-Si necesitas algo, llámanos, ¿de acuerdo? Volveré a la hora de la cena.

Hikaru asintió con la cabeza, y vio como Misao se marchaba cerrando tras de sí la puerta de la habitación, y se acomodó en el futón. Al menos, pensó, por ahora todo parecía ir bien, pero estaba segura de que pronto todo acabaría mal. A fin de cuentas, los que habían matado a Himadera-san y a los feriantes y habían atacado el dojo Kamiya no se iban a rendir así como así.

Cerró los ojos, deseando que para cuando la encontrasen, al menos estuviera lejos de aquella gente que la había acogido.

-------------------

Hagane había avanzado rápidamente por aquella ruta, adelantando varios días, pero a aquellas alturas, salvo que hubiera ocurrido algo durante el camino y él no lo hubiera sabido, Fuyuzuki debería haber alcanzado ya la ciudad de Kyoto. A él todavía le quedaba regresar a la ruta Tokai para alcanzar en dos días su destino. Una vez más, salvo que hubiera habido algún problema, o la muchacha sintiera que era más seguro quedarse en aquella zona durante un tiempo, cosa harto improbable, llegaría tarde para alcanzarla. Por suerte, se dijo, todavía contaba con ciertos contactos en la zona.

El ninja avanzaba con rapidez, en la esperanza de acortar las distancias lo más posible. En algún momento, se dijo, la muchacha tendría que dejar de huir o la alcanzarían sus adversarios, y desde luego el no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

No escuchó ningún ruido, ni vio nada por el rabillo del ojo, pero aun así supo que algo andaba mal, y esquivó.

Una andanada de shuriken se clavó en el suelo justo en el lugar en el que había estado antes. Hagane bufó, descontento por el retraso. El tiempo que perdiera en la pelea era tiempo que Fuyuzuki le sacaría de ventaja. Con un suave y rápido movimiento, desenvainó su ninjato.

-¡Salid de una vez!

Tres hombres surgieron de entre las sombras de los árboles, saltando y aterrizando grácilmente en el camino. Todos iban armados: uno llevaba dos tantos, otro dos kamas, y el último una ninjato. Tras un momento de pausa, en el que los contrincantes se observaron, los tres ninjas atacantes saltaron sobre Hagane, sin un solo grito ni sonido.

El ninja Fuma dio un salto y una voltereta hacia atrás, esquivando al ninja de las kamas, alzó su espada para protegerse del que llevaba la ninjato y, con una patada, derribó por un momento al que iba armado con los tantos. Lanzó varios tajos bien modulados hacia su más cercano adversario, intentando poner algo de distancia entre los dos, pero pronto se unió el ninja de las dos hoces, y a Hagane no le quedaba ninguna duda de que el tercer atacante pronto estaría detrás de él. No podía defenderse de tres personas a la vez, por bueno que fuera. Y, de pronto, tuvo una idea.

Comenzó a moverse mientras esquivaba y atacaba, manteniendo siempre a sus adversarios frente a él, en la esperanza de poder controlar durante tiempo suficiente la ofensiva enemiga. Pudo notar al tercero de los ninja poniéndose a su espalda, y casi pudo adivinar la sonrisa de los otros dos al ver a su compañero unirse al ataque. Hagane esperó al momento en que el ninja de los tantos se lanzara hacia delante...

Justo en ese instante, lanzó tajo que abrió la guardia del ninja de las kamas y, con un salto, consiguió apoyar sus pies en el cuerpo del individuo, saltando de nuevo y elevándose por encima de los tres. El movimiento fue tan rápido y sorprendente que ninguno de los tres atacantes pudo evitar lo que siguió. El atacante armado con los dos cuchillos siguió hacia delante en su carrera, sin tiempo ni espacio para frenar, y cayó sobre su compañero, clavándole los tantos en el pecho y produciéndole heridas que, si no eran mortales, seguro que sí que causarían su muerte si no era atendido.

Hagane no pensaba darles esa opción.

Cayó en picado, con su ninjato apuntando hacia abajo, y la espada se hundió profundamente en el cuerpo del hombre que había herido a su compañero. El ninja oyó el gorgoteo de su adversario al intentar respirar, y ambos, el cadáver y Fuma, cayeron al suelo. Hagane se dio cuenta entonces de un pequeño problema, al intentar arrancar esta del cuerpo de su víctima: no conseguía moverla de su sitio. Maldiciendo, se volvió hacia el último de los atacantes. Este parecía estarse planteando muy seriamente la sabiduría de seguir con el combate pero, tras sus momentos de duda, se arrojó contra Hagane, con la ninjato alzada.

La hoja comenzó a caer hacia el cuerpo del ninja Fuma, pero este no estaba dispuesto a que le mataran. Se agachó ligeramente y elevó las manos, atrapando la espada entre sus palmas enguantadas. Rápidamente, sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar a su adversario, echó la hoja hacia su izquierda, girando el cuerpo mientras lo hacía, y lanzó un codazo a la cara del hombre. Escuchó el sonido de la nariz de su adversario al romperse, y sonrió bajo su máscara.

Cogió la ninjato de su adversario.

-Debería haber supuesto que intentaríais detenerme antes de que llegara a la muchacha.

El otro ninja le miró con los ojos muy abierto, y una mano en la nariz, doblada bajo la máscara de tela. El hombre vio la ninjato clavada sobre uno de sus compañeros e intentó sacarla del cuerpo, en un futil intento de obtener un arma con la que defenderse.

Hagane entrecerró los ojos.

-Ya está bien, es hora de zanjar este asunto. Dura ya demasiado.

Y con un suave y rápido movimiento, lanzó un tajo con la ninjato. Su adversario cayó al suelo, agarrándose la garganta. En pocos instantes ya no respiraba. Hagane volvió hacia su ninjato y, tras un par de tirones, la recuperó.

-Hora de moverse, esto se está poniendo verdaderamente interesante.

-------------------

Cuando Misao le trajo la cena a Hikaru aquella noche, le dijo que cenaría con ella. Hikaru, que aún seguía abrumada por la cordialidad de aquella gente, para los que era una completa extraña, no sabía muy bien que hacer. Estaba claro que, durante al menos una semana, tendría que retrasar su viaje hacia el sur, lo cual la aterraba. Sabía que la estaban buscando, y que si no escapaba deprisa, la encontrarían de nuevo. La idea de que mataran a alguien más por su culpa se había convertido en su mayor pesadilla, una pesadilla muy real. El hecho de que Misao la estaba bombardeando a preguntas no ayudaba demasiado a mejorar su situación.

En aquellos mismos instantes, sin que ninguna de las dos muchachas lo supieran, Shinomori Aoshi había vuelto al Aoiya. Okina fue el primero en verle llegar, y le saludo tranquilamente, a lo que Aoshi respondió, como era habitual en él, con un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

-Esta mañana hemos tenido que dar alojamiento a una chica- anunció el anciano, sin esperar más palabra del anterior okashira-. Se desmayó en la calle delante de la puerta, y Misao-chan la encontró. Ahora está con la chica. ¿Qué tal si vas a echar un vistazo? La cena estará servida dentro de unos minutos, te da tiempo a hacerlo ahora.

Aoshi simplemente asintió y subió las escaleras hacia los cuartos de los invitados. Casi de inmediato escuchó la voz de Misao, en su alegre tono habitual, y otra voz, femenina y ligeramente apagada... Una voz que le resultaba muy familiar. Se acercó a la puerta, y golpeó suavemente la madera con los nudillos.

Hubo unos murmullos al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Adelante!- contestó al fin Misao.

Aoshi deslizó la puerta hacia un lado y miró a las dos muchachas. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo a punto estuvo de perder la compostura.

Los ojos de Hikaru se abrieron como platos al reconocer al hombre que estaba de pie en la puerta. Paralizada, no se dio cuenta de que el tazón de arroz había caído sobre la mesita ante la que las dos chicas estaban cenando, desparramando su contenido por toda la superficie de la mesa. Finalmente, la pobre muchacha pudo pronunciar un par de palabras, las que indicaban que sus peores temores con respecto a aquel albergue se habían hecho realidad.

-Shi-shinomori-san...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Odio tener un bloqueo mental a la hora de escribir, pero al menos ha salido este capítulo ya de una vez. No estoy nada satisfecha con la escena de acción de Hagane, pero más adelante tendrá una medianamente decente... Y seguro que también dejaré que Amemaru meta un par de tortas por ahí. En cambio, me encanta la reacción de Hikaru ante Aoshi xDDDD Aunque mejor será lo que tengo planeado para el siguiente capítulo xDDDD Soy malaaaaaaaaa...

Bueno, parece ser que la afluencia de reviews ha decaído, y mucho. ¡Venga, dejad alguna, que así posteo más rápido y escribo con más ganas!

En el siguiente capítulo, las penalidades de Hikaru para escapar de una casa repletita de ninjas, y Hagane llega al fin a Kyoto, pero puedo jurar que eso va a traer muchos más problemas de lo que se puede pensar.


	9. Kyoto

**HACHI: KYOTO.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No me miréis, no poseo nada de esto, salvo la mala leche que gasto. No tengo dinero para comprarle los derechos de autor ni a mi vecina de al lado, menos al señor Watsuki.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Media hora más tarde, Misao y Aoshi habían conseguido por fin inmovilizar a Hikaru y evitar que saliera corriendo de la habitación por la ventana, ante la alucinada mirada del resto de los habitantes del Aoiya. Tras asegurarse de que la ventana estaba atrancada y que le sería imposible a la joven pelirroja abrirla, y que había alguien delante de la puerta a modo de guardia personal, dejaron a la muchacha acostada en la cama, agotada por el esfuerzo y la fiebre. Misao se estaba aguantando las ganas de ametrallar a Aoshi con preguntas tales como de qué conocía a la chica, pero al parecer Okina tenía planes al respecto. Tras la cena, les pidió a ambos que pasaran a una sala aparte, en donde podrían hablar a gusto.

-No lo entiendo- musitó Misao, más para su coleto que para los dos hombres presentes, mientras se arrodillaba-. Parecía realmente asustada...

-¿Qué tal si nos explicas quién es esta chica, Aoshi?

-Es amiga de la chica Kamiya- contestó escuetamente el aludido-. Estaba en un apuro, y les ayudé.

-¿Amiga de Kaoru-san?- preguntó Misao-. ¿Y por qué no nos lo diría?

-Tal vez no sabía que éramos amigos de Himura y Kaoru... Pero, ¿por qué reaccionó así al verte, Aoshi? ¿Hay algo por lo que te tenga miedo?

Aoshi hizo un gesto de negativa. Aunque no lo diría en voz alta ni aunque le amenazaran con arrancarle la piel a tiras, él también se encontraba sorprendido y preocupado por la reacción de la muchacha. El principal recuerdo que guardaba de aquel asunto era el de la muchacha de cabellos rojizos, de pie ante él, preguntando por el antídoto, firme y sin perder la compostura, mientras Sagara hacía visibles esfuerzos para evitar que la chica Kamiya se le tirara al cuello. Una estampa muy diferente a la de hacía solo unos momentos, cuando había intentado salir corriendo a pesar de su desastroso estado.

La pregunta era la de siempre: ¿en qué mogollón se habría metido?

-Tal vez podríamos enviar un mensaje a Himura- ofreció Misao, de pronto-. Si Kaoru-san la conoce, también lo hará él, por extensión.

-No me parece mala idea- respondió Okina-, aunque tendremos que esperar a mañana para hacerlo. Ahora es bastante tarde como para andar despertando a las palomas.

Los otros dos presentes simplemente asintieron. Finalmente Aoshi, sin decir ni media palabra, se levantó y salió de la sala. Misao le siguió con la mirada, antes de lanzar un suspiro que era más bien de desesperación.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe, Misao-chan?

-Hikaru-chan, en general. Es muy extraña... Hay algo en ella que no acaba de encajar, y me temo que Aoshi-sama sabe algo que no quiere decir.

-Es mejor que lo dejemos estar por ahora.

Misao asintió simplemente, aunque todavía tenía sus dudas al respecto.

-------------------

Hikaru se despertó y se irguió en el futón de golpe, para luego volver a dejarse caer con un ligero gemido. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial el brazo entablillado, y le costaba bastante respirar. Durante un momento se mantuvo tomando aire a grandes bocanadas, mientras mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Poco a poco, el dolor fue remitiendo, y aunque le costaba todavía un poco respirar, al menos no era tan exagerado. Su situación habría sido mucho mejor si no hubiera sido por la paliza que le habían dado aquellos tipos. Abrió los ojos y miró el techo.

No recordaba el sueño, no del todo, al menos. Tenía la sensación de que en dicho sueños estaban presentes Kenshin y Sano, y Shinomori... Y, por extraño que resultase, también estaba el policía que la había interrogado en Tokyo, el tal Saito.

-El pasado...- musitó-. Si le preguntara a Shinomori-san, ¿qué me diría del sueño? ¿Diría siquiera algo?

Cerró los ojos, aunque sabía que aquella noche no volvería a dormir. Dejó vagar su mente en pensamientos futiles, pero una y otra vez, como cada vez que tenía tiempo para pensar, se le aparecía la imagen de los feriantes. Hikaru volvió a abrir los ojos, brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas.

-¿Por qué estoy condenada a ver a la gente a la que quiero y respeto sufrir y morir?

Pero, como ya había sospechado, nadie respondió a sus palabras. Solo el silencio de la noche, una noche larga que tendría que pasar, una vez más, sola con sus pensamientos.

-¿Ya despierta tan de mañana?- interrogó Omasu alegremente, mientras pasaba dentro de la habitación con una bandeja en la que había una taza de té y un tazón con arroz. Hikaru asintió.

-Me despertó un mal sueño, y no pude dormir más- explicó.

-Bueno, si tienes algún problema para dormir, seguro que podemos hacer algo al respecto. Siempre podemos hablar con el doctor para que venga a verte...

-No es necesario- contestó la muchacha pelirroja, tomando entre sus manos el tazón de arroz-. Siento lo de anoche... Yo... No esperaba ver a Shinomori-san, la verdad, y me asusté.

Omasu se rió suavemente, tapándose la boca con la mano.

-La verdad es que a veces puede causar ese efecto, pero no le digas nada a Misao. Tiene en muy alta estima a Aoshi-sama, se enfadaría terriblemente.

-Sí, lo parece. Y... ¿Dónde está Misao?

-¡Ah! Ha ido a hacer un recado urgente, y luego irá al mercado. Volverá a eso del medio día.

Hikaru asintió y volvió a su desayuno, y a sus pensamientos. El hecho de ver a Shinomori realmente la había asustado, pero no en el sentido que ellos podrían considerar. Lo que había hecho que saltara casi de inmediato e intentara huir era el hecho de que, una vez más, se había encontrado con alguien a quien respetaba... Y si ya había tenido miedo por la gente del albergue, al verle este se había centuplicado. No era que no confiase en las habilidades de Shinomori, más bien al contrario. Igual que con Kenshin o Sano, sabía que muy poca gente podía derrotar al silencioso hombre. Pero, al igual que en el dojo Kamiya, en aquel albergue había gente que, si bien tenían grandes habilidades, sí corrían el terrible riesgo de salir malparados en todo aquel asunto.

La idea de que alguien más saliera herido por su culpa la aterraba.

-¿... al, Hikaru-chan?

-¿Perdón?

-Preguntaba si te encontrabas mal- contestó Omasu-. Te estabas poniendo pálida por momentos.

-Ah, no, estoy bien, Omasu-san... Son solo pensamientos vanos.

-Pues para ser vanos, te afectan bastante.

Hikaru sacudió la cabeza.

-Es una mala costumbre que tengo, preocuparme por cosas que no tienen sentido- dijo-. Y no estoy del todo bien, así que supongo que todo se amontona, a fin de cuentas.

Omasu asintió, aunque no muy convencida. Hikaru acabó el arroz y tomó la taza de té con su mano derecha. Miró en el líquido verdoso. Dentro habrían disuelto la medicina que se les hubiera indicado, con toda probabilidad. Una medicina para sanar el cuerpo.

"Pero no hay medicina para sanar el alma."

Despacio, la muchacha se bebió el té. Dejó la taza sobre la bandeja, y Omasu la recogió con rapidez.

-¿Necesitas algo más?

Hikaru quería decirle que sí, que necesitaba alejarse de allí. Que necesitaba correr, encontrar un lugar en el que no pudiera encontrar ningún lazo, para enfrentarse a aquellos que estaban detrás de ella, fueran quienes fuesen. Que necesitaba, ante todo, alejar el peligro de aquella gente a la que estaba empezando a coger cariño. Pero no lo hizo. ¿Cómo podrían entenderlo?

-No, nada- contestó al fin, con una sonrisa.

La mujer la miró con una expresión de suspicacia, pero decidió dejarlo pasar y enseguida estuvo sonriendo de nuevo.

-Entonces acuéstate y descansa. Cuando vuelva Misao le diré que te suba el almuerzo.

-Omasu-san...

-¿Sí?

-Muchas gracias... Por todo.

-No es nada, Hikaru-chan. Y ahora a descansar.

-------------------

-Nuestros intereses están resultando muy dañados por tu incompetencia.

-Esto resultaría más fácil si no tuviera a unos inútiles trabajando para nosotros.

-Tú contrataste a esos inútiles.

-Es lo que pasa por venir a un país que está lleno de los mismos.

-¡Silencio!- exclamó una voz grave y terrible, y el resto de las voces callaron de inmediato.

Se hizo una pausa momentánea, y finalmente la voz que había ordenado callar a las demás volvió a hablar.

-Bárbaros o no, este es su país, y por tanto es necesario que tengamos a nuestro servicio a algunos nativos. Sin embargo, nuestra estancia se está prolongando más de lo debido por culpa de la incapacidad de tus hombres para encontrar a una simple niña, y no quiero perder este negocio. ¡Date prisa en solventarlo, o me aseguraré de que abandones la Hermandad!

Hubo un pesado silencio. Todos los presentes sabían que no se podía abandonar la Hermandad. A menos, no vivo.

-Conseguiré encontrar a la niña, mi señor. Es una promesa.

-------------------

El atardecer teñía el cielo con colores rojizos y anaranjados cuando Fuma Hagane, que había acelerado la marcha hasta límites inhumanos, llegó a Kyoto.

En realidad, solo había alcanzado los límites de la ciudad. No estaba preparado para entrar en aquellas calles. Si alguien le veía con ese aspecto, se podía armar una buena, y Hagane sabía perfectamente que eso era lo último que le convenía a su misión. Así pues, el ninja buscó un escondite decente, y se dispuso a tomarse los últimos víveres que le quedaban. Mañana tendría que hacerse con algo más de comida de viaje, además de buscar información sobre la muchacha.

Había encontrado un buen lugar: un templo abandonado. Tal vez hubo un tiempo en que un monje atendió el lugar, cuidándolo y manteniéndolo en la medida que le fuera posible, pero probablemente a la muerte de este no llegó nadie a reemplazarle. El templo, aún estando cerca de Kyoto, estaba en un lugar de difícil acceso, y era bastante pequeño y poco llamativo. Perfecto para sus necesidades.

Ahora, era cuestión de establecer un plan.

Sabía que la muchacha no podía haber pasado del todo desapercibida, siendo como era una rareza entre la gente japonesa, con los cabellos rojizos y los ojos del color del océano. Tal vez pudiera encontrar una información fiable respecto a dónde se había hospedado, o en que dirección se había ido, si sabía dónde buscarla. Y Hagane sabía muy bien donde buscar.

Había, en esos aspectos, algo que le preocupaba. La red de contactos del clan Hojo se había reducido considerablemente tras el fin del Bakumatsu no Douran, y era más que probable que no encontrara ningún aliado de tan lejano tiempo. Sabía que había un grupo, sin embargo, que podía facilitarle dicha información. Ya en la época del Bakumatsu eran reconocidos por sus grandes capacidades y por su amplia red de contactos. Según Amemaru, que también tenía sus informadores, había averiguado que, aunque había cambiado de líder recientemente, el grupo seguía activo y operando.

La primera tarea del día, pues, era intentar contactar de alguna manera con el grupo en cuestión. La siguiente era encontrar un alojamiento razonable. Por muy ninja que fuera, desde luego no estaría en condiciones de viajar si no descansaba de manera adecuada en cuanto tenía la oportunidad.

También, por supuesto, tenía otras cosas sobre las que meditar, cosas que había dejado de lado durante el viaje pero que, ahora que podía descansar un momento, volvían a su mente con toda la fuerza del mundo. Estaba preocupado por el asunto del traidor, y aunque confiaba ciegamente en Miho, no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo. A fin de cuentas, si el hombre había podido esconderse durante tanto tiempo, no sería un adversario fácil. Se recordó que contaba, de todas maneras, con Amemaru, pero aquello no acababa de convencerle, puesto que el samurai ya tenía entre manos suficientes problemas como para que encima tuviera que ocuparse de los del clan de Hagane. Además, los ancianos nunca lo permitirían.

Eso le llevaba a pensar, de pronto, en los problemas de Amemaru. El secreto de la aldea oculta en la montaña, Fuyuzuki Hikaru... Hagane sabía que el secreto era algo que podía hacer muy rico a quien lo poseyera... O muy poderoso. Algo así no podía ser despreciado fácilmente. Tal vez por eso hubiera tanta gente detrás de ello, y por lo tanto de la muchacha. Y él, por supuesto, también estaba mezclado en todo aquello. A fin de cuentas, ¿no andaba buscando a la chica para llevarla con el tal Rodríguez para que les dijera dónde estaba aquel maldito secreto? No era muy distinto, y bien poco que le importaba. Tenía sus razones para seguir en aquel barco, a fin de cuentas. Razones que coincidían con las de su clan.

Pero se estaba dejando llevar, pensó. Le esperaba un día muy ajetreado, y ahora que la noche extendía su manto sobre la tierra, era hora de descansar y olvidarlo todo durante unas horas. Así pues, tras acomodarse en un rincón del viejo templo, se sumió en un reparador, pero muy ligero, sueño.

-------------------

Hikaru esperó hasta que la luna estuvo bien alta y la gente del Aoiya estuvo en sus habitaciones. Esperó algo de tiempo más, hasta que estuvo convencida de que todos los habitantes del albergue dormían profundamente. Y entonces se levantó.

Había tomado la decisión a mediodía, tras hablar un rato con Misao. Había conseguido sonsacarle algo de información respecto a la relación entre la gente del Aoiya y la del dojo Kamiya, y para su desesperación absoluta había descubierto que todos ellos eran grandes amigos. Se había preguntado entonces por el verdadero motivo del recado de Misao, y había decidido que no quería averiguarlo.

Tenía que marcharse, cuanto antes mejor.

Pero una de las muchas cosas que Hikaru había aprendido antes de perder la memoria había sido a tener paciencia. Y había esperado el momento oportuno. Que, al parecer, era este.

Silenciosa como un gato, y haciendo caso omiso del dolor de su brazo izquierdo y el de sus riñones, se puso en pie y avanzó hasta que alcanzó la puerta de su habitación. La abrió con un suave y pausado movimiento, solo lo suficiente para echar un vistazo, y cuando vio que no había nadie a la vista, la abrió del todo y salió, cerrando tras de sí la puerta, tal y como la había dejado la última persona que había salido del cuarto antes que ella. No hubo más sonido que un roce, que bien podría haber sido el viento al mover las ramas de algún árbol. Caminó por el pasillo, andando casi de puntillas, y se acercó a las escaleras...

Solo para ver su camino obstruido por una figura que contaba con ciento ochenta y cinco centímetros de altura y unos ojos azules verdosos fríos como el hielo que incluso en aquella oscuridad parecían brillar como gemas talladas puestas bajo una luz intensa.

Hikaru se detuvo, mirando con desesperación al hombre.

-¿Es que no os dais cuenta de lo que pasa?- preguntó la muchacha en un siseo-. ¿Por qué me hacéis quedarme aquí, cuando sabes que solo traeré problemas? ¿Por qué, Shinomori-san?

Aoshi guardó silencio durante un rato, como meditando cuidadosamente lo que debía contestar, y por un momento Hikaru pensó que no le contestaría, pero el hombre habló, en un tono de voz pausado y bajo.

-Estás enferma y necesitas atención médica- dijo, como si con él no fuera la cosa.

-¡La atención médica se puede ir al carajo! ¿Sabes siquiera cómo es que acabé con el brazo así? ¡Mi estado es lo que menos importa en este momento! ¡Es de vuestra seguridad de lo que estoy hablando!

-Nuestra seguridad en nuestro problema- contestó Aoshi-. Y creo que, por lo que respecta a Misao, la tuya también ha pasado a ser problema nuestro.

Hikaru entrecerró los ojos.

-Eso es algo que solo yo decidiré, Shinomori-san, y por lo que a mí concierne, mi seguridad es secundaria. Me quede o no, alguien va a pasarlo mal. Prefiero ser yo a que lo sea otro.

Una nueva pausa.

-Al menos, merecemos una explicación.

Un suspiro de desespero.

-¿Ahora? ¿En serio esto no puede esperar a que haya pasado todo?

-Puede que entonces no haya explicación que valga.

-No te enfades si te lo digo, pero... ¡Eres un cabezón!

-No es la primera vez que me lo llaman.

-¿También te han comentado alguna vez que eres desesperante? No contestes, creo que ya me sé la respuesta- Hikaru suspiró-. Está bien, me quedaré y lo explicaré todo... Pero me marcho en cuanto me digan que estoy en buenas condiciones de salud, ¡y no diréis ni una sola palabra al respecto!

Aoshi simplemente hizo un gesto de asentimiento, pero no se movió, aunque sabía que no hacía falta que se quedara para ver si Hikaru cumplía su palabra o no. En aquella frase había algo de la vieja Hikaru, aquella muchacha de cabellos rojizos que en ningún momento dudaba de lo que debía o quería hacer. Y dicho y hecho, la kunoichi se dio la vuelta y se fue a su cuarto. Una vez hubo cerrado la puerta corredera tras ella, Aoshi también volvió a su habitación. El silencio reinó durante unos instantes, hasta que otra puerta corredera se abrió y Misao asomó la cabeza.

-¿Hmmm? Juraría que había escuchado a Aoshi-sama y a Hikaru-chan hablando afuera...- musitó-. En serio, cada día tengo sueños más raros- y con estas palabras, metió la cabeza de nuevo en su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Y la paz reinó en el Aoiya durante unas cuantas horas.

-------------------

Los dos ninja se miraron y, bajo sus máscaras de tela, sonrieron. Luego, uno le pasó el papel que habían estado leyendo al occidental que les había contratado.

-La encontramos.

-------------------

El médico vino aquella mañana, desentablilló el brazo de Hikaru y lo vendó, devolviéndole la movilidad. Les recomendó a Misao y Okina que mantuvieran la venda y que, en caso de que fuera necesario cambiársela, que la apretaran con fuerza, dado que lo único que hacía era mantener el hueso firme. Se mostró muy satisfecho de la recuperación de Hikaru en lo referente a su catarro (pues ahora estaba claro que no era más que eso), aunque recomendó que le siguieran dando la medicina hasta que hubieran pasado los seis días. Tras un par de consejos más, el doctor salió del Aoiya y se encaminó a su siguiente visita, dejando a los habitantes del albergue algo más tranquilos y algo más intrigados.

Aquel día Aoshi, contra todo pronóstico que hubiera podido realizar Misao, volvió a la hora de comer al albergue. Por suerte, Hikaru se empeñó, y mucho, en comer con ellos, para así tener la oportunidad de agradecerles a todos lo que habían estado haciendo por ella. Aunque aquello era, por supuesto, una excusa para esconder lo que de verdad pretendía, tener una charla con Aoshi para decirle que era lo que la había llevado a aquella situación. Claro que ni hablar de dejar de lado a Misao. Y ahora estaban los tres en una salita, silenciosos.

Hikaru se sentía confusa. Les había relatado todo, desde su llegada a Tokyo con los feriantes hasta su desmayo frente al Aoiya. No había omitido nada más que detalles insignificantes, y ahora esperaba que alguien dijera algo. En ciertos aspectos se sentía aliviada por haber liberado todo lo que se había estado guardando en su interior, pero por otro lado le preocupaba lo que pudieran decidir Aoshi y Misao. La kunoichi pelirroja sabía muy bien que Aoshi no diría nada si no se le preguntaba directamente, así que todo quedaba en manos de Misao para que aquel incómodo silencio se rompiera. La muchacha morena estaba pensativa, y así siguió durante unos instantes, hasta que al fin dijo lo que estaba pasando por su mente:

-Dado que Saito está metido en ese caso, he de suponer que lo que Cho pidió también estará relacionado.

-¿Cho? ¿Quién es ese, está relacionado con Saito-san?- preguntó Hikaru.

Misao se encogió de hombros.

-Realmente no lo sé, pero tiene toda la pinta.

-¿Y qué pidió?

-Información sobre un clan de ninjas, el clan Iga. ¿Te suena?

Hikaru sacudió la cabeza.

-Dijiste que te atacaron ninjas en el dojo Kamiya y en la ruta Tokai- comentó Aoshi, y Hikaru le miró, casi sorprendida de que el hombre se hubiera decidido a hablar.

-Así es. Y por lo que me comentó Megumi-san, el tipo que atacó la clínica también lo era...

-Pero, ¿por qué la atacarían?- interrogó Misao-. ¿No habría sido más sencillo preguntarle directamente?

-No habrían obtenido respuesta.

-Nani?

-Shinomori-san tiene razón, Misao-chan. No podría haberles dado una respuesta, porque no recuerdo nada de mi vida pasada. Pero tienes razón, les habría resultado más sencillo preguntar de manera directa.

-A menos que necesitaran buscarlo en secreto.

-¿Y qué buscarían que tendrían que hacerlo en secreto? Espera, retiro eso- dijo Misao, acordándose de pronto de cierto suceso acaecido unos cuantos meses antes.

-Pero creo que alguien más detrás, aunque no estoy segura- aseguró Hikaru-. El amigo de Sano, Tsukioka Tsunan estaba investigando algo, y creo que estaba relacionado con los que me atacaron porque Sano le estaba visitando mucho últimamente.

-¿Por qué ese tal Tsukioka estaría investigando unos ninjas?

-No creo que fuera a los ninjas a los que estuviera siguiendo... Pero tal vez sí a alguien que esté relacionado con esos ninjas.

-¿Gaijin?

-Probablemente... Pero, ¿qué podrían querer de mí?

-Tal vez no sepan que... bueno... que no recuerdas nada.

Hikaru asintió.

-Me temo que es así, de lo contrario habrían dejado de perseguirme hace tiempo. Pero aún así, estoy poniendo en peligro a la gente que me rodea. Después de lo que pasó en Tokyo, prefiero alejarme, y ya llegará el momento de enfrentarse a ellos.

-Huir no es una opción para ti- repuso Aoshi.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me quede y pelee?- le espetó Hikaru, en nada intimidada por el carácter seco del hombre-. Si lo hago sola, me cogerán en menos que canta un gallo, y si alguien me ayuda, probablemente le herirán. No, gracias. Pelearé en un terreno a mi gusto, y esta ciudad no es lo que yo considero un terreno decente para luchar.

-¡¡Pero no puedes correr toda tu vida!- exclamó Misao.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que lo vaya a hacer? Cuando me recupere, me marcharé. Pienso seguir al sureste, hasta alguna de las zonas menos pobladas. Y allí me enfrentaré a esos tipos. Sin nadie que pueda resultar herido. Si no os gusta, lo siento, pero está decidido, y tendrá que ocurrir algo drástico para que cambie de planes.

Y con esto, la chica pelirroja se levantó y salió del cuarto en dirección a su habitación. Misao hizo además de seguirla, pero Aoshi la retuvo con un gesto.

-No tenemos derecho a retenerla más allá de lo que diga el doctor.

-Pero...

-Espera. Probablemente las cosas cambien en unos días.

Misao suspiró y observó la puerta por la que Hikaru había salido. Sabía que, en lo que respecta a sentido común y buen juicio, Aoshi era de confiar, pero algo le decía que era más complicado de lo que en realidad ambos pensaban.

En otro lugar de Kyoto, Okina estaba teniendo un encuentro que, incluso para un ninja que había actuado en la era Edo y en el Bakumatsu no Douran, resultaba cuanto menos surrealista.

Aquella tarde había pensado que, dado que Aoshi había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto de la chiquilla pelirroja de manera directa, podía saltarse las explicaciones y que Misao le dijera como había ido todo, y se había ido a buscar información... Aunque su idea de información tenía los ojos grandes, el pelo largo, vestía kimono y no alcanzaba los veintidós años ni en sueños. Y allá había ido el anciano, trotando calle arriba y calle abajo. Al cabo de dos horas de dar vueltas había decidido que trotar no era para los hombres de su venerable edad y se había sentado a tomar un té en un pequeño tenderete.

En aquella situación estaba cuando había notado un chi extraño. Por supuesto, años de experiencia no se pueden apartar tan fácilmente, y Okina se puso en guardia. Pero el extraño que se le acercaba por detrás no parecía interesado en atacarle. El hombre se sentó al lado de Okina, y pidió un té. El anciano ninja miró por el rabillo del ojo. El hombre aparentaba ser un anciano de rostro tranquilo y agradable, pero una inspección más detallada a sus manos y a su manera de actuar le dijeron que no era un anciano, y que probablemente no contara con más de treinta años.

-Hace un día estupendo, ¿no es así?- comentó el hombre, comenzando una conversación en apariencia fortuita e inocente, pero Okina no se dejaba engañar.

-Ciertamente, un buen día para pasear y hablar.

-¡Ah, sí, hablar! Curioso lo que se puede averiguar en una charla casual, ¿no cree? A veces se consigue encontrar respuestas a preguntas que uno pensaba irresolubles.

Jolín con el muchacho, se dijo Okina, mira que daba vueltas.

-Tal vez pudiera usted resolver alguna de las mías- continuó el hombre.

¡Al grano por fin!

-Tal vez, si conozco alguna de las preguntas.

-No creo que sea complicada. Hay una chica pelirroja que tiene unas capacidades bastante sorprendentes. Viajó de Tokyo a Kyoto, y es probable que continúe su viaje más allá. Necesito saber si ha permanecido aquí, si ya ha abandonado la ciudad, y en que dirección se marchó.

Todo tipo de pensamientos empezaron a correr por la mente de Okina, y ninguno de ellos buenos. ¿Una chica pelirroja llegada desde Tokyo? La descripción coincidía con Hikaru, y desde luego el estado de la muchacha indicaba que estaban persiguiéndola. ¿Era este uno de los que la habían atacado? Aunque intentó mantener la calma, un ligero cambio en la expresión del otro le dijo que no había pasado desapercibida su molestia.

-Es una información difícil de encontrar, Kyoto es muy grande.

-Confio en la capacidad de los Oniwabanshuu de encontrarla. Su red de contactos sigue siendo tan importante como en tiempos pasados. De todas maneras, aunque no pueda encontrar la información, le recomendaría que usted y los suyos tuvieran cuidado.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Ni hablar, jamás osaría enfrentarme a gente tan capaz. Pero le daré una información respecto a la muchacha a cambio de la que usted me pueda dar: hay otras personas interesadas en ella, y a diferencia de mí, no dudarán en atacarles.

Okina se levantó.

-Si no hay nada más que quiera decirme...

-Solo una última cosa. No confíe en los occidentales. En estos momentos no es seguro.

Hubo una pausa, y Okina se giró. El tipo había desaparecido, pero había dejado el dinero de su consumición en el lugar en el que se había sentado. El anciano meditó por un momento la escena, y sus pensamientos le llevaron a una conclusión: que aquello les estaba viniendo grande a todos.

-------------------

La noche cayó sobre la ciudad, las estrellas como puntos de luz borrosos entre jirones de nubes, el círculo de la luna completamente negro. Poca gente se adentraba en las calles mal iluminadas, en general hombres bien acomodados que salían de reuniones con otros como ellos, e incluso estos trasnochadores y sus acompañantes andaban con paso rápido y nervioso. Se olía en el aire. Era una noche para la muerte.

Pero la muerte no se cernía sobre estos viandantes. Al menos, esta vez no.

Acostada en el futón, con la cubierta subida hasta la nariz, sus dedos pálidos agarrados a la tela, y los enormes ojos del color del océano abiertos de par en par, Hikaru esperaba. Tenía la funesta sensación de que aquella noche iba a ser como la del dojo Kamiya, cuando el ataque de los ninjas. No podía dormir, pero no quería levantarse. La joven kunoichi palpó entre sus ropas, buscando la empuñadura del tanto, y acarició el mango de madera casi con reverencia. Una vez más tendría que usarlo, estaba segura.

Esperó. Y tras unos minutos que se hicieron como horas, se levantó. Estaba vestida con una yukata que le había dejado Omasu, y Hikaru sabía que esa no era la mejor ropa para luchar, pero aún así agarró su arma, dispuesta a defenderse. Se puso en guardia, y esperó un poco más.

Atravesando los cristales de su habitación, tres figuras que no habían sido otra cosa que sombras no hacia más de unos cuantos segundos penetraron en el albergue, atacando con tantos y ninjatos. Hikaru saltó hacia atrás, esquivando tanto los ataques como los fragmentos de cristal, y aterrizó agachándose, tomando impulso para dar un salto hacia delante, a enfrentarse a aquellos tipos. Pero escuchó un tremendo alboroto, tanto dentro como fuera del albergue, y en un movimiento instintivo, esquivó hacia la derecha en lugar de atacar hacia delante.

En aquellos momentos, los habitantes del Aoiya, armados y preparados, pues habían estado esperando el ataque al igual que Hikaru, irrumpieron en el cuarto, con Misao en cabeza y Aoshi apenas un paso detrás.

Al mismo tiempo, otros seis ninjas entraron, pero uno de ellos de una manera diferente: empujado con fuerza por otro cuerpo, atravesando la habitación y aterrizando en el lugar dónde había estado Hikaru segundos antes, y resbalando hasta la posición dónde se encontraba Misao. El cuerpo frenó a los pies de la kunoichi morena, y esta pudo ver al hombre que había usado al otro de deslizador.

Un ninja con el pelo negro corto, y con la parte inferior de su cara cubierta por una máscara en forma del hocico de un tigre rugiente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Agfs! ¡Por fín he acabado con este capítulo! Durante unos cuantos meses se me fue la inspiración, no he escrito nada en ese tiempo, pero de pronto, gracias a una review, volvió, y he acabado este cap. He decidido adelantar un poquito los acontecimientos, de forma que Hikaru, Aoshi y Misao van a encontrarse por fin con Hagane, y las cosas tal vez se aclaren un poquito... Aunque aún hay mucho por escribir. Va a resultar complicado, porque ahora estoy trabajando y no tengo demasiado tiempo, pero veré lo que se puede hacer. Me niego a dejar esto aparcado.

Creo que a partir de ahora me dedicaré a hacer una descripción de cómo surgieron los personajes inventados de esta historia, espero que no os importe OU

Creo que el primero del que debería hablar, tanto por lo mucho que me gusta como porque ha sido el que ha quedado más definido, es Fuma Hagane, del clan Hojo. Tal vez sea un poco pronto, puesto que tengo planes para él, pero ¡ea, creo que se lo merece. Dio la casualidad de que cuando metí en la trama a Hagane y a Amemaru me había comprado el Onimusha 2... Y me enamoré de Fuma Kotaro, el ninja del clan Hojo que ayuda a Jubei. ¡Era estupendo! Así que Fuma Hagane heredó de Kotaro-san el apellido, el clan y gran parte de sus pintas. Pero quería darle un toque para diferenciarle, y entonces me acordé de Rodi, del Shining the Holy Ark, y de la máscara de metal que le ponían en cierto punto de la aventura. La máscara de Rodi era bastante sosa, pero me hizo gracia lo de que fuera de metal, así que le puse una a Hagane. El tigre rugiente es por uno de los cuatro dioses chinos: Byakko. Además, cuando me hice la imagen mental, me gustó la pinta de la máscara. El nombre es de otro ninja de videojuego: Hagane, uno de los personajes secretos del Shining Force III. Chungo de encontrar, con la coñita de que tenías que meterte en las ruinas del escenario y tal.

En lo referente a su personalidad, quería que Hagane-san fuera en parte un gamberro de tomo y lomo, y por otro lado una persona seria y estable. En ciertos aspectos, quería que fuera el contrapunto de Amemaru. Me gustaba la idea de que personas muy diferentes fueran grandes amigos, hasta el punto de acudir uno en ayuda del otro. Pero Hagane es especial. Es un personaje, podría decirse, "de la historia", que la historia me ha pedido. Actua un poco fuera de mi control. Tal vez sea por eso por lo que me gusta tanto.

Hibari: Me alegra que te guste el fic La verdad es que el fic de El Ciclo de los Cinco Poderes no ha pasado del capítulo 18, ya te expliqué las razones en el emilio. Fue mi primer fic, y me da mucha vergüenza. He evolucionado bastante desde entonces, espero escribir mejor ahora que cuando empecé. Desde luego, no escribo igual. Claro que tengo más novelas de Salvatore y Cunningham entre pecho y espalda xD De todas maneras, lo empecé hace cuatro años, y lo dejé aparcado hace dos, creo que lo mejor era darlo por muerto. Pero no es una decisión definitiva, a lo mejor cuando acabe con este... Ya veremos.

Y en el siguiente capítulo, Hagane-san y Hikaru-san demuestran que tocarles las narices a dos ninjas es peligroso a más no poder. Saito ha descubierto unas cuantas cosas más, y tiene preparada una sorpresa, al igual que cierto samurai de Yokohama. Rodríguez comienza a entrar un poco en la trama, por fin, y empieza a verse quienes son los otros participantes del juego.


	10. Nuestro Mutuo Enemigo

**KYU: NUESTRO MUTUO ENEMIGO.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿En serio hace falta que ponga el disclaimer? ¡Ya lo he hecho en los otros ocho capítulos! Bueno, valeee... RK y todos sus personajes son de Watsuki. Hikaru es de Sony. La Hermandad del Hacha Sangrante es de Wolfstone. Hagane, Amemaru, Rodriguez, Miho y unos cuantos más son de mi depravada mente. ¿Contentos? Pues hala, ya podéis seguir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao dio un paso hacia atrás de manera involuntaria, apartándose del caído y su verdugo. Este solo le dirigió una fugaz mirada antes de girarse y encararse al resto de los ninjas, un total de ocho. Cinco de ellos estaban rodeando a Hikaru, que ahora se encontraba de espaldas a la pared del pequeño cuarto, mientras que otros tres se enfrentaban a los recien llegados. El hombre soltó una queda maldición, dado que, incluso teniendo en cuenta que el cuarto era amplio, no había mucho espacio para maniobrar y realizar un combate decente.

Pero entonces Hikaru cambió la situación de manera drástica.

A pesar de estar acorralada y en una situación bastante lamentable, la muchacha podía ver a Misao y Aoshi, junto al resto de habitantes del Aoiya, en la puerta, con uno de los atacantes, o al menos ella pensaba que era uno, al lado de su más reciente amiga. Sabía que iban a por ella, y que si se quedaba allí, probablemente tendrían graves problemas, así que realizó un movimiento desesperado que, por fortuna, ninguno de sus adversarios tenía previsto: saltó hacia uno de ellos, con el tanto alzado y un grito de guerra saliendo desde el estomago. El ninja reculó, y Hikaru hizo un barrido, obligándole a esquivarla, perdiendo por un momento su equilibrio. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la muchacha ya estaba de pie, clavándole el talón en el estómago con una patada circular cuya inercia hizo que el atacante cayera al suelo. De un salto, Hikaru atravesó la ventana rota y aterrizó sobre el tejadillo que separaba la planta baja del primer piso del Aoiya, antes de salir a escape.

-¡Fuyuzuki-san!- llamó la voz profunda del ninja de la máscara de metal.

Cuatro de los ninjas atacantes ya habían salido detrás de ellas, mientras que los tres que se encaraban a ellos permanecían a modo de barrera entre sus compañeros y los amigos de la muchacha y el octavo aún se recuperaba de la patada tan bien dirigida de Hikaru. El hombre de la máscara de metal dio un tremendo salto por encima de los tres hombres, lanzando un tajo de su ninjato al tiempo que hacía una voltereta, apartando a los otros, aterrizó sobre el estómago de que continuaba tirado (quien no debió agradecer mucho aquella maniobra) y salió detrás de los otro cinco personajes.

Hubo un momento de sorpresa entre los que quedaban en el interior del albergue, hasta que alguien decidió abrir las hostilidades: uno de los atacantes se abalanzó contra Misao, kama en mano, dispuesto a cortarla en dos. Por supuesto, como era de esperar, el golpe nunca llegó ni a rozar a la muchacha, porque Aoshi no iba a permitir ni de lejos que algo le ocurriera a la chica.

-Ve tras Hikaru- le ordenó, y Misao no dudó ni un momento. Pisando ella también al ninja que se removía de dolor todavía en el suelo, quién después de eso decidió que no se iba a meter en más pelea por lo que quedaba de noche, saltó en persecución de los demás, dejando a los otros encargados de acabar con los tres ninjas.

Y no cabía duda de que no serían gran problema para ellos, estando Aoshi en la batalla.

Hikaru había corrido toda la distancia del tejadillo del Aoiya, una descarga de adrenalina dándole alas a los pies. Al alcanzar el borde del mismo dio un portentoso salto que la dejó en el tejadillo del edificio de al lado y, con otro salto, se agarró al tejado del mismo, aupándose y corriendo por el tejado superior. Sin embargo, al alcanzar el final de este, se encontró con un salto imposible. Segura que en su estado físico no podía conseguir semejante hazaña, se dio la vuelta, y esperó.

Los ninjas habían esperado que la muchacha continuara corriendo, por lo que, cuando saltaron al tejado, habiendo recorrido una buena parte del trayecto por el tejadillo, se encontraron con que Hikaru ya estaba corriendo hacia ellos, con un grito de guerra en los labios y su tanto brillando a la escasa luz de las estrellas, casi pegada al suelo. Cuando alcanzó a los cuatro atacantes hizo un barrido bajo, más para separarles que para derribar a ninguno. Los cuatro ninjas se dispersaron, tal y como ella había previsto, y Hikaru escogió al que parecía más decente y se lanzó contra él cuando este todavía no había recuperado el equilibrio.

Lanzó dos tajos, una patada, un par de puñetazos y otro tajo. El ninja retrocedía, parando y esquivando los golpes. Hikaru intentaba concentrarse en la pelea, aún a sabiendas de que, por detrás, se estaban acercando los otros tres.

El golpe de una espada al contactar con carne le dijo que alguien había venido en su ayuda. ¿Shinomori-san, tal vez? Hikaru no tenía tiempo para comprobarlo, simplemente lanzó una andanada de tajos y puntadas con el tanto y, cuando tuvo al hombre dónde quería, le dio una patada lateral. El ninja alzó los brazos, con lo que el ataque no le afectó demasiado, pero le hizo resbalar un par de centímetros por el tejado... Para caer al vacío. La kunoichi se despreocupó del hombre. Probablemente habría aterrizado casi ileso, pero tardaría su tiempo en subir de nuevo, si es que subía. Se volvió para ayudar a su salvador, y se encontró con una sorpresa.

Su "salvador" no era, como había pensado, Shinomori Aoshi, sino el ninja que había aterrizado al lado de Misao, el hombre de pelo corto negro cuya cara estaba parcialmente oculta por la máscara con forma de hocico de tigre. Este se había lanzado a un frenético ataque, y mantenía a raya a sus tres adversarios con una habilidad poco común. Aún así, Hikaru sabía que aquello no bastaría para que les venciera, y con un "abunai!" de advertencia, saltó.

El ninja no la vio venir, pero no le hizo falta. Apenas escuchó el aviso, se agachó, esquivando una kama, y lanzando una patada, medio para desequilibrar a su adversario, medio para agacharse aún más bajo. Hikaru pasó por encima de él con la pierna adelantada, y golpeó a uno de los otros ninjas en la cara, haciéndole recular unos cuantos pasos, mientras ella aterrizaba por detrás de los otros dos atacantes. Estos hicieron ademán de volverse, pero una serie de tajos rápidos y particularmente bien colocados hicieron que volvieran su atención al otro defensor.

Al poco, una sexta persona se unió a la refriega, anunciando su llegada con una andanada de kunais. Misao había subido al tejado del Aoiya en lugar de hacer el trayecto que habían seguido los demás, justo a tiempo para ver que el ninja de la máscara de metal estaba colaborando con Hikaru, en lugar de atacarla. Por ello, cuando se lanzó de un tejado a otro, lanzando sus cuchillos, estos pasaron a los lados del extraño que las estaba ayudando, hiriendo a los dos atacantes. Con la colaboración de Misao, los tres fueron rápidamente reducidos.

Pero no hubo un momento de descanso. Apenas estos tres fueron derrotados, otros diez saltaron al campo de batalla, rodeando a los tres defensores.

-¡Kuso!- exclamó el ninja de la máscara de metal, en posición de guardia, con la espalda contra las de ellas-. Parece que han dejado de subestimarte, Fuyuzuki-san.

-¿Tú de que conoces a Hikaru-chan, si se puede saber?- interrogó Misao, sus manos llenas de kunais preparados para ser lanzados.

-No es momento para discutir esas cosas- repuso Hikaru, sus instintos de kunoichi atentos a todo movimiento-. Hablaremos cuando salgamos de esta.

-Apruebo la moción. ¿Acabamos rápido con ellos para empezar con asuntos más serios?

Hikaru casi se rió ante el tono despreocupado de su reciente aliado.

-Adelante, pues, que no se diga que no podemos con ellos.

Y los tres saltaron hacia delante, lanzándose contra sus adversarios.

El ninja de la máscara de metal lanzó un tajo cruzado con su ninjato a la altura del pecho de dos de sus adversarios. Estos retrocedieron de un salto, y un tercero se decidió a atacar por uno de los laterales, solo para encontrarse con su kama detenida por un tanto que había salido de los kamis sabían donde. El ninja efectuó un barrido que derribó a este contrincante y, con un movimiento instintivo, lo remató cuando aún estaba en el suelo. Se enfrentó a los otros dos, observando que uno de los recién llegados se había quedado atrás. Esto le preocupó, pero tenía otras cosas más acuciantes que atender.

Hikaru había corrido casi pegada al tejado, como era su costumbre, y dio un salto hacia delante y arriba con voltereta cuando alcanzó a sus atacantes, esquivando las kamas. Su ligero cuerpo se alzó sobre las cabezas de los tres y, con un equilibrio digno del mejor de los ninjas, aterrizó sobre la cabeza de uno de los hombres, colocando todo el peso en sus piernas casi de inmediato y arrodillándose sobre la cara de su víctima, escuchando una vez más el crujido insano de un tabique nasal partiéndose en pedazos. Tomó impulso y saltó hacia un lateral, realizando una patada giratoria en pleno aire, golpeando a otro en la nuca. De nuevo con los pies sobre las tejas del tejado, Hikaru se lanzó contra el tercer ninja tanto en mano. Entablaron un rápido intercambio de golpes, paradas y respuestas que, al parecer, no tenía pinta de acabar pronto.

Misao había lanzado una andanada de kunais, dirigidos a piernas y brazos. Los afilados cuchillos hicieron blanco en dos de los hombres, a uno en las piernas y otro en el brazo de la kama. El primero se dejó caer, incapaz de moverse, pero el segundo simplemente cambió la kama de mano. Al tercero los kunai solo le pasaron bufando. Ignorando este hecho, la joven líder de los Oniwabanshuu salió corriendo y, juntando su peso con la inercia de la carrera, esquivó la kama del tipo al que había herido y le dio un golpe con el brazo. Este se dolió y no atendió a su atacante, quien dio un pequeño salto atrás, y luego le golpeó con una patada lateral que le dio en la cabeza, y que le envió volando diez centímetros hacia atrás y a una buena caída. Una vez eliminados dos de sus contrincantes, se volvió hacia el tercero de los mismos. Sin embargo, este era bastante mejor, y acosó a la muchacha casi de inmediato, lanzando tajos con la kama, obligándola a retroceder. En un momento dado, el hombre lanzó una patada al costado de Misao y, aunque esta fue capaz de detenerla, se encontraba desequilibrada, y cayó por el borde del tejado, consiguiendo a duras penas agarrarse al borde del tejado.

Un grito de angustia proferido por Hikaru, que observaba la escena a pesar de encontrarse en combate con otro hombre, hizo que su aliado girara la cabeza por unos instantes y viera la situación. Maldijo por lo bajo, comprendiendo que, encontrándose en liza con otros dos, no podía apartarse el tiempo suficiente como para alcanzar a la muchacha morena sin peligro a que los otros le atacaran, y aunque pudiera eliminarlos rápidamente, no conseguiría llegar a tiempo.

Hikaru, en cambio, no tenía tanto problema. La kunoichi pelirroja lanzó un tajo, haciendo retroceder al tipo con el que se enfrentaba, y luego le hizo un barrido, tumbándole. Con un aullido salvaje que despertó a la mayor parte del vecindario, la muchacha echó a correr y se tiró sobre el hombre que se cernía sobre su amiga. Más pensando en la efectividad que en la gracia, la muchacha le hizo un placaje, sin notar que su tanto le abría una herida al ninja, y le derribó. Ella cayó por completo sobre el tejado, soltando sin querer su arma, que cayó al suelo... junto con el ninja al que ella había placado. Lejos de interesarse por cosas tan nimias, Hikaru se puso en pie y corrió al lado de Misao, agarrándola de las muñecas y comenzando a izarla.

Con un fluido movimiento, el enmascarado abrió un tajo profundo en el vientre de uno de sus dos adversarios y, casi de inmediato, le dio una patada en la misma herida, lanzándolo hacia atrás. Detuvo con el tanto un ataque del otro, y lanzó un barrido. El ninja saltó sobre él, y lanzó un tajo dirigido a la cara, que resbaló por la máscara de metal. El enmascarado aprovechó la oportunidad para clavar el tanto entre su tercera y cuarta costilla, hundiéndolo hasta la empuñadura, y luego sacándolo. Un géiser de sangre salió disparado del pecho del ninja condenado a muerte. Se volvió hacia las dos muchachas, y fue a gritar una advertencia al observar que el adversario restante de Hikaru se había puesto en pie y se dirigía hacia ellas cuando el ninja que se había quedado atrás se abalanzó sobre él. Tuvo serias dificultades para defenderse, y comprendió que este era mucho mejor que el resto de morralla que se les había tirado encima.

El sonido de espadas hizo que Hikaru se girara y viera al último ninja sobre ellas. Misao lanzó un grito de angustia. Hikaru no podía defenderse del ataque sin soltar a su amiga, y estaba claro que si no detenía el mismo, Misao caería de igual manera. La muchacha pelirroja cerró los ojos, pero el golpe no llegó. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, sorprendida, se encontró con que el hombre tenía clavadas dos kodachis a la altura del pulmón derecho, cayendo hacia atrás al tiempo que se asfixiaba con su propia sangre. Aoshi apareció casi de inmediato, pero no se preocupó en recuperar sus armas, sino que directamente fue a ayudar a Hikaru a izar a Misao al tejado. Los tres se quedaron agazapados, observando el combate entre los dos ninjas.

El ninja de la máscara de metal había asumido casi de inmediato la postura defensiva, y se contentaba en detener los ataques de su adversario, aunque sabía muy bien que no podría continuar mucho más tiempo con ese ritmo. Paró, paró, esquivó y realizó una tercera parada. El otro pareció realizar un ataque por un lado, y el hombre apenas tuvo tiempo de prever la finta, esquivando por los pelos un ataque de la kama que le habría cortado el cuello. En lugar de ello, el arma le arrancó la máscara, y el hombre retrocedió con una voltereta, en guardia con el tanto y el ninjato, su rostro descubierto.

Hikaru lanzó una exclamación ahogada, antes de sentir un trallazo de dolor súbito en su cerebro. Se cogió la cabeza con las manos, intentando aplacar la sensación de agujas clavándose en su cráneo. Era una sensación que le era conocida, pero esta vez cesó casi de inmediato, y sus ojos de color azul verdoso se clavaron en el rostro atractivo de rasgos suaves y serenos de la cara del ninja. Los rasgos que se correspondían, con una exactitud demasiado preocupante, con los de su maestro.

Hubo solo un momento de pausa, antes de que los dos ninjas saltaran y se encontraran en el aire, lanzándose furiosos tajos, golpes y patadas. El atacante parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, obligando constantemente a su adversario a detener sus golpes, ora con el tanto, ora con el ninjato. Y, en un momento dado, pisó la espada del defensor. Hubo un sonido como un estallido, y la ninjato se partió en dos. Varias exclamaciones ahogadas surgieron del grupo al borde del tejado cuando el defensor retrocedió, su arma principal quebrada. Este dio un par de saltos atrás, cambió la posición de la mano con la que cogía el ninjato y arrojó los restos de su arma contra su adversario. Este simplemente apartó el proyectil con un movimiento de su kama, y se mantuvo a la defensiva, para detener el siguiente ataque de su enemigo. Hubo un par de golpes, un salto hacia atrás, y el defensor cayó al tiempo que arrojaba algo... Algo tan pequeño que el intento de desviarlo con la kama llegó tarde. El hombre se llevó las manos a la garganta, soltando su arma, y trastabillo durante unos momentos antes de caer, una pequeña aguja asomando entre sus dedos.

El superviviente del combate se puso en pie, pareció tropezar y finalmente mantuvo el equilibrio. Luego se giró hacia el resto del grupo y se encaminó hacia ellos, recogiendo de pasada la máscara de metal, observando los cordones rotos. Cuando volvió a mirar a los otros tres, Hikaru estaba de pie, mirándole con ojos como idos, mientras Misao la sacudía en espera de que reaccionara. Aoshi había ido a recuperar sus kodachis, y ahora esperaba en silencio a un lado.

-¿Fuyuzuki-san, Makimachi-san? ¿Va todo bien?- preguntó.

-¿Sensei?

A la palabra pronunciada en tono interrogativo por la muchacha pelirroja siguió un silencio absoluto, al tiempo que se escuchaban voces por debajo de ellos, observando a los ninjas menos afortunados del ataque y llamando a la policía. La cara del reciente aliado era de absoluta incomprensión, mientras que Misao miraba a Hikaru con una expresión de sorpresa. Aoshi, en el lateral, simplemente entrecerró los ojos un poco.

-Esto... Fuyuzuki-san... ¿Qué has dicho?- interrogó el más joven de los dos hombres, todavía incapaz de analizar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Pero Hikaru no contestó. Se llevó de nuevo las manos a la cabeza cuando de nuevo cientos de agujas se clavaron en su cerebro por la tensión de recordar. Dio un paso hacia atrás y pisó aire.

Misao lanzó un nuevo grito de angustia, intentando agarrar a Hikaru y viendo como la tela de su chaqueta se le escapaba entre los dedos. Aoshi dio un salto hacia delante, extendiendo el brazo, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para alcanzarla a tiempo. El otro ninja, en cambio, consiguió agarrarla del cinturón, pero ambos cayeron del tejado. Retorciéndose en el aire, el hombre logró frenar su caída agarrándose del tejadillo inferior con la mano libre, sintiendo un intenso dolor en el brazo, a la altura del hombro. Observó a la muchacha que sujetaba, y comprobó que estaba inconsciente. Preocupado, se dejó caer entre la multitud espantada y curiosa de vecinos cuyas miradas se habían visto atraídas por el grito de Misao. Tras un rápido chequeo, llegó a la conclusión de que todo estaba en orden, dentro de lo que cabía.

Misao aterrizó a su lado.

-Está bien- contestó él antes de que preguntara-. Solo ha sido el shock de antes.

La kunoichi morena soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Menudo susto me habéis dado!- exclamó. Luego, volviéndose hacia el resto de vecinos, añadió-. ¡Todos tranquilos! ¡Hemos solucionado el problema! ¡Llamad a la policía para que se lleven a estos tipos, nosotros nos ocuparemos del resto!

-Muy bien, Misao- respondió una voz.

La muchacha miró hacia arriba en busca de la figura de Aoshi, pero este ya había desaparecido, seguramente de vuelta en el Aoiya avisando del percance. Vio como el extraño hombre cargaba a Hikaru como si fuera una pluma y la miraba.

-Vamos dentro- dijo ella-. Creo que tienes muchas cosas que explicar.

-------------------

En Tokyo, al día siguiente, y ajenos a lo que había ocurrido aquella noche en Kyoto, Yahiko hacía sus tareas con el ceño más fruncido de lo habitual. No era que le doliera ya la herida que recibiera en la espalda, esta estaba ya curada por completo desde hacía un par de días, y se encontraba en plena forma. No, lo que le enfadaba era que, a causa de todo aquello, Hikaru había desaparecido. Pero, lejos de las expectativas de la muchacha, el dojo había sido atacado una vez más. Yahiko estaba furioso. Furioso consigo mismo porque pensaba que había sido su falta de fuerza lo que había causado la huida de Hikaru.

-¿Ya de pie?- preguntó una voz seca y conocida.

El chaval alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos en Saito. Por alguna extraña razón, ni se molestó siquiera. Tenía demasiadas cosas en mente.

-Hai. ¿Y a qué ha venido? Supongo que querrá ver a Kenshin.

Saito encendió el cigarrillo que llevaba y soltó una bocanada de humo.

-Me alegra ver que no tienes tan poco cerebro como Sagara. Ahora, si no te importa, creo que tengo información sobre tu amiga Fuyuzuki.

Yahiko, que a punto había estado de explotar ante la cuchillada verbal, se aplacó en cuanto escuchó la posibilidad de averiguar algo sobre Hikaru. Se levantó, sacudiéndose su hakama.

-Un momento- le dijo, y luego se introdujo en el dojo, llamando a grito pelado-. ¡¡Kenshin! ¡¡El policía psicópata está aquí! ¡¡Tiene noticias de Hikaru!

Fuera, Saito simplemente se encendió un cigarrillo, haciendo caso omiso de la exclamación del muchacho. Unos instantes después, Kenshin había salido al patio, acompañado de Kaoru y Yahiko.

-¿Y bien?- interrogó el samurai pelirrojo.

-Supongo que sabrás que le están siguiendo la pista a la chica.

Kenshin entrecerró los ojos, y no dijo nada. Kaoru y Yahiko permanecieron en silencio, sabiendo que si alguien sabía como tratar con el Lobo de Mibu, ese era Kenshin. Tras una pequeña pausa, el policía prosiguió.

-Podría decirte que la muchacha está con Shinomori y la chica comadreja en Kyoto. También podría decirte que el primer grupo que la está buscando ha enviado un agente en su búsqueda que probablemente ya se habrá puesto en contacto con ella. Probablemente el segundo grupo haya enviado muchos más efectivos, y para ellos será igual de fácil localizarla.

Los rostros de los miembros presentes del Kenshingumi, que se había iluminado ante la mención de que Hikaru estaba bajo la protección de los Oniwabanshuu, se oscurecieron rápidamente. Menos el de Kenshin, que parecía tranquilo y sereno, confiado de que, estando con amigos, nadie podría tocarle un pelo a la kunoichi pelirroja.

-¡Un momento!- exclamó Kaoru de pronto-. Entiendo que sepa que Hikaru-san está en Kyoto, porque Cho está ahí, ¿pero cómo sabe que uno de los grupos ha mandado un hombre tras ella?

Saito dejó escapar una nube de humo de su boca.

-Si esperas, te lo contestarán los del mismo grupo.

Kaoru iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento una voz la cortó de raíz.

-Me alegro de verles, Himura-san, Kamiya-san- Date Amemaru apareció desde un recoveco del camino, seguido del hombre occidental con el que le había visto Kaoru la primera vez-. Veo que su alumno ya se encuentra recuperado, me alegro de ello. Saito-san...

Kenshin miró al muchacho con una de sus famosas expresiones idiotescas.

-Oro?

La sonrisa de Amemaru se torció ligeramente en una expresión sarcástica, al ver que los otros dos también lucían expresiones de sorpresa.

-No esperarían que uno de los miembros de la policía gubernamental no supiera quién es su jefe, ¿verdad?

Hubo una pausa y...

-NANI?

-¿De la po-policía gubernamental?- interrogó Kaoru, incrédula.

-¿Saito es tu jefe?- preguntó Yahiko, mirando al recién llegado bajo un nuevo punto de vista.

El joven asintió, de vuelta a su sonrisa tranquila habitual.

-Me puso al cargo de esta operación, antes de que la muchacha se viera envuelta en el asunto. Después de eso, nos pareció preferible mantenernos en dos frentes distintos. Pero las cosas se han complicado. Himura-san, Kamiya-san, quiero presentarles a nuestro... patrocinador, si podemos darle ese nombre- continuó, y se apartó para dejar paso libre al occidental.

-Encantado, señor Himura. Mi nombre es Jorge Rodríguez de las Heras, y soy miembro del cuerpo de seguridad nacional de Su Majestad Alfonso XII, rey de España.

A aquello siguió un revuelo tremendo. Por supuesto, Katsu había dejado entrever que el grupo que perseguía a Hikaru era de aquel país europeo, y también que la estaba persiguiendo otro grupo, pero nadie podía figurarse que el segundo grupo se trataba de un grupo que trabajaba bajo el auspicio de los gobiernos japonés y español. ¡Aquello tomaba un cariz totalmente distinto! ¡Estaban hablando, probablemente, de una emergencia internacional!

-Querría añadir- dijo Amemaru- que he recibido esta mañana a primera hora un telegrama de nuestro agente en Kyoto. Ha localizado a Fuyuzuki-san.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial!

-¿Cómo está? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Todo a su debido tiempo. Hay muchas cosas que discutir, y este no es el lugar- dijo Rodríguez-. ¿Podríamos pasar a su hogar, señorita Kamiya?

-¡Sí, claro!

Kaoru abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a los tres visitantes. La maestra del dojo no estaba del todo segura de lo que iba a acarrear aquella conversación, pero esperaba averiguarlo... Pronto.

-------------------

A media mañana, Hikaru se despertó. Al principio se sintió confusa, todos los sucesos de la noche anterior le habían parecido un sueño, pero cuando el hombre que había estado luchando junto con ella y Misao volvió de hacer unos cuantos "recados", vestido con una yukata y sin su máscara de metal, Hikaru comprendió que, de estar en una pesadilla, esta era muy real. Una vez el extraño personaje volvió, todos se reunieron: Aoshi, Misao, Okina, Hikaru y el mismo ninja.

-Mi nombre es Fuma Hagane, del clan Hojo- comentó este cuando todos se hubieron acomodado-. Hace cosa de unos pocos meses, un viejo amigo mío, un samurai de Yokohama, vino a pedir ayuda a mi clan. Una sociedad secreta europea que se dedica sobre todo al tráfico de armas había llegado hasta Japón en busca del arma definitiva, un arma mortal que matara a miles en un instante. Un arma como esa podría valer millones de dólares en el mercado negro, y sería nefasta para la humanidad.

Mi clan investigó, y descubrió que el secreto de dicha arma lo ocultaba un clan perdido cuya aldea se creía localizada cerca de Tokyo. Avisamos a mi amigo, pero cuando llegó, era demasiado tarde: la aldea estaba destruida, quemada hasta los cimientos, todos sus habitantes muertos... Pero en aquella catástrofe encontraron que era posible que hubiera un superviviente. Nuestra investigación nos hubiera llevado hasta Fuyuzuki-san tarde o temprano, pero las cosas se aceleraron... Tal vez demasiado.

Hagane sacudió la cabeza, pero detuvo el gesto bruscamente cuando vio a Hikaru moverse, incómoda.

-El asunto se nos escapa de las manos. La Hermandad del Hacha Sangrante siempre va un paso por delante de nosotros. Fue puro milagro que pudiera alcanzar el Aoiya en el preciso instante del ataque, y que pudiera ayudaros. Si esa gente consigue el arma...- hizo una pausa que al resto de los presentes les pareció ominosa-. Tenemos que impedirlo. Pero solo podemos contar con Fuyuzuki-san para que nos ayude a localizar dicho secreto.

-Eso sería difícil, Fuma-san- comentó Hikaru-. No recuerdo nada de mi vida previa al ataque que destruyó mi aldea.

-Mi amigo me informó de ello- asintió Hagane-, pero ellos no lo saben. Mi interés particular en todo esto es que esos tipos no se salgan con la suya.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer para lograrlo?- preguntó Misao.

-Mi prioridad es mantener a Fuyuzuki-san a salvo, y lejos de las manos de esos tipos. Después de eso, tengo que ayudar a mis colaboradores a encontrar ese arma. Pensaba, si Fuyuzuki-san así lo quiere, llevarla hasta Tokyo, donde estaría bajo mi protección y la de mi clan, así como la de mis aliados.

-¿A Tokyo?- preguntó Hikaru con desmayo.

-He oído lo que ocurrió, pero es la única manera. Estamos en una situación crítica, Fuyuzuki-san, todos nosotros. Eres necesaria en Tokyo.

-¡Hey, Hikaru-chan! No tienes por qué seguir los consejos de este hombre, si no quieres. En cuanto a protección, nosotros podemos protegerla perfectamente- declaró Misao.

-Podemos protegerla- asintió Okina, serio-, pero tenemos que pensar también en el asunto de ese arma que supuestamente está oculta en el poblado de Hikaru. Si sigue oculto allí y no fue destruido, y esos tipos lo encuentran...

-También eso es cierto...

-Algunos de los míos están vigilando el camino que dirige a la aldea. Por ahora no ha habido movimiento, pero si Fuyuzuki-san se uniera a nosotros, o escapara durante demasiado tiempo, probablemente enviarían a gente a buscar, y solo sería cuestión de tiempo que encontraran una pista primordial, caso de que la hubiera.

-Una pregunta, Fuma-san- dijo Hikaru-. Si esta gente que me persigue proviene de Europa, como dices, ¿qué tienen que ver con ellos los ninjas que nos atacaron esta noche?

-Lo más que puedo suponer es que hicieron un pacto con ellos, al igual que sucedió con mi amigo y sus aliados. No tienen ningún escrúpulo, aunque no comprendo que podrían haberles ofrecido los europeos que les interesara tanto como para colaborar con ellos.

Misao se quedó pensativa durante un rato.

-Recuerdo que Cho me pidió información sobre un clan ninja...

-¿El clan Iga?

-¡Justo! ¿Cómo...?

-Durante las últimas décadas, ha habido una guerra encubierta entre el clan Hojo y el clan Iga. Parece que al destino le gusta jugar malas pasadas, como puedes observar, ya que ellos son los ninjas que colaboran con la Hermandad.

-Así que tu clan tiene interés especial en apoyar a su bando...- comentó Aoshi.

-Así es- respondió Hagane-. Como representante de mi familia y mi clan, tengo mucho interés en que el clan Iga fracase. Esto los debilitaría y los alejaría de nosotros durante un tiempo. Las cosas están cambiando rápidamente, y los clanes ninja están perdiendo su poder y su asidero con el mundo fuera de sus fortalezas. Dentro de poco, no habrá cabida para nosotros en este mundo nuevo que se acerca. El clan Hojo está dispuesto a adaptarse a este cambio, siempre que mantengamos nuestras raíces... No sé que esperan los Iga, pero me temo que no aceptan esta nueva era.

-¿Y qué piensas tú?- preguntó Hikaru-. No como representante de tu clan, sino como individuo.

Hagane parpadeó, para luego sonreír, una sonrisa sincera y sencilla.

-Opino que esta es una era de paz, y eso me gusta. No puedo permitir que los Iga se salgan con la suya, aunque solo sea porque son incapaces de comprender esa verdad y quieren echarla abajo. Se necesita gente que defienda la paz de estos tipos. Si uno de ellos he de ser yo, que así sea.

Hikaru respondió a la sonrisa de él con una propia, amplia y alegre.

-Así sea, como has dicho, Fuma-san. Iré contigo a Tokyo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Y van nueve. Detro de poco tendré a todo el mundo junto, y podré empezar a mostrar al verdadero enemigo. Puff, esto está siendo complicado, pero me siento feliz de poder estar montando este tinglado. Me quedé de piedra cuando comprobé que la pelea del inicio duraba... ¡tres páginas y media! OO Generalmente eso es lo que me ocupa una batalla final narrada. No quiero saber lo que va a ocupar la batalla final de este fic... Por cierto, dije que Saito y Amemaru tenían sorpresas guardadas, ¿no?

A ver, en este capítulo hablaré un poco de Amemaru. Al contrario que Hagane, Amemaru es todo original, salvo el apellido. Que por cierto, dato real, es el apellido de un famoso general japonés, cosa que quedó reflejada en el fic, si os habéis fijado. Amemaru si estaba preparado al principio del fic, salvo por el nombre, que no surgió hasta que me vi en la necesidad de escribirlo. Me acordé, cuando lo hice, de un comentario que me hicieron respecto a que el "maru" final es una partícula de los nombres que es completamente masculina. Elegí entonces Ame (lluvia), y le puse el maru. Y ya tenía a mi samurai.

Amemaru es, en personalidad, un tipo que lo tiene todo siempre controlado, por eso odia que las cosas no salgan como él tenía planeado. Dentro de lo que cabe es flexible, pero le fastidia que le desorganicen por completo. Siempre sonríe, pero más por poner una fachada amable que otra cosa. De vez en cuando se le escapa alguna sonrisa más lobuna. A Amemaru le dejé con rienda suelta, al igual que a Hagane, pero a este le controlo más que al ninja, no sé por qué. Se me hace curioso.

Y en el próximo capítulo, Rodríguez desvela al Kenshingumi todo lo que queda por descubrir. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, empecemos a ver al enemigo de manera personal.


	11. Hechas las Acalaraciones

**JU: HECHAS LAS ACLARACIONES...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rurouni Kenshin no es mío, nunca lo ha sido, y dudo mucho que lo sea alguna vez. Y teniendo en cuenta que no gano un céntimo con este asunto, dudo que al señor Watsuki le interese hacerse cargo de mis pérdidas. ¿Todo claro? Pues vamos allá.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rodríguez tomó un sorbo de té y, con una expresión serena en la cara, empezó a hablar.

-Hasta hace relativamente poco nuestros servicios de seguridad no estaban enterados de la existencia de la Hermandad. No lo descubrimos hasta que atentaron contra la vida de nuestro monarca. ¿Han oído hablar alguna vez de los anarquistas?

Ante las negativas de Kenshin y Kaoru, el hombre continuó.

-La anarquía es un movimiento... ideológico, por llamarlo de alguna manera... que defiende que los gobiernos deben ser eliminados, y que el hombre debe gobernarse sólo a sí mismo. Lo que proponen provocaría una desestabilización del sistema español, algo que hundiría a nuestra nación en un agujero del que probablemente no podría salir.

-¿Qué tienen que ver esos... "anarquistas" con esto?- preguntó Kenshin.

-Verá, se han producido algunos atentados contra la vida de su majestad Alfonso XII. Algunos de ellos han sido especialmente serios. Estos tipejos, por suerte, están desorganizados, y no han logrado ningún resultado en su intento de sembrar el terror. Pero descubrimos que algunos de estos corpúsculos estaban adquiriendo armas de una sociedad distinta. Y entonces surgió el nombre de la Hermandad del Hacha Sangrante.

-Entiendo...

-Desde entonces, un grupo selecto de las fuerzas de seguridad españolas han estado investigando sobre estos hombres. Sus raíces se pierden en el tiempo, y parece que su principal fin es enriquecer a sus miembros a través del tráfico de armas. En estos tiempos en los que la tensión entre los países es tan grande, en la que las guerras se disparan con un simple gesto malinterpretado, su capacidad de negocios parece haberse multiplicado. Y están investigando nuevas armas, armas capaces de derrotar ejércitos en un par de días.

Rodríguez se giró hacia Amemaru, y este asintió y continuó.

-Las informaciones de Rodríguez-san le llevaron a Japón persiguiendo a parte de la cúpula directiva de esta sociedad. Al parecer habían encontrado información sobre un arma nueva con una capacidad destructiva inquietante, y pensaban obtenerla para sus propios fines. Acudí a un viejo amigo mío, Fuma Hagane, para que su clan de ninjas le ayudaran. Creo, Himura-san, que usted se encontró con él el día del ataque al dojo, cuando Fuyuzuki-san escapó.

Kenshin parpadeó, y entonces recordó al ninja de la máscara que había derribado a otro del techo y que había salido a escape antes de que pudiera enzarzarse en combate con él. Asintió.

-Sí, le encontré, aunque no en la mejor de las situaciones.

Rodríguez asintió y continuó.

-Tras un buen tiempo buscando descubrimos que el arma que buscaban estaba en una aldea escondida entre las montañas. Sin embargo, esta aldea llevaba ya tiempo destruida, y solo quedaban pistas de una superviviente. El resto de la historia creo que ya lo conoce.

-¿Es por todo eso que están persiguiendo a Hikaru?- preguntó Yahiko.

-Me temo que sí, mi joven amigo- respondió Rodríguez-. El gobierno de mi país quiere encontrar ese arma antes que la Hermandad si es posible.

Kenshin iba a añadir algo, pero de pronto se puso tenso al sentir una presencia. Tanto Saito como Amemaru parecieron sentirla también, porque parecieron concentrados durante unos momentos hasta que el joven de Yokohama se puso en pie.

-Es Miho-san- anunció, y salió de la sala.

Hubo una pausa, en la que Kenshin se relajó al saber que la presencia extraña era aliada del subalterno de Saito, y en la que Rodríguez sorbió un poco más de té antes de murmurar.

-Impresionante...

-¿Qué encuentra usted impresionante?- interrogó Yahiko, que estaba bastante cerca como para escucharle.

-Las capacidades que parecen poseer ustedes los samurais y ninjas- explicó el hombre-. El señor Date y el señor Fuma han mostrado esas capacidades a menudo, y no dejan de fascinarme. Lo cierto y verdad es que me hubiera gustado ser asignado como cónsul de la embajada española en Japón, para aprender más de esta gente. Una cultura tan...

La frase fue interrumpida cuando un alarmado y algo molesto Amemaru surgió por la puerta.

-¡Saito-san, Rodríguez-san! ¡La Hermandad ha averiguado que Fuma-san ha encontrado a la chica! ¡Están preparando una expedición para ir a la aldea!

-¿Cómo demonios...?- interrogó el español, pero se contestó a sí mismo-. El topo...

Saito miró a Amemaru, y este hizo un sencillo gesto.

-Solo Miho-san, a parte de nosotros, conocía el contenido del telegrama- repuso el joven-. Tenemos que avisar a Fuma-san de alguna manera segura y rápida.

-Y deberíamos preparar nosotros también una expedición propia- añadió Rodríguez-. Tal como pintan, no podremos contar con el señor Fuma.

-Si Fuma-dono está con Hikaru-dono y Aoshi, tal vez haya una manera- dijo crípticamente Kenshin.

-¿Conoces a los contactos de los Oniwabanshu en Tokyo?- preguntó Saito con un ligero tinte de ironía en la voz.

Kenshin simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces, si es un método seguro, le pido por favor que mande un mensaje con urgencia- solicitó Rodríguez-. Quisiera contar con la muchacha para esto.

-------------------

El hombre, con su pelo negro perfectamente peinado y su barba elegantemente recortada, se detuvo en delante de la puerta de doble hoja y se giró, como esperando. De entre las sombras surgió otro hombre, más joven, con el cabello castaño oscuro a tazón y una sonrisa irónica asomando al rostro.

-¿No te da algo de miedo entrar?- preguntó el más joven de los dos-. Tengo entendido que has vuelto a fallar miserablemente en intentar atrapar a la chica.

-Agradecería que dejaras de meterte en mis asuntos- repuso el otro hombre-. Que esta pasada noche no haya conseguido mis objetivos, no quiere decir que haya perdido todavía.

-¿No? Pero la muchacha está bajo la protección de ese tal Hagane Fuma del que se me ha advertido.

-Es solo un hombre, no podrá con nosotros el solo, incluso si está con la muchacha.

-Eso dijiste la última vez que se atacó la casa de esa chica, y fue un completo fracaso.

Aquello ya había durado suficiente.

-¡Silencio! No eres quién para hablar- repuso el hombre de la barba-. Te das mucha prisa en señalar los errores de los demás, pero tú tampoco eres inmune a ellos. ¡Sé perfectamente que si se te trajo aquí fue para alejarte de ese sabueso gubernamental y evitar que metieras la pata más de lo que ya lo habías hecho!

El joven le miró con los ojos como platos, y se puso a temblar de rabia.

-Tú...

-Es hora de que vayas aprendiendo cual es tu lugar, y también a respetar a tus iguales. Puede que si no lo haces, acabe tu vida antes de lo que piensas.

Y, con una suave llamada previa, el hombre abrió la puerta y pasó al interior de la sala, cerrando las dos hojas de madera oscura con su compañero, enrojecido de furia, frente a ellas.

-------------------

El día había sido bastante frenético ya de por sí. Mientras Hikaru recibía la visita y el visto bueno para viajar del médico, que parecía satisfecho de la recuperación de la chica, Aoshi, Misao y Hagane habían estado haciendo planes respecto al trayecto. Tanto Hagane como Misao estaban de acuerdo en que no era aconsejable la ruta en barco, de Kyoto a Osaka y de allí a Tokyo; ambos estaban convencidos de que un ataque en barco, cosa muy probable por otro lado, causaría víctimas inocentes, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a eso... O a que Hikaru le diera otro ataque de culpabilidad.

La disensión había sido, básicamente, si tomar la ruta Tokai o tomar otra menos llamativa. Misao conocía las rutas habituales Oniwabanshuu, y opinaba que eran bastante más seguras. Hagane alegaba que una ruta solitaria sería perfecta para una emboscada, mientras que la ruta Tokai era, por su continua utilización, el perfecto sistema de viajar. Finalmente Aoshi había zanjado la cuestión, señalando una ruta de las que había marcado Hagane como rutas Hojo y que corría muy paralela a la ruta Tokai, y diciendo que siempre podrían recurrir al camino principal en caso de ataque.

Una vez decidida la ruta, faltaba aprovisionarse para el viaje, y aunque solo serían cuatro en el camino, el equipaje habría de ser muy tenido en cuenta. Misao se había erigido encargada de organizarlo todo, y tenía todo el albergue revolucionado. Hikaru, que ahora campaba a sus anchas por el edificio, había ofrecido su ayuda, pero las tareas que se le asignaban en cualquier caso eran nimias, y la kunoichi empezaba a sentirse algo mosqueada. Cierto era que había estado alicaída durante mucho tiempo, que no estaba en la mejor de las formas y que necesitaría de todas sus energía, pero ella quería hacer algo, sentirse útil. Ahora tenía un camino delante, más apetecible que el que se había planteado: patear los traseros de aquellos que habían matado a su gente. Por ello, quería participar más en aquel asunto.

Paseaba por el albergue en esas cavilaciones cuando se encontró con Aoshi.

Conocía lo suficiente de aquel hombre como para saber que, aunque sabía de labores de logística, estaba más preparado para recabar información, y no le cabía duda a Hikaru que durante todos esos días no había estado inactivo. Como no lo estaba ahora, aunque pareciera lo contrario.

Una imagen retornó a su mente, un sueño, el que había tenido hacía unas pocas noches. Y se preguntó si no sería un buen momento para hablar de ello.

-Shinomori-san...- llamó ella.

Aoshi, que había estado leyendo un papel, alzó la vista y le saludó con una simple inclinación de cabeza.

-Ano... ¿Podría hablar contigo?- interrogó Hikaru.

Él la miró por un momento, y tras la pausa guardó el papel en un bolsillo.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó con voz monótona.

-Esto...- tragó saliva. ¿Por qué era tan complicado todo esto?-. Verás, hace unas noches soñé con algo, y necesitaba preguntarte al respecto.

Hubo un ligero cambio de ambiente, pero Hikaru lo ignoró, a pesar de que conocía su origen, o tal vez precisamente por ello lo hizo. Aoshi asintió.

Hikaru le relató el sueño, y a medida que lo hizo el ambiente se enrareció más. Había visto un patio enlosado, rodeado por altos muros, y veía las llamas elevarse y notaba el calor y creía sentir el olor acre a petróleo. Vio a tres hombres derribados, fácilmente reconocibles. En el centro se hallaba Himura Kenshin, en apariencia sin vida. Contra una pared, con la mano destrozada y sangre brotando de su sien, Sagara Sanosuke, el empecinado y al mismo tiempo valeroso Sano, también inerme. Y en otro punto, no del todo caído y no del todo erguido, el policía que la había entrevistado, Saito Hajime. Había visto tres figuras al fondo del patio. Un hombre con ropa occidental y rasgos afilados, una mujer madura y hermosa, y un tipo cubierto de vendas. Y al otro lado, Shinomori Aoshi, de pie, destrozado por algún combate previo pero aún de pie, aún desafiante. Le relato la conversación, palabra por palabra, y acabó con el primer cruce de espadas.

Hubo una larga pausa. Hikaru las había vivido similares otras dos veces, una vez hablando con Sanosuke y otra con Kenshin. Similares pero no tan largas, pensó al rato, mientras, incómoda, esperaba respuesta y cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro.

-Le debo mucho a Himura, eso solo fue el comienzo del pago de mi deuda- contestó al fin Aoshi-. No creo que pueda pagarla del todo.

-Himura-san no es del tipo de personas que reclaman deudas de honor o amistad.

Otro silencio.

-Lo sé.

Más silencio. Hikaru, meditabunda, trataba de encontrarle sentido a todo lo que estaba escuchando.

-A veces el peso que se tiene sobre los hombros no tiene razón de ser, pero sigue siendo un peso, después de todo. Lo único que podemos hacer es vivir con él lo mejor que podamos.

Hikaru alzó la vista, sorprendida, y sus ojos se cruzaron durante apenas unos segundos con los de Aoshi, antes de que este hiciera una inclinación de cabeza y se alejara por el pasillo. Ella lo observó hasta que se perdió tras una esquina. En aquel preciso momento, algo, una pieza del puzzle perdida, fue encontrada y encajó.

Y Hikaru sonrió.

-No somos tan diferentes, los unos de los otros.

-------------------

-¿Por qué me has pedido que venga contigo, Makimachi-san?- preguntó Hagane.

-Prefiero algo de seriedad- repuso la muchacha-. Si se lo hubiera pedido a Okina, la tarea le hubiera durado en mente lo que hubiera tardado en ver una chica bonita en kimono.

Hagane se rió por lo bajo.

-Entonces tal vez podrías habérselo pedido a Shinomori-san- comentó él, como si fuera una afirmación inocente. Misao se puso roja como un tomate.

-Tiene muchas cosas en mente ahora- contestó ella, intentando hacerse la digna y fallando miserablemente-. Además, pensé que te interesaría. No sabemos que demonios ha pasado con el mensaje que le enviamos a Himura...

-¿Uhm? ¿Un mensaje a Himura-san que no ha llegado?

Hagane pareció meditativo.

-Bueno, a la paloma le puede haber pasado de todo, pero tengo que comprobarlo, nunca se sabe. Mira, ahí es.

La casa a las afueras de Kyoto no era más que una cabaña de madera suficiente para tener un par de habitaciones, con un chamizo construido a uno de los lados. Era una construcción bastante ruinosa, especialmente en lo que concernía al cobertizo, que parecía haber sido construido deprisa y mal. Todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso. Demasiado tranquilo y silencioso.

Los dos ninjas se miraron.

Luego, avanzaron un poco más. Misao se llevó las manos al obi, sacando de entre la tela sus kunai. Hagane echó mano a su tanto, el único arma que le quedaba tras perder su ninjato, y que llevaba escondido dentro de la manga de la yukata que habían tenido a bien prestarle en el Aoiya. No tardaron en alcanzar la cabaña. Misao se llevó rápidamente la mano a la nariz, y Hagane usó la manga de la yukata como máscara contra el olor.

-Apesta a sangre- comentó el ninja. La kunoichi asintió.

-Yo entraré dentro. Mira el palomar.

Hagane asintió y comenzó a rodear la casa, encaminándose al cobertizo. Misao, por su parte, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cabaña con paso silencioso. Esta estaba ligeramente abierta, y de dentro salía un olor pestilente, podrido. Se colocó justo pegada a la pared, e intentó vislumbrar algo del interior, pero la luz era insuficiente como para ver que había sucedido. Armándose de valor, respirando por la boca e ignorando como mejor podía el putrefacto hedor, armada con sus kunais, le dio una pequeña patada a la puerta para que se deslizara y quedara abierta.

Un cadáver en proceso de descomposición cayó al suelo frente a ella, y Misao se volvió, sintiendo arcadas. No se atrevió a entrar, pero no le hacía mucha falta. Sabía que ningún ser humano en sus cabales podría estar vivo en el interior de la casa con semejante olor. Escuchó las rápidas pisadas de alguien, y Hagane apareció desde detrás del cobertizo, pálido y con la manga de la yukata sobre su nariz y boca.

-O un gato entró dentro del palomar- dijo, una vez recuperó la compostura-, o alguien se ha entretenido matando a los malditos pájaros.

-No creo que el gato matara a los habitantes de la casa.

-Iga...

-¿Crees que ellos...?

-¿No es lógico? El mensaje que enviáis a Himura-san no alcanza nunca su destino, por tanto no hay respuesta que valga. Al contrario, el albergue es atacado cuando la chica no puede moverse demasiado del mismo a causa de un mal catarro, y con gente suficiente como para mantener a los habitantes ocupados en tanto que otros se la llevan.

-Pero tú los descubriste e intentaste coartar el ataque.

-Algo que no logré, pero al menos incliné la balanza de nuestro lado.

-¿Por qué no han vuelto a atacar?

-¿Con un clan ninja, por pequeño que sea, en pie de guerra? Nadie sería tan estúpido, y menos los Iga. No, habrán informado del fracaso, probablemente estén esperando nuevas ordenes. En todo caso atacarán por el camino, por eso hemos de ser precavidos.

-¡Maldición! ¿Cómo avisaremos a Himura de que vamos para allá?

-Tendremos que dejarlo en una visita sorpresa. Puede que incluso sea mejor, si no enviamos ningún mensaje, ellos no podrán interceptarlo, no conocerán la ruta, y llegaremos a Tokyo relativamente seguros.

-Me empieza a doler la cabeza con todo esto- repuso Misao. Luego se giró hacia el cadáver del hombre que había caído-. Ve al Aoiya y cuéntales a Okina y Aoshi-sama lo que ha ocurrido. Yo voy a enterrarles.

Hagane la miró largamente.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo tú sola?

Misao asintió.

-Era mi gente. Es lo mínimo que les debo.

-------------------

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Rodríguez y Date se marcharan junto con Shogo Miho a hacer los preparativos para la expedición hasta la aldea de Hikaru, y unas pocas menos desde que Saito volviera a su trabajo y Kenshin hiciera un trayecto hacia el puesto de mensajería que había preparado Misao cuando pensó que necesitaba un contacto más rápido y directo con el Kenshingumi, cuando Sano se presentó, tras varios días de ausencia, en el dojo, con noticias frescas que no resultaron serlo tanto.

No le sentó muy bien al luchador que el trabajo de un montón de días que habían realizado tanto él como Katsu fuera borrado de un plumazo por un policía advenedizo, su ayudante y un gaijin. Sin embargo, su llegada resultó en ciertos aspectos proverbial, puesto que pudo enterarse de la futura visita a la aldea oculta, y apuntarse al viaje. Como cuatro ojos ven mejor que dos, y dieciocho mejor que dieciséis, Sano propuso que Katsu, que ya estaba metido hasta el cuello en aquel barrizal, les acompañara. Sabía que a su amigo le interesaría saber cómo acababa la cosa, en parte porque podría ser un artículo lapidario que pusiera al gobierno en un buen brete y en parte porque estaba bastante cabreado últimamente con aquellos tipejos del Hacha Sangrante. Ninguno del dojo se negó, especialmente porque a diferencia de Sano, Katsu era un tipo calmado y observador que ayudaría en la búsqueda mucho más de lo que él mismo admitiría.

Así, comenzaron ha realizarse los preparativos para la expedición. Corría algo de prisa, así que partirían en dos días, a fin de alcanzar a los miembros del Hacha Sangrante antes de que alcanzaran la aldea, que empezaba a ser de todo menos secreta. Como una búsqueda intensiva llevaría varios días, especialmente sin contar con la colaboración de la única persona que podía conocer los escondrijos del lugar, Amemaru y Miho habían comenzado a trazar un plan de abastecimiento que procurara al campamento base víveres y todo lo necesario con un mínimo de riesgos de ser descubiertos, siempre con una fuerte defensa que les garantizara que el grupo pudiera defenderse de cualquier ataque. De todas maneras eran ninjas, así que sabrían como defenderse.

Finalmente, el día de la partida, el Kenshingumi, Katsu, Saito, Rodríguez y unos cuantos ninjas del clan Hojo se encontraron en uno de los caminos que partían de Tokyo.

-¿Y Amemaru-dono?- preguntó Kenshin.

-Él y Miho esperarán la llegada del señor Fuma, y le avisarán para que se reúna con nosotros en el campamento base- explicó Rodríguez-. El señor Date irá con ellos, pero la señorita Shogo se quedará aquí, ya que es la segunda al mando. De todas maneras, ha sido muy amable al facilitarnos algunos de sus hombres.

-Pongámonos en marcha- dijo Saito-. Cuanto antes encontremos ese arma, antes podremos acabar con esos tipos.

-------------------

Una hora más tarde, cuatro ninjas estaban preparándose para comenzar ellos mismos su viaje.

-¡Mi querida Misao-chan! ¡Te voy a echar tanto de menos!- Okina había atrapado a la susodicha kunoichi en uno de sus afamados abrazos de oso.

-Jiyaaaaaaaaa, que no me dejas respiraaaaaaaaar...

-Me tiene preocupada dejarte marchar con ese estado- le dijo Omasu a Hikaru-. No estoy muy segura de que estés en forma para un combate serio.

-Eres peor que una gallina clueca, Omasu- le regañó Okon-. A Hikaru-chan no la va a pasar nada. Además, aunque no pudiera defenderse por si misma, que lo dudo, tiene a Fuma-san para protegerla.

-Y a Shinomori-san- añadió Hikaru.

-Aoshi-sama ya tendrá bastante con evitar que Misao-chan se meta en líos.

-¡Okon, te he oído! ¡Cuando me libre te vas a enterar!

Hubo una ronda de carcajadas a las que Hagane se unió alegremente.

-Ha sido un placer conocer a los miembros del Oniwabanshuu- aseguró el ninja-. Supongo que no volveré aquí después de esta aventura, pero me gustaría que los dos clanes mantuvieran un contacto, como antaño. En caso de que sea posible, tal vez vuelva a hacer una visita.

-Será un honor tenerte como nuestro invitado- contestó Okina, liberando a Misao-. Pero no hagas suposiciones tan pronto, tal vez tengas que volver aquí antes de que esto acabe.

-En ese caso, será un hasta luego.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, o nos perderemos toda la acción- dijo Misao.

Y, tras unos cuantos "adiós" más, el grupo se puso en camino. Hagane caminaba el primero, puesto que era él quien sabía donde comenzaba la ruta que iban a seguir. Detrás de él iban Misao y Hikaru, animadas y dispuestas a todo. Y, cerrando la marcha, silencioso como siempre, iba Aoshi. Tras salir de Kyoto, anduvieron una media hora antes de llegar a un punto en el que Hagane se detuvo, justo frente a una roca en un lugar donde la espesura parecía hacerse un poco menos tupida.

-Por aquí- anunció, y se internó en la arboleda.

Sin dudarlo un instante, los otros tres le siguieron. Durante unos instantes que parecieron interminables, caminaron por entre hierba alta y ramas bajas hasta que encontraron a Hagane de pie en medio de un sendero arenoso. El ninja, apenas había posado el pie en el camino, había sacado de su ropa de viaje la máscara de tigre, con los cordones ya reparados, y se la había puesto. Ahora, con la cara tapada, se giró a sus compañeros de viaje.

-El camino comienza en este punto- les dijo-. Hace tiempo que no se utiliza, así que no estoy seguro del estado en que estará, pero no creo que nos sea difícil seguirlo.

-Pche, he tenido viajes más complicados- comentó Misao.

-Cuidado con lo que deseas, Misao-chan- le respondió Hikaru-. Puede hacerse realidad. Y no sería la mejor de las opciones en este caso.

-------------------

-El clan Iga nos manda informes, señor- repuso el hombre de pelo negro-. Los perros del gobierno han salido en una expedición a la aldea esta misma mañana. Se encontrarán con nuestros hombres antes de que lleguen al lugar.

-¿Has tomado alguna medida al respecto?

El hombre que hacía la pregunta era un tipo alto y fibroso, vestido con un sencillo y al mismo tiempo elegante traje negro. El cabello de sus sienes era de un gris acerado, pero aquella era la una marca de su edad, pues su cuerpo parecía tan vigoroso como el de un joven de veinte años. Su piel estaba tostada por el sol y tenía un agradable tono oliva. Estaba sentado en un sillón orejero, y sus manos reposaban en el mueble, sin el menor signo de crispación. A su lado descansaba un bastón hecho de madera de caoba con una empuñadura recta de oro, y sin más adorno visible que un enorme azabache en el pomo. Todo en él parecía dar una sensación de terrible serenidad, como la calma antes de la tormenta. El hombre de pelo negro no quería despertar aquella tormenta durmiente, y se alegraba de haberse adelantado esta vez.

-He aumentado los efectivos, en el número que me ha sido posible dentro de la razón, y les he facilitado las mejores armas de fuego disponibles. También he solicitado a los ninjas que garanticen escolta y protección a la expedición. Por lo que sé, les triplican en número.

-Me parece bien, pero supongo que se habrá hecho algo más...

-Nuestro informante puede obtener con facilidad sus planes de abastecimiento. En el improbable caso de que nuestra expedición fuera eliminada, indicaría a los Iga que iniciaran un ataque a esas líneas de abastecimiento. Y, en el caso de que esto no fuera suficiente, tengo en mente otra sorpresa, aunque en este caso, y si me lo permite, preferiría manetenerla en secreto hasta que sea hora de usarla...

El hombre de cabello grisaceo sonrió, una medio sonrisa desagradable y oscura.

-Bien, parece un buen plan. Pero te lo advierto, Bellaneda, si fallas esta vez, será la última vez que lo hagas... O que hagas algo, si con esas nos ponemos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Ya, ya sé que llevo meses sin actualizar. Una barbaridad de meses. Es el trabajo, ¿sabéis? Llego tan cansada que solo tengo ganas de patear traseros en algún videojuego, a veces ni eso. Pero como acabo de tener unos cuatro días libres, me he animado a acabar el capítulo 10. ¡Aleluya! Me acabo de dar cuenta de que tengo que ralentizar aún más la acción, al menos en el aspecto del Kenshingumi. De Kyoto a Tokyo se tarda mucho más tiempo que de Tokyo a la aldea de Hikaru. Debido a ello, tengo que ponerles dificultades a nuestros amigos. En fin, todo a su tiempo.

Esta vez, y por no empezar con los españoles todavía, mencionaré a Shogo Miho, quien todavía tiene que mostrarnos muchas de sus facetas. Miho es una kunoichi, igual que Hikaru y Misao, pero tiene más deje de Megumi que otra cosa. Miho es mayor, y por tanto se supone que más madura y seria. También es más femenina. Es la prometida de Hagane. En comparación con las demás chicas, puede parecer algo débil, pero nada más lejos de eso. Como ya he dicho, tiene que mostrar muchas de sus facetas. En cuanto a su imagen, me vino a la cabeza de repente, es muy básica. Lo que me gusta de ella es que es una mujer al mismo tiempo buena luchadora y muy femenina. Casi siempre caemos en el tópico de que si una mujer mete tortas como hogazas de pan, tiene que ser una marimacho, y aunque a mí las marimacho me caen bien, opino que una mujer no tiene por qué olvidar su feminidad por pelear. Ojo, feminidad no es pensar en maquillaje y peinados y vestidos, eso es caer en un tópico asqueroso. Me gusta pensar que Miho es así.

En el próximo capítulo, si Diox lo permite, el Kenshingumi tendrá tortas a mansalva y, probablemente, varios problemas antes de que el grupo de Kyoto llegue al fin a su destino.


	12. Es Hora de la Acción

**JU ICHI: ... ES HORA DE LA ACCIÓN.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Podría repetirlo hasta la saciedad, y seguramente alguien quedaría sin enterarse: Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, y no gano dinero con esto, aunque admito que me gustaría ganarme la vida escribiendo. Pero lo que no puede ser, no puede ser. Y no sé que hacéis leyendo este peñazo. Vamos, que lo bueno está más abajo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A través de los bosques y pantanos que rodeaban Tokyo, avanzando por un camino poco cuidado, se llegaba en día y medio a un pueblo de montaña. A medio día de dicho pueblo se alzaba una montaña, o más bien un volcán extinto, cubierto por arbustos y algún que otro árbol. Cerca de la cima, oculta a ojos poco experimentados, había una entrada a una cueva, en realidad un largo túnel, que desembocaba en el cráter. El volcán era bajo, pero ancho, y en el mencionado cráter cabía perfectamente la aldea, junto con los campos de cultivo que las gentes que allí habitaran hubieran podido necesitar, antes de que fueran cruelmente asesinadas, las casas quemadas hasta los cimientos.

Kenshin recordaba bastante bien el lugar. Había podido respirar la tristeza y dolor, pero no odio. Podía sentirlo, lo había sentido tiempo atrás, cuando Hikaru se había quedado ante las tumbas, recordando, la única memoria anterior a su última huida de la aldea. No había gakis. Podía parecer una tontería, pero Kenshin consideraba que los lugares como la aldea, aquellos que habían visto muerte y horrores, reflejaban los sentimientos de las almas cuando se marchaban a una vida mejor. Los gakis, los fantasmas hambrientos, no eran más que una idea del odio, al menos a su parecer. Y no los había. Se preguntaba si realmente el arma que tanto el Hacha Sangrante como el gobierno español estaban buscando se encontraba en aquel lugar. Pero nunca se podía saber la verdad, y él era el primero en reconocerlo. Un vagabundo ocultaba un asesino en su interior, un albergue ocultaba un clan de ninjas, y una aldea en apariencia pacífica bien podía ocultar un arma terrible. Recordaba que Hikaru era ninja, tal vez con un estilo de lucha algo libre, pero ninja a fin de cuentas. Y sabía que los ninjas ocultaban muchas cosas. No era la primera vez que veía algo similar.

El grupo avanzaba pesadamente por la ruta de montaña que llevaba hasta el pueblo. No era falta de peligros. Algunos lobos de la zona atacaban a los viajeros, empujados por ansia de carne: eran comedores de hombres, animales que habían probado la carne humana y que ahora no deseaban comer otra cosa. También había que contar con la posibilidad de los bandidos, aunque al parecer, desde que Hikaru, Kaoru, Sanosuke y Yahiko se ocuparan de la falsa sacerdotisa de la capilla de la montaña, la actividad delictiva se había reducido drásticamente, y un grupo tan numeroso y fuertemente armado platearía demasiados problemas a unos posibles atacantes.

La caminata era lenta pero tranquila. De los cinco ninjas del clan Hojo, tres hombres y dos mujeres, dos de ellos iban por delante entre los árboles, a modo de avanzadilla por si hubiera problemas. Otros dos hacían de escolta de Rodríguez, que parecía ensimismado con el paisaje. El español no iba desarmado: llevaba consigo un revolver, aunque había admitido que esperaba no utilizarlo. Detrás de ellos iba el Kenshingumi, charlando animadamente, y Katsu. La marcha la cerraban Saito y el quinto ninja.

Durante las primeras horas de la mañana, el camino había sido cuesta arriba, serpenteando alrededor de enormes rocas basálticas de color gris oscuro, pero a media mañana encontraron, finalmente, la capilla de la montaña. Estaba completamente abandonada, y Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano y Kenshin se quedaron realmente sorprendidos del aspecto ruinoso que tenía. Sí, cuando habían pasado por allí unos cuantos meses atrás, parecía vieja, pero no en mal estado. Ahora, parte del tejado estaba hundido, y había grandes agujeros en las paredes.

-Vaya, sí que le afecta el abandono- musitó Kaoru.

-Es una pena- repuso Kenshin-. Tal vez si hubiera algún monje...

-Son tiempos difíciles en los que la gente apenas tiene fe- comentó Rodríguez, y muchos se volvieron hacia él-. El mundo cambia, y las antiguas creencias se pierden y son ocupadas por unas nuevas. Pero, ¿son estas nuevas creencias buenas o malas? Solo el tiempo lo podría decir.

Kenshin se sintió inclinado a continuar la conversación, pero en ese momento los dos exploradores hicieron acto de aparición, saltando de los árboles al camino y plantándose delante de Rodríguez.

-El pueblo está un poco más adelante, señor- anunció una de las dos kunoichis, una chica bajita con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta-. Estaremos allí alrededor del mediodía, si no hay retrasos.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó Rodríguez.

Los dos ninjas se miraron, y finalmente, el hombre, un tipo alto y espigado con el pelo recogido en una coleta corta, respondió:

-Está demasiado silencioso, como si fuera un pueblo fantasma.

Kaoru y Sano se miraron. No era que fuera un pueblo muy vivo, pero ambos podían jurar que había la suficiente actividad como para mantener a la pequeña comunidad en movimiento, especialmente mediada la mañana. Kenshin frunció ligeramente el ceño. Aquello no era buena señal, y por la mirada que les dirigió Rodríguez a él y a Saito, estaba claro que el español era de la misma opinión.

-Bien, ahora permaneced con nosotros. Y preparad las armas- ordenó el hombre-. Me gustaría evitar el pueblo, pero entonces tendríamos la amenaza detrás.

-¡Bien! ¡Un poco de acción!- Sanosuke hizo chocar su puño derecho contra la palma de su mano izquierda-. Estaba empezando a oxidarme.

-Solo alguien como tú encontraría placer en que nos tendieran una emboscada- le espetó Katsu, mientras hacía cuenta de las bombas que había tenido la precaución de traer.

-No se puede esperar mucho más de un cabeza hueca- dijo Saito como si con él no fuera la cosa.

-¡¡¡A ver si la vamos a tener ahora!- chilló Sanosuke.

-Estoooo... Tal vez deberíamos avanzar- ofreció la segunda kunoichi, al lado de Rodríguez, una chica con el pelo corto-. No deberíamos retrasarnos demasiado.

El resto del grupo aceptó como buena la propuesta, y siguieron avanzando hacia el pueblo, con Sanosuke refunfuñando cosas poco agradables sobre policías psicópatas. Los dos exploradores guiaban ahora al grupo, el ninja armado con una ninjato y la kunoichi con dos tantos. La otra kunoichi lucía las mismas armas que su compañera, pero los otros dos nijas se habían colocado en las manos lo que parecían unas garras de acero. Rodríguez llevaba una mano cerca de la cartuchera en la que descansaba su revolver. Katsu había introducido las manos en el interior de las mangas de su chaqueta, aparentemente inofensivo, algo que los miembros del Kenshingumi sabían era cualquier cosa menos cierto; Katsu tenía sus propios dientes, y eran bastante afilados. Saito permanecía impasible, con un cigarrillo colgando de sus labios, aunque alguien que fuera bastante buen observador sabría por la tensión de los músculos que estaba preparado para cualquier eventualidad. Lo mismo se podía decir de Kenshin, cuya mano descansaba sobre la empuñadura de su sakabatô. Tanto Kaoru como Yahiko se mostraban serios, atentos. Sano seguía refunfuñando, pero no dejaba ahora de lanzar miradas a los lados, en espera de que algo les saltase encima en cualquier momento.

La bajada fue apacible, y pronto entre los árboles asomaron las casas de madera y los sembrados bien cuidados. Sin embargo, no se veía actividad alguna en el pueblo, ni, según se fueron acercando, se podían escuchar las voces de los niños jugando o de los mayores conversando. Aquello les puso en alerta más aún si cabe. Pronto llegaron a la aldea, y se pararon junto a las primeras casas de la misma. El silencio era absoluto, casi ensordecedor.

De pronto Kenshin se giró hacia Saito y el ninja que iba con él.

-¡Cuidado!- advirtió.

Saito se apartó con un movimiento fluido y rápido, esquivando con facilidad la cadena que se había movido hacia su cuello. El ninja del clan Hojo se agachó por debajo del ataque, agarró la cadena y tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas mientras daba una voltereta para colocarse de cara a sus atacantes. La hoz sujeta a la cadena salió volando hacia atrás cuando su dueño la soltó y se clavó en el suelo por detrás del ninja. De inmediato todo el grupo se puso en guardia. De las casas que habían pasado salieron media docena de ninjas, lo cual no habría sido preocupante si otros tres grupos de seis ninjas surgieron a ambos lados y por detrás de ellos.

-Rodeados...- musitó Kaoru.

-¡Conozco a estos tipos!- exclamó la kunoichi del pelo corto-. ¡Iga!

Rodríguez musitó un par de quedas maldiciones en su idioma. Había esperado no tener que enfrentarse a esto, pero ahora no podían huir, y estaban en desventaja tanto táctica como numérica.

Kenshin miró hacia los lados, sus ojos entrecerrados. Los veinticuatro ninjas no eran los únicos que estaban presentes. Entre las sombras vio gente que se movía, no tan eficaces como lo habían sido los Iga, pero no por ello menos peligrosos. Europeos. Tiradores, probablemente buenos en lo que hacían. Una simple mirada le confirmó que Saito, Sano y casi todos los ninja Hojo habían visto también a los gaijin. Aquella iba a ser una lucha complicada, pensó.

Hubo una pausa cargada, un silencio pesado que colgaba entre los grupos.

Y, a una silenciosa orden, los ninjas que les rodeaban se lanzaron al ataque.

-------------------

Uno de los grupos de seis ninjas se lanzaron casi de inmediato sobre el frente, en donde se encontraba Rodríguez, rodeado de los cuatro Hojo. Todos estaban armados con kamas o kusari-gamas, y estos últimos, tres de los seis, lanzaron las cadenas de sus armas para intentar golpear o trabar a alguno de sus adversarios. Pero los ninjas Hojo contrarrestaron de manera eficaz el ataque. La kunoichi de la coleta se lanzó hacia delante, saltando sobre uno de los que iban armados con kamas, sus tantos brillando furiosamente en la luz de la mañana. Su adversario realizó varias maniobras que fueron rápidamente contrarrestadas. Con un rápido movimiento, la kunoichi levantó la kama de su adversario con el tanto de la mano izquierda mientras que clavaba el derecho en el corazón del hombre, que caía fulminado en apenas unos segundos, llevándose el cuchillo consigo. Sin molestarse siquiera en recuperar el arma perdida, la kunoichi se cambió el otro tanto de mano y buscó algo en el interior de la chaqueta, mientras corría hacia delante. De pronto arrojó algo al suelo, al tiempo que uno de los cuatro grupos de tiradores abría fuego contra ella. El pequeño nagetepo soltó una nube de humo negro apenas tocó el suelo, y cuando se despejó, de la kunoichi no quedaba ni rastro.

Los ninjas restantes se pusieron frente a Rodríguez, haciendo de muro. El español, por encima de ellos, desenfundó su revolver, y esperó. Cuando las primeras armas entrechocaron, y los tres ninjas Hojo rechazaron a sus atacantes, Rodríguez sacó por encima del hombro de la kunoichi de pelo corto, que estaba justo delante de él, el brazo con el arma y disparó, con una puntería tan certera que el ninja al que se enfrentaba la kunoichi cayó al suelo, muerto al instante al haber penetrado la bala en la cabeza. Haciendo un mohín de asco, la kunoichi pasó al compañero del caído, lanzándose sobre él hecha una furia. Con un tajo, partió por la mitad el mango de la hoz de la kusari-gama, y con otro dejó una línea sangrienta sobre el pecho. De otro, la línea pasó a estar en la garganta y su adversario retrocedió llevándose las manos a la herida, intentando parar la hemorragia mortal en vano.

Se oyó un grito de dolor y muerte a su lado. El ninja Hojo que iba armado con las garras había sido atacado por dos flancos distintos, y finalmente una kama se había abierto paso a través de su carne a la altura de su estomago. No satisfecho con el resultado, el atacante movió su arma hacia arriba, abriendo en canal al desdichado. La kunoichi lanzó un rugido de rabia y se lanzó sobre el hombre, sus tantos gemelos clavándose en la espalda, uno atravesando el pulmón y otro seccionando la médula espinal, quedando atrapado entre dos huesos cervicales y partiéndose a la altura de la empuñadura. Todavía con un tanto, la kunoichi hizo frente al otro ninja, dispuesta a vengar a su compañero.

El que iba armado con una ninjato, y que había estado esquivando fácilmente a su adversario, decidió que estaba harto del juego y, de dos tajos, se deshizo del arma de su adversario primero, y luego del propio adversario, y se giró en busca de un nuevo enemigo. Rodríguez apuntaba ahora al ninja que restaba, dispuesto a acabar con él de manera rápida para poder enfrentarse a los tiradores.

Y de pronto, desde dos sitios distintos, seis armas abrieron fuego contra la kunoichi Hojo, sin tener en cuenta al ninja Iga que estaba en medio. Los disparos alcanzaron a ambos, que cayeron derrumbados de inmediato. El ninja Hojo lanzó un grito de indignación al comprender que los tiradores no consideraban a sus compañeros japoneses más que como objetos cuya utilidad era limitada.

Rodríguez buscó a los tiradores, dispuesto a acabar con ellos. Finalmente dio con uno de los grupos, que se estaban preparando para volver a disparar. Con la mano firme, apretó el gatillo, y la bala atravesó la cabeza de uno de los tres europeos. Los otros no parecieron prestar atención a su compañero caído y dispararon sus rifles. Rodríguez, casi convencido de que esta vez estaba muerto, sintió un empujón y cayó al suelo. Hubo una pausa tras la que el español abrió los ojos y observó que el ninja Hojo le había apartado de la línea de tiro, recibiendo él las balas. El español, furioso, no se levantó del suelo, sino que se colocó tumbado boca abajo en el suelo, apuntando con la pistola en espera de tener un tiro de claro. Le quedaban cuatro balas y pensaba hacer buen uso de ellas, ya que no tenía más remedio.

De repente se escuchó una violenta explosión justo a su espalda, y varios gritos de alarma y confusión. De su izquierda se escuchó un nuevo disparo, y se volvió justo a tiempo para ver que la kunoichi Hojo que había desaparecido al principio del combate se estaba encargando de los tiradores de aquel lado. La muchacha había aparecido a la espalda de los atacantes europeos, degollando a uno mientras recargaba su rifle. Había sido rápida y había golpeado en el estomago al siguiente tirador, usándolo de escudo cuando el tercero disparó, matando a su compañero. Rodríguez, desde su posición, abrió fuego contra el tirador que quedaba vivo. La bala salió en un ángulo un tanto extraño, con lo que no dio al tirador en una parte vital, pero ni falta que hacía: le acababa de dar en el brazo, inutilizándolo. La kunoichi se lanzó sobre él y descargó contra la sien del europeo un golpe con el mango de su tanto, dejándole inconsciente.

Rodríguez se volvió hacia los otros dos tiradores al escuchar varios disparos, y tuvo que cubrirse rápidamente cuando una explosión, de similar calibre a la anterior, tuvo lugar en aquella zona. Rodríguez dudaba mucho que los europeos salieran con bien de esa. El español se descubrió y sonrió cuando vio a Katsu saliendo de la espesura, con algún que otro rasguño pero por lo general en un estado de salud envidiable, mientras que la kunoichi Hojo hacía lo propio desde el lado contrario. Rodríguez se puso en pie para volver a la batalla, aunque estaba más que convencido de que si los otros dos estaban en esos dos puntos, al final no iba a necesitar tres de esas cuatro balas.

-------------------

Cuando la pelea había comenzado, el ninja Hojo se había puesto espalda contra espalda con Saito, en una forma de asegurarse de que a ninguno le pudieran atacar por sorpresa. Los seis ninjas Iga les rodearon, armados todos con kamas.

-Solo defiéndete- escuchó el ninja que le decía Saito.

El hombre se sintió tentado a rebatir la orden, pero pronto recordó lo que Amemaru-sama, el amigo de Hagane-sama, les había dicho respecto a este hombre y al tipo pelirrojo, y decidió que mejor era hacerle caso. Saito adoptó la postura que le era tan familiar, con el brazo izquierdo hacia atrás sujetando la espada en un ángulo ligeramente inclinado y con el brazo derecho extendido hasta que su mano casi tocaba la punta. Sus ojos se entrecerraron en rendijas, calculando...

Los tres ninjas frente a Saito se abalanzaron contra él, pero antes de que pudieran hacerle nada, el policía lanzó un golpe al tiempo que se echaba hacia delante. Su ninhôto atravesó al ninja que tenía justo en frente y, tras liberarla con un rápido tirón, Saito se puso de nuevo en guardia, esta vez detrás de los otros dos ninjas.

El Hojo se vio rodeado por cinco ninjas Iga armados con kamas, armas contra las que las garras tenían una seria desventaja. Cuando los otros tres ninjas que no se habían movido se lanzaron contra él, se defendió con desesperación, esquivando a duras penas los golpes de las hoces. Se vio obligado a sacrificar una herida en el brazo derecho, un largo tajo del hombro al codo, pero se contoneó y lanzó su garra hacia el abdomen de su adversario, atravesando varios organos vitales. Sacó el arma con rapidez, dando gracias a que dos de los cuatro ninjas restantes estuvieran atentos al policía y no a él.

Estos anteriormente mencionados ninjas se habían vuelto justo a tiempo para esquivar otra de las embestidas de Saito. Uno usó la mano libre para lanzar una andanada de shuriken, pero, aunque su puntería era sin duda excepcional, el policía no tuvo ningún problema en esquivar las pequeñas pero mortíferas armas. Al mismo tiempo, lanzó un tajo que hirió en el vientre al atacante, y este cayó al suelo con una herida mortal. El tercero, viéndose en desventaja, optó por salir a escape. Saito iba a seguirle cuando una explosión a su derecha, seguida de los gritos de los afectados por la misma, le hizo volverse, encontrándose al ninja Hojo en apuros.

El joven shinobi estaba en problemas. Una de las garras había quedado inutilizada, y se defendía con la otra como podía, mientras los Iga atacaban sin descanso los puntos débiles de su adversario. El ninja Hojo lanzó un ataque desesperado con la garra, abriendo tres heridas paralelas sobre el pecho de uno de los dos atacantes. Aunque este retrocedió, el segundo se lanzó casi de inmediato a por el defensor, que se preparó para un golpe mortal.

Pero este nunca llegó. Saito apareció como de la nada, atravesando al ninja de parte a parte. Con un movimiento fluido arrancó la ninhôto del cuerpo del shinobi muerto y lanzó un tajo al que retrocedía herido por el Hojo. La espada cortó carne y el ninja quedó tendido en el suelo, moribundo.

El ninja Hojo miró a su alrededor con una expresión de desconcierto, y luego miró a Saito.

-Te falta entrenamiento- le espetó el policia.

El ninja arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. A fin de cuentas, le acababa de salvar la vida.

Una segunda explosión, esta detrás de ellos, más allá de donde se encontraba Rodríguez, les llamó la atención. El ninja Hojo se lanzó a la carrera a ayudar en lo posible a su jefe. Saito simplemente miró en busca de algún otro atacante rezagado.

-------------------

Sano había parecido encantado de encontrarse con seis ninjas frente a él, aunque no le hacía tanta ilusión el tener a tres tiradores escondidos a su izquierda, dispuestos a abrir fuego contra él. Katsu, a su lado, calculaba la manera más eficaz de entrar en acción.

-Hey, Katsu, ¿crees que podrás encargarte de esos tres?- le preguntó Sano, indicando con un gesto casi imperceptible a los tiradores.

El joven echó un rápido vistazo hacia donde le indicaba su compañero, y luego miró a los ninjas Iga frente a ellos dos.

-Tendrás que cubrirme- le contestó.

-Por eso no hay problema, de estos capullos me encargo yo- repuso Sanosuke.

-Como quieras- Katsu trazó una sonrisa sardónica. Casi lo sentía por los ninjas. Casi.

Los dos se lanzaron a la carrera al mismo tiempo, en dirección a los atacantes. Los ninja saltaron hacia ellos, dispuestos a combatir. Sin embargo, cuando parecía que se iba a entablar el combate, el sonido de una andanada de los rifles de los europeos sorprendió a casi todos, atacantes y defensores por igual. Solo el instinto luchador de casi todos los presentes les salvó de acabar convertidos en coladores: Sanosuke, golpeó la piedra del suelo con un Futae no Kiwami, elevando una muralla de arena y piedra que detuvo la mayoría de los disparos. Los ninja Iga se dispersaron, algunos de ellos buscando refugio tras el efectivo escudo que había proporcionado el luchador, y otros en busca de los árboles y tejados de los edificios. Katsu aprovechó para dar un salto, aterrizar, dar una voltereta por el suelo y perderse en la espesura a cubierto de los tiradores.

Los dos ninja que habían escapado se perdieron también en el bosque, si para dar caza a Katsu, a los tiradores o a huir, no se sabía muy bien. Por ahora, Sano tendría que contentarse con esperar que su viejo amigo estuviera bien. Por su parte, los cuatro ninjas que se había refugiado tras el Futae no Kiwami miraron con algo de aprensión a Sanosuke y al lado del que habían provenido los tiros. Finalmente, optaron por el enemigo más asequible, esperando atacar rápido y poder escapar antes de que los gaijin recargaran y abrieran fuego sobre ellos una vez más.

Por su parte, Sano estaba bastante furioso. La traición de los tiradores europeos le recordaba mucho a otra que había sucedido tiempo atrás, y aquello le asqueaba profundamente. Por desgracia, tendría que concentrarse en quitarse de encima a los otros cuatro, y esperar que Katsu pudiera encargarse del resto. Antes de que los Iga pudieran reaccionar, se lanzó sobre ellos y, pillando al primero desprevenido, le lanzó un puñetazo con la suficiente fuerza como para tumbarlo. El ninja consiguió evitar recibir semejante golpe en la mandíbula por muy poco, girando la cabeza y colocando el brazo entre medias, pero aún así la fuerza del puño de Sano le golpeó de lleno en el temporal, y el tipo cayó al suelo durante un rato, mareado. Sus tres compañeros optaron por atacar al mismo tiempo, y Sano se las vio y se las deseó para que no le hirieran de gravedad. Lanzando puñetazos y patadas a diestro y siniestro, el luchador conseguía mantenerlos apartados, pero aquello no duraría siempre. Y dentro de poco tiempo los tiradores volverían a abrir fuego...

Pero entonces llegó la explosión.

Katsu había estado un poco preocupado por el hecho de que dos ninjas se adentraran en el bosque, pero estos parecían más interesados en salir con vida que en detenerle, así que se había aproximado a los tiradores todo lo rápido que el sigilo le permitía. Por suerte, el follón que se estaba armando en la batalla, con tiros, gritos y golpes, le permitía ocultar bastante los ruidos. Pronto se había encontrado detrás de los tiradores, que recargaban sus rifles a marchas forzadas. Tenían algunas cajas de balas preparadas, y Katsu se figuró que una pequeña explosión podría potenciarse si lanzaba sus bombas de la manera adecuada. Sacó los brazos, armados con dos bombas de mecha, las encendió y las lanzó a puntos precisos del lugar donde estaban los europeos, antes de ponerse a cubierto para no verse afectado por la explosión.

Las mechas no eran muy largas, y para cuando los europeos intentaron hacer algo al respecto, estallaron, afectando a la pólvora de las balas y creando una explosión mucho más grave de lo que habría sido solo de poner las bombas. Los gritos de dolor de los gaijin le dijeron que, aunque no estuvieran muertos, probablemente no hubieran salido bien parados, y no seguirían en la pelea. Pero en vez de despreocuparse, Katsu pensó en eliminar de la misma manera a alguno de los otros grupos de tiradores, y ayudar de alguna manera al resto de la expedición.

La explosión de Katsu tuvo además el efecto de poner aún más nerviosos si cabía a los ninjas Iga. Uno intentó echar a correr en busca de la seguridad del bosque y recibió una oportuna patada en la nuca, cortesía de Sanosuke. Sus dos compañeros optaron por pelear hasta el final, pero la mayor parte de su ventaja se había perdido, y aunque eran excelentes luchadores, Sanosuke estaba acostumbrado a pelear desde hacía mucho tiempo, y era de los mejores en cualquier tipo de riñas. Pronto, una tanda de puñetazos bien colocados derribó al tercer ninja, y el cuarto empezó a meditar las pocas posibilidades que le quedaban. Desesperado, lanzó un nagetepo al suelo entre Sanosuke y él y, cuando el humo se despejó, el tipo había desaparecido.

-¡Eh, cobarde, vuelve aquí!- le gritó Sano, pero si el ninja le oyó, no le hizo el más mínimo caso.

Katsu, mientras, había corrido hacia el segundo grupo de tiradores de ese lado del camino. A pesar de la confusión que había causado la primera bomba, esperaba que los otros tres gaijin ya estuvieran preparados. Y no estaba desencaminado. En el momento que aparecía entre la maleza apenas durante el tiempo suficiente como para encender las mechas de las bombas y lanzarlas junto a las cajas de balas, los tres hombres le recibieron con una salva de disparos. Por suerte, la aparición de Katsu había sido bastante repentina, y dos de los tiros se perdieron, mientras que el tercero simplemente le rozó un brazo. La herida escocía como mil demonios, pero el joven japonés apretó los dientes, y saltó en busca de protección antes de que la explosión, igual de fuerte que la anterior, tenía lugar. Una vez acabado el trabajo, salió al camino, en espera de ayudar a quien fuera.

Sano, tosiendo a causa del nagetepo del ninja Iga, le hizo una seña. Al parecer, todo había acabado. Si había acabado bien o mal, aún estaba por verse.

-------------------

A Kenshin no le preocupaban los ninjas, al menos no demasiado. Aunque eran luchadores expertos, Kaoru y Yahiko podrían defenderse de sus ataques, y él no tendría problema alguno para quitárselos de encima. Pero cuando se añadían los tiradores a la ecuación, el resultado sí era preocupante. Aunque tenía la suficiente velocidad y agilidad como para evitar los disparos si veía la orientación del cañón del arma, Kaoru y Yahiko no tenían tal habilidad. Y no era tan solo uno, sino tres. Por no hablar de que los ninjas podían tenerlos lo bastante ocupados como para no ver venir el ataque a distancia. Así que estaba claro que el primer asunto a solucionar eran los tiradores.

Por desgracia, dos de los seis ninjas estaban justo entre medias. Aunque no creía que eso fuera a ser mucho problema...

Kaoru y Yahiko, espalda contra espalda, hacían frente a los restantes cuatro ninjas. No parecía que fuera a resultar fácil, incluso si solo eran dos por cabeza. A fin de cuentas, aquellos eran ninjas, y ambos sabían, por experiencia propia, que tomarse un ninja a broma era un error que se pagaba caro. Tenían que atacar rápido y de forma efectiva, pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo. Los Iga iban armados con kamas, cuyas afiladas hojas de metal podían partir con facilidad el shinai o el boken con el que iban armados. Los ninjas parecían conocer esto, y estaban esperando el momento oportuno para lanzar su ataque.

Kenshin fue el primero en moverse. Clavó su espada en el suelo, ligeramente atrasada, para luego lanzar un tajo partiendo desde aquella posición. La fuerza del golpe se transmitió por la tierra, moviéndose rápidamente en la dirección del tajo, levantando tras de sí una ola de arena. Los dos ninjas esquivaron saltando a los lados, y el ataque siguió su camino hasta donde se encontraban los tiradores gaijin, que recibieron el golpe de lleno. Allí donde el trayecto del golpe fue interrumpido se alzó una repentina columna de tierra, y cuando el polvo levantado se despejó, los tres europeos estaban fuera de juego. Los dos Iga miraron con asombro y respeto al samurai, y se prepararon para lo que prometía ser un combate complicado.

Otros dos eligieron ese momento para atacar a Kaoru, cada uno por un lado. La maestra de kendo dio un calculado paso hacia un lado y hacia delante, evitando el ataque de uno de los ninjas, y elevó su boken justo en el punto en que el mango de las kamas se unía a la cuchilla, deteniendo el ataque. Con el mismo movimiento fluido, dio otro paso hacia delante y el lado, liberando el boken; giró y elevó la espada de madera, y lanzó un golpe a la cabeza del ninja, quien elevó el brazo justo a tiempo. A pesar de ello, el golpe fue potente, y el hombre se dolió. Kaoru observó que el otro ninja, que había quedado ahora detrás de su compañero, empezaba a rodearle para acercarse a ella. La maestra de kendo sabía que no podría enfrentarse a los dos a la vez, así que optó por la estrategia más sencilla: colocar al ninja con el que se estaba enfrentando siempre entre ella y el otro. Así, lanzó un golpe a la muñeca al tiempo que se colocaba justo en el punto contrario del ninja ileso.

Yahiko ya se había enfrentado antes a grupos de adversarios, utilizando un truco que le había enseñado Kenshin, pero ahí no tenía donde huir, o dónde colocarse para que los tipos sólo le pudieran atacar de uno en uno, y además eran tipos más rápidos y ágiles de la media. Si pudiera eliminar a uno por sorpresa... Pero no era probable que aquellos tipos se dejaran pillar desprevenidos teniendo toda la ventaja. En ese momento, los dos ninjas saltaron hacia él. Viéndose en apuros, Yahiko optó por la esquiva más rápida, decidiendo que la elegancia en aquellos momentos se podía ir a dar un paseo: saltó hacia delante y en plancha, pasó por debajo de los dos ninjas que saltaban y con una voltereta recuperó la postura. Pivotando sobre un pié, lanzó un ataque al costado hacia el ninja más cercano, pero este detuvo el shinai con una kama, dejando una muesca profunda en el bambú. Yahiko vio venir por el rabillo del ojo al compañero, y volvió a saltar a un lado, esquivando por poco las armas. El muchacho miró a los ninjas con los ojos entrecerrados. Tenía que haber alguna manera de acabar con aquellos tipos.

Y entonces ocurrió la primera explosión.

Los dos ninjas que se enfrentaban a Kenshin se dirigieron miradas nerviosas. Estaba claro que no les ilusionaba enfrentarse ellos solos al famoso Battôsai, aunque tampoco querían desobedecer las ordenes que se les había dado. Finalmente, ambos se abalanzaron contra el samurai, uno de frente y otro dando un salto en espera de alcanzarle por la espalda. Kenshin se apartó del ataque del primero, al tiempo que giraba sobre sí mismo. Con la inercia del movimiento, golpeó al ninja con la sakabatô en la espalda, y el Iga calló hacia delante y rodó varios metros, quedando inconsciente en el suelo. Sin prestarle atención, Kenshin terminó el giro y, al tiempo que el ninja restante caía sobre el, colocó la mano por debajo del filo, y golpeó hacia arriba con un potente salto, alcanzando al desdichado por debajo de la mandíbula. Una vez acabó con el tipo, se giró a ayudar a Kaoru y Yahiko.

Por su parte, la maestra de kendo vio como el ninja al que evitaba acercarse se hartaba de aquel juego del gato y el ratón. El compañero seguía en pie, aunque dos golpes en las muñecas le habían dejado incapaz de manejar de manera correcta las armas. El ninja saltó por encima de su compañero, a fin de alcanzar a Kaoru, pero esta, que había esperado una maniobra similar, se lanzó hacia delante y golpeó con fuerza el estómago de su adversario al tiempo que pasaba, y con rapidez se giró para hacer frente a sus atacantes. El ninja al que había estado atacando hasta entonces estaba en el suelo, en posición fetal. El otro observó a su compañero, y luego miró a Kaoru, con los ojos reflejando algo similar al fastidio.

-¿Qué tal si te buscas un marido y dejas de dar la plasta?- le espetó a la maestra de kendo.

Varias venitas se hicieron notables en el rostro de Kaoru, rojo por la furia.

Yahiko aprovechó el momento en que los dos ninjas miraban el lugar de la explosión por el rabillo del ojo, y uso una maniobra similar a la de su maestra. Corrió en una amplia curva y saltó, con el shinai alzado. Golpeó la cabeza del ninja al que se había acercado y, una vez puso los pies en el suelo, lanzó una estocada a la altura de la garganta y otra al estomago. El ninja detuvo a duras penas los dos ataques, pero Yahiko repitió rápidamente el golpe a la cabeza, y esta vez el tipo no lo pudo detener. Apenas este cayó, Yahiko se echó a un lado, esquivando por los pelos dos kamas que se abatían sobre él. Se encaró a su otro adversario, que le estaba observando, como calculando las posibilidades que tenía. En parte se sintió orgulloso de que un enemigo le tomara en serio, aunque debía admitir que eso le quitaba algo de su ventaja.

De pronto se escuchó un sonido como de un palo golpeando una calabaza, y el segundo ninja que le había quedado a Kaoru pasó entre los dos.

-¡¡METETE EN TUS ASUNTOS, NINJA DE TRES AL CUARTO!- chilló la maestra de kendo.

Sendas gotas de sudor recorrieron las frentes de Yahiko y su contrario.

-Pero mira que es burra...- musitó el chico.

Y se produjo la segunda explosión.

El ninja con el que se estaba enfrentando Yahiko, sorprendido y preocupado, miró a su alrededor, y vio que era el único que quedaba en pie, y que varias personas se estaban dirigiendo hacia allí, dispuestos a reducirle.

-Me temo que no podremos acabar esto, chico- le dijo a Yahiko, y este se sorprendió al comprobar que la voz era totalmente femenina. El ninja se bajó la máscara, mostrando un rostro de mujer, se llevó un silbato a los labios, y sopló.

-------------------

El silbato produjo un pitido agudo, y fue seguido por varias explosiones sordas que extendieron una enorme nube de humo sobre los alarmados defensores. La joven kunoichi Hojo se lanzó a proteger a Rodríguez, que estaba lanzando maldiciones en castellano. Cerca de ese punto, Katsu se llevó una manga al rostro para protegerse del humo, al tiempo que buscaba cobertura. Sano siguió tosiendo y lanzando imprecaciones que habrían sonrojado al más barriobajero de los criminales. Saito y el ninja Hojo, que estaba cerca de él, se pusieron inmediatamente en guardia, lo mismo que Kenshin, que procuró acercarse a Kaoru y Yahiko.

Pero cuando el humo se hubo dispersado, todo rastro de los ninjas había desaparecido. No solo aquella que había hecho frente a Yahiko, sino también todos los caídos, estuvieran muertos o inconscientes. Sin embargo, los gaijin seguían allí.

Los dos ninjas Hojo que habían sobrevivido al ataque desaparecieron con los cadáveres de sus compañeros, probablemente a enterrarlos en algún lugar oculto donde pudieran descansar en paz. Saito y Rodríguez, por otro lado, se encargaron de los gaijin. Los seis que habían acabado en las explosiones necesitaban atención médica, algo que sería difícil de conseguir, y la kunoicihi Hojo solo había dejado vivo a uno de los tres con los que se las había visto, aunque con un serio golpe en la cabeza. Los tres de Kenshin estaban vivos, aunque no se despertarían en un tiempo.

El Kenshingumi, junto con Katsu, encontraron a los aldeanos. Habían sido atacados por el contingente de ninjas Iga y por los europeos, pero habían conseguido huir hasta un pantano cercano. Kaoru y Sano recordaban el lugar: habían estado buscando las plantas para hacer el antídoto para Yahiko cuando habían viajado por primera vez con Hikaru. Cuando los aldeanos habían escuchado las explosiones, habían ido a investigar, y había sido cuando el grupo se había encontrado con ellos.

El médico que residía en la aldea, un hombre entrado en años, se encargó de los heridos. Los primeros tuvieron que ser los europeos que se habían visto afectados por las explosiones. Los otros cuatro, que demostraron estar en excelentes condiciones, fueron encerrados en un pequeño almacén hasta que la policía pudiera hacerse cargo de ellos. Tras atender a los gaijin, el médico se ocupó de las heridas de Katsu y del ninja Hojo. Tras todos los arreglos, y viendo que no podrían avanzar más aquel día, el grupo se reunió en una casa cuyos habitantes habían tenido a bien alojarles durante la noche en agradecimiento por deshacerse de los atacantes que les habían apartado de sus vidas normales.

Una vez estuvieron tranquilos, el siguiente plan de acción empezó a trazarse.

-Tenemos que enviar un mensaje al señor Date- dijo Rodríguez-. Tiene que saber lo que ha sucedido en el pueblo, y pedirle que envíe refuerzos. No creo que esos tipos se vayan a dar por vencidos.

-Iré yo, si me lo permiten- ofreció la kunoichi, que ahora estaba vestida con un sencillo kimono, a fin de no alarmar demasiado a los aldeanos-. Sola iré más rápido, y para los refuerzos puedo hablar directamente con Miho-san ahora que Hagane-sama no está.

-Alguien debería quedarse en la aldea hasta que la policía se lleve a los europeos- aconsejó Kenshin-. No creo que sus compañeros los vayan a dejar allí, y estaría bien que quedara alguien para defenderles.

-¡De eso me encargo yo!- exclamó Sano-. Si vienen les daré un buen recibimiento.

-Probablemente los confundieras con nuestros aliados- comentó Saito.

-¡¡¿¿Cómo!

-Yo también me quedaré- medió Katsu, antes de que aquello acabara en batalla campal-. ¿Sería posible que viera los rifles de uno de aquellos tipos?- Rodríguez le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad-. Deberíamos tener la posibilidad de defendernos a distancia de esos tipos, ya que ellos también van con rifles, y yo he manejado armas de fuego. No soy el mejor, pero me las arreglaré.

-Veremos lo que se puede hacer- asintió el español-. Bien, a menos que haya cambios de última hora, esta jovencita...

-Sen.

-Bien, la señorita Sen irá de vuelta a Tokyo para avisar al señor Date. El señor Sagara y el señor Tsukioka- Rodríguez les dirigió una mirada y ambos amigos asintieron con la cabeza-, permanecerán en la aldea hasta la llegada de la policía y de los refuerzos que tenga a bien enviarnos la señorita Shogo. Los demás nos dirigiremos mañana a la aldea, si no hay objeciones.

Nadie dijo nada durante un rato. Finalmente, Kenshin habló.

-Será mejor entonces que vayamos a descansar, mañana nos espera un día duro.

-Mejor será, este enano ha tenido demasiadas emociones hoy- comentó Sanosuke, dándole una toba en la frente a Yahiko.

-¡¿Cómo que enano! ¡¡Te vas a enterar!

Y de inmediato saltó a morderle la cabeza a Sanosuke, quien intentó defenderse. Aquello derivó en una riña que fue rápidamente ignorada por el resto de los presentes, quienes optaron por irse a la cama, y que acabaran cuando ellos quisieran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Pufff... Por fin esto está acabado. El combate de Saito y el ninja Hojo me dio más de un quebradero de cabeza. Por no decir que esto ha sido escrito a cachos, y más de la mitad en el trabajo, en momentos que no tenía nada que hacer (escasos todos ellos, creedme). Por no decir que entre el momento que acabé de escribir esto y el momento en que lo publique estarán separados por unos cuantos días. Sí, Lolth ha vuelto a cascarse, ¿no es maravilloso?

A ver, este capítulo me tocaba hablar de Rodríguez. Como ya comenté al principio, la idea original de la que surgió este fic era algo así como "Battôsai contra Timofónica". La verdad es que si uno es español, comprenderá los horrores de la principal compañía de telecomunicaciones del país. Todo acabó derivando a un viejo chiste de mi antiguo club de rol (casi tan terrorífico como Telefónica). Como todo era de origen español, necesitaba españoles para tirar del argumento. El primero que surgió fue Rodríguez. El apellido es tan típico español que casi da asco xD. Es un hombre adelantado a su tiempo en el aspecto de que intenta comprender la cultura japonesa y estimarla en su justa medida, sin juzgar por los cánones de su propia cultura. Tengo un libro de cuentos japoneses algo posterior a la época, y los comentarios del autor en algunos de dichos cuentos daban a entender que no era capaz de ver que esa cultura era demasiado diferente a la suya, y que no entendía que no podía compararlas. Rodríguez intenta no comparar, y es lo que le hace un tipo adelantado a su época.

En el siguiente capítulo, parece que los planes no van tan bien como pensaban, pero Date-san por fin recibirá la visita esperada.


	13. Moviendo las Piezas del Tablero

**JU NI: MOVIENDO LAS PIEZAS DEL TABLERO.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No, no tengo derechos de autor sobre Rurouni Kenshin. No, no gano dinero con esto. Y podríais denunciarme, pero no creo que a Watsuki le mereciera la pena dado que no hay un duro de por medio, cuando por 18 páginas a la semana se debe de forrar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amemaru era tan calmado y estable que sus emociones, al menos en lo que al exterior se refería, nunca eran extremas. Pero para los entrenados ojos de Miho, estaba claro que el joven estaba en un tris de perder los nervios y montar una escabechina de mil demonios. Estaba sentado tras una mesa llena de papeles, libros y registros, con el ceño fruncido, la mano apretando con demasiada fuerza una hoja de papel.

-Veo que Sen ya ha hablado contigo- dijo la kunoicihi.

-No me esperaba que esos tipos hubieran preparado una emboscada. Pensaba que solo nosotros y las personas que habías escogido sabían lo del viaje.

-En principio, así es.

-¿Qué sabes de los dos que han sobrevivido? ¿Son de tu entera confianza?

-El hombre, Hojo Mamoru, es uno de mis amigos más cercanos, y pondría mi vida en sus manos- contestó Miho-. En cuanto a Fuma Sen, es leal hasta la médula a Hagane-sama, y de su entera confianza.

-Aún así, el informe debió llegar a nuestros contrarios- la mueca de Amemaru se hizo más marcada-. ¿Vas a concederle a esa chica, Sen, los refuerzos?

-Es lo que haría Hagane-sama.

-Bien, acompañarán a los policías hasta la aldea, y luego irán al campamento base en la aldea oculta- una pausa-. ¿Has recibido alguna noticia de...?

-Ninguna.

-¡Maldición! ¡Deberíamos haber recibido alguna respuesta al mensaje de Himura-san ya!

Así que eso era lo que le tenía nervioso, pensó Miho, no había recibido noticias de Kyoto en los últimos días. En parte, ella también estaba preocupada por no saber nada de Hagane y de la chica, pero tenía confianza en que el líder de los ninja Hojo llegaría sano y salvo. Contaba con ello.

-¿Seguiremos con el plan original de abastecimiento?- interrogó la kunoichi, a fin de mover la mente de Amemaru en otra dirección.

-Sí, pero cambia la ruta- Miho fue a abrir la boca, pero Amemaru la cortó-. Que nadie se entere. Ni siquiera los hombres que vayamos a enviar, hasta el último minuto.

-¿Y tú?

Amemaru pensó durante un rato.

-La misma mañana que vayan a partir, y me lo dirás directamente a mí, en este despacho.

-¿Algo más?

-No, creo que eso es todo. Si necesitas algo, sabes dónde estoy.

-Muy bien- y con una reverencia, Miho salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Amemaru siguió con el ceño fruncido. El pensamiento que estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza no le hacía ninguna gracia, sobre todo porque sus implicaciones eran muy graves para los ninjas Hojo. Necesitaba pruebas, y dudaba que fuera a encontrarlas... A menos que tuviera suerte.

Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño. Odiaba depender de la suerte.

-------------------

-¡Esto es completamente estúpido, Mifune-sama! ¡Estos tipos no nos consideran más que herramientas! ¡La mitad de los muertos lo están porque recibieron balas de los gaijin!

La chica estaba furiosa. Nunca las había tenido todas consigo respecto a lo que estaba teniendo lugar en el clan Iga, pero ahora que había visto a camaradas suyos caer a manos de aquellos europeos, que les habían asesinado sin que siquiera les temblara la mano, estaba realmente enfadada. ¡Aquello era una ignominia!

-Desde siempre, los ninjas hemos sido herramientas de aquellos que contrataban nuestros servicios- repuso el hombre-. Tsubaki, tu comportamiento ralla en la insubordinación.

La kunoichi apretó los dientes.

-Mifune-sama, con todo el respeto, debo deciros que nuestra alianza con los gaijin nos costará muchas más bajas por un premio que no las merecerá. Vuestras decisiones serán obedecidas, pero no me fío de esos europeos, y no creo que estén dispuestos a cumplir su parte del trato.

-Eso es lo que menos debería preocuparte. Estás agotando mi paciencia, Tsubaki. Marchate.

La ninja apretó de nuevo los dientes, hizo una inclinación y salió de la vista del líder del clan Iga.

Unos pocos pasillos más allá la esperaba un hombre que salió de entre las sombras como un espectro. Aquello no asustó a Tsubaki, que le saludó con una inclinación.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?- le preguntó él.

-Mal- respondió Tsubaki-. Mifune-sama no atiende a razones, está demasiado centrado en obtener la gloria del clan que no se da cuenta de lo que está sucediendo... No quiere darse cuenta, mejor dicho.

-¿Piensas hacer algo al respecto?

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Es mi líder y tengo que obedecer las ordenes que me dé. Eso no quiere decir que...- un gesto repentino del hombre la silenció.

Junto a los dos pasó el ninja que se había infiltrado en el clan Hojo, que les saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y siguió adelante.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó suavemente el hombre.

-Habrá descubierto algo- la voz de Tsubaki sonaba amarga-. Desde que nuestra guerra con los Hojo incluyó a los gaijin, se ha abierto paso hasta lo alto del clan.

-¿Tanto te disgusta?

La mujer se mordió el labio.

-Shin-sama... Si dijera lo que callo, probablemente no saldría viva de aquí. ¿Me permitiréis un consejo?

-Adelante.

-Vigilad y cuidad a vuestro padre. Puede que me equivoque, pero creo que a esos gaijin ocultan algo. Cuando logremos lo que ellos andan buscando, estad en guardia. Y, por favor, recordad que lo único que siento hacia el clan es lealtad.

-------------------

-¿Iremos a rescatar a nuestros hombres?- preguntó el joven de pelo castaño corto con desinterés.

-Por ahora no- respondió el hombre de cabellos acerados-. La fuerza de policía enviada a recogerlos es importante, y dos de los japoneses que se han aliado con ese tipo del gobierno español se han quedado atrás, si los informes que se me han pasado son ciertos.

-Doy fe de su fiabilidad- repuso Bellaneda, el hombre de pelo negro y barba elegante.

-No me explico como pudieron derrotar a un grupo que les superaba en una proporción de tres a uno- musitó un hombre de cabellos castaños, algo más mayor que el primero que había hablado.

-Te recuerdo que históricamente España ha sido testigo de victorias similares- aseguró una mujer de ensortijados cabellos negros-. Tengo entendido que estos... ¿ninjas dices que se llaman?... consideran a uno de esos hombres una especie de leyenda viva.

-No son más que salvajes que intentan imitar a la civilización.

-No estamos discutiendo eso- cortó el hombre de cabellos grises-. Mingo, Elena, centraos en la tarea que tenemos entre manos.

El hombre lanzó un gruñido, pero cumplió la orden. La mujer simplemente hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

-Volvamos a nuestros hombres.

-¿Vamos a dejarlos en la cárcel, entonces?- interrogó el joven.

-Solo lo suficiente para que esos policías se confien. Luego mandaremos a unos de esos ninjas a sacarlos de la prisión. ¿Crees que podrán llevar a cabo al menos esa tarea, Bellaneda?

El aludido se mordió el labio ante el tono de su superior.

-Lo harán- respondió.

-Bien. Palacios, tú también hablas con estos nativos. Te dejo encargado de las acciones posteriores contra ese perro gubernamental. ¡Y ten mucho cuidado! No pienso permitir un fallo como el de la última vez.

-Haré lo que esté en mi mano- respondió el joven con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Mingo- continuó el hombre de cabellos blancos-, ayudarás a Palacios, ¡y esta vez que tus hombres se abstengan de disparar a nuestros aliados! Tal vez sean salvajes, pero siguen siendo los que conocen la zona y las costumbres, y dependemos de ellos, ¡no quiero tener problemas con ellos!

El aludido gruñó por lo bajo.

-¿Qué hay de mí?- interrogó la mujer.

-Prefiero mantener tus talentos ocultos por ahora, Elena. Mantente a la espera hasta que te necesite.

-Como quieras, tío.

-------------------

Cuatro días después de la emboscada en el pueblo, Sanosuke estaba que echaba humo. Habían pensado que un pequeño batallón de tiradores gaijin se presentarían dispuestos a salvar a sus compañeros, pero no se había presentado ni un alma. Katsu le había intentado calmar diciéndole que una fuerza decente para rescatar a un grupo capturado requeriría algo de tiempo. Aún así, Sano estaba lamentando haberse quedado a la espera. Aunque la verdad es que el quedarse en el campamento de la aldea oculta tampoco parecía muy prometedor. En aquellos momentos, los dos estaban sentados en el tejado de una de las casas al borde del pueblo, desde la que se podía observar el camino, el bosque y toda la aldea. Katsu estaba sentado con el rifle que le había arrebatado a los gaijin preparado para cualquier ataque. Sano, al otro lado de la calle, estaba tumbado, refunfuñando.

-Pensaba que al menos los que ya teníamos intentarían ALGO- dijo.

-Casi todos ellos estaban bastante heridos, tardarán en recuperarse- repuso Katsu, sin perder de vista el camino-. No creo que hagan mucho hasta que estén recuperados.

-Soy un tipo de acción, esto de esperar me saca de quicio.

-Me lo puedo figurar. Pero tengo que admitir que yo prefiero que no nos metamos en líos, al menos por ahora.

-Pche.

Katsu iba a hacer un comentario cuando de pronto algo saltó del árbol que se alzaba al lado de la casa, poniéndose frente a él sin previo aviso. El joven dio un soberano respingo, saltó hacia atrás y apuntó el rifle a toda velocidad contra lo que había aterrizado en el tejado. Al mismo tiempo, Sano se había puesto en pie, y tomaba carrerilla para saltar la calle. En ese momento, la chica de pelo largo recogido en coleta y vestida con un ge ninja sacudió los brazos ante el rifle de Katsu, desesperada.

-¡Espera, no dispares! ¡Soy Sen! ¡Fuma Sen!

Katsu parpadeó y bajó el rifle, suspirando aliviado, completamente lívido. Sano había saltado y aterrizado a duras penas en el tejado en el que estaba Katsu.

-¡Joder, chica, que susto nos has metido!- La riñó.

-Lo siento- repuso la kunoichi-. Pensaba que ya me habríais localizado. Me he adelantado al grueso para avisaros que viene un contingente de la policía, junto con algunos de los míos.

-¿Alguna noticia de Tokyo?- preguntó Katsu.

Sen negó con la cabeza.

-Hace ya tiempo que Hagane-sama no envía mensajes. Date-san y Miho-san están preocupados por ello, pero creo que Hagane-sama y la chica estarán bien.

-Entonces, ¿ya no es necesario que permanezcamos en el pueblo?

-Una vez se lleven a los gaijin, algunos de los policías y unos cuantos de los míos se quedarán aquí a modo de protección. Aunque no creo que los míos pasen directamente por el pueblo, los suministros tendrán que llegar por algún lado.

Sano bufó.

-Bueno, parece que nos tendremos que ir a la aldea.

-No sé que le ves de malo- se burló Katsu.

-Si lo que quieres, Sagara-san, es acción, tienes más probabilidades de tenerla en el campamento base que en este pueblo.- le aseguró Sen-. Una vez los gaijin estén en la cárcel, el pueblo no tendrá importancia para ellos, pero no creo que quieran perder la posición en la montaña.

-Puesto así...

-Bien, entonces será mejor que nos vayamos mañana por la mañana- dijo Katsu-. Solo espero que esto se acabe pronto.

-------------------

Los siguientes días fueron tranquilos. Sano, Katsu y Sen habían llegado al campamento base sin problemas, y Sen había enviado a Hojo Mamoru con el mensaje de que todo iba sobre ruedas. Inmediatamente después, Amemaru había dado la orden de que se iniciara el abastecimiento del campamento. El primer grupo llegó sin contratiempos. El segundo tuvo un pequeño accidente, pero nada de gravedad.

El tercero, sin embargo, fue mucho más problemático.

-------------------

Rodríguez estaba preocupado, Kenshin podía verlo claramente. Podía figurarse el porqué. El tercer envío se estaba retrasando, mucho más de lo razonable, y el español, que ya de por sí estaba nervioso con lo pasado en el pueblo y la falta de noticias de su agente en Kyoto, estaba perdiendo la paciencia por momentos. Fuma Sen, la kunoichi que había sobrevivido a la emboscada en el pueblo, también parecía preocupada por algo, aunque mantenía una aura de serenidad sorprendente, y había sido nombrada líder de los ninjas del campamento de manera casi inmediata. La muchacha permanecía al lado de Rodríguez en todo momento, y ahora permanecía al lado de Kenshin, en espera de que alguien dijera algo.

Por fin el español habló.

-Tardan demasiado. Esto no es normal.

-Habrán tenido un accidente- repuso Kenshin.

-¿Tan grave?

-Tal vez debamos buscarlos.

-La señorita Shogo cambió la ruta, y solo ella, el señor Date y los que realizan el viaje saben cual es- Rodríguez se mesó el bigote, nervioso.

-Puedo enviar un mensaje a los que están en el pueblo, que realicen una batida a ver si los encuentran- ofreció Sen-. Por ahora, han permanecido tranquilos, y los policías podrán mantener la paz y defender a la gente.

-Hazlo.

La chica se inclinó y se deslizó en las sombras a llevar a cabo su tarea.

Rodríguez volvió a mesarse el bigote.

-Lamento haber metido en esto a su gente, señor Himura- le dijo a Kenshin-. Me hubiera gustado que esto hubiera quedado entre esa muchacha y yo.

-No debe darle importancia- repuso el samurai con una sonrisa tranquila-. No podía figurarse que fuera a llegar a esta situación.

-Ciertamente. Hay mucho en juego, más de lo que usted piensa- Rodríguez se derrumbó en una silla improvisada-. Algo se está preparando en Europa, ¿sabe? Hay muchas guerras y tensiones. Es un continente viejo lleno de rencillas tan antiguas como el mismo tiempo. No es extraño que gente como la Hermandad del Hacha Sangrante haya prosperado en el Viejo Mundo. Pero si consiguen un arma tan poderosa como parecen estar buscando, se desatará un torbellino de violencia que probablemente hunda a Europa en la mayor de las miserias.

-Dijo que su gobierno quería ese arma.

-Todos los gobiernos buscan nuevas armas para derrotar a sus enemigos. Por mi parte, estoy en contra, pero tengo ordenes que cumplir. Las ordenes fueron encontrar el arma para nosotros, y en caso de que no pudiera ser nuestra, destruirla. Aunque prefiera la segunda opción, no tengo más remedio que buscar ese arma para mi gente.

De pronto hubo un grito de horror, y se produjo una conmoción. Al instante, Fuma Sen entró en la tienda, pálida y nerviosa.

-¡¡Rodríguez-san, Himura-san! ¡¡El grupo de suministros! ¡¡Los Iga los han atacado!

-------------------

Amemaru estaba muy intranquilo. No recibía noticias de Kyoto, y tampoco sabía nada del grupo de suministros que iba a abastecer al campamento que estaba en la aldea oculta. Lo último que había escuchado era que había llegado el segundo grupo, y que habían dividido ya el terreno por cuadrículas para realizar una búsqueda metódica, un sistema que había decidido Rodríguez y que había sido aceptado rápidamente entre los ninjas por su aparente efectividad. Pero después de eso, nada, ni una palabra.

No le gustaba nada. Había pensado enviar un mensajero hacia el pueblo por el camino de montaña que supuestamente habían seguido Rodríguez y Kenshin, pero temía que un mensajero solo pudiera ser fácil víctima de cualquier ataque que se produjera, incluso siendo un ninja.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Date-san- dijo la voz de uno de los hombres de Saito que habían quedado a su cargo-. Hay alguien en la entrada que quiere verle. Lleva una máscara de metal.

Date abrió repentinamente la puerta, dándole un susto de cuidado al pobre policía que se había acercado a anunciarle la visita.

-¿Una máscara de metal? ¿Tiene la forma del hocico de un tigre?

-Eh... Hai, Date-san.

-¿Va acompañado?

-Ha-hai...

Con un rápido gracias, Amemaru salió disparado en dirección al hall de entrada del edificio. Esperaba buenas noticias. Cuando entró en la sala, sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa. Ciertamente, era Fuma Hagane el que estaba allí, pero a su lado solo se veían dos figuras que no se correspondían con la muchacha Fuyuzuki. Uno era un hombre alto, más aún que Hagane, moreno, con fríos ojos azules, y la segunda era una muchacha bajita con largo pelo negro recogido en una trenza y brillantes ojos del color de los zafiros.

-¡Fuma-san!- exclamó Amemaru-. ¡Maldita sea! ¡No sabía que venías! ¿Has recibido el mensaje?

Hagane parpadeó, pillado de improviso por un momento.

-¿Mensaje?

-Himura-san envió un mensaje a unos amigos suyos en Kyoto para que te lo pasaran.

-¿Himura nos envió un mensaje?- interrogó la muchacha de cabellos negros.

Amemaru la miró y luego se dirigió a Hagane.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Te presento a los okashira de los Oniwabanshuu, Shinomori Aoshi y Makimachi Misao. Son amigos de Himura-san y de Fuyuzuki-san.

El apellido le recordó a Amemaru la persona a la que su amigo había ido a buscar.

-¿Y Fuyuzuki? ¿Dónde está?

-Aquí- respondió una voz a su lado, en una esquina cubierta por las sombras. Hikaru dio entonces un paso hacia la luz, y sus enormes ojos azul verdosos se clavaron en el joven-. Tú ibas con el gaijin cuando hablasteis con Kaoru-san.

-Rodríguez-san. Sí. Esperabamos poder contactar contigo antes de que las cosas se complicaran. Por desgracia esto se ha puesto más difícil de lo que podíamos imaginar.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Hagane.

-Recibimos tu telegrama y nos pusimos en contacto con Himura-san a fin de recabar su ayuda, caso de que la Hermandad hiciera un movimiento desesperado ahora que Fuyuzuki-san estaba bajo tu protección, pero apenas habíamos puesto a la gente del dôjo al corriente de lo que ocurría, nos llegó un mensaje de que los Iga se estaban moviendo ya hacia la aldea, así que alguien de los Iga había averiguado lo que ponía en tu telegrama. Himura-san nos dijo que había un modo seguro de contactar contigo a través de unos amigos suyos en Kyoto, supongo que se refería a las personas que van contigo.

-No serían palomas por un casual, ¿verdad?

-Eh... Creo que sí.

-Entonces es obvio que esos tipos se te adelantaron. Pasaron a cuchillo a todos los del puesto de Kyoto.

-¿Qué?

-Date-san, cálmate. La histeria no nos conviene en estos momentos.

-¡Hey, un momento!- exclamó Misao-. ¡¡No me estoy enterando de nada! ¿Alguien hace el favor de explicármelo como es debido?

Amemaru inspiró profundamente y exhaló el aire despacio. Después pareció muchísimo más calmado.

-Supongo que Fuma-san os habrá contado ya la situación en la que estamos.

-Más o menos, pero no sé que pinta cada cual en esto. Para empezar, ¿quién demonios eres tú?

-Es Date Amemaru- contestó Hagane-. Miembro de la policía gubernamental japonesa. Hace poco le pusieron a las ordenes de Fujita Goro... Aunque creo que vosotros le conocéis por su antiguo nombre: Saito Hajime.

Hikaru abrió mucho los ojos al recordar al tipo de ojos ambar y rasgos lobunos. A Misao casi le dio un ataque.

-¿¿Trabajas para el policía psicópata?

-En este caso, sí. En general no coincido con él y llevo mis propios asuntos, pero Saito-san está por encima de mí, y a fin de cuentas tiene mucha más experiencia, así que en este trabajo él es mi superior.

Misao pareció estar al borde del desmayo. Esto era superior a sus fuerzas.

-¿Himura está envuelto en esto?- interrogó Aoshi, como si aquella noticia no le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo.

-Desgraciadamente- respondió Amemaru-. No queríamos que se mezclara en esto. Por una parte, era necesario que el mínimo número de personas supiera lo que estaba pasando, y por otro, no sabíamos por qué camino podría optar. Hay mucho de leyenda en la reputación de ese hombre, y no sabemos muy bien que es cierto y que no.

-Bien, pero, ¿qué demonios ha pasado mientras he estado fuera?- preguntó Hikaru.

-Atacaron de nuevo el dôjo Kamiya, pero Himura-san se encargó de los atacantes- Amemaru vio como la chica se mordía el labio-. Esos tipos quieren deshacerse de todos los que puedan poner en peligro sus planes. Querían eliminar a los testigos. No te culpes por lo que no tiene relación contigo.

Hikaru sacudió la cabeza.

-Hubiera preferido que solo yo hubiera sido la afectada.

-Yo hubiera preferido que nadie hubiera sido afectado por esto- replicó el samurai.

-¿Dónde está Himura? Tendríamos que hablar con él- dijo Misao.

-Himura-san se ha marchado con Rodríguez-san a la aldea oculta. Ya llevan unos cuantos días ahí.

-¿Quiénes están con ellos?- preguntó de inmediato Hagane.

-Saito-san, la maestra del dôjo Kamiya y su alumno, y un par de amigos suyos, Sagara Sanosuke y Tsukioka Tsunan.

-¿Sano y Tsunan-san también están allí?- interrumpió Hikaru.

-Aa.

-¿Quién es ese Tsunan? Ya lo habías mencionado antes- interrogó Misao.

-¡Ah! Es un amigo de Sano. No sé mucho sobre él, pero es un tipo simpático.

-¿Y de los nuestros?

-Un pequeño grupo iba con Rodríguez, pero hubo una emboscada... Ninjas Iga y gaijin con rifles. Solo salieron con vida dos.

-¿Quiénes murieron?

Amemaru sacudió la cabeza.

-Miho-san no quiso decírmelo. Sé los nombres de los dos que sobrevivieron: Fuma Sen y Hojo Mamoru.

-Ah... Sen-chan está bien- Hagane parecía tremendamente aliviado.

-Sí, está en estos momentos en el campamento base con Rodríguez y unos diez más de los tuyos. Hay otros seis en el pueblo, junto con un pequeño contingente de la policía. Estamos interrogando a los que atrapamos, todos gaijin, pero no parece que sepan el idioma.

-¿Y Mamoru?

-Sen-san lo envió de vuelta con un mensaje, y Miho-san ha decidido mantenerle aquí.

Hagane asintió.

-Hubiera preferido que Sen-chan se quedara aquí hasta que volviera y luego fuera conmigo, pero supongo que era lo mejor. Es buena estratega, pero es más nerviosa que una ardilla.

-¿Quién es esa Sen?

-Es mi prima... Aunque es como una hermana pequeña para mí.

-¡Un momento!- exclamó de pronto Hikaru-. ¿Qué hay de Megumi-san? ¿También ha ido al campamento?

-No, Takani-san se ha quedado al cuidado del dôjo, aunque no parecía muy complacida.

-Probablemente esté preocupada por los demás. Tal vez deba ir a decirle que estoy bien... Aunque me va a echar una bronca de mil demonios.

Amemaru hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

-Sería mejor que fueras con tus amigos, si no es mucha molestia para ellos- un gesto por parte de Aoshi y Misao le indicó que no era molestia alguna-. ¿Irás con ellos, Fuma-san?

-Iie. Tengo asuntos por resolver con mi clan, y tengo que hablar con Miho. Pienso salir mañana hacia el campamento base, y quiero darle instrucciones precisas.

-Bien, entonces yo también tendré que dar unas cuantas órdenes a mis hombres... Porque pienso acompañaros al campamento.

-¿¿NANI?

-------------------

El dôjo Kamiya parecía bastante triste y desolado sin la presencia de sus habitantes. Megumi no había querido desatender la clínica, pero en parte se sentía incómoda al haberse quedado atrás mientras los demás estaban fuera, intentando salvar el mundo, o al menos una pequeña parte del mismo. Los echaba de menos: Ken-san, Kaoru, Yahiko, incluso a Sanosuke (tal vez incluso a este más que a nadie). En cierta medida, la vida era bastante más aburrida y gris sin ellos alrededor. Además, le preocupaba que ese cabeza de pájaro que era Sanosuke se hiciera de nuevo trizas la mano sin ella estar alrededor. Era tan sumamente tonto que sería incapaz siquiera de dejar que se la arreglaran como era debido, incluso si uno de aquellos ninjas tenía conocimientos en medicina, cosa que dudaba mucho.

Megumi se detuvo por unos instantes delante de la puerta del dôjo, viéndola sin observarla, solo pensando. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta. Por un instante, pensó que Ken-san y los demás habían vuelto, pero su mente rechazó enseguida esa idea. No era posible que hubieran encontrado lo que buscaban tan pronto, si tenía en cuenta que probablemente se iban a meter en líos. Pero no creía que nadie, por muy buen espía y asesino que fuera, se atrevería a meterse en un dôjo a plena luz del día. Aún así, con cuidado y sin hacer mucho ruido, Megumi traspasó la puerta y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa. Esta también estaba abierta. La doctora entró, y se quedó quieta como una estatua al ver quien estaba allí.

De espaldas a la puerta estaba Shinomori Aoshi.

No llevaba la gabardina que había sido como su marca de identidad, sino un traje onmitsu muy similar al de Kuro y Shiro, los chicos del Aoiya. Sin embargo, sí portaba sus dos kodachis, y por lo general parecía igual que siempre.

Aoshi se giró y se la quedó mirando con aquellos ojos que parecían dos trozos de hielo azul. Y un pensamiento recorrió la mente de Megumi:

"Tengo la sensación de haber vivido esto antes..."

La expresión de Aoshi no lo reflejaba, pero estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

El momento fue interrumpido por Hikaru, que venía cargando un pequeño paquete, y Misao. Megumi se giró y una expresión de alegría iluminó su cara.

-¡¡Hikaru! ¡¿Dónde estabas! ¡¡Nos has tenido a todos preocupados!

Una expresión culpable asomó al rostro de Hikaru, pero Megumi se alegró de ver que la depresión que había estado reflejada en los rasgos de la kunoichi pelirroja, si bien no había desaparecido, al menos sí había remitido visiblemente.

-Lo siento- dijo la muchachilla-. En aquel momento pensé que era lo mejor para vosotros.

-¡No seas tonta! Puede que Sano no sepa lo que es lo mejor para él, pero los demás nos hacemos una buena idea de ello. Aunque Ken-san y los demás no están ahora...

-Lo sabemos. Date-san nos lo dijo, así que solo pensábamos ir a saludarte, pero como estábamos pasando delante del dôjo, pensé que podría recoger algo que me dejé cuando me fui...

-¿Te dejaste algo? ¿El qué?

Hikaru se puso roja, como si todo aquel asunto le diera vergüenza.

-Mis cosas de costura.

-------------------

Apenas dio noticia de su presencia, Hagane empezó a recibir informes de todo tipo de lo que había pasado en el clan. Aunque un buen número de dichos informes provenía de Miho, y ésta había tenido buen cuidado en llevarlo todo con una exactitud milimétrica, la mayoría de los informes se referían a sucesos menores. Hagane, que partía a la mañana siguiente al campamento, pensó que había sido un error anunciar su momentánea vuelta. Aún así, leyó todos los informes que pudo, se las arregló para que Miho quedara al cargo una vez más y se preparó para el viaje. Al atardecer, lo único que el ninja deseaba era acostarse, descansar, y pasar por el trago del segundo viaje lo antes posible.

Observaba la ciudad de Tokyo desde la ventana de la habitación que Amemaru le había adjudicado mientras estuviera allí. A aquellas horas de la noche era una ciudad adormecida, solo con unas pocas luces titilando aquí y allá. En otros tiempos, tiempos que Hagane no había visto, al menos no como guerrero, esta era la hora de los ninjas y los asesinos, la hora en que las conjuras políticas se llevaban a cabo y la gente como él combatía.

Hagane no echaba de menos ese tiempo. Japón, el país que habitaban, no era más que una pequeña parte de un mundo lleno de intrigas, y en el que las espadas habían dejado de ser un arma de guerra hacía ya mucho tiempo. Entendía que Japón, para conservar su libertad y su propia forma de ser, tenía que adaptarse a los cambios. Se preguntaba, y aquella no era la primera vez, por qué había gente que quería volver a los tiempos antiguos. Hacerlo era esconder la cabeza. Pensar en un Japón poderoso atado a las antiguas tradiciones en un mundo que cambiaba a su alrededor rápidamente era algo no solo irrealizable, sino que peligroso para el propio país. Hagane sabía que, para que todo aquello por lo que habían luchado pudiera cumplirse, debían estar dispuestos a realizar el sacrificio del cambio.

Ellos lo aceptaban como el destino de todas las cosas. Nada permanece, todo cambia, esa era la armonía del mundo. Los Hojo lo sabían y estaban dispuestos a cambiar su modo de vida, puesto que aquello significaría su supervivencia.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Hagane se apartó de la ventana y se volvió.

-Adelante.

Entró Miho, pálida y hermosa como un campo de nieve virgen. No llevaba sus ropas de combate, como era habitual en ella, sino un sencillo kimono. La suave luz de la luna y las estrellas parecían envolverla en un halo de secretismo.

-Miho...

-Puede que esta sea la última noche que podamos estar juntos en un tiempo- susurró ella-, y aunque tengo confianza en tu vuelta, y sé que necesitas descansar para el viaje, me gustaría que estuviéramos juntos... Solos tú y yo.

Bajo la máscara de tigre, Hagane sonrió.

-------------------

Todo estaba en orden. Amemaru suspiró, satisfecho. Al menos su despacho ya no era un caos. Era increíble, pensó, que hubiera perdido el control incluso de ese espacio que era tan importante para él como su propia casa. Suponía que se debía a su estado emocional. Durante muchos días, su psique había sido tan caótica como el despacho. El ordenarlo había tenido un efecto simpático en su mente: todo parecía más claro y estructurado que antes. Al menos, había podido pensar con claridad, y ahora tenía una idea aproximada de lo que quería y debía hacer.

Seguía temiendo que la idea que le había asaltado en la entrevista con Shogo Miho hacía algunos días fuera cierta. Quería pensar que la confianza de Hagane no podía ser quebrantada con tanta facilidad, pero tenía que recordarse también que mucha gente carecía de escrúpulos. Sabía que debía contarle sus sospechas a Hagane, pero temía que este se tomara su advertencia a mal y se enconara contra él, cuando lo que les convenía a ambos era mantenerse unidos hasta que aquello terminara. Había optado por hablar con él del tema durante el trayecto, en algún momento en que pudieran hablar en privado. En parte porque era un tema muy delicado, y en parte porque no quería alarmar más a Fuyuzuki.

Fuyuzuki Hikaru... Era la primera vez que la veía en persona. Era curioso que le preocupara tanto una muchacha a la que había conocido aquel mismo día, aún cuando había estado buscándola durante tanto tiempo. Pero había una tristeza en aquellos ojos del color del océano que le atraía y al mismo tiempo le daba miedo. Era la tristeza de aquellos que lo han perdido todo y aún así no caen en la oscuridad absoluta de los que se dejan llevar por la desesperación. Había todavía un tinte que indicaba que la muchacha había seguido por ese camino de perdición durante unos cuantos pasos, antes de volver atrás y caminar de nuevo bajo la luz de la esperanza. Se preguntaba si la coincidencia que la había llevado a caer en manos de los amigos de Himura en Kyoto había sido su salvación. ¿Era realmente coincidencia, o intervención divina? En cualquier caso, Amemaru agradecía que aquello hubiera sucedido, y que aquellos ojos no estuvieran apagados y oscuros.

Sabía lo que la desesperación podía hacerle a un ser humano.

Silenciosamente, abandonó su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Aún quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer, y la noche era corta.

-------------------

Delante de la puerta del edificio de la policía gubernamental, cuando los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a asomar, Amemaru y Hagane se encontraron con Hikaru, Aoshi, Misao y Megumi. Los dos amigos mostraron su sorpresa ante la presencia de la doctora.

-¿Cuál es la razón de su visita, Takani-san?- interrogó Amemaru-. ¿Viene a despedirse de sus amigos? No es que vayamos a hacer un viaje muy largo...

-Pienso ir con ustedes.

-Pero, Takani-san, creía que la clínica...

-El doctor Genzai podrá arreglárselas durante mi ausencia, y probablemente me necesiten en ese campamento suyo, ¿o piensan enviar a todo el que coja un simple catarro de vuelta a Tokyo?

Hagane miró al trío de ninjas. Hikaru se encogió de hombros.

-No ha habido forma de convencerla de lo contrario- comentó Misao-. Es casi tan cabezona como Sano.

-Haré caso omiso de esas palabras, comadreja.

-¿¿Cómo que comadreja?

-¡OOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

Ambos Amemaru y Hagane lanzaron desesperadas miradas a Aoshi, pero este simplemente se giró, dispuesto a marcharse, solo deteniéndose lo justo para que Hikaru reaccionara y los guiara. Hagane soltó un suspiro.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Lo que puede hacer el aburrimiento. Me tiro meses sin escribir y de pronto me hago dos capítulos con la gorra. Casi todos los personajes nuevos que salen en este capítulo (algunos de los cuales hicieron aparición estelar en el anterior, como en el caso de Sen y de Tsubaki) aparecieron de pronto en mi cabeza, a modo de "compliquemos la trama un poquito más". Cuando idee a Sen y a Mamoru, la verdad es que ni les puse nombre porque no creía que aparecerían más, pero de pronto se me ocurrió que Sen podría ayudarme. Lo mismo con la chica contra la que se enfrentó Yahiko, Tsubaki. Ya he dicho que no estoy contenta si no manejo a cien mil personajes. Sen, Mamoru, Tsubaki y Shin todavía tienen que desarrollarse un poco más, pero espero que den muchas sorpresas y animen un poco más la trama.

Hablaré hoy de Bellaneda. Cuando me lo imagino, me recuerda a Slayer, del Guilty Gear, pero con el pelo negro. Curioso, porque esa imagen es anterior a cuando conocí a dicho personaje. Resulta divertido. Bellaneda es un tipo inteligente, y en realidad todo le estaría saliendo genial de no ser porque se ha topado con el Kenshingumi y compañía. Se da cuenta de que ha subestimado al adversario, pero no consigue nunca medir la verdadera fuerza del mismo. Es un tipo serio, elegante, y un buen soldado. Por desgracia, sus ideas respecto a los japoneses son bastante xenofóbicas. Sin embargo, se guarda muy mucho de que esas mismas ideas estorben sus planes. La verdad es que Bellaneda es un poco segundón. Todavía dará que hablar, espero.

En el próximo capítulo, es la hora del reencuentro entre el Kenshingumi y Hikaru, y aunque eso daría para una preciosa escena emotiva, esto no es un manga shojo, así que podéis imaginaros lo que habrá de por medio.


	14. El Camino a la Aldea Oculta

**Ju SAN: EL CAMINO A LA ALDEA OCULTA.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez más os informo que Rurouni Kenshin y todo lo que a ello concierne no es de mi pertenencia, y que solo soy una pirada que no encuentra nada mejor que hacer que gastar su tiempo escribiendo chorradas cuando debería estar escribiendo y publicando un libro como Diox manda, para ganar pasta en lugar de perderla.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué pasa con el hombre que consiguió escapar de la emboscada?- le preguntó Rodríguez a Sen.

-No está muy contento. Considera que fue un cobarde al huir del combate para avisarnos de lo que sucedía, me costó algo de tiempo convencerle de lo contrario- contestó la kunoichi-. He enviado a uno de mis hombres con él al pueblo para que traten sus heridas. Le dará un mensaje a uno de los policías para que se lo envíe a Date-san en cuanto les sea posible. No puedo prescindir de más hombres.

Mientras decía esto, la chica no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro.

-¿Y qué pasará con los hombres que cayeron en la emboscada?

-Si conozco a los Iga, y los conozco, estarán muertos y pudriéndose en el camino, y no me hace gracia que mis compañeros sean comida de los buitres, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Si Hagane-sama estuviera aquí, yo misma iría a enterrarlos y luego a patear unos cuantos traseros, pero mientras esté al cargo, tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Rodríguez, que milagrosamente había seguido aquella frase tan larga, asintió con la cabeza. Esta chica tenía la cabeza en su sitio, al menos en lo que a él concernía. Hacía falta más gente como ella en el mundo.

-Aún así- dijo el español-, creo que deberíamos ir a investigar la ruta de abastecimiento. Si los Iga se han marchado, tal vez encontremos pistas. Y si no se han marchado, tal vez podamos hacer que huyan.

-No tenemos gente suficiente como para hacerlo, me temo. Necesitaríamos refuerzos, y mi clan no puede facilitarnos muchos más hombres.

-Iré yo.

Rodríguez observó, no sin cierto recochineo, como la pobre kunoichi se debatía al borde del infarto, pálida cual cadáver. Sen abrió la boca, la cerró, la volvió a abrir y a cerrar y, finalmente, decidió que aquello bien merecía un desahogo.

-¡¡¿¿Es que está loco o quiere suicidarse!

-No pretendo ir solo. Comprendo que es necesario que sus hombres permanezcan en el campamento a fin de mantenerlo seguro, pero no podemos dejar una posibilidad de que nos vuelvan a atacar. Pensaba en que el señor Himura y sus amigos me acompañaran en el trayecto.

-Mire... Puede que Himura-san sea una leyenda viva, que Sagara-san y Tsukioka-san sean unos supervivientes natos y que Kamiya-san sea una maestra de kendo, pero... ¡¡¡Es un suicidio!

-Bueno, pienso que seremos de mayor utilidad buscando pistas que quedándonos en el campamento.

Sen bufó. Rodríguez anotó mentalmente un punto a su favor en un marcador.

-¡Gaijin!- exclamó la kunoichi, como si eso explicara la cabezonería de su interlocutor-. Haga lo que quiera, pero no me hago responsable.

-No espero que lo haga- el hombre sonrió-. Señorita, el campamento es suyo. Cuídemelo bien.

-------------------

La visión del pueblo que recibió al sexteto que había partido de Tokyo el día anterior fue mucho mejor que la que tuvo el Kenshingumi. Los habitantes trabajaban en los campos de arroz, los niños correteaban por las calles, algún que otro policía hacía una ronda... Tal vez estaba demasiado activo, pensó Hikaru cuando lo vio, especialmente en lo que respectaba a los policías. Eran de Tokyo, no quedaba duda. Era más que probable que fueran de los hombres de Saito y Amemaru. Parecía mentira que unos días atrás hubiera un combate en aquella misma aldea. En parte, se alegraba de que no quedaran marcas exteriores de la misma.

-Bien, pasaremos el resto de la tarde aquí, y mañana haremos el resto del viaje- comentó Amemaru-. Tengo un par de asuntos pendientes.

-Me temo que yo también tengo que hacer un par de cosas- añadió Hagane-. Aunque creo que puedo confiar en Fuyuzuki-san y los demás para la elección del alojamiento.

-Tampoco es que sea muy difícil, solo hay una posada...

-Entonces nos encontraremos allí esta noche- asintió Amemaru.

Con unas pocas palabras más, el grupo se separó. Tanto Hagane como Amemaru se fueron cada uno por su camino, mientras Hikaru, Misao, Aoshi y Megumi se encaminaban al albergue del pequeño pueblo. No les fue difícil conseguir alojamiento, especialmente cuando el dueño de la posada reconoció a Hikaru de la anterior vez. Les habló del combate que se había librado en el pueblo. Aunque los tres ninja tenían una cierta idea de lo que había sucedido, por lo que habían hablado sus otros dos compañeros de viaje, no habían llegado a imaginar el alcance que tendría aquello. Para Megumi fue una nueva noticia, y no muy gratificante.

-Terrible, en serio fue terrible- les iba diciendo el hombre mientras les mostraba los sitios donde dormirían aquella noche-. Nos tenían a todos aterrados, a la mayoría los obligaron a huir a los campos, y a los que no los encerraron en sus casas, y no sabíamos que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando escuchamos las explosiones, nos temimos lo peor.

-¿Explosiones?- interrogó Misao.

-Sí. Sonaron horrible. Pero no fue tan tremendo como creímos. Al menos para el pueblo, esos malditos asesinos gaijin no salieron bien parados. El chico que preparó las bombas parecía un experto en el asunto...

-¿Un ninja?

-No- contestó Hikaru-. Ese era Tsunan-san.

-Ah, ¿lo conoce, señorita?- interrogó el posadero.

-¿El amigo de Sano?- preguntó a su vez Misao.

-Sí. Os hablé de él en Tokyo, ¿no?

-Tanto él como su amigo se quedaron en el pueblo hasta que vino la policía- añadió el posadero-. Muy buena gente, tanto ellos como sus compañeros.

-Bueno- repuso Megumi-. Me lo creo de Ken-san, e incluso de Tsunan, pero Sanosuke solo es bueno porque no tiene cerebro para otra cosa.

-Megumi-san- comentó la kunoichi pelirroja-, si no te conociera, diría que estás intentando ocultar que estás preocupada por él.

Megumi puso una cara rara.

"Pleno," pensaron al tiempo Misao y Hikaru.

-No sea usted cruel con ellos, señorita. Esos dos se ocuparon de que estuviéramos defendidos, es más de lo que podemos desear. Solo de pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si no vienen... Pero bueno, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, dentro de lo que cabe, claro, hay que pensar en que...

El hombre siguió hablando mientras les enseñaba sus cuartos y luego les llevaba al comedor. La charla era bastante banal, y pronto los cuatro habían desconectado el flujo de sonidos que el posadero emitía sin más descanso que el necesario para tomar aire. Una vez les dejó acomodados, se alejó, todavía hablando, esta vez para sí mismo. Los cuatro se prepararon para la larga espera.

Que no fue tan larga, puesto que al poco tiempo, Amemaru regresó, aparentemente tranquilo pero con un aire molesto.

-Bueno, los hombres que fueron atrapados tras la pelea están todos a buen recaudo en Tokyo, lo cual me quita un peso de encima- dijo, sentándose junto a los demás-. Pero ha habido movimientos extraños. Creemos que la Hermandad prepara algo. El qué es algo que se me escapa.

-¿No tratarán de recatar a su gente?- preguntó Misao.

-Al principio eso pensamos, pero al parecer ni siquiera sus propios hombres les parecen importantes.

-¿Qué hay de la caravana?- quiso saber Aoshi.

-Atacada- Amemaru parecía bastante enfadado-. Dos ninja Fuma acababan de llegar al pueblo, uno de ellos herido. El policía que me dio la noticia iba a salir mañana con el mensaje.

-¿Dónde está el herido?- interrogó Megumi.

-Está en casa del doctor del pueblo, o eso me dijo este hombre. Pensé en ir a verlos, pero Fuma-san ya iba hacia allí, así que consideré que era mejor que él hablara con ellos.

-No te preocupes, Megumi-san, está en buenas manos. Ese fue el médico que trató a Yahiko cuando lo envenenaron.

-Muy bien, pero me gustaría ir a verle un poco más tarde. Ningún médico puede dejar de atender a alguien enfermo o herido.

-Esperemos a Fuma antes de cualquier cosa- dijo Misao-. Supongo que tendrá cosas que decirnos.

-------------------

-Así que va a investigar la ruta en la que fueron atacados los Fuma... Y quiere que vayamos con usted.

-Así es, señor Himura. No me siento cómodo aquí sin hacer nada, y en parte me siento responsable de lo que le está pasando a esta gente. Si le pido que me acompañe, es exclusivamente porque si dijera que voy solo, la señorita Fuma no me dejaría salir ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Kenshin sonrió nerviosamente.

-No creo que sea conveniente que usted precisamente sea el que salga a investigar...

-Entiendo su preocupación, señor Himura, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. La señorita Fuma no tiene posibilidades de ver que es lo que ha ocurrido con su gente ni de investigar lo sucedido, y me siento un estorbo aquí. Pensé que al menos podría ser útil en algo.

-Supongo entonces que tendremos que acompañarle...- musitó el samurai con resignación.

-Pensaba que tal vez su amigo, el señor Sagara, tendría también interés en venir.

"Que vista tiene" pensó Kenshin. Estaba más claro que el agua que Sano estaba DESESPERADO por salir del campamento y tener un mínimo de diversión.

-¿Lo ha hablado con Saito?

-Sí. Por supuesto que no ha estado de acuerdo, pero ha accedido a venir también.

"Increíble".

Por supuesto, todo lo que hacía Saito era porque a él en cierta medida le daba la gana (siempre y cuando no supusieran ordenes de sus superiores, pero eso era harina de otro costal). Que un hombre consiguiera convencerle de hacer algo que no le hacía la mínima gracia debía ser o bien un milagro, o bien un don especial para convencer a gente recalcitrante. Visto lo visto, Kenshin apostaba por lo segundo.

-¿Cuándo salimos?

-Mañana. La ruta, por lo que averiguó la señorita Sen, no es larga, y podemos estar de vuelta antes de la noche.

-Muy bien. Entonces es mejor que nos vayamos preparando.

-------------------

Fuma Hagane llegó una hora después que Date Amemaru, y a pesar de que la mitad de su rostro estaba oculto por la máscara, se notaba la ira en las facciones visibles. Hikaru había visto al ninja serio, alegre, divertido e incluso preocupado, pero jamás tan enfadado. En cierta medida, daba miedo.

El hombre se sentó a la misma mesa que los demás, entre Amemaru y Aoshi, y permaneció en silencio, rumiando las noticias que había recibido. Durante un largo rato, los demás intercambiaron miradas, la mayoría de ellas de sorpresa y desconocimiento de la situación. Al final, Amemaru reunió el valor, o la compostura, suficiente para preguntarle a su compañero de fatigas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué has averiguado?

-Esos malditos cerdos atacaron la tercera caravana, pero lo sabrás ya- respondió Hagane-. El único superviviente es el que llevó el mensaje a Sen-chan. Lo están atendiendo en la consulta del médico del pueblo. Está fuera de peligro, pero tardará mucho en recuperarse, y no lo podemos mover de aquí.

-Pero esa no es la causa de tu enfado, ¿verdad, Fuma-san?

-Me duele perder tanta gente. Si fuera en un enfrentamiento directo entre los dos clanes, no sería tan duro. Pero alguien desde dentro les están dando información, ni siquiera pueden defenderse... No quiero que mi gente muera de esa manera, como si fueran perros. Y no consigo localizar a ese malnacido...

Misao y Hikaru intercambiaron una mirada. En cierta medida, ambas tenían una ligera idea de lo que sentía Hagane.

-Fuma-san...- dijo la kunoichi pelirroja-. Tal vez podríamos investigar la ruta que atacaron mientras vamos de camino a mi aldea.

-No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea- interrumpió Amemaru-. Sería arriesgado para la misión principal, sería como meterse en la boca del lobo.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Hikaru- intercedió Misao-. Deberíamos investigar al respecto. ¡No podemos permitir que esos tipos se salgan con la suya!

-Es muy probable que el clan Iga esté informado de nuestra marcha- añadió Aoshi, y todos se volvieron hacia él, un efecto secundario de permanecer callado la mayor parte del tiempo-. Si han preparado algo, cualquier ruta será arriesgada.

-Si lo pone así...

-Tarde o temprano nos encontraremos con los Iga- dijo Hagane-, y quiero asegurarme de que la ruta está expedita. Lo que tenemos que hacer es ir con cuidado, y estar preparados para enfrentarnos a ellos. Además- y todos pudieron imaginarse una ligera sonrisa maligna bajo la máscara-, si aparece alguno de esos tipos, pienso enseñarles lo que es enfrentarse a un líder del clan Hojo.

-------------------

Shin observó a los dos hombres, los dos gaijin. Uno, el mayor, le recordaba a Bellaneda, sobre todo en la expresión de su cara, como si sintiera asco de estar con ellos. Al menos, pensó, Bellaneda tenía la buena educación de intentar mantener ocultas sus opiniones al respecto. Este, Mingo le parecía que se llamaba, no tenía reparo alguno en mostrar tanto su disgusto por estar trabajando con ellos como su estúpido sentimiento de superioridad. El más joven, Palacios, se mostraba bastante animado, y el respeto que destilaban sus palabras era sincero, o eso le parecía.

Por un momento recordó las palabras de Tohno Tsubaki. Su mirada se dirigió de soslayo hacia su padre, y se preguntó hasta que punto podría hacer algo por él y por su clan. Iga Mifune no era el tipo de hombre que acepta que necesita ayuda, incluso cuando las circunstancias eran graves. Shin temía que, si lo que la kunoichi le había contado era cierto, cuando llegara el momento en que todo se viniera abajo, su padre no fuera capaz de pedir auxilio. Sabía que, aunque lo intentara, no podría estar siempre con ojo avizor. Solo esperaba que su padre no fuera tan ciego como le creía Tsubaki.

-Hemos recibido una información de nuestro espía- dijo Mifune-. El cabeza de familia de los Fuma se ha marchado con la muchacha y unas cuantas personas más hacia la aldea oculta. Entre los miembros del grupo se encuentra ese perro del gobierno que hace de contacto de su adversario.

Palacios le tradujo a Mingo lo que Mifune había dicho. El otro hombre pareció olvidar por unos momentos donde se encontraba e hizo un gesto satisfecho de asentimiento. Palacios volvió su vista a Mifune.

-Esas son buenas noticias, señor Iga. Nos facilitará la recuperación de nuestros hombres.

-¿Necesitarán de nuestra ayuda?

-Ese es un tema que mi compañero, Bellaneda, tratará con ustedes.

Mifune asintió.

-En cuanto a la chica...- siguió el gaijin.

-Ya nos hemos puesto en movimiento. Esperamos que el líder Hojo no sea tan duro de roer como Battôsai.

Shin hizo un movimiento incómodo ante la mención de aquel nombre. Incluso para aquellos que se habían mantenido en cierta medida al margen en el Bakumatsu no Douran, el nombre del mejor asesino del Ishinshishi era legendario para aquellos mínimamente interesados en el tema. Aunque algunos se habían alegrado ante la posibilidad de enfrentarse a semejante guerrero, otros, entre los que el propio Shin se encontraba, hubieran preferido que Battôsai no hubiera entrado en la contienda. El riesgo que ello implicaba había sido demasiado grande, y ahora que habían apostado y perdido, su adversario había obtenido un aliado importante.

Por supuesto, eliminar a Fuma Hagane sería un adelanto importante. Si el clan Hojo perdía al más joven y activo de sus líderes, y el que les había arrastrado a esta arriesgada aventura, probablemente se desentendieran e intentaran purgar el problema interno, lo cual les llevaría mucho tiempo, antes de volver a la acción. Pero Shin reconocía en el ninja a un guerrero feroz y un digno adversario. Tal vez no fuera Battôsai, pero imponía respeto ya de por sí.

Palacios tradujo de nuevo la conversación a su compañero, y este mostró su opinión en su idioma materno. Se produjo una ligera discusión que terminó con una frase categórica del más joven de los dos hombres, que se volvió a Mifune.

-De acuerdo- dijo al fin-. Por ahora observaré, dado que no conozco sus métodos. Luego, si todo lo demás falla, tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo en lo que debemos hacer.

Shin reprimió un escalofrío. No le había gustado como había sonado eso.

"Tsubaki," pensó, "rezo para que te equivoques, pero creo que mis rezos no son escuchados."

-------------------

Habían comenzado el camino de buena mañana. El grupo estaba conformado por Rodríguez, Kenshin, Sanosuke, Saito y Katsu. Kaoru había optado por quedarse en el campamento base con Yahiko, a fin de recuperar el tiempo perdido en los entrenamientos de kendo. Por su parte, Yahiko habría preferido acompañarles, pero la maestra se mostró inflexible. Y tuvo que aceptar. Era aquello o una muerte lenta y dolorosa de manos de la maestra del Kamiya Kashin.

Sano había rezongado bastante por tener que levantarse antes del amanecer, pero no tardó mucho en mostrarse animado, contestando a grito pelado a las pullas de Saito. Katsu intentaba tranquilizarle sin mucho éxito, hasta que acabó por darse por vencido y, simplemente, decidió ignorarlos a los dos. Dejando a un lado este tema, que por otro lado casi se podía considerar habitual, el viaje estaba resultando tranquilo.

Demasiado tranquilo, se dijo Kenshin.

Era media mañana, y bajo la sombra de los árboles hacía bastante fresco. Las ramas se cernían sobre el camino casi invadido por la hierba, como garras dispuestas a atrapar al infortunado viandante. Reinaba un silencio casi espectral, el que uno esperaría encontrar en un lugar encantado. Nada parecía moverse, y el aire resultaba hasta pesado. El ambiente refrenó incluso el carácter impetuoso de Sanosuke, aunque Kenshin sabía perfectamente la razón. Los cinco lo sabían.

No se escuchaban pájaros, ni ningún animal, ni los sonidos de un bosque, por encantado que estuviera.

Eso denotaba una presencia humana importante en las cercanías.

No era de extrañar, debían estar acercándose al lugar donde había tenido lugar la emboscada. Casi podía olfatear el olor metálico de la sangre, un olor que no le era desconocido. Iba acompañado de otros aromas: el aroma de los carroñeros que acudían a dar cuenta de los cuerpos caídos y no enterrados, principalmente, y el de una matanza reciente, como el de un campo de batalla. Kenshin conocía los olores, y se figuraba la escena que encontrarían más adelante. Pero, además, había algo sutil en el aire. No sabía lo que era, oculto por las sensaciones tan fuertes que producía aquel lugar, pero tenía la suficiente experiencia como para notarlo y tenerlo en cuenta. Una mirada a Saito le dijo que este también tenía la misma impresión. Pero no era de extrañar. Tanto el Lobo de Mibu como el Battôsai eran veteranos en aquellas lides, y habría sido extraño que uno de los dos fallara en notar lo que el otro sí había descubierto.

-Este sitio apesta- expresó Sano, llevándose el brazo al rostro, como para escudar su nariz. En el silencio, su voz parecía resonar en la distancia, aún cuando apenas había sido algo más que un susurro.

-Es un poco más adelante- murmuró Kenshin. Aquellos olores le traían recuerdos poco gratos.

Sin embargo, no le prepararon realmente para lo que iba a ver unos pocos metros más adelante, donde el camino llegaba a un claro. Apenas puso un pie, le asaltó el hedor a muerte y corrupción típico de los cadáveres que empezaban a pudrirse. Cuerpo abiertos en canal yacían en charcos de sangre medio secos, entre carretas volcadas con provisiones echadas a perder. Muchos de los cuerpos llevaban ropas normales, aunque cerca de la mitad iban vestidos con ge negros. Los ninja Hojo habían cobrado caras sus vidas: todos los que parecían pueblerinos habían caído con las armas en sus manos, ahora agarrotadas.

Tras él, Rodríguez se santiguó.

-Esto es inhumano- musitó.

Saito se acercó a Kenshin.

-Los cortes de los cuerpos de los ninja Iga son rápidos y precisos. A los Hojo les corría prisa matarlos- dijo, en un tono de voz sin sentimiento alguno.

-En cambio- completó Kenshin-, las heridas de los Hojo son muchas, y parecen venir de todos los ángulos- el samurai se volvió hacia uno de los cuerpos vestidos como gente del pueblo; estaba rodeado de tres cuerpos de ninja-. Les superaban en número, y les sorprendieron en el claro.

-Aún así, se defendieron, y bastante bien.

No hacía falta señalar que eso venía a significar que la superioridad numérica había tenido que ser abrumante.

Sano, Katsu y Rodríguez se reunieron con ellos. Katsu lucía una tonalidad enfermiza, pero mantenía la compostura. Rodríguez, en cambio, apenas podía evitar que el sentimiento de rabia le encendiera las facciones.

-Me alegro de que la señorita Fuma no esté aquí- dijo, y el helado tono de voz contrastaba con la furia de su rostro.

-Aunque sean ninja, no creo que puedan moverse tantos tan rápido sin ser notados- musitó Katsu-. Debieron llegar poco a poco, desde antes de la primera caravana con provisiones.

-¿Eso que significa?- interrogó Sano.

-Significa que vamos a tener un encuentro con los Iga... Ahora mismo.

Apenas acabaron de pronunciarse esas palabras, un caos de cadenas, kunai y shuriken se abatió sobre el grupo.

-------------------

Antes del amanecer, el grupo de Hikaru había partido del pueblo por la ruta oculta. Caminaban en silencio y en guardia. Hagane y Aoshi abrían la marcha. Megumi, Misao y Hikaru iban detrás, las dos kunoichis a los lados de la doctora. Cerraba la marcha Amemaru. Seguían un sendero amplio entre árboles centenarios, medio cubierto de hierba, en una ligera cuesta arriba. Nadie decía una palabra. Incluso la usualmente parlanchina Misao parecía estar atenta a cualquier ruido o movimiento extraño. A medida que avanzaban, los sutiles cambios que indicaban problemas se hacían más patentes: los ruidos de animales, especialmente los trinos de los pájaros, se iban acallando hasta llegar a un silencio sepulcral; el ambiente se hacía cada vez más cargado y plomizo. A media mañana, les llegó el olor a sangre.

El grupo se detuvo un momento por orden de Hagane, y todos se agruparon en un círculo, atentos todavía a la posibilidad de ser atacados. Tras unos instantes de intenso silencio, Misao no lo pudo evitar más y habló en un susurro que se podía oír con la misma claridad que si hubiera hablado en voz alta.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que pasa?

Hagane le indicó con un gesto que se mantuviera en silencio, y escuchara en la dirección hacia la que marchaban.

Al principio les costó oír nada, pero finalmente llegaron sonidos apagados de lucha, el ruido del acero chocando contra acero, y los gritos y exclamaciones de batalla.

-¡Una pelea!- exclamó Hikaru.

-No están lejos de aquí- asintió Hagane-. ¡Démonos prisa!

El equipo se lanzó a la carrera en dirección al combate, incluso Megumi, a pesar de que tenía bastantes dificultades para perseguir al resto, que poseía mayor movilidad. Los primeros en llegar a la escena del combate fueron, precisamente, los cuatro ninjas, que irrumpieron en el claro con las armas dispuestas. Lo que vieron no les tranquilizó demasiado cuando descubrieron el grupo que era, y que estaban siendo sobrepasados numéricamente en una proporción de cinco a uno por los atacantes, ninjas Iga.

-¡Kenshin-san!- chilló Hikaru.

-¡Son Iga!- exclamó Misao reconociendo el estilo y las marcas características.

La batalla se detuvo un momento ante la llegada de los refuerzos. Amemaru se volvió hacia su amigo.

-Creo que tenías una cuenta pendiente con ellos, ¿no?

-¿Te importaría echarme una manita para saldarla?- se podía adivinar una sonrisa maligna en la expresión de Hagane.

-¿Importarme? ¿A mí? ¡Pero si estaré encantado de hacerlo!

-¡Hikaru-dono!- llamó Kenshin-. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Ha-hai!

-¡Eso, y a nosotros que nos parta un rayo!- se quejó Misao.

-¿¿Se puede saber que hacéis ahí todos como pasmarotes?- interrogó un ninja Iga-. ¡Id a por el Hojo!

-¡Ah, cállate!- la exclamación vino acompañada de un puñetazo de Sanosuke que derribó al ninja.

Pero sus compañeros reaccionaron y se lanzaron en su gran mayoría hacia Hagane, Amemaru y el resto del grupo recién llegado.

-¿Pero qué...?

-¡Fuyuzuki-san, Makimachi-san! ¡Proteged a Takani-san!- ordenó Hagane, al tiempo que desenvainaba un nuevo ninjato. Amemaru y Aoshi se pusieron de inmediato a su lado, cada uno con las armas preparadas.

Antes siquiera de que se pudieran enzarzarse en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sonaron dos disparos, uno proveniente del revolver de Rodríguez, y el otro del rifle que había conseguido Katsu, que derribaron a sendos enemigos. Katsu se apresuró a recargar mientras Rodríguez volvía a disparar. Kenshin, Sano y Saito tomaron la ofensiva, enfrentándose a los pocos ninjas que no habían actuado de inmediato a la orden de cazar al hombre con la máscara de tigre. Hikaru y Misao se giraron de inmediato, y cogiendo a Megumi, que acababa de llegar, cada una de un lado, la apartaron del combate y del camino, a la relativa seguridad de la fronda.

La primera fila de atacantes acabaron prácticamente rebotando del encontronazo con los dos ninjas y el joven policía. El trío se separó para cubrir más espacio y tener más libertad de movimientos, mientras la segunda fila se libraba de la primera y se lanzaba también al ataque. Pronto se les unieron los otros tres hombres dejando al grupo de ninjas en medio.

-------------------

Rodríguez se detuvo un momento en la recarga de su revolver, observando el desarrollo del combate.

-Si antes de hoy me hubieran dicho que seis hombres podían rodear a veinte, me habría reído de ellos.

Katsu se encogió de hombros, mientras acaba de recargar su rifle.

-Yo con esta gente ya me lo creo todo.

Ambos alzaron sus armas casi al mismo tiempo, apuntaron y dispararon.

-------------------

Saito se llevó por delante a un ninja en su carga, y recuperó su guardia con rapidez, preparado para cualquier ataque. Un par de miembros del clan Iga se volvieron hacia él, con las kusari-gama preparadas. El policía mostró una sonrisa lobuna, y se movió hacia un lado una décima de segundo antes de que la cadena de una de las armas de los ninjas atravesara el aire justo en el punto en el que había estado. Esquivó la segunda cadena con un paso de vuelta y se lanzó a través del espacio entre ambas armas, con la ninhotô paralela al suelo. El ninja se apartó, justo a tiempo para que la espada no le atravesara el abdomen, aunque le abrió una profunda herida en el costado. La inercia lo lanzó hacia atrás, haciéndole chocar contra uno de sus compañeros.

Sin preocuparse por ellos, se giró hacia el otro ninja, que alzaba ya la hoz de su kusari-gama, convencido de que a tan corta distancia su adversario no podría mover su espada a tiempo. Saito no mostró siquiera una sonrisa cuando echó atrás su cuerpo, los hombros atrasados. La ninhotô salió disparada desde abajo, atravesando prácticamente el esternón del ninja. Saito liberó la espada, y el cuerpo sin vida del Iga cayó al suelo como un fardo.

Se volvió al ninja herido y al compañero que había derribado. Este, que volvía a estar en pie, parecía estar dudando entre él y un punto a su espalda. Finalmente optó por hacerle frente a él.

-Ahou- musitó, en un tono que sonaba casi desganado.

El Iga se lanzó contra él. Saito movió con rapidez su espada con un tajo en diagonal. El ninja frenó súbitamente, y con un pequeño salto hacia atrás, esquivó por poco la cortante hoja. Con la misma inercia del aterrizaje, se agazapó y saltó de vuelta hacia delante, con la hoz de su kusari-gama preparada para golpear, mientras que con la mano izquierda lanzaba la cadena en una curva, en espera de que pudiera frenar un retroceso del policía.

Saito giró la muñeca en un movimiento tan discreto que casi parecía que no lo hubiera hecho, y cortó hacia abajo. El ninja Iga no pudo esquivar la espada esta vez, y la afilada hoja del arma se introdujo en su carne hasta tocar hueso. Saito liberó la espada, y el ninja cayó, inconsciente del dolor. Buscó un nuevo adversario frente a él y solo encontró la sonriente cara de Date Amemaru.

-------------------

Tras el primer rechazo, Amemaru había colocado su espada hacia atrás y apuntando ligeramente hacia abajo, una guardia típica para enfrentarse con adversarios de armas más cortas, aunque dudaba de la efectividad, dadas las cadenas de las kusari-gama. Se agazapó, observando, su cara mostrando una expresión de concentración.

Un ninja lanzó la cadena de su kusari-gama hacia el brazo, y otro hacia su cuello, mientras un tercero se lanzaba contra él con la hoz alzada, lista para golpear. Amemaru vio la estrategia de inmediato, y dio un rápido paso hacia un lado en el último instante, esquivando las cadenas, para dar otro paso, muy rápido, mientras lanzaba un tajo desde atrás y hacia el lado. Su katana encontró al tercer ninja en el camino y cortó tela, piel y músculo. Amemaru acabó el movimiento rápidamente, recuperó su guardia y se encaró a los otros dos ninjas.

Los dos shinobi optaron por atacar al mismo tiempo, con la hoz de la kusari-gama puesto que no habían tenido tiempo de recuperar la cadena. Amemaru esperó hasta el último momento para echarse a un lado con varios pasos, esquivando a los dos atacantes y colocándose a su lado. Tan rápido que casi no se podía ver el movimiento, lanzó un nuevo tajo que abrió una profunda herida en el costado de uno de sus adversarios, sin darle tiempo siquiera a recuperarse, y lanzó el cuerpo contra el tercer y último ninja. Este apartó a su compañero de un empujón y alzó de nuevo su arma.

Amemaru fue más rápido. Con un tajo cortó el arma en dos, y con otro abrió el vientre de su adversario, mientras pasaba a su lado. El samurai, con un giro de muñeca, golpeó con la katana hacia abajo para limpiarla de sangre, y se volvió hacia donde estaban el resto de los ninjas. Permitió que su rostro se pusiera su máscara sonriente antes de que Saito acabara con el último de sus adversarios y se quedara mirándole.

-¿Acabamos el trabajo ya?

-------------------

Sanosuke estaba bastante harto de aquel tema de los ninjas. No es que le disgustara tener de vez en cuando una pelea, más bien al contrario, lo encontraba bastante entretenido. Incluso gratificante, cuando el adversario era bueno, y no la morralla que se hacían llamar ninja y que últimamente no hacían más que molestar. La única peligrosidad que encontraba era que los tipos estaban armados, y que las cadenas les permitían atacar a distancia. Por lo demás, vencerles no tenía ningún misterio.

Pero la cuestión era que los ninjas, a sabiendas de que él peleaba con los puños, habían optado por atacar desde lejos. Así que Sanosuke se pasaba más tiempo esquivando las cadenas y soportando los golpes que le daban con los pesos de las mismas que peleando realmente. Y aquello le ponía aún más furioso si cabe. Tenía que encontrar la manera de deshacerse de aquellos tipos de forma rápida.

Y de repente, se le ocurrió una idea.

Se apartó de dos de las tres cadenas cuando los shinobi volvieron a atacarle, echándose a un lado, esquivó el golpe al cuerpo de la tercera cadena y la cogió con las dos manos. Los eslabones se enroscaron alrededor de sus brazos, pero lejos de molestarle le pareció bastante útil: durante un tiempo sería imposible que perdiera el agarre de la cadena. Con todas sus fuerzas, tiró y giró, y el movimiento hizo que el ninja que había sujetado aquel arma saliera volando disparado hacia sus dos compañeros. Los tres acabaron en un revoltijo de brazos, cuerpos y piernas, soltando las armas, bien fuera para no acabar heridos o por puro instinto. Sanosuke aprovechó aquello para liberar rápidamente sus brazos de las cadenas y acercarse a sus futuras víctimas.

El ninja que había salido volando se había golpeado la cabeza y estaba inconsciente, así que ese no era gran preocupación. Otro había quedado enredado con el primero, y se las veía y se las deseaba para salir de aquella posición. El tercero, sin embargo, se puso en pie de un salto, y se preparó para enfrentarse con su enemigo. Sano prácticamente le avasalló, obligándole a defenderse y a esquivar. El ninja colocaba de vez en cuando algún golpe, pero si este afectaba a Sano, era difícil de decir. Por fin, el luchador golpeó con tanta fuerza que rompió la guardia de su adversario, y le propinó tal golpe en la mandíbula que lo dejó fuera de juego. Se volvió entonces a su último contrincante, que había podido por fin liberarse de su propio compañero y se estaba poniendo en pie.

Antes siquiera de que pudiera ponerse en guardia, Sanosuke lo derribó.

El luchador se volvió en busca de adversarios. Delante de él no había que preocuparse, dado que los que quedaban estaban en manos de Shinomori, así que optó por dirigirse al grupo central. Aunque tampoco creía que Kenshin fuera a necesitar ayuda.

-------------------

Aoshi se estaba empezando a preguntar si aquellos tres ninjas le estaban preparando alguna clase de trampa, porque le estaba resultando demasiado fácil esquivar sus ataques. Avanzó hacia ellos a toda velocidad, apenas variando su trayectoria para esquivar las cadenas de las kusari-gama. Se lanzó contra el ninja más cercano, entre los otros dos. Un golpe de una de sus kodachi partió el mango de madera de la hoz, mientras la segunda cortaba a la altura del pecho, abriendo una profunda línea de sangre.

Saltó hacia atrás casi de inmediato, esquivando sendos ataques de los enemigos a los lados, uno con la cadena y otro con la hoz. Aprovechó la distancia que había tomado para lanzar una patada que quitó de en medio al primer ninja, y se encaró al que le había atacado de cerca. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, con un simple giro cortó a dos altura, pecho y cuello. Sin embargo, antes de que el segundo cuerpo cayera y Aoshi se volviera al tercero de los ninjas, una cadena se enroscó en su brazo, y tiró. Aoshi hizo fuerza en dirección contraria, y dirigió sus ojos de hielo azul hacia el tercero, que sonreía nerviosamente.

Ni siquiera dudó por un momento de cual sería la mejor opción. Dejó de hacer fuerza para mantener tensa la cadena, al tiempo que daba un paso hacia delante, y casi de inmediato volvió a tirar, incluso con más fuerza que antes. El ninja, que al dejar de tener una fuerza enfrentada había perdido el equilibrio, se vio de pronto arrojado hacia delante al añadir a su impulso para equilibrarse la súbita fuerza que aplicaba su adversario. Aoshi solo tuvo que dejar que el hombre se clavara en su kodachi.

Con un tirón, liberó la espada, y se volvió hacia el resto, mientras se preguntaba en su interior como era posible que esa gente hubiera sido siquiera capaz de poner en aprietos a nadie del grupo.

-------------------

Hagane se vio enfrentado a cuatro shinobi. Tres de ellos llevaban, cómo los demás, kusari-gama, pero el cuarto, que se mantenía a una distancia prudencial, estaba armado con dos kama. Los tres adversarios con posibilidad de atacar a distancia lo hicieron, lanzando sus cadenas a la altura del cuello, el pecho y los tobillos. Con una pirueta, Hagane esquivó todos los ataques y con rapidez desenvainó su tanto, clavándolo en la tierra atrapando un eslabón de la cadena que había ido dirigida a sus piernas. Luego, le propinó una patada, de forma que el arma salió despedida de las manos de su adversario. Sin pensar siquiera en recoger su arma secundaria, se lanzó sobre el ninja desarmado y de un tajo le produjo una herida que le recorría todo el estómago. Con un empujón, envió el cuerpo contra sus dos compañeros.

De inmediato alzó su espada para detener la caída de las dos kama del ninja que se había quedado atrás. Mantuvieron aquella postura durante unos instantes, apenas dos segundos, hasta que el adversario levantó una de las dos armas con rapidez y le dirigió un golpe al estómago que Hagane esquivó por los pelos, apartándose y liberando su espada. El Iga se agachó justo a tiempo para que por encima pasaran las dos cadenas de las kusari-gama de sus compañeros. Hagane también se agachó para esquivar las armas, pero salió disparado hacia delante. Con un salto casi imposible, pasó por entre las cadenas y por encima del shinobi de las kamas, que le miró con una mezcla de admiración y respeto según le veía realizar la acrobacia, y siguió corriendo nada más aterrizar, para atravesar con su arma a uno de los otros dos shinobi. Con un rápido gesto, abrió un compartimento de la empuñadura de su ninjato, y arrojó una fina aguja contra el otro. Este levantó la mano, protegiéndose del en apariencia inocuo ataque.

Hagane no tuvo mucho tiempo para comprobar si su triquiñuela había tenido éxito, pues apenas recuperó su espada, se vio atacado por el ninja de las kama, al que pronto se unió su compañero. Hagane se defendió rápidamente, no dejando una sola rendija a sus atacantes, que no dejaban de atacar y buscar un solo resquicio por el que golpear. Pero pronto, los ataques del ninja de la kusari-gama empezaron a ser más lentos, mientras su cuerpo intentaba amoldarse al veneno que había llevado la aguja. Probablemente no le mataría, pero su cuerpo no podría luchar, tal como había planeado el Fuma. Aunque no pensaba darle tiempo para recuperarse. Lanzó un tajo...

El otro ninja detuvo el golpe dirigido a su compañero con el arma de la mano derecha, mientras que soltaba la de la mano izquierda para apartar al otro del peligro de un empellón. Con un rápido giro, le lanzó una patada que Hagane esquivó al punto. Este le lanzó un tajo de tentativa, que el otro ninja desvió, para contraatacar con un golpe de arriba abajo. Siguió a aquello un rápido intercambio de golpes, paradas y contragolpes que acabó con los dos enganchando sus armas y sin intención de ceder un solo metro.

Hasta que Hagane escuchó al otro ninja hablar con una voz femenina.

-Perdona, pero creo que debo irme.

-------------------

Una de las ventajas con las que contaba Kenshin desde el principio del combate, es que sus adversarios le tenían pánico. No es que a él le hiciera mucha gracia, pero tenía que admitir que ayudaba, especialmente ahora que se tenía que enfrentar contra cuatro ninja. También tenía una desventaja tácita, y esa era que los tipos estarían prevenidos y no sería tan fácil vencerles... Pero no creía que fuera a ser tan complicado como era antes.

Los cuatro Iga le miraron con aprensión. Finalmente, uno decidió actuar. Lanzó la cadena contra Kenshin, en espera de golpearle con el peso de la misma. Kenshin simplemente esquivó con un movimiento rápido y suave, y se lanzó hacia delante. Antes de que siquiera pudieran verle llegar, el samurai golpeó con la espada en el vientre de su adversario en un ataque ascendente, que lo alzó del suelo y lo hizo caer hacia atrás. Los compañeros del ninja caído optaron por atacar todos de cerca y a la vez, en espera de que no pudiera con los tres.

Con un giro, Kenshin derribó a dos de los restantes. El último del grupo había tenido la suficiente astucia y rapidez como para quitarse del camino de la sakabatô. Se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, a pesar de todo. Kenshin simplemente hizo un arco con la espada, cortando por la mitad el mango del arma de su adversario. Este retrocedió, mirando con incredulidad lo que quedaba de su kusari-gama. Kenshin esperó a que le mirara para volver a lanzarse contra él, y golpearle de nuevo con un ataque giratorio. El ninja cayó en el suelo, y si estaba consciente, prefirió fingir que no lo estaba.

El samurai se giró para observar al último ninja restante, enzarzado con Hagane.

-Perdona- dijo el último atacante con una voz femenina-, pero creo que debo irme.

Y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, se separó del ninja Hojo de un salto, y lanzó un nagetepo al suelo, inundando la zona de un humo espeso y blanco.

-¡Ah, no, eso sí que no!- exclamó Hagane, saltando hacia la nube.

Hubo un grito de la voz femenina, el sonido de un golpe, y cuando el humo se despejó, Hagane estaba sentado en el suelo, con un jirón de tela en la mano y un ojo que se estaba poniendo morado de forma rápida y alarmante. De la kunoichi no quedaba ni rastro.

-Fuma-san, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Amemaru.

-¡Qué mala bestia! ¡Pega más fuerte que Sen y Miho juntas!- fue la respuesta de Hagane, mientras se ponía en pie.

Y en ese momento se escucharon más gritos, estos de la zona en la que las tres mujeres se habían escondido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Por fiiiiiiiiin he acabado el capítulo 13. De hecho, he tenido que cortar una escena que ya saldrá en el siguiente capítulo. Pero es que esto estaba excediendo ya el número de páginas de Word aconsejables. Me he metido una buena panzada de combates, y más que me quedan. Ya veréis la verdadera razón tras el ojo morado de Hagane xDDDDD Es la primera vez que meto a Amemaru en una situación de combate, quería que su estilo fuera muy tradicional y fluido, eso de "ser como el agua" y cosas similares. Espero haberlo conseguido.

En este capítulo, no hablaré de nadie, que todavía tienen que salir más cosas para que pueda hablar de ellos. Aunque si dejo dicho que he hecho una reedición de los capítulos anteriores. He solventado algunos de los errores ortográficos provocados por mi ligera dislexia, así como un error de transcripción y pronunciación del apellido de Hikaru (el tsu pasa a zu cuando está detrás de una vocal).

Y en el próximo... ¡¡Por fin se sabrá qué demonios está buscando el Hacha Sangrante exactamente! ¿Será lo que esperan o será en realidad una broma de mal gusto? Ya sabéis, ¡en la misma bat-hora, en el mismo bat-canal! (Esto... creo que me he confundido de serie U).


	15. Secreto

**Ju YON: SECRETO.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo de siempre, que todo esto no es mío, se lo he tomado prestado a Watsuki, a Sony y a cierto grupo al que hace tiempo que no veo. Bueno, miento, Amemaru es mío. Creo que Hagane también, aunque no estoy segura. Bueno, de cualquier manera, que yo no me llevo dinero de esto, así que hale, tirad pa'lante.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi, Misao y Hikaru estaban agazapadas en la espesura, escuchando los ruidos de combate, solo imaginándose lo que estaba pasando, puesto que desde aquella zona no podían ver lo que pasaba. Megumi observó que las dos chicas tenían preparadas sus armas. Los nudillos de Hikaru estaban blancos de la presión con la que sujetaba su tanto, pero su muñeca se mantenía firme. La doctora se sintió bastante tranquila de estar protegida por las dos kunoichi, aunque no lo fuera a admitir en aquel momento.

Los ruidos de combate, los choques de metal contra metal o contra madera, los gritos de batalla, de dolor o de muerte, continuaron durante un buen rato, y finalizaron con lo que parecía el sonido de una pequeña explosión.

-Parece que ya ha acabado...- musitó Misao.

-¿Salimos?- preguntó Megumi, también en voz baja.

-No, esperemos a que vengan- contestó Hikaru-. Sólo por si acaso.

De pronto, las dos kunoichi se irguieron súbitamente al notar un ki extraño, y se pusieron entre Megumi y el recién llegado: un ninja Iga que se había dejado caer desde un árbol.

-¡Oh, mira, tres preciosidades!- se burló, mientras Misao y Hikaru se mantenían en guardia-. ¡Me pregunto que harán esos ocho cuando os tenga!

-¿Quién es este bocazas?- le preguntó Misao a Hikaru en voz baja.

-¿A mí me lo preguntas?- contestó Hikaru a su vez.

El Iga parecía furioso al ver que las dos se lo tomaban a chanza. Saltó hacia ellas, kama en ristre.

-¡Ya veremos que haréis cuando os tenga desnudas, atadas y a mi merced!- chilló.

"¿Desnudas?" pensó Hikaru.

"¿Atadas?" pensó Misao.

"¿A su merced?" el turno de pensar era de Megumi.

Las tres lanzaron al mismo tiempo un grito de guerra.

-HENTAI!

-------------------

-¡Las chicas!- exclamó Amemaru.

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, Aoshi y Sanosuke ya se habían lanzado al rescate en dirección de los gritos, seguidos de Hagane. Se puso en movimiento para correr a la par de Kenshin y Saito, delante de Katsu y Rodríguez, que habían quedado atrasados.

Cuando el grupo llegó, Sanosuke miró por un momento la escena y se echó a reír, agarrándose los costados. Kenshin mostró una de sus idiotescas expresiones, mientras que Katsu y Rodríguez se unieron a Sanosuke en las risas, aunque de manera algo más discreta. Amemaru había arqueado una ceja, mientras que Hagane entrecerraba los ojos (o más bien, el ojo sano) en una mueca de dolor. Si Aoshi o Saito estaban afectados en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera lo demostraron.

-Oro?

Delante de ellos, las chicas habían frenado en seco al ninja Iga. Hikaru le había golpeado con el puño libre en plena boca, Misao le había dado una patada en sus "partes nobles", y Megumi había usado su caja de medicamentos a modo de maza contra la cabeza del ninja. Se quedaron en aquella posición durante unos segundos, hasta que le ninja cayó hacia atrás, fuera de juego. A pesar de ello, Misao se lanzó sobre el cuerpo inconsciente, y solo Hikaru pudo detenerla de liarse a golpes con el hombre caído.

-HENTAI! SUKEBE!- berreaba Misao-. ¡¡Suéltame, Hikaru! ¡¡Lo voy a machacar!

-¡Tranquila, Misao-chan, ya está en el suelo!- explicaba la pelirroja, mientras sujetaba a su amiga de la cintura a duras penas-. ¡Que lo vas a matar!

-¡Esa es la idea!

-Tranquila, Misao-chan- dijo Megumi en un tono helado-. No hace falta matarle. Déjame que lo utilice como conejillo de indias.

Un escalofrío generalizado recorrió al grupo de hombres.

-Misao-dono, Hikaru-dono, Megumi-dono- llamó Kenshin-. ¿Estáis bien?

-¡Oh, Ken-san! ¡Me alegro de ver que estáis todos bien!- el cambio de Megumi fue inmediato. Más de uno sufrió un nuevo escalofrío.

-Hay veces que de verdad me da miedo...- musitó Sano.

-Hai, Kenshin-san, estamos bien- contestó Hikaru-. ¡Misao-chan, ya está, déjalo!

Misao pareció calmarse, aunque aún amagó una patada al ninja Iga.

-¡Oi, Hikaru-chan, nunca creí que te fueras a llevar bien con la comadreja!- exclamó Sano.

-¿A quién llamas comadreja, cabeza de pájaro?- le espetó la kunoichi morena.

-Misao-chan...- musitó Hikaru, intentando frenarla sin mucho éxito.

-No te preocupes por ellos, Hikaru-dono, son siempre así.

-¿Qué hacemos?- le interrogó Amemaru a Hagane.

-Es más que probable que aquella kunoichi haya ido en busca de refuerzos- razonó el ninja-, y no todos los ninjas del claro están muertos, pero no quiero dejar los cadáveres a la vista del que pase. No me imagino la cara del aldeano que venga a buscar setas y se encuentre con esto.

-Bueno, no somos pocos- intercedió Rodríguez-, así que algunos pueden ocuparse de los cadáveres y el resto de vigilar a los enemigos capturados. Lo que tenemos que pensar es en qué haremos después con ellos.

-Acabemos con este asunto cuanto antes- replicó Saito-, tenemos otras cosas que tratar.

-------------------

-¡Es Tsubaki-san!- exclamó uno de los ninjas que esperaban emboscados al borde del camino principal que llevaba hasta la montaña donde se hallaba la aldea oculta, dos horas después del combate en el claro.

El líder del equipo se volvió y comprobó que, efectivamente, se trataba de la kunoichi. Quitando que estaba sosteniendo la desgarrada parte frontal de su traje para evitar que se le vieran los pechos, y que estaba agotada, parecía estar bien. El hombre saltó al suelo, casi una sombra, y se acercó a la mujer.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- interrogó-. Tendrías que haber estado con el equipo del claro.

La muchacha pareció ponerse colorada de rabia.

-¡¡Mientras vosotros estabais aquí mirando las musarañas como pasmarotes, Fuma Hagane apareció en el claro mientras nos enfrentábamos a Battôsai! ¡¿Dónde demonios estaban los refuerzos, eh!

El hombre dio un respingo y un paso hacia atrás, atemorizado ante la furia de la kunoichi.

-¿Fuma Hagane fue por la ruta secreta?- preguntó, intentando calmarla.

-¡Sí!- rugió ella-. ¡Y si hubieras estado ahí, tal vez habríamos conseguido que no nos patearan el trasero! ¿De quién fue la brillante información de que vendrían por aquí, eh?

-Nuestro espía dijo...

-¡Da igual! ¡Ya podéis empezar a moveros! Con un poco de suerte, tal vez podamos salvar a los pocos de nuestros compañeros a los que no han destripado.

-------------------

Megumi había atendido a los heridos, incluyendo a los ninja Iga, muy a pesar de las quejas de Sano. En un momento dado le había gritado a la cara que su deber como médico era atender a todos, incluyendo a los enemigos. Aquello no solo había callado a Sano, sino que había hecho muy colaboradores a los pocos Iga que estaban conscientes. Megumi atendió primero a los que más graves estaban. Algunos no tenían salvación posible, y otros no estaba muy claro que sobrevivieran a pesar de los cuidados de la doctora. Tras ello, atendió a los menos graves, incluyendo a Hagane, al que casi tuvo que placar para poder mirarle el ojo morado.

Saito, Aoshi y Amemaru habían quedado encargados de la vigilancia de los prisioneros. Sano había dicho que sería mejor atarles, pero Hikaru y Misao le explicaron que uno de los entrenamientos del ninja era librarse de sus ataduras, así que de poco serviría hacerlo. Sin embargo, según Hikaru, el tener a tres hombres que acababan de demostrar su peligrosidad y su capacidad para despachar en combate de tres contra uno a todos sus adversarios, con los ojos fijos en ellos, sería mucho más efectivo. Por segunda vez Sano tuvo que refunfuñar y dejar el tema, ante la obvia lógica que le planteaban.

El resto dedicó su tiempo a enterrar a todos, amigos y enemigos, bajo túmulos de piedras amontonadas. A pesar de que eran unos cuantos los que estaban realizando el trabajo, les llevó su tiempo. Tras cuatro horas, cansados y hambrientos, acabaron con la tarea. Hikaru se dejó caer junto a Misao, sentadas en el suelo y apoyadas la una en la espalda de la otra. Kenshin, Hagane y Rodríguez se unieron al trío de vigilantes mientras Katsu, Sano y Megumi se quedaban con las dos kunoichis.

-¿Qué hacemos con estos tipos?- interrogó Amemaru.

-No podemos tenerlos vigilados en el campamento, y tampoco podemos permitirnos los hombres que necesitaríamos para escoltarlos hasta Tokyo- dijo Rodríguez.

-Además, si nos los lleváramos, ralentizarían nuestros pasos, y es más que probable que la que escapó haya ido a buscar refuerzos- explicó Hagane.

-Así que tendríamos otro combate con no sabemos cuantos ninjas, en un terreno poco conocido y con la dificultad añadida de tener que prestar atención a la gente que llevamos- continuó Kenshin.

-Todo esto es demasiada molestia- musitó Saito, encendiendo un cigarrillo-. No creo que la comadreja y la chica Fuyuzuki estén en condiciones de pelear.

-¡¡HE OIDO ESO!- exclamó Misao desde el otro lado del claro. Saito no la hizo el más mínimo caso, como tampoco hizo caso de la ceja arqueada de Aoshi ante el sobrenombre dirigido a la kunoichi morena.

-Tampoco podemos dejarlos aquí sin vigilancia- comentó el antiguo líder de los Oniwabanshuu-, corremos el riesgo de que nos ataquen también.

-A menos que pudiéramos mantenerles ocupados...- ofreció Kenshin. El samurai dirigió una mirada a los ninjas conscientes, que estaban escuchando la conversación que tanto les interesaba. Los ocho (los que se habían enfrentado con él y con Sano, y el que habían derribado Hikaru, Misao y Megumi) recularon ligeramente al ver que les estaba prestando atención. Kenshin suspiró.

-Hey, Fuma-san- dijo Amemaru, girándose a su amigo-, tú eras un maestro trampero de tu clan, ¿no? ¿Se te ocurre algo?

-Preparar una trampa requeriría demasiado tiempo- contestó el ninja.

-¿No hay forma de tenerlos quietos durante un tiempo?- interrogó Rodríguez

-¿Un mazazo en la cabeza?- repuso Amemaru, burlón, mientras dirigía su mirada al ninja que habían derribado las chicas. Éste bufó, disgustado.

-¿Qué hay del veneno que usaste antes, Fuma?- le preguntó Aoshi a Hagane.

El ninja que había caído a causa de su aguja todavía estaba inconsciente, aunque Megumi había asegurado que se encontraba estable.

-Uhm... Buena idea, tendrá ocupados a los refuerzos e impedirá que se les unan- asintió Kenshin.

Hagane sacó una cajita y un pequeño estuche de herramientas, del que extrajo ocho largas agujas.

-Tendréis que sujetarlos- dijo-. Para que el efecto sea inmediato tengo que clavarlas en el cuello. ¡Sagara-san! ¿Podéis tu amigo y tú venir un momento?

-¡Eh, eh!- exclamó el ninja bocazas de los Iga, poniéndose en pie de un salto-. ¡Si te crees que vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras...!

No pudo acabar la frase, pues al intentar dar un paso hacia Hagane fue interceptado, derribado e inmovilizado por Aoshi.

-¡Gracias por presentarte voluntario!- exclamó Hagane. Untó una de las agujas en una sustancia pegajosa que guardaba en la caja y la clavó en el cuello del ninja Iga, que peleaba por liberarse de la presa de Aoshi.

-Ya le puedes soltar, Shinomori-san.

El aludido hizo lo que le indicaba. El ninja Iga se puso en pie de nuevo, para caer inmediatamente atrás, noqueado a causa del veneno. Los demás ninja vieron a su compañero caer, se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron al grupo que estaba ante ellos, y al que obviamente no iban a superar.

-Sé de cierta mujer que nos va a arrancar la cabeza cuando se entere de esto- dijo uno, con cara de resignación.

-------------------

Media hora después, cuando el grupo ya había abandonado el claro, llegaron los refuerzos Iga, con Tsubaki a la cabeza. Se encontraron con el claro despejado en lo que había sido posible, a los heridos atendidos, y a un grupo de ninjas inconscientes. Fue Tsubaki la que encontró las agujas con el veneno que había usado Hagane, junto con el jirón de tela que le había arrancado de la ropa. Tsubaki conocía el veneno, así que se las arregló para que le pasaran algo de agua y preparar un antídoto rápidamente.

El último en ser despertado fue, precisamente el ninja bocazas.

-¡Ya podías darte más prisa, Tsubaki!- se quejó-. Aunque tengo que admitir que las vistas son estupendas- añadió, mirando lo que mostraba el rasgón en su traje.

Los ojos de la kunoichi llamearon. Los compañeros del ninja bocazas huyeron en desbandada.

Tsubaki realizó una serie de ocho patadas, acabada con una patada con voltereta hacia atrás que envió al bocazas contra un árbol y de nuevo al suelo, inconsciente. Tsubaki se sacudió las manos y se volvió hacia el líder del escuadrón en el que había estado incluida.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a por ellos?

El hombre sacudió la cabeza en una negativa.

-Iya- respondió-. Tenemos menos efectivos que este grupo, tenemos que cuidar de nuestros heridos, lo que incluye al idiota de Kentaro. Y Fuma y Himura están juntos. Sería un suicidio.

Tsubaki se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, entonces no sé qué pintamos aquí. Larguémonos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-------------------

Lo primero que recibió al grupo cuando llegaba al campamento, ya bien entrada la tarde, fueron los gritos de aviso de su llegada. Lo segundo fue Fuma Sen. Al principio, se dirigió hacia ellos hecha una furia, pero cuando vio quienes acompañaban a los que habían salido de allí, le cambio la cara y se arrojó corriendo hacia Hagane, saltando y abrazándole, derribándole al suelo entre risas.

-¡Hagane-sama! ¡Estábamos preocupados por ti! ¡Madre mía, mira como tienes el ojo! ¿Cómo te lo has hecho? No, no me digas nada, ¡has hecho enfadar a Miho-san!

-Pues no precisamente.

-Se lo hizo una kunoichi Iga- informó Amemaru.

-¿En serio? ¡Tiene mejor gancho que algunos de nuestros ninja!- exclamó Sen.

-No sabes tú hasta que punto...- musitó Hagane.

Justo en ese momento, avisados por los gritos, hicieron acto de aparición Kaoru y Yahiko. Tras echar un vistazo al grupo, los dos se abalanzaron al unísono hacia Hikaru, que a punto estuvo de retroceder, asustada.

-¡Hikaru-chan!- exclamó Kaoru-. ¡Estás bien! ¡Nos tenías preocupados!

-¿Dónde andabas?- la interrogó Yahiko-. ¡Ya te vale, menudo susto nos diste!

-Lo siento- contestó Hikaru, abatida.

-Dele un respiro, Kamiya-san- le dijo Hagane a la maestra de kendo, poniéndose en pie, liberado al fin del peso de Sen.

Kaoru se giró hacia él con cara de malas pulgas.

-¿Y quién es usted, si se puede saber?

-Es Fuma Hagane- contestó Amemaru-. Es un amigo mío.

-Y uno de nuestros líderes- añadió Sen.

-¿También conoce a...?- interrogó Yahiko, señalando a Saito.

-¡Ah! Me temo que eso es cosa de Date-san y no mía.

-Me tranquiliza que la relación entre Fuma y Saito sea indirecta- comentó Misao.

-¡Misao-chan!- dijo Kaoru, dándose cuenta de la presencia de la kunoichi morena-. ¡Aoshi-san! ¿También estáis vosotros aquí? ¡Y tú también, Megumi-san!

-A buenas horas te enteras...- musitó Misao.

De repente, hubo un rugido de estómago generalizado.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar las presentaciones para la cena- ofreció Kenshin.

-¡Eso! ¡Me muero de hambre!- anunció Sano.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Hoy he sido yo la que ha preparado la cena!- dijo Kaoru.

Aquella noticia hizo que los rostros de Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko y Hikaru tomaran una calidad verdosa ante la divertida y extrañada mirada del resto de los presentes. Megumi abrió uno de los cajoncillos de su caja de medicinas y, tras comprobar que estaba repleto, asintió, cerró el ya mencionado cajoncillo y se mantuvo a la espera. Hagane se volvió hacia Sen, y esta le musitó algo al oído. El ninja Hojo le dirigió una mirada extrañada a su prima, pero esta simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Síganme- les pidió-. Les puedo asegurar que la comida no es tan terrible.

-Creo que se me ha quitado toda el hambre que tenía- susurró Sano, antes de que Kaoru fijara en el una mirada terrible. Katsu se apartó un paso de su amigo en previsión de cualquier ataque que pudiera sufrir.

Sen los llevó a través del campamento. Había construido una empalizada provisional alrededor del mismo, en un semicírculo que acababa allí donde la montaña sufría un cambio brusco de inclinación, cayendo desde el borde del cráter en picado. La empalizada no era muy alta, solo lo suficiente para impedir que los animales salvajes entraran, y para que proporcionara una cobertura contra los disparos de los rifles gaijin. En el centro justo del trozo de pared montañosa que habían elegido para construir el refugio estaba la entrada a la cueva que daba al interior del volcán, allí donde se hallaba la aldea de Hikaru. Cerca de la ya mencionada entrada, habían alzado una tienda de campaña que bien podría considerarse una carpa pequeña, y que hacía las veces de centro de operaciones. Allí les sirvieron la cena.

El grupo miró la comida con algo de desconfianza. El aspecto era el habitualmente desastroso que tenía la cocina de Kaoru, e incluso Saito y Aoshi parecieron reticentes a probar siquiera un bocado. Pero Sen y Hagane cogieron sus platos sin decir palabra y comenzaron a comer. Amemaru y Rodríguez les siguieron, el español con algo de dificultades dado que no tenía costumbre de comer con palillos. Cuando vieron que los cuatro no parecía sufrir ninguna de las intoxicaciones que sucedían a comer cualquier alimento preparado por Kaoru, el resto se atrevió a probar la comida. Y se sorprendieron al comprobar que, de hecho, estaba bastante buena.

-¡Vaya, Jo-chan, por fin has preparado algo comestible!- exclamó Sanosuke, llenándose la boca como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¿Insinúas algo?- comentó la maestra, mientras comía un bocado. Miró el plato, extrañada, para luego continuar comiendo, con lagrimones de felicidad en los ojos.

Kenshin se inclinó hacia Sen y Hagane, que estaban al lado.

-Habéis cambiado la comida de Kaoru-dono, ¿verdad?

Hagane trazó una cuasi sonrisa que ocultó haciendo como que se aclaraba la garganta.

-No creas que ha sido fácil imitar el aspecto de la comida de Kamiya-san- comentó Sen en voz baja-. No quiero herir sus sentimientos, pero tampoco quiero sufrir un envenenamiento alimenticio.

Kenshin sintió una gota de sudor. Por desgracia, entendía a Sen.

-Siento fastidiarles la comida a todos- dijo Hagane, para llamar la atención a otro punto-, pero tenemos que discutir que es lo siguiente que vamos a hacer.

-Tendremos que buscar el arma- asintió Amemaru-, y tendremos que empezar mañana por la mañana, a primera hora.

-Ya hemos empezado- anunció Rodríguez-. No hemos avanzado mucho, pero hemos dividido el terreno en pequeñas áreas, y hemos peinado la zona a las afueras de la aldea en sí, sin resultado.

-Hemos de pensar entonces que está oculta en la misma aldea- comentó Kenshin.

-Supongo que Fuyuzuki no estará en posición de ayudarnos- dijo Saito.

-Tal vez haya olvidado mi pequeño problema- replicó la aludida con sarcasmo-. No se preocupe, las pérdidas de memoria no son tan terribles.

Yahiko y Katsu, que estaban a los lados de Hikaru, se apartaron de ella rápidamente. Pero Saito obvió el comentario.

-Habrá que formar los grupos para buscar- dijo Misao, pasando rápidamente a su faceta "profesional"-. Creo que en parejas o de tres en tres sería lo ideal.

-No podemos poner a todos nuestros ninja en el trabajo de búsqueda- añadió Hagane-, puesto que necesitamos que alguien guarde el campamento fuera del volcán.

-Yo me quedaré- ofreció Sen-. Elegiré a los que se queden haciendo guardia.

-Es una buena idea.

-Bien- continuó Kenshin-. Eso quiere decir que tendremos que ser nosotros los que formemos los grupos de búsqueda.

-¿Y qué vamos a buscar?- interrogó Yahiko-. Porque no está muy claro todo esto.

-Cualquier cosa que se haya salvado de la quema, y que sea extraña. Buscamos un arma, pero por lo que sabemos, puede ser el arma misma o solo los planos para hacerla- respondió Amemaru.

-Ah, vale.

Sanosuke bostezó.

-Toda esta charla es muy aburrida- dijo-. Creo que me voy a dormir.

-Es obvio que las conversaciones estratégicas resultan aburridas a los que tienen cabeza de pájaro- el que así hablaba era Saito.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ HAS DICHO!

-¿Es esto siempre así?- le preguntó Hikaru a Katsu, mientras Sano intentaba vengarse de Saito a puñetazo limpio, y fallando miserablemente.

-No... ¡Es peor!- contestaron a la vez Katsu y Yahiko.

Hikaru suspiró, aunque en el fondo estaba sonriendo. Se alegraba de estar con sus amigos, y se alegraba de que estos estuvieran menos preocupados que ella.

-------------------

Finalmente, se separaron en parejas. Megumi se quedó en el campamento, a fin de asistir a cualquiera que necesitara cuidados médicos. Kenshin y Kaoru acabaron emparejados inmediatamente, aunque cada uno de los demás miembros del grupo aludía una razón distinta; la más acertada tal vez fuera la que ofrecieron Hagane y Hikaru (quienes formaban otra pareja de búsqueda): se complementaban mejor que otros. Yahiko, que había acabado con Amemaru, repuso que era porque Kaoru se tropezaría con sus propios pies si no estaba cerca de Kenshin. El comentario le valió un collejón por parte de la maestra de kendo.

Sano y Katsu acabaron juntos, casi por propia iniciativa, lo mismo que Aoshi y Misao. Los últimos fueron Saito y Rodríguez. Principalmente, porque Rodríguez parecía ser el que mejor toleraba al policía, más incluso que Amemaru. Había otros cuatro ninja, que habían sido emparejados por Hagane, ayudándoles en las tareas de búsqueda.

Una vez acabaron de repartirse en grupos, optaron por cada área de terreno. Tal y como estaba dividido, cada grupo tenía que investigar dos casas en ruinas. Una vez terminaron con los preliminares, cada grupo, perfectamente pertrechado, se dirigió hacia su zona. Esperaban encontrar respuestas pronto.

-------------------

Hagane y Hikaru se detuvieron delante de la primera casa, derruida por completo, quemada hasta los cimientos. La kunoichi pelirroja acarició una de las pocas vigas que quedaban en pie, ennegrecidas y rotas por el incendio, y carcomidas por el tiempo y el clima. Se volvió a Hagane.

-Debe ser difícil, saber que este ha sido tu hogar y no recordarlo- dijo el ninja. Había pena y compasión en la voz deformada por la máscara en forma de hocico de tigre.

-Difícil, no sé. Es triste- respondió ella-. Sobre todo porque en realidad ya poco importa si recupero o no mis recuerdos, lo que estaba unido a esos recuerdos nunca volverá.

Hubo una pausa.

-¿Sabías algo de la gente de esta aldea?

Hagane sacudió la cabeza lentamente en una negativa.

-Sabía... Sabíamos, todo el clan, que existía, una aldea ninja oculta en un volcán, guardianes de conocimientos largo tiempo olvidados. Pero el nombre del clan, cómo eran, qué hacían... Nos era completamente desconocido. En tiempos pasados guardaron relación con mi gente, y con el clan ninja Sanada, pero aquello fue hace mucho tiempo.

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre los dos, que se miraron, algo incómodos. Finalmente, Hagane habló:

-Vamos, tenemos que buscar. Si no encontramos rastro de nada en la aldea, me sentiré mucho más tranquilo. Prefiero pensar que esos tipos persiguen una quimera imposible.

Hikaru asintió, y entró en los restos del edificio carbonizado, seguida de cerca por Hagane. Durante unos minutos más, mantuvieron el silencio, mientras observaban las ruinas. Nada se había salvado, al menos nada que estuviera por encima del nivel del suelo. Los dos shinobi empezaron a observar el suelo, levantando talas y maderos caídos y achicharrados, lenta y metódicamente.

-¿Por qué llevas esa máscara?- preguntó de pronto la chica.

Hagane se detuvo por un momento, sorprendido, y la miró. Se llevó la mano en un movimiento inconsciente a la trabajada máscara de media cara, y la acarició suavemente.

-En parte, porque me protege, tanto de heridas como del humo- contestó el hombre-. Y en parte como un símbolo de lo que soy.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Soy uno de los líderes del clan. Como tal, no importa quién soy, sino lo que soy. Mi máscara me recuerda que, detrás de todo aquello que debo ser por los míos, soy solo Fuma Hagane- Hikaru adivinó una sonrisa en los ojos del hombre-. Solo un pobre hombre que se desespera por gente a la que ni siquiera conoce.

Hikaru enrojeció de vergüenza.

-No creo que fuera para tanto.

Hagane se rió.

-¡No me conoces tan bien, Hikaru-san!- la chica se volvió sorprendida al escuchar a Hagane usar su nombre propio, y no el "familiar"-. Temo que tiendes a infravalorar la preocupación por ti de aquellos que te rodean. Ahora, centrémonos en el trabajo. Cuánto antes acabemos, antes podremos...- el ninja se interrumpió-. Antes podremos tener un poco de tranquilidad.

Hikaru sonrió tristemente y asintió. Sabía que era lo que había ido a decir Hagane, y por qué se había detenido.

"Antes podremos volver a nuestras vidas normales".

-------------------

Kaoru recogió los restos de lo que parecía una muñeca de trapo, y los miró con una expresión de tristeza. Llevaba todo el tiempo buscando algo extraño, y encontrando cosas como esas, las cosas del día a día que uno esperaría encontrar en toda casa normal y corriente. Se preguntó si aquellos ninja no estarían en el momento de su muerte intentando llevar una vida normal. Una vida como la de las demás personas, en un mundo en el que ya no eran necesarios.

-¿Por qué no les podían dejar tranquilos?- se preguntó en voz baja.

Había muchos que preferían volver a la época del shogunato, antes del Bakumatsu no Douran, y otros que se aprovechaban de aquellos que intentaban salir adelante. Kaoru no podía entenderlos, no podía entender las razones por las que pretendían impedir que la gente pudiera vivir en paz y con tranquilidad. Dejó la muñeca a un lado, y siguió buscando, intentando no seguir pensando en aquello, aunque resultaba muy difícil cuando estaba en la casa de una aldea destruida por aquellos que no comprendían el verdadero valor de una era de paz.

Kenshin había estado observando a Kaoru durante todo el rato. Estaba preocupado, en cierta manera, por como pudiera afectarla aquella búsqueda. La primera vez que habían estado en la aldea, no había sido durante mucho tiempo, ni habían tenido que entrar siquiera en las viviendas destruidas, y ya de por sí había sido una imagen devastadora. Pero el ver lo que había en aquellas casas, ver los restos de vidas cotidianas segadas de súbito, era algo demasiado doloroso. Para Kenshin, que había visto suficiente sangre durante su vida como para llenar las de todos sus amigos, resultaba triste. Para Kaoru debía ser muy duro. Se preguntó como sería para Hikaru, incluso con la amnesia que sufría, andar por aquellos lugares que habían dado forma a su hogar.

El sonido del crujir de las tablas le llamó la atención. Estaba cerca de la estructura de piedra que hacía las veces de cocina, allí donde el suelo de madera acababa, y el nivel bajaba unos centímetros, hasta el piso de tierra y piedra. Para un oído no entrenado, el sonido de los pasos sobre las tablas de madera no significaba nada, pero para alguien como Kenshin había algo, como una alteración en el eco del crujido, que indicaba la presencia de un cuerpo extraño. Kenshin saltó al piso de piedra y se puso en cuclillas, para observar mejor. Las tablas de madera estaban hinchadas a causa de la humedad, por las lluvias que habían caído en la aldea después del incendio. Pero aún podía ver las rendijas de lo que parecía un escondite bajo el piso de madera, apenas distinguible.

El samurai acarició con dedos expertos la tabla de madera y, con cuidado, ejerció presión sobre un punto. La tabla pareció resistirse durante un momento hasta saltar con un sonoro "plop".

-¿Qué ha sido eso, Kenshin?- escuchó que preguntaba Kaoru, acercándose.

Se asomó al hueco bajo la tabla. Como había sospechado, allí había algo: un estuche metálico, oxidado por las lluvias y el tiempo, cerrado a cal y canto. Con cuidado, sacó la caja de metal. Intentó abrir la tapa, apenas perceptible del resto del estuche, pero esta no cedió. No parecía que hubiera cerradura, pero estaba claro que el objeto estaba cerrado a cal y canto.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Kaoru.

Kenshin guardó el estuche.

-Algo que le interesará a Rodríguez-dono...

-------------------

Aunque la casa todavía se mantenía en pie por algún extraño milagro, Yahiko y Amemaru comprobaron que de lo que pudiera haber en su interior no quedaban ya más que cenizas, mezcladas con el polvo de años de abandono. Los dos caminaron con lentitud por las habitaciones del edificio. Yahiko pensaba que para ser una casa de una aldea ninja, era bastante normal. Para nada diferente de aquellas que había en el pueblo a medio día de la misma. Se preguntó que tipo de personas vivirían allí antes de que aquellos locos hubieran arrasado el pueblo. Pensaba que tal vez se trataran de personas normales y corrientes, que estaban aprendiendo a convivir con los nuevos tiempos, igual que muchos otros.

Amemaru, el siempre sonriente Amemaru, estaba serio. Yahiko, acostumbrado a tratar con gente experimentada en ocultar sus emociones tras máscaras, tales como la sonrisa de Amemaru, se preguntó cuán grave era el asunto para que el policía no pudiera evitar que parte del sentimiento se reflejara en su rostro. Yahiko había oído toda la historia, lo del arma escondida, la Hermandad del Hacha Sangrante, y todas aquellas cosas, pero no acababa de comprender la magnitud del problema, y se daba cuenta de ello. De hecho, pensó, probablemente ninguno del grupo sabía realmente hasta que punto era malo. Solo Saito, Date, Fuma y el tipo español, Rodríguez, tenían verdadera idea de lo que se cocía.

De pronto dio un traspiés y a punto estuvo de caerse cuan largo era sobre el suelo. Con un movimiento rápido consiguió mantener el equilibrio, pero se golpeó con fuerza su dedo pulgar del pie, y se hizo bastante daño.

-¡Ay!- se quejó, y dirigió una mirada asesina al suelo, en busca de aquello que le había hecho tropezar.

-Daijobu ka, Yahiko?- interrogó Amemaru.

-Hai, hai- contestó el chico, mientras se fijaba más intensamente en el suelo de la casa.

No había nada más que ceniza y polvo, pero estaba más que seguro de que algo sobresalía del suelo, por el golpe en el pie. Amemaru se acercó a él y observó también la zona que investigaba Yahiko. Entrecerró los ojos.

-Déjame un momento- dijo el hombre, mientras ponía rodilla en tierra.

Amemaru acercó la cara al suelo y sopló con fuerza. El aire apartó una buena parte de la ceniza, mostrando una muesca más marcada que las demás. Con los dedos fue marcando la muesca, hasta que llegó a una esquina, la segunda muesca perpendicular a las tablas. Amemaru recuperó por un momento la sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya. Yahiko, tienes la suerte del demonio.

Tal vez el fuego, o tal vez la lluvia, había levantado parte de las tablas, con lo que aquella trampilla, que en otro tiempo debía ser prácticamente invisible, era ahora distinguible, aunque fuera por tropezarse con ella.

-¿Debemos avisar a los demás?- preguntó el chico.

Amemaru meditó durante un instante. Luego negó con la cabeza.

-Miremos primero, tenemos que asegurarnos que esto no sea solo un almacén sin nada de interés- se volvió al muchacho-. No me gustaría que molestáramos a Saito-san por unas verduras podridas, ¿y a ti?

Yahiko pensó que no, que aunque sería divertido ver la cara de Saito al oler las verduras podridas, lo que vendría después no sería tan divertido.

Amemaru acarició el borde de la trampilla, en busca de alguna parte más ancha, de una marca o de algún mecanismo para abrirla. Por fin encontró una parte que permitía meter algo más los dedos y tirar hacia arriba. Tiró.

Nada.

-Vaya...

Amemaru tiró de nuevo, pero no sirvió de nada. Los maderos que se habían ensanchado habían dejado atascada la trampilla.

-Yahiko, ¿puedes echarme una mano?

-¡Claro!

Se las arreglaron para que los dos pudieran tirar de la trampilla, e hicieron fuerza. La trampilla se resistió durante un momento y de pronto saltó. Amemaru y Yahiko salieron despedidos por la inercia, y acabaron tirados en el suelo. Amemaru se rehizo enseguida, y se asomó al sótano bajo la trampilla. Yahiko tardó algo más, tosiendo por el polvo y la ceniza que habían levantado. El chico se unió al policía y miró al negro agujero.

-No se ve nada- dijo.

En ese mismo momento, Amemaru se metió de un salto por el hueco de la trampilla.

-¡¡¿¿Pero qué haces!- exclamó Yahiko, horrorizado, intentando agarrarle, pero la keikogi se le escapó de entre los dedos.

Sin embargo, la caída de Amemaru no fue tan larga como el muchacho había temido. Se detuvo con la cabeza a medio metro del muchacho.

-Parecía más profundo- musitó el chico.

-Aquí hay lo que parece un pasillo- anunció Amemaru-. Pero está oscuro como la boca de un lobo- se acercó a la pared y la palpó-. Está cubierto de algo negro. Creo que es brea.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-No podremos avanzar sin una luz. Apártate un segundo.

Yahiko lo hizo, y Amemaru se aupó para salir del sótano escondido.

-Necesitaremos una linterna sorda para poder avanzar por ese sitio. Creo que será mejor reunirnos con los demás, y decirles lo que hemos encontrado.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos allá!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: La parte final de este capítulo me ha costado Dios y ayuda, en serio. Espero que no flojee mucho. No sé cuando podré publicar esto, puesto que estoy teniendo muchas dificultades para publicar la reedición del fanfic en FFnet. Al parecer no es solo cosa mía, porque Isabel M. me comentó que a ella también le pasa. Por alguna razón, el trasto se come los guiones a principio de párrafo y los signos de exclamación e interrogación seguidos. No sé si es porque los señores de FFnet quieren que escribamos como a ellos les gusta o si solo es la completa inutilidad de su programa de autocorrección (yo apuesto por una combinación de los dos).

Hoy quiero hablar de Kentaro, el fantabuloso ninja hentai que ha recibido hostias de todas las mujeres de este fanfic menos dos (Sen y Miho). Sí, su aparición estelar fue cuando recibió el bokenazo de parte de Kaoru. Cuando hice el ataque a Hikaru, Misao y Megumi se me vino la imagen a la mente, y pensé que ya tenía un primo de una pelea anterior, y le puse de nuevo. Visto que es mi desahogo cómico, me vi en la necesidad de ponerle nombre. Cuando me imagino a mujeres pegando a un hombre, en general me viene a la mente Keitaro, de Love Hina (aunque a diferencia de Kentaro, en general Keitaro no se merece las leches que se lleva), así que se me ocurrió cambiar solo un poco el nombre U

Por cierto, le he regalado a Tsubaki un especial de Kim Kapwham, de los Fatal Fury y King of Fighters. Necesitaba que le diera una leche espectacular a Kentaro y lo que me vino a la mente fue ese golpe, cuando sale al principio casi de la peli de Fatal Fury xDDDDDDD

Y en el próximo capítulo, por fin están a punto de conseguir el arma de las narices. ¿De verás será tan sencillo? Pues tendréis que leerlo para saberlo xDDD


End file.
